The Scenic Route
by Elder Aurore
Summary: Traduction. Les garçons se lancent dans un road trip de six jours vers la Californie avant de devoir se séparer pour leurs études. Cartman est un boulet, Kenny un sans-avenir, Butters traverse une crise et Kyle ne sait pas comment dire au revoir à Stan. Stan/Kyle, Kenny/Butters.
1. Chapter 1

THE SCENIC ROUTE

CHAPITRE 1

Disclaimer : The Scenic Route est l'œuvre de hollycomb, d'après la série South Park de Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

* * *

Il faisait anormalement chaud au stade de foot du lycée, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Kyle transpirait sous sa toge en nylon alors que la cérémonie n'avait même pas commencé. Leur promo ne contenait pas beaucoup d'élèves, et le fait qu'ils soient répartis par ordre alphabétique l'obligeait à être assis bien trop près à son goût d'Eric Cartman. Il se tourna vers la rangée derrière lui et croisa le regard de Stan. Kyle lui fit un grand sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement quand il remarqua la place vide à côté de Stan, celle qui aurait dû être occupée par un certain « McCormick » si tout s'était passé normalement. Kenny travaillait l'après-midi au rayon multimédia de l'hyper-marché Wal-Mart, et il avait aussi un travail le soir comme caissier dans la station-service à côté de la route nationale. Son emploi du temps lui fera rater une bonne partie de la fête que Clyde organisait pour la remise des diplômes. Bien qu'il ait toujours dit qu'il préférait gagner sa vie plutôt que continuer d'aller en cours, Kyle savait que c'était surtout par manque de choix.

\- Hé, connard ? dit Cartman, en se penchant par-dessus les deux élèves qui les séparaient. Kyle fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Cartman agita la main.

\- T'es sourd juif ? Réponds sinon je me lève.

\- Quoi ? dit Kyle, en lui jetant un regard furieux.

\- Il parait que l'autre face-de-Burger est première de la classe ?

\- Oui, répondit Kyle, agacé. Il était troisième, juste derrière Butters. La course avait été serrée, et Kyle était surtout amer d'avoir perdu face à Wendy, bien qu'il aurait du y être habitué depuis le temps.

Cartman lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va venir me rouler une pelle avant son discours ?

\- Vieux, tu rêves. C'est arrivé une fois, et vous aviez, genre, huit ans, dit Kyle.

\- Quand même, ça se pourrait, continua Cartman en croisant ses bras derrière la tête, fier de lui.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus, gros lard.

A vrai dire Cartman n'était plus gros, mais énorme, et il avait réussi à tirer avantage de son gabarit pendant les cours d'EPS. Il avait joué dans l'équipe de football américain du lycée comme défenseur et avait même gagné un trophée. Apparemment les gènes de son champion de père avaient fini par resurgir. Kyle avait arrêté le basket en première, parce que le sport prenait trop de temps sur ses études. Devoir arrêter lui avait fait de la peine, surtout parce que le football était devenu si important dans la vie de Stan depuis quatre ans, même si passer plus de temps à travailler lui avait permis d'obtenir une bourse d'études pour la fac de Penn State, en Pennsylvanie. Stan avait rejoint l'équipe sur un coup de tête, mais il avait été brillant et était même parvenu à décrocher une bourse grâce à ses exploits pour aller étudier à l'Université de Californie, UCLA. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Cartman. Il était malin, rapide, et ne reculait devant aucun danger pour gagner un match. Kyle n'en avait jamais manqué un seul. Bientôt, ce sera devant la télévision qu'il l'encouragera.

\- Hé Stan, dit Cartman, tourné vers lui. Tu crois que ta copine va m'embrasser avant ou après son discours ?

\- Vieux, ferme la, répondit Stan. Tu es tellement obsédé par ce truc, c'est pathétique.

\- J'dis ça, j'dis rien, dit Cartman d'un ton suffisant. C'était sa nouvelle phrase fétiche, il en changeait en moyenne chaque semaine. Si elle veut qu'on se retrouve pour mettre un point à la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous, elle n'a qu'à demander.

Kyle poussa un soupir exaspéré, déjà impatient que la cérémonie se termine. Wendy était assise sur l'estrade, près de la Principale. Butters aussi était là-haut, l'air abattu. Il avait avoué être terrifié que ses parents le punissent cet été pour ne pas être sorti major de la promo. Kyle espérait vraiment que ce n'était que de la paranoïa. Leur voyage vers la Californie, censé commencer dès le lendemain matin, serait complètement foutu si Butters ne venait pas. C'était déjà assez injuste de devoir raccourcir leur dernier été tous ensemble à South Park à juste une semaine à cause des séances d'entraînement de Stan à la fac. Kyle serait dégoûté si leur road trip devait être annulé à cause des attentes psychorigides de Mr et Mrs Stotch-les-tarés. Kenny était censé venir aussi, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur lui pour participer aux frais d'essence malgré ses deux boulots. Son père les avait abandonnés il y a des années, et tout le salaire du blond servait à faire vivre sa mère au chômage, son frère bon à rien et sa sœur de quatorze ans.

La cérémonie commença avec une chorale de gamins qui chantaient sur les montagnes à gravir en devenant grand. La Principale prononça quelques mots, puis invita Wendy à monter sur le podium pour faire son discours. Elle avait l'air calme et sûre d'elle, aucun risque qu'elle parte se jeter sur Cartman pour l'embrasser. Kyle n'en revenait pas, même dix ans après. Wendy l'envoyait toujours promener quand il lui demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Cartman toussa et tout le monde put l'entendre dire « Suce ma bite » quand Wendy ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, déclara-t-elle, et pendant un instant Wendy sembla s'adresser tout particulièrement à Cartman, puis elle reporta son attention sur la foule d'élèves. Je pensais être fin prête à quitter South Park quand le temps serait venu, et je le suis en grande partie, mais j'ai le sentiment, et peut être le partagez-vous aussi, que notre dernière année ensemble est passée beaucoup trop vite.

Kyle s'agita sur sa chaise, gêné qu'elle soit si proche de la vérité. Il s'attendait à ce que Wendy fasse un discours très sérieux, qu'elle donne des conseils sur leurs vies futures. Mais ça, c'était plus difficile à entendre. Il ne voulait pas penser à quel point l'année était passée vite, à combien de fois il avait fait ces choses habituelles avec Stan et s'était dit « Ce sera la dernière fois ». Les jeux vidéos du vendredi soir, leurs petites fugues pendant la pause déjeuner pour acheter des hamburgers, les parties de basket jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Au fond de lui, Kyle savait qu'il vivait des moments sacrés, parfaits, que ce serait peut-être la plus belle période de sa vie, mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte avant cette année. Son meilleur ami partait vivre à l'autre bout du pays. Il ne s'allongerait plus dans le lit de Kyle chaque samedi matin pour lui raconter les rêves bizarres qu'il avait faits. Il ne passerait plus son temps à la salle de sport pendant que Kyle finissait ses exercices de maths pour gagner quelques points en plus dans sa moyenne, ne le reconduirait plus chez lui, ne laisserait plus Kyle choisir la chaîne de radio et sentir son odeur de chewing-gum au bonbon. Ils n'auraient que cette dernière semaine ensemble avant que tout change.

\- L'expression « On ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd » peut faire cliché, reprit Wendy. Mais elle résonne en nous parce qu'elle est universelle. Si je ne devais vous dire qu'une seule chose importante aujourd'hui, ce serait de prendre le temps d'apprécier ce qui vous entoure tant que vous le pouvez. Vous n'arriverez pas à profiter du présent si vous vous inquiétez trop de l'avenir. Dites à vos proches que vous les aimez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle regarda vers Kyle, et il se sentit pointé du doigt, commençant à pâlir. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle se tut un instant, l'air d'avoir – d'avoir quoi ? Pitié de lui ? Il avait l'impression que tout le stade avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Ne vous sous-estimez pas, et ne sous-estimez pas vos camarades, dit Wendy en reportant son attention sur les élèves. On nous a souvent dit de croire en nous même, mais nous devons aussi avoir confiance en nos amis. Même si nous partons chacun vers des horizons différents, n'oublions pas ceux qui nous sont chers, ici, à South Park. Une petite ville est comme une grande famille, c'est parfois frustrant, mais c'est également un refuge. Je tiens à vous dire que je vous considère tous comme un membre unique et irremplaçable de ma famille.

Elle avait un sourire radieux, et Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tous excepté Eric Cartman. Merci beaucoup.

Elle quitta le podium. Cartman bafouilla, l'air perdu, pendant qu'un rire nerveux agita les rangées d'élèves. Un murmure mélangeant surprise et amusement parcouru la foule, et Kyle se laissa aller à ricaner lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cartman. Il fixait Wendy d'un regard mauvais, comme s'il était déjà en train de réfléchir à sa vengeance.

\- Hé bien, dit nerveusement la Principale en retournant sur l'estrade. Merci – heu- Wendy, pour – ça. Nous allons commencer la remise des diplômes. Le premier rang, voulez-vous bien avancer ?

Ils montèrent sur scène pour recevoir leur diplôme, en prenant la pose aux endroits prévus pour qu'un photographe professionnel les mitraillent et envoie les photos à leurs parents. Le père de Kyle avait filmé toute la scène, et il rougit à l'idée que le moment où Wendy l'avait fixé pendant son discours sera conservé dans la collection de souvenirs des Broflovski jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les jeunes diplômés et leurs parents se dispersèrent dans stade pour se prendre dans les bras ou faire encore plus de photos. Kyle aperçu Stan et se précipita pour le retrouver dans la foule, avec la drôle impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, la poitrine serrée, comme si Stan allait disparaître avant que Kyle n'arrive. Wendy voulait qu'il profite du moment présent ? Parfait. Il se jeta dans les bras de Stan, en le serrant fort.

\- Vieux, dit Stan en rigolant, tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle ne m'avait rien dit ! Tu crois qu'elle a improvisé ? Tous excepté Eric Cartman. Putain, c'était génial.

\- Ouais, marmonna Kyle en relâchant son étreinte et en reculant d'un pas. Il était en nage sous sa toge, et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche avant de devoir participer au déjeuner que ses parents avaient préparé pour sa grande famille venue à l'occasion. Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de le chercher dans la foule et avait l'espoir de pouvoir être tranquille encore quelques instants, les mains de Stan toujours posées sur ses épaules.

\- Vieux, c'est un truc de fou, continua Stan. On était à l'école primaire il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

\- Je sais, répondit Kyle. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation ici, au milieu d'une marée de gens qui donnait à Stan des tapes dans le dos. Allons chercher Butters.

\- Tu crois que ses parents vont vraiment l'empêcher de partir ? demanda Stan, inquiet. Juste parce que Wendy est arrivée avant lui dans le classement ?

\- Tout est possible avec eux, ils sont fous.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois que Wendy gâcherait les plans de Kyle pour passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. Wendy et Stan n'avaient pas arrêté de rompre et de se remettre ensemble depuis la seconde, mais leur couple durait depuis assez longtemps pour que Kyle se sente rejeté quand il lui arrivait de passer leur traditionnel vendredi soir avec juste Kenny et Butters - ou sans Butters quand il était puni, ce qui arrivait souvent. Les vendredis soirs avec Kenny consistaient globalement à le surveiller comme un gamin pendant qu'il se bourrait la gueule, et la seule consolation pour Kyle était de pouvoir espérer passer la nuit chez Stan après son rendez-vous avec Wendy. Parfois Stan rentrait tard, et Kyle se réveillait quand qu'il se faufilait sous la couverture au milieu de la nuit en lui chuchotant « Rendors-toi, vieux, c'est moi ».

\- Les enfants !

Kyle grimaça en entendant sa mère les appeler. Elle avait pris des tonnes de photos depuis le début de la matinée, dont au moins huit cent de lui avec son petit frère Ike en train de faire l'idiot.

\- Tiens-toi prêt, chuchota Kyle à Stan. Elle va sûrement faire un million de photo de nous deux. Kyle remit son mortier bien en place sur sa tête, pour cacher ses cheveux.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Sheila en leur pinçant les joues. Oh, regardez-vous ! Mazel tov, Stan ! Ta maman m'a dit pour ta bourse de football. Tu dois être ravi !

\- Oui, dit Stan. Mais c'est nul que je doive partir si tôt. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps ici avant d'y aller.

\- Je te comprends, mais vous allez vivre de belles aventures tous ensemble. Promettez-moi juste d'être prudents – ne prenez aucun auto-stoppeur. Et ne sortez pas le bras par la fenêtre quand vous conduisez, ça donne des coups de soleil. Et –

\- Maman ! interrompit Kyle. On n'a pas cinq ans. Où sont Papa et Ike ?

\- Vers le stand de frites avec toute la famille. Viens, Bobeleï, ton grand-père veut te parler.

\- Tu ne voulais pas faire une photo de Stan et moi dans nos tenues ?

Il se sentit idiot en disant ça et Stan se mit à rire. Mais la journée passait trop vite, il voulait garder un souvenir.

\- Oui bien sûr ! dit-elle en levant l'appareil photo. Mettez-vous les bras autour des épaules. Voilà.

Stan poussa Kyle contre lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était brûlant, probablement trempé de sueur sous sa robe lui aussi. Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Stan pour le tenir fermement en souriant à l'objectif.

\- Vraiment les garçons ! dit Sheila quand elle baissa l'appareil, au bord des larmes. Comment ferez-vous l'un sans l'autre ?

\- On s'enverra des tonnes de SMS, répondit Stan. Kyle se força à rire.

\- Stan !

Une main émergea de la marée d'élèves, et Kyle s'éloigna de Stan quand il vit que c'était Wendy, les cheveux relevés en arrière dans une longue queue de cheval. Elle avait l'air énervée en arrivant près d'eux, le front en sueur.

\- Je suis poursuivie, dit-elle.

\- Par Cartman ? demanda Stan.

\- Non, par tous ceux qui viennent me féliciter de l'avoir remis à sa place, répliqua Wendy avec une grimace, en regardant au-dessus de son épaule. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de dire ça.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'exclama Kyle. Il le mérite tellement.

\- C'est vrai, et c'était vraiment trop drôle, dit Stan.

\- Kyle ! reprit sa mère en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai encore la salade de pommes de terre à préparer !

\- Vous pouvez venir à mon déjeuner de famille si vous voulez, dit Kyle en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Stan lui avait dit hier que Wendy et lui devaient « avoir une discussion » avant qu'il parte en la Californie. Wendy étudierait là-bas elle aussi, mais plus au nord, à Berkeley. Ils se demandaient toujours s'ils devaient rester ensemble. Kyle trouvait qu'ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup de mal dans leur couple alors qu'ils ne vivaient qu'à cinq minutes l'un de chez l'autre, mais il ne leur avait pas proposé de donner son avis sur la question.

\- Je passerai peut être, dit Stan. J'adore la salade de pommes de terre de ta mère. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Kyle lui rendit un sourire en lui faisant au revoir de la main. Il sentait déjà une boule de stress au creu de sa poitrine, comme si le décompte avait officiellement commencé. Dans six jours et demi, Stan sera loin.

\- Tu viens à la fête de Clyde ce soir ? demanda Wendy.

\- Ouais, lança Kyle par-dessus son épaule avant de rejoindre sa mère. Il avait promis à Stan qu'il essayerait de boire à la soirée, puisque ce serait la dernière fête de leur vie de lycéens. Généralement Stan était juste un peu éméché, rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel se mettait Kenny, mais ce soir il voulait « se lâcher » apparemment. Kyle n'était pas un gros buveur il n'avait jamais eu envie d'être dans ce genre d'état. Ne plus se sentir maître de lui-même l'angoissait, et il ne voulait vraiment pas passer le lendemain avec la gueule de bois.

Il rentra chez lui avec sa famille, quelques photos plus tard, et s'isola dès qu'il eût franchi la porte d'entrée en prétextant une douche. Son cousin Kyle partageait sa chambre, ce qui lui donnait une très bonne excuse pour aller dormir chez Stan. Le sac qu'il avait préparé pour le voyage était posé près de la porte, et il se rappela en le regardant qu'il avait oublié d'aller voir Butters et ses parents pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il n'y avait sûrement pas de problèmes, sinon il leur en aurait déjà parlé.

Le déjeuner avec sa famille se passa bien, tout le monde lui offrait des cartes de vœux, des cadeaux ou des petites sommes d'argent. Kyle avait toujours du mal pour placer un mot quand toute sa famille était là, alors il resta silencieux pendant presque tout le repas, jusqu'au moment où on commença à lui poser des questions sur ses perspectives d'avenir.

\- Des études de droit, répondit son père avant que Kyle puisse ouvrir la bouche. A la fac de Columbia, peut-être.

\- Oh, tu vas adorer New York, lui dit joyeusement sa tante Mindy, comme si l'affaire était réglée.

\- Ou un peu plus vers l'ouest, sinon, dit Kyle en se demandant ce que ferait Stan quand il essayerait d'entrer en école de droit. Joueur de foot professionnel ?

\- L'ouest, beurk, avec cet affreux nuage de pollution ! s'exclama sa mère en chassant l'idée d'un geste de la main. Et les tremblements de terre ! Son petit camarade Stan part étudier là-bas, confia-t-elle à ses tantes, qui poussèrent des Aaaaaaah comme si elle venait de donner l'explication de son idée saugrenue. Kyle devint rouge vif. Il regarda son téléphone en se demandant comme se passait la conversation de Stan et Wendy. Il y avait un nouveau message de Stan :

 _urgent. t'es libre ?_

Kyle pensa à Butters en craignant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne vienne assombrir ses rêves de voyages. Sans Butters pour les aider à payer l'essence, ils devraient utiliser leurs étreignes, et vu les prix ça ne suffirait sûrement pas. Stan ne gagnera de l'argent avec son programme sportif que lorsque la saison commencera officiellement, et il comptait taper sur ses économies : le petit salaire qu'il avait eu en travaillant au Bowling l'été dernier.

J'arrive, écrivit Kyle. Il s'excusa auprès de sa famille qui se plaignait de le voir partir si vite, bien qu'il ait passé plusieurs heures à leur tenir compagnie. Il s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée malgré les protestations, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Ike pour lui demander ce que lui voulait faire quand il serait plus grand.

\- Toiletteur pour chien, dit Ike très sérieusement, juste pour voir leurs visages horrifiés. Kyle sourit en refermant la porte. Son petit frère était un surdoué, déjà en classe de seconde à seulement treize ans et avec un melon en guise de tête.

La maison de Stan était remplie d'invités elle aussi, même s'ils étaient moins nombreux que chez Kyle. Ça faisait bizarre de voir son père et sa mère dans la même pièce, même si c'était exceptionnel, mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre en plaisantant dans la cuisine. Les oncles de Stan étaient installés sur le canapé pour boire des bières, ils saluèrent Kyle quand il passa devant eux en suivant Stan dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kyle. Tu as parlé à Wendy ?

\- Wendy ? dit Stan en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui. Tu… T'avais dit que vous alliez –

\- Ah, interrompit Stan en secouant la tête. Non, Butters nous a sautés dessus juste quand tu es parti pour dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir avec nous.

\- Quoi ? Merde ! lança Kyle, en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Putain mais quels connards ses parents !

\- C'est clair, dit Stan. Mais je crois qu'on devrait quand même faire le voyage.

\- Stan, tu ne vas pas mettre trois mois de budget bouffe dans de l'essence. Putain, comment on va faire ? Kyle ne voulait pas annuler leurs vacances lui non plus, mais l'idée que Stan se nourrisse de sandwiches au ketchup et s'évanouisse sur le stade de foot à cause de la malnutrition lui était insupportable.

\- On pourrait demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir à sa place, dit Stan.

\- Qui ça ? On part demain, vieux. Kyle se figea en se demandant s'il parlait de Wendy. Il n'aurait pas dû trouver l'idée si horrible que ça, mais c'était comme recevoir un coup de poing, tous les espoirs qu'il avait mis dans ce voyage s'évanouissaient. L'avoir avec eux changerait l'ambiance, pour le dire poliment.

\- On n'a vraiment pas le choix, commença Stan. Kyle l'interrompit :

\- Stan, je ne –

\- Allez, vieux, il est moins pire depuis quelque temps.

\- Il ? Attend, de qui tu parles ?

\- A ton avis ? Cartman.

\- _Cartman ?_

S'il y avait bien une personne capable de gâcher ses six derniers jours avec Stan encore plus que Wendy, c'était lui.

\- Putain mais t'as perdu la tête ?

\- Réfléchis-y deux secondes. Il a toujours du fric parce qu'il est pourri gâté, on sait qu'il ne fait rien la semaine prochaine parce qu'on est ses seuls amis, et – J'en sais rien Kyle, merde. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on parte.

\- Moi aussi !

Kyle avait préparé chaque détails avec attention, il avait imprimé des itinéraires de Google Map, réparé le GPS, enregistré des tonnes de playlists à écouter pendant qu'ils conduiraient à travers le pays.

\- Mais lui – il gâchera tout.

\- Si on le laisse faire, répondit Stan. Il aime juste nous faire chier, mais à part ça qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de si grave ?

\- Heu … vouloir s'arrêter pour bouffer toutes les trois minutes ? Péter comme un gros porc ? Se moquer des chansons que j'ai choisies ? Nous rabâcher que les juifs détruisent l'Amérique ?

\- On est déjà habitué à ignorer tout ça, dit Stan. Bon, à part l'odeur.

\- Vieux, pense aux odeurs.

\- Je sais, c'est pas l'idéal, mais je pense vraiment que c'est notre seule chance. Allons au Wal-Mart pour demander à Kenny ce qu'il en pense.

Kyle était complètement abattu dans la voiture de Stan, surtout parce que l'instant précis correspondait exactement à ce qu'il avait imaginé vivre pendant le voyage : le calme serein entre eux pendant que l'un conduisait et que l'autre était assis à ses côtés, sans avoir besoin de se parler. Butters adorait bavarder, et Kyle n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'ignorer. La plupart du temps Butters n'attendait même pas de réponses à ses joyeux commentaires. Cartman avait toujours besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui. Il gâcherait tout avec un immense plaisir.

\- Souris, vieux, dit Stan pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au grand hall d'entrée du Walmart. Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Kyle. Ça va aller. Promis.

Ces mots s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la poitrine de Kyle, parce que ce n'était pas une promesse que Stan pourrait tenir. Ça n'irait pas. Road trip ou pas, bientôt ils seraient loin l'un de l'autre.

Ils trouvèrent Kenny en train de ranger des DVD au rayon film. Il portait sa veste bleue de travail qui lui pendouillait sur les épaules et avait l'air à moitié endormi. Stan attrapa le bras de Kyle et l'arrêta avant d'approcher plus près.

\- Ne dit rien à propos de la remise de diplôme, chuchota Stan. Sauf s'il en parle en premier.

\- Bien sûr, vieux.

Ils étaient devenus très protecteurs envers Kenny depuis quelques années. Son père les avaient abandonnés mais il avait voulu laisser un souvenir : Kenny était arrivé un matin à l'arrêt de bus avec un œil au beurre noir, une côte cassée, une balafre sur la joue et des bleus dans le dos. Stan et Kyle étaient restés bouche bée. Ce fut Stan qui sut quoi faire, d'instinct. Il avait posé sa main sur le dos de Kenny et l'avait entraîné doucement jusqu'à sa maison, qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Kyle suivit. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé sur le chemin. Kenny s'était laissé tomber dans le lit de Stan, il avait les yeux rouges mais ne pleurait pas. Stan avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'était allongé à coté de Kenny, Kyle l'avait imité. Ils avaient regardé la télé en silence, Kenny blottit entre eux deux, somnolant, confortablement installé contre Stan, parfois tourné vers Kyle pour lui agripper le bras. Ça dura tous les jours pendant une semaine, le plus souvent en silence, Stan et Kyle allant à tour de rôle dans la cuisine se faire des sandwiches et chercher de l'Advil pour Kenny, qui serrait les dents à chaque fois qu'il se tournait sur le côté. Kyle avait eu des problèmes pour avoir séché les cours et fut puni pendant un mois, mais il ne regrettait rien. Kenny avait recommencé à rire le troisième jour, devant une pub débile à la télé et quand Stan lui avait raconté une histoire sur son oncle Jimbo.

\- Quoi de neuf les potes ? Alors cette journée de fou ? dit Kenny quand ils arrivèrent avec un grand sourire. Il posa sa machine à étiqueter pour leur dire bonjour, en tapant la main de Stan et le dos de Kyle. Il était toujours un peu trop tactile avec eux, capable de s'endormir avec la tête sur leurs épaules quand il avait trop bu.

\- C'était plutôt cool, répondit Stan. Wendy a insulté Cartman pendant son discours.

\- Sérieux ? J'aurais voulu voir ça.

\- Mon père l'a filmé, dit Kyle en se sentant idiot. Les choses n'étaient plus aussi simple depuis que Kenny avait quitté l'école, il essayait toujours de deviner ce qui pourrait le blesser ou non. Kenny ne laissait jamais rien paraître, mais son sourire devenait moins franc dès que Stan et Kyle parlaient de la fac.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, vieux, reprit Stan. Les parents de Butters étaient sérieux à propos de ses notes. Il ne peut pas venir.

Le sourire de Kenny disparu, et pendant un moment il sembla sur le point d'exploser les étagères de DVD. Il poussa un juron et leur tourna le dos, comme s'il avait besoin d'un instant pour se calmer. Kyle échangea un regard avec Stan. Ils savaient que Kenny voulait absolument faire ce voyage, pour des raisons différentes et personnelles. Il n'était jamais parti en vacances pour de vrai, n'avait jamais vu l'Océan Pacifique. Ils savaient tous que ça pourrait bien être sa dernière chance d'avoir six jours de liberté avant très longtemps. Il avait dû supplier son patron pour poser un congé.

\- Putain, ça fait chier, dit Kenny avec colère. Il est majeur maintenant. Pourquoi il ne leur dit pas d'aller se faire foutre ?

\- Tu sais qu'il a besoin de ses parents pour qu'ils payent sa fac, dit Kyle. Ils ne le laisseront jamais demander une bourse d'études, alors ils peuvent le contrôler. Ils sont dingues, vieux. Mais va essayer de faire comprendre ça à Butters.

\- On aurait dû faire les démarches à sa place, dit Stan l'air incertain.

\- Il n'aurait pas voulu, interrompit Kenny. Pas si ses parents sont contre. Bordel de merde, Butters. Fait chier !

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a eu une idée ! dit Stan en lui frottant gentiment le dos pour le calmer. Peut-être qu'eux aussi était un peu trop tactiles avec Kenny. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'occuper de lui comme un petit frère en grandissant, voire de le cajoler pour l'aider à se remettre de ses blessures, généralement pendant qu'il dormait. Ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement avec Kenny assoupi entre eux deux, sans se rendre compte qu'ils lui tenaient la hanche où touchaient ses blessures encore sales du bout des doigts. Il était comme leur œuf, celui du cours d'apprentissage parentale, et ils avaient été tellement fiers d'être parvenus à réparer sa coquille cassée.

\- L'idée c'est que Cartman vienne à sa place, dit Kyle. Je crois que je préfère me vendre un organe pour payer l'essence.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous donner un peu d'argent, dit Kenny en attrapant la machine à étiqueter pour coller des 9.99 $ rageurs sur les DVD de Jurassic Park. Mais j'ai dû tout mettre dans ma putain de voiture pour la faire réparer, et j'en ai besoin pour le travail…

\- Vieux, t'inquiète, ça fait rien, coupa Stan en lui serrant l'épaule. Et je suis sûr que Cartman sera fou de joie de venir. Ça va sûrement flatter son ego qu'on ait besoin de lui.

\- Ouais, et on en subira les conséquences pendant six jours, grogna Kyle. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de convaincre Butters pour qu'il se rebelle contre ses parents ?

\- Non, c'est mort s'ils ne veulent plus lui payer ses études, dit Kenny.

\- Oui, on ferait mieux de ne pas envenimer la situation, acquiesça Stan. On demandera à Cartman pendant la soirée ce soir et on verra bien. Tu viens toujours ? demanda-t-il à Kenny, qui hocha la tête. Il avait l'air épuisé, comme tout à l'heure quand ils l'avaient regardé de loin ranger les rayons.

\- Peut-être que ça ira avec Cartman, et qu'il passera son temps à dormir, dit Kyle. Il ne voulait pas briser les rêves de Kenny, ni ses propres rêves d'évasion et de route déserte sous un ciel immense avec Stan.

\- Ouais, dit Stan avec espoir. Kenny renifla.

\- Pourquoi ils lui font ça ?

\- Qui ? demanda Kyle.

\- Ses parents. Putain. Ça me dégoûte.

Il se remit à étiqueter les DVD sans vraiment les regarder. Kyle et Stan échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Kenny avait eu une enfance horrible avant que son père ne parte, et quand il se tira ce fut à Butters de décrocher le titre de Vie La Plus à Chier à South Park, même si a priori il avait toujours eu de quoi manger et n'avait jamais été forcé de nettoyer le vomi de ses parents sur le sol de la cuisine - du moins d'après ce que Kyle savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de très inquiétant dans son éducation. Kenny avait dit un jour qu'il pensait que le père de Butters le battait, mais il n'avait pas voulu répondre quand Kyle lui avait demandé ce qui lui faisait dire ça.

Kenny était toujours de mauvaise humeur quand ils s'en allèrent, et il n'avait pas donné son avis à propos du plan-Cartman. Stan acheta un slushie à la cerise au rayon glace de Walmart, qu'ils sirotèrent à tour de rôle en retournant à la voiture.

\- Tu veux traîner un peu avant la fête ? demanda Stan. Kyle acquiesça et avala un morceau de slush glacé. Il se senti bêtement victorieux de savoir que Stan ne passerait pas les prochaines heures avec Wendy. Leur discussion avait dû être reportée à une date ultérieure. Ça serait logique vu leur vie amoureuse. Wendy était une grande oratrice et Stan une des personnes à esprit le plus ouvert que Kyle connaissait, mais quand il s'agissait de parler de leur relation, ils devenaient aussi éloquent que de gamins d'école primaire qui communiqueraient en griffonnant dans les marges de leurs cahiers.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à l'ombre, à cause de la chaleur étouffante, dans la chambre de Stan, le ventilateur dirigé vers le lit où ils étaient affalés pour regarder des vieux films de Kung Fu stupides sur l'ordinateur portable de Stan. Il les trouvaient hilarants, ce qui n'était pas l'avis de Kyle qui était plutôt barbé par ce genre de film. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas s'ils les regardaient dans cette position, avec l'ordinateur posé sur le ventre de Stan, montant et descendant selon sa respiration.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Cartman ? demanda Stan au bout d'un moment. Kyle, qui somnolait, cligna des yeux en regardant l'écran.

\- Non. Attendons le tout dernier moment. Un miracle est toujours possible.

\- Genre quoi ? Mon père va rentrer en courant et dire qu'il a gagné au loto ?

\- Oui, et il va tout investir dans une usine de soda Coors Light, dit Kyle. Stan rit et lui tapa l'épaule.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va enfin être débarrassés de nos parents, dit-il.

\- Ouais…

Il ne trouvait pas la perspective si enthousiasmante, pas en vivant si loin.

\- Tu vas vraiment boire avec moi ce soir ? demanda Stan. Kyle grogna. Il avait espéré que Stan ait oublié.

\- J'essayerai, dit-il.

\- C'est pas comme des exercices de physique, vieux. N'essaye pas, avale.

Kyle se senti rougir, et il fixa l'écran jusqu'à ce que Stan arrête de le regarder. Stan poussa un long soupir qui fit descendre l'ordinateur très bas. Il avait l'air fatigué. Kyle essaya de s'endormir, et au bout de deux tentatives il avait presque réussit à s'assoupir quand on tapa à la porte. Ils se redressèrent immédiatement.

\- Stan !

C'était Randy, son père, évidemment.

\- Stan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kyle est avec toi ? Grand-mère veut te voir.

Stan rouspéta un peu puis poussa l'ordinateur sur les hanches de Kyle, en se penchant pour mettre le film sur pause. C'était comme s'il appuyait sur bouton dans la tête de Kyle, pour le maintenir en place.

\- Je reviens, dit Stan. Kyle hocha la tête.

Kyle ouvrit le navigateur de recherche et regarda son historique dès que Stan referma la porte. Stan était trop naïf ou tête en l'air pour s'embêter à l'effacer. La plupart des sites qu'il avait consultés étaient sans intérêt : le portail de sa future fac UCLA, La Gazette de Denver, le site officiel des Broncos, des blogs de fan, quelques sites amusants que Kyle lui avait fait découvrir il y a des années, un ou deux sites pornos, et Gmail. Kyle cliqua sur la barre URL pour aller voir un des sites humoristiques, mais son doigt cliqua à coté et la page Gmail s'ouvrit.

Il regarda la porte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir. Le dernier message venait de Wendy, déjà lu. Il pouvait lire la première phrase sur la page d'accueil : « J'ai reçu le descriptif de mes cours aujourd'hui ! » Il ne devrait pas cliquer, mais après tout ça n'avait pas l'air trop intime. Stan s'en ficherait probablement de toute façon. Il regarda à nouveau la porte.

 _J'ai reçu le descriptif de mes cours aujourd'hui ! J'ai tellement hâte. J'ai déjà surligné au moins cinquante cours que j'aimerais prendre pour le premier semestre. Il y en a un sur les Mathématiques Mayas. C'est comme si j'allais pouvoir faire partie d'une conversation passionnante que j'aurais juste entendue par le trou de la serrure avant, tu vois ?_

Kyle renifla, en imaginant ce que Stan avait pu répondre. Son cours préféré en Terminale avait été celui des sciences domestiques, un de ses nombreux choix motivés par la flemmardise : il l'avait juste choisi parce que ça rentrait dans son emploi du temps. Il avait passé l'année assis au fond de la classe avec un groupe de glandeurs, à rire quand ils racontaient leurs anecdotes hilarantes, comme celle où ils avaient mis au point un stratagème pour commander des nuggets de poulets au drive du Taco Bell. Stan n'était pas idiot, il était tout à fait capable de prendre part à une conversion passionnante, mais il n'en aura jamais une à propos des _Maths Mayas_.

Kyle ouvrit les mails précédents, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait peur de tomber sur des échanges pervers ou des déclarations d'amour, mais il n'y avait que des messages d'une ou deux lignes à propos de films qu'ils voulaient voir ou de quelqu'un qui leur avait pris la tête au lycée. Rien que Kyle fut surpris de lire : il avait déjà tout entendu de la bouche de Stan, y compris l'histoire de Wendy qui s'étaient disputée avec Bebe parce qu'elle avait couché avec Clyde dans son lit pendant la fête du bal de promo.

Kyle entendit Stan monter les marches quatre à quatre. Il ferma la page internet dans un mouvement de panique en éteignant au passage le film sans faire exprès. Il ferma l'ordinateur pour faire comme si c'était intentionnel, le posa à côté de lui et roula sur le côté en fermant les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir pile au moment où Stan ouvrit la porte. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait peur que Stan l'entende tambouriner contre le matelas. Kyle resta figé, les mains serrées sur ses genoux en écoutant Stan rentrer dans la chambre. Il ouvrit quelque chose et il y eu un pschitt : il se remettait du déodorant ? Oui, aucun doute : Kyle pouvait en sentir l'odeur quand Stan approcha. Il se pencha au dessus Kyle pour prendre le portable, et il l'entendit le poser sur son bureau. Kyle pensait qu'il allait s'asseoir, peut-être pour répondre au message de Wendy sur les Mayas, mais il retourna vers le lit et s'installa à côté de Kyle en poussant un soupir. Dans sa hâte, Kyle ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de place, et ils étaient plus proches que d'habitude, son le nez touchait presque l'épaule de Stan. Il grommela et fit semblant de se réveiller, mal à l'aise. Il cligna lentement des yeux et les leva vers lui, comme un mauvais acteur.

\- Désolé, dit Kyle. Ce film était vraiment à chier.

\- C'est tout l'intérêt, répondit Stan avec un sourire. Il s'allongea sur le côté pendant que Kyle se collait au mur, pour lui laisser plus de place.

\- Ne t'endors pas pendant la soirée.

\- C'est la chaleur, marmonna Kyle. Ça me fatigue.

\- On dirait ma grand-mère.

Kyle le tapa gentiment, et Stan fit de même, sa main glissa sur l'épaule de Kyle puis se posa sur le matelas, entre eux. Ça aurait dû être bizarre, leurs têtes sur le même oreiller, le calme de la chambre, l'odeur du déo de Stan. Ça n'avait jamais été bizarre pour Kyle. C'était le seul endroit au monde où toute la tension qu'il portait sur ses épaules disparaissait. Même son propre lit n'avait pas cet effet magique.

\- Ça va aller, dit Stan, et Kyle le regarda, surpris.

\- Ah oui ? Il ne pensait pas que Stan s'était rendu compte à quel point il était inquiet et n'aurait pas cru que l'entendre le dire à voix haute lui ferait autant de bien. Il était presque prêt à croire que oui, ça irait, même si c'était la fin de leur vie d'enfants inséparables.

\- Cartman sera tellement heureux d'être invité qu'il ne sera pas trop chiant avec toi, reprit-il. Kyle étouffa un petit rire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Stan que ce n'était pas le voyage qu'il l'inquiétait, pas vraiment, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne voulait surtout pas que Stan se sente coupable, ou lui faire croire qu'il avait l'impression qu'il l'abandonnait pour sa nouvelle vie de footballeur.

\- J'imagine que t'as raison, dit-il, juste pour que Stan se sente mieux. Il avait tort. Stan surestimait tout le monde, même Cartman.

\- Rendors-toi si tu veux, dit Stan en se tournant sur le dos pour prendre un livre sur la table de nuit. Je vais lire un peu.

\- Lire ?

\- Ouais Kyle, parfois je lis des livres. Il le tourna vers Kyle pour qu'il puisse voir la couverture : « UCLA : Programme Pédagogique et descriptif des cours » Kyle se sentit blessé, comme si Stan était en train d'avoir une conversation secrète avec Wendy, là au milieu d'un de leurs derniers moments rien qu'à eux.

\- Tu vas choisir lesquels ? demanda-il en se rapprochant pour voir les pages du livret.

\- Aucune idée. Un peu de tout. Peut-être une nouvelle langue bizarre.

\- Prend hébreux.

Stan rigola.

\- Ça pourrait être génial, en fait. On ferait tellement chier Cartman.

\- Oui, dit Kyle qui perdit son sourire en se rappelant qu'avoir un langage secret avec son meilleur ami serait complètement inutile à présent. Combien d'occasions auront-ils encore d'embêter Cartman ? Il avait été accepté à Yale, l'une des meilleures facs au monde, ce qui avait rendu Kyle fou de rage, car lui aussi avait été accepté là-bas, mais on avait rejeté sa demande de bourse. C'était une bonne décision financière de partir à Penn State, et il ne la regrettait pas, mais entendre Cartman se vanter que sa mère pouvait lui payer des études à Yale était vraiment insupportable.

Ils lurent le livret pendant quelques heures, riant en voyant que la fac proposait des cours de yiddish. Stan l'entoura et dessina des petites étoiles autour. Il avait l'air ravi par ses choix, et n'avait rien sélectionné d'aussi stupide que Mathématique Maya. Il avait choisi Écologie, Cinéma Moderne et Histoire de l'Industrie Automobile Américaine. Kyle lui traça un tableau pour vérifier si les horaires étaient compatibles avec sa base de cours imposés. Il se rendit compte en remplissant les cases pour les heures d'entraînement au football américain qu'il était en train de s'imaginer là-bas lui aussi, en train d'aller en cours avec Stan, de l'aider à réviser. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

\- Regarde-toi, à tout planifier, dit Stan en lui prenant l'emploi du temps des mains. Tu viens juste d'organiser les six prochains mois de ma vie en moins d'une heure.

\- Pas moins d'une heure, répondit Kyle un peu gêné en se redressant sur son coude pour regarder le réveil sur la table basse par-dessus la poitrine de Stan. Il est presque dix-neuf heures.

\- Sans déconner ? C'est passé tellement vite.

\- On va se préparer pour la fête ? demanda Kyle, pas encore prêt pour avoir cette discussion, celle où ils se diraient à quel point leurs derniers jours ensemble étaient passés vite.

\- Oui, dit Stan. Il posa le tableau et le livret de la fac dans le tiroir du haut de sa table de nuit. Il y avait deux petites bouteilles d'alcool dans le tiroir du bas.

\- Vodka ou Rhum ? Demanda-t-il en les levant toutes les deux.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on va se préparer ? Kyle senti une chaleur monter dans sa nuque. Tes parents ne vont pas le sentir ?

\- Vieux, on ne conduit pas, et c'est notre dernière soirée avec les gens du lycée, pour toujours. Mon père trouvera sûrement ça étrange si je ne pars pas de la maison déjà un peu bourré. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

\- Lequel est meilleur ?

Stan leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en tailleur, face à Kyle, qui fit de même en s'avançant, leurs genoux presque collés.

\- On va en boire un peu de chaque, dit-il. Essaye la vodka en premier. Ça a moins de goût.

Kyle était sûr que la vodka ne pouvait pas avoir moins de goût que quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu, et le rhum fut encore pire, surtout juste après. Il eut du mal à boire quatre petites gorgées des deux bouteilles, et fut surpris que Stan puisse les finir toutes les deux sans problème. Stan buvait avec ses copains du foot le samedi soir, chez un des membres de l'équipe quand les parents laissaient faire. Kyle recevait parfois un SMS qu'il envoyait ivre, et en avait conservé certains, devenus cultes : hé kyle ut devrais voir cette vidoe du chien trop mrarant ou encore : je vais te fiar des crêpes pour ton anniv oué

Stan insista pour que Kyle se change et mette une de ses chemises légères. Il la boutonna jusqu'en haut, avec un T-shirt blanc à Stan en dessous, fraîchement lavé. Ses vêtements avaient son odeur, et ils donnaient à Kyle une certaine assurance, comme s'il se sentait plus grand. Il décida de faire un effort avec l'alcool pendant la fête.

\- On ne doit pas abuser, rappela-il sur le chemin vers la maison de Clyde en mangeant un sac de tortillas que Stan avait piqué dans la cuisine avant de partir. Demain on conduit, n'oublie pas. Cinq heures jusqu'à Grand Mesa.

\- Je conduirais jusque là-bas, répondit Stan. Il le tira vers lui en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Kyle frissonna. Ça te laissera le temps de récupérer, reprit Stan.

\- Bien sûr, avec Cartman à l'arrière ? Ou à l'avant ! Il va probablement insister pour s'asseoir là tout le temps en échange de sa participation.

\- Pas question. Quand je conduis tu es à côté de moi, et vice versa. C'est non-négociable.

Kyle attrapa quelques chips qu'il fourra dans sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. Stan garda son bras autour de lui pendant presque tout le chemin, en mangeant des chips et en parlant musique. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts musicaux. Kyle se fichait qu'on trouve les chansons qu'il aimait idiotes. Mais il évitait soigneusement quoi que soit qui puisse paraître stupide aux yeux de Kenny, pour sa fierté. Cartman se moquera de lui, probablement.

\- Il n'est pas autorisé à choisir les chansons, dit Kyle.

\- Noté. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de commencer par voir s'il saute au plafond à l'idée de partir avec nous, avant d'écrire un règlement ?

\- Bon Dieu, ça me rend dingue qu'on soit obligés de lui demander une faveur. Genre, « Oh, s'il te plaît Cartman, vient gâcher nos vacances ! On te le demande à genoux ! »

\- Il ne les gâchera pas. Calme-toi, vieux. Regarde, c'est la fête.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Clyde, le ciel presque déjà couleur bleu-encre au-dessus de la maison. Quelques filles et garçons commençaient à s'agglutiner devant la porte d'entrée, ou bien étaient installés par terre dans le jardin. Kyle sentait l'habituelle montée de stress que lui provoquait les débuts de soirées monter dans sa poitrine : Stan saurait exactement où aller, à qui parler, et lui resterait planté à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment, Stan disparaîtrait avec Wendy, et Kyle passerait le reste de la fête à fuir Cartman et à surveiller que Kenny ne se casse pas la figure. Parfois c'était Butters qui prenait soin de lui, mais il ne serait certainement pas là ce soir.

La fête venait de commencer à l'intérieur, avec la musique au maximum dans le salon et les gens qui squattaient la cuisine pour profiter du buffet avant que tout ne disparaisse. Cartman était là-bas, en train de manger une part énorme d'un Subway coupé en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Tu vas le finir ? demanda Kyle

\- Tu aimerais bien pouvoir manger comme un vrai mec toi aussi, juif, cracha Cartman la bouche pleine de salade et de jambon. On ne peut pas tous être allergique au lait et diabétique.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour ne pas devenir diabétique, dit Stan à Cartman en prenant des parts de sandwich pour Kyle et lui. T'as un régime alimentaire à base de gras et de sucre.

\- Ces conneries sur la bouffe industrielle mauvaise pour la santé ont été inventées par les lobbies bios, lança Cartman. J'ai de la chance que ma mère soit assez intelligente pour ne pas croire ces connards de hippies.

\- Ouais, quelle chance, marmonna Stan en jetant un coup d'œil à Kyle comme pour le supplier mentalement de ne pas entrer dans un débat. Kyle mordit dans son sandwich, agacé.

\- Écoute, dit Stan en s'adressant à Cartman. Tu sais que je dois commencer l'entraînement de foot la semaine prochaine ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas vraiment jouer au foot avec ta fac. J'aurais pu le faire – J'ai eu plein d'offres, qu'est-ce que tu crois, l'Université du Mississippi a même proposé de me payer une pute différente chaque soir si je disais oui – mais ce genre de merdes c'est pour les beaufs. Ils vont juste profiter de toi et t'entuber, Stan.

\- Génial, merci pour tes conseils, dit calmement Stan. Il était devenu très bon pour ignorer Cartman en grandissant, contrairement à Kyle. Donc, nous partons demain en voiture pour y aller ensemble, Kyle et moi, et on se disait, Hé ! Et si on emmenait Kenny et Cartman avec nous ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

Cartman le regarda en plissant les yeux, pour essayer de deviner ce qu'ils avaient à y gagner. Kyle se mordit les lèvres et resta impassible. Il regarda Stan, qui était meilleur que lui pour cacher son jeu.

\- Kenny vient ? demanda Cartman.

\- Oui.

\- Vous lui avez déjà demandé ?

\- Non, dit fermement Stan. On voulait d'abord t'en parler.

\- Normal, parce que vous avez besoin de fric, dit Cartman avec un air supérieur. Et Kenny-le-clochard n'a jamais été capable d'en trouver. Est-ce qu'il pourra prendre des vacances avec sa formation de balayeur ?

\- T'es vraiment un enculé, dit Kyle en serrant dents. Stan lui toucha le creux du dos pour lui dire de se taire.

\- Je suis sûr que Kenny pourra prendre un congé, dit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ce serait sympa, non ?

\- Je viens à condition que le juif ne conduise pas.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Kyle savait qu'il devrait apprendre à ne pas se laisser emporter, mais il était certain d'en être incapable. Je conduis très bien. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis rentré au moins soixante fois dans la boîte aux lettres des Tucker.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès ! rugit Cartman. On aurait dit qu'il grandissait d'un mètre quand il s'énervait, prêt à se battre en se redressant devant Kyle. C'était pour emmerder Craig !

\- On conduira tous à tour de rôle, dit précipitamment Stan en se mettant entre eux deux. Sois pas con, Cartman. Tu veux venir ou pas ?

\- D'accord, répondit Cartman. Il était clairement ravi d'avoir été invité, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Je veux choisir la musique.

\- Tu peux courir, dit Kyle.

\- Tu pourras choisir quand c'est toi qui conduis, répliqua Stan. Kyle lui jeta un regard noir, mais Stan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Celui qui conduit peut écouter ce qu'il veut, reprit-il. C'est normal.

\- Merveilleux, dit Cartman avec un grand sourire. Kyle poussa un grognement parce qu'il savait bien que Cartman se fichait de la musique. Il choisirait les plus grosses merdes possibles, de la country jouée avec des casseroles ou de la vielle techno.

\- Bon, on part très tôt demain, reprit Stan. Et le voyage dure six jours.

\- N'oublie pas ton déo, dit Kyle, en se retenant de lui dire qu'il aurait bien fait d'en mettre avant de venir la fête. Cartman sentait un mélange de vieille sueur et de mayonnaise.

\- Ok, si tu n'oublies pas ta boîte de tampons, vu que tu as clairement tes règles depuis ce matin.

Stan entraîna Kyle hors de la cuisine, pour éviter des dommages collatéraux. Kyle se laissa faire. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger, où les bouteilles d'alcools étaient alignées comme s'ils étaient à un buffet.

\- Tu crois que les parents de Clyde sont au courant ? demanda Kyle pendant que Stan lui préparait un mélange.

\- Je crois bien. Ils sont un peu bizarres. Tiens, goûte ça.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Vodka et Schnaps à la pêche, répondit Stan avec un sourire. Je viens de le faire.

\- Tu devrais lui donner un nom, dit Kyle en reniflant le verre. Ça sentait bon le parfum et les bonbons chauds.

\- T'as raison. Je vais l'appeler « Une boisson assez girly pour que Kyle la boive ».

\- Ta gueule, dit Kyle en le tapant. C'était plutôt bon, le goût du fruit cachant celui de la vodka. Stan prit une bière, et Kyle finit son premier verre très vite. Il leva son gobelet en plastique rouge pour que Stan lui en fasse un autre.

\- Hé, les mecs ! Contente de vous voir ! s'exclama Bebe en venant vers eux alors que Kyle sirotait son deuxième verre. Elle se prenait toujours pour la maîtresse de maison quand Clyde faisait une fête chez ses parents. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis l'école primaire. Leurs disputes étaient légendaires, et d'après les rumeurs, ils avaient couché dans toutes les salles de cours du lycée pour réussir un défi qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Ils se gueulaient toujours dessus en public, mais Wendy affirmait que c'était leur façon à eux d'exprimer leur amour.

\- La musique est à chier, non ? dit Bebe en attrapant Stan par le bras, un Smirnoff Ice à la main. J'ai dit à Clyde que la musique était à chier, mais il ne m'écoute jamais.

\- Vous allez dans la même fac tous les deux à la rentrée ? demanda Stan.

\- Arg, oui, répondit Bebe en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regarda la porte qui donnait sur le salon où se trouvait Clyde, posé près du canapé en train de parler avec Craig. Enfin c'est plutôt Clyde qui va me suivre là-bas, reprit-elle. C'est vraiment un bébé, sans déconner, même pas capable de partir à la fac sans sa nounou. De toute façon, on va rompre. Wendy t'en a parlé ?

\- Wendy est toujours en colère contre toi à cause de la soirée du bal de promo, dit Kyle. Stan le regarda par-dessus la tête de Bebe avec des yeux ronds. Kyle haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée de cocktail. Il était plus corsé que le premier, on dirait.

\- Elle est vraiment fâchée ? demanda Bebe. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air embêtée, en levant les yeux vers Stan qui secoua la tête.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, il a déjà trop bu, il dit de la merde. Elle n'est pas fâchée.

\- Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que c'était son lit, j'étais trop déchirée. Je lui ai même proposé de laver ses draps !

\- T'inquiète, elle s'en fout, dit Stan en levant la main en l'air. Elle est déjà arrivée ?

\- Je l'ai vue à l'arrière, répondit Bebe. Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'emmener « discuter » ? Vous pouvez prendre la chambre Clyde si vous voulez !

\- Prendre ma chambre pour quoi faire ? Clyde venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Il prit une bière dans la glacière et tapa dans la main de Stan pour le saluer, en ignorant Kyle. Clyde était devenu trop cool pour consentir à lui parler depuis qu'il avait été l'un des premiers garçons à se faire sucer, en troisième. C'était Bebe qui l'avait fait, et elle lui avait cassé la gueule devant le collège en apprenant qu'il l'avait dit à tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la chambre de Clyde, dit Stan.

\- Wendy et lui n'ont toujours pas eu leur discussion, chuchota Bebe, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Elle avait l'air pompette et Kyle trouva que c'était une très bonne raison pour se resservir un verre.

\- On ne va avoir aucune discussion, dit Stan calmement. On verra comment ça se passera une fois sur place, si ça nous convient ou pas.

\- T'as pas intérêt à la larguer pour te faire une cheerleader, dit Bebe. Kyle rit à l'idée, le nez dans son gobelet. Stan avec une petite cheerleader, qu'il pourrait sauter après les matchs. Il pourrait la demander en mariage en passant dans l'écran géant pendant un match des Broncos. Elle porterait des cache-oreilles en moumoute blanche et du fard à paupières à paillette. Kyle avait déjà imaginé ce genre de scénario, et quelles excuses il pourrait trouver pour ne pas avoir à l'accompagner comme témoin à l'église. Même le voir se marier avec Wendy serait moins pire que ça.

\- Fous-lui la paix, lança Clyde. Il va se taper pleins de meufs à la fac. Ils vont te laisser jouer comme quarterback ? demanda-t-il à Stan en lui donnant un coup sur le torse.

\- Je ne le saurai pas avant d'avoir commencé l'entraînement. Je vais chercher Wendy.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Bebe en lançant une framboise sur Clyde. Il l'aime, abruti. Il s'en fout pas mal des chattes des cheerleaders.

\- Je te parie cent dollars qu'ils ne resteront pas ensemble, dit Clyde à Bebe quand Stan fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

\- Je prends le pari, dit Kyle, car il était certain qu'ils le feraient, mais Clyde l'ignora alors il remplit son verre et suivit Stan sous la véranda, à l'arrière de la maison. D'habitude il s'éloignait quand Stan cherchait Wendy, mais ce soir il voulait rester près de lui le plus possible. La soirée semblait planer au-dessus de l'eau, légère et parfaite. Il rit tout seul quand il se rattrapa à Stan par son T-shirt. Stan se tourna pour lui sourire.

\- Tu es bourré, rigola-t-il. Va manger un peu de sandwich.

\- Cartman a déjà dû le finir.

\- Sans doute.

Stan le tenait par le bras et l'entraînait à travers la foule sous la véranda. Kyle ne se sentait plus comme un grand rouquemoute trop maigre. C'était comme quand ils étaient enfants, quand les gens étaient surpris de les voir l'un sans l'autre, comme si ce n'était pas normal que le duo se sépare même deux minutes.

\- Hé ! appela Wendy en les voyant arriver. Elle était appuyée contre la balustrade, un verre à la main à côté de Jimmy.

\- Ça alors, le d-duo de choc, dit Jimmy joyeusement. On parlait de v-vous les gars.

\- Ah oui ? questionna Stan. Kyle rit encore, parce que c'était juste trop drôle, surtout la façon dont Jimmy le disait. Jimmy partait en Californie, lui aussi, convaincu qu'il deviendrait un comédien célèbre.

\- On disait que c'est triste que vous deviez partir étudier si loin l'un de l'autre, expliqua Wendy en regardant Kyle rapidement.

\- J'aurais dû aller à UCLA, dit Kyle en souriant, essayant d'en rire. Wendy haussa les sourcils.

\- Oh non. Combien de verres ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'il boit, confia Stan. Il le tenait fermement, mais Kyle le repoussa en gloussant. Il se pencha contre la balustrade et but une gorgée qui coula sur son menton.

\- Ça va, dit Kyle. Je vais super bien. Hé - hé, Wendy. Devine avec qui on part en vacances ?

\- Je sais que Butters est puni pour tout l'été, dit Wendy sévèrement. C'est n'importe quoi. Qui vous avez choisi pour le remplacer ?

\- Cartman ! annonça Kyle, assez fort pour que des gens se retournent vers lui. Cartman vient avec nous. C'est la grande idée de Stan.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, personne d'autre n'aurait dit oui si on avait demandé à la dernière minute comme ça, dit Stan quand Wendy le regarda d'un air perplexe. Et il n'est pas – enfin – il est chiant, c'est sûr, mais il ne nous gâchera pas le voyage, ajouta-il en regardant Kyle dans les yeux. Juré.

\- Il me le jure, dit Kyle en regardant Wendy. Elle rigola.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Kyle bourré.

\- Je ne suis pas bourré, répliqua Kyle. Il se laissa tomber à coté de Stan et leva les yeux vers lui. Pas vrai ?

\- Oh que si, vieux. Viens, on va te chercher un truc à bouffer.

Le reste de la fête fut une espèce de mélange de chips, avec quelques verres en plus et de la mauvaise musique, si mauvaise que Kyle dansa dessus. La plupart des invités étaient ivres eux aussi, et vers minuit Kyle était assis devant la porte d'entrée et riait aux éclats en compagnie de Clyde comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, avec ses énormes bras autour des épaules.

\- Tu te rappelles quand les filles avaient dit que j'étais le plus beau de l'école ? marmonna Clyde, sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de Kyle. Et que toi – t'étais le plus moche ? T'souviens ?

\- Ouais, dit Kyle. Et toi, tu te souviens que c'était juste parce qu'elles voulaient que tu leur offres des chaussures de la boutique de ton père ?

\- C'était l'idée de ma putain de copine, mec, continua Clyde. Son visage s'assombrit. La fille avec qui je sors depuis le primaire m'a baisé pour une paire de chaussures.

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime, lui-dit gentiment Kyle en lui frottant le genou. Elle a juste une drôle de façon de le montrer.

Il leva les yeux en voyant Kenny entrer nonchalamment dans le jardin. Il se redressa pour lui faire signe joyeusement, en agitant sa boisson au-dessus de sa tête. Il en tomba un peu sur la tête de Clyde, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

\- T'es torché ? demanda Kenny en se plantant devant lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, toujours habillé avec le sweat de sport de cet après-midi, une cigarette à la main.

\- 'Porte quoi, ha ha, dit Kyle. Il se releva et trébucha en avant, en se rattrapant à Kenny. Il fit semblant de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Oh, Kenny, devine quoi. Cartman part avec nous. Stan dit que ça va aller.

\- Si c'est Stan que le dit, dit Kenny en lui tapotant le dos avant de s'éloigner un peu.

\- Hé, Kenny, lança Clyde en le regardant étrangement. T'étais où aujourd'hui, mon pote ?

\- Je travaillais. Tu sais que j'ai lâché les études.

\- Oh, ouais, c'est vrai. Clyde prit une gorgée de bière. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux toujours venir à ma fête pour la remise des diplômes.

Kenny fixa Clyde un moment, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Kyle resta planté à le regarder, inquiet. Allaient-ils se battre ? Son ventre commençait à se tortiller, comme s'il se remplissait de serpents.

\- Tu sais quoi, dit Kenny. Je viens me souvenir que j'ai un truc à faire.

\- Non, Kenny ! Kyle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Attends, s'il te plaît, tu viens d'arriver ! On va parler du voyage, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Viens, prends un verre.

\- C'est open-bar, dit Clyde. On sait tous que t'aimes bien ça.

\- Va te faire foutre ! rugit Kenny en serrant les poings. Je suis juste venu demander à un truc à Kyle. J'en ai rien à secouer de ta putain de fête de lycéens à la con. T'as peut-être pas remarqué mais le lycée c'est fini, bordel.

\- Oui, et pour toi ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé, non ? répliqua froidement Clyde en se levant. Kenny voulu se jeter sur lui mais Kyle l'arrêta. Clyde entra dans la maison en trébuchant.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un connard, lui dit Kyle.

\- Je ne l'écoutais pas. Kenny lui jeta un regard furieux, mais se calma immédiatement. Kyle, regarde-toi, putain. Tu te baves dessus. Où est Stan ?

\- Sûrement avec Wendy. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- A quelle heure je dois être chez Stan demain ? Tu sais, ajouta-t-il, en voyant la tête perdue de Kyle. Pour le voyage ?

\- Oh, oui ! Demain ! Merde, on part demain. Putain, je n'arrive pas y croire, la journée est passée tellement vite. Oui, on va dire, hum, neuf heures. On partira à cette heure-là. Ça nous fera arriver à Grand Mesa vers quinze heures, si on s'arrête pour déjeuner.

\- Même déchiré tu restes un expert de l'organisation, dit Kenny avec un sourire en coin. Allez, j'y vais.

\- Non, tu devrais rester ! Je vais chercher Stan, on pourra aller chez lui, faire des jeux vidéos –

\- J'ai vraiment un truc à faire avant de partir, interrompit Kenny en s'éloignant. Mais allez faire des jeux vidéos sans moi. Faut profiter une dernière fois, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, dit Kyle. Il sentit toute la confiance que le Sprite-Vodka lui avait procurée s'évaporer, et les serpents se battre dans son estomac. Il gémit et s'appuya contre la balustrade de la porte d'entrée, en regardant Kenny partir tout seul. Où est Stan ? Même Kenny le demandait, même maintenant.

Kyle entra, sa douleur au ventre de plus en plus forte. Il bouscula des gens et marmonna des excuses, sans reconnaître leurs visages, même s'il connaissait la plupart d'entre eux depuis la maternelle. Personne ne comptait à part Stan quand il était si tard et qu'il se sentait aussi mal.

Il trouva Stan dans un coin de la cuisine en train de parler avec Wendy, trop doucement pour se rouler des pelles, et ils se turent en voyant Kyle tituber jusqu'à eux. Stan lui tendit le bras pour prévenir une chute.

\- Merde, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vert.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait autant boire ? demanda Wendy. Kyle reconnaissait ce ton : ils s'étaient sûrement disputés. Il voulait se laisser tomber contre Stan, qu'il le ramène chez lui.

\- Kenny est venu, balbutia Kyle. Je crois. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé de ça. Il a dit qu'il devait faire un truc. Clyde était méchant.

\- Je le ramène chez moi. Stan prit Kyle par les épaules, mais la pièce continua de tourner.

\- Évidemment. Wendy tourna le dos sèchement, ses cheveux frappant ses épaules comme des coups de fouet. Elle était en colère. Tout le monde l'était, tout à coup. Kyle voulait son lit – non, il voulait celui de Stan, voulait se mettre en boule dessus et se cacher jusqu'à ce que les serpents de son ventre arrêtent de lui faire du mal.

\- Je t'appelle demain, dit Stan, mais elle était déjà partie. Stan renifla, énervé, et guida Kyle à travers la foule, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est qui tous ces gens ? demanda Kyle en plissant les yeux : il ne voyait que des taches qui mélangeaient toutes les personnes.

\- Nos camarades de classe, répondit Stan. Enfin, je veux dire. Nos anciens camarades. Vieux, tu vas bien ?

\- Stan ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre.

\- Ok, soupira Stan en l'aidant à descendre les marches de l'entrée. Quand on sera à la maison, je te donnerai des biscuits et du Canada Dry.

Kyle gémit. Quand on sera à la maison. Stan ne lui dirait plus jamais ça.

Il eut juste le temps de dépasser la clôture de chez Clyde avant de vomir dans les buissons d'azalée du voisin. Stan s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son dos en lui disant que c'était bien, qu'il se sentira mieux quand il tout serait sorti. Kyle ne le croyait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, le ciel tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête et l'odeur de la pêche régurgitée lui redonnait l'envie de vomir. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes quand il eut enfin le ventre vide et il avait vraiment trop froid.

\- Viens, tiens-toi à moi, dit Stan en s'accroupissant devant lui pour mettre les bras sans forces de Kyle autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu ne peux pas, marmonna Kyle, mais il s'accrocha à lui quand Stan le hissa sur son dos, les jambes enlacées autour de sa taille. Kyle grimaça en imaginant que quelqu'un puisse les voir, mais on aurait dit que toutes leurs connaissances étaient rassemblées chez Clyde, et ils étaient déjà bien loin des autres, tous seuls, enfin.

\- Tu as vraiment vu Kenny ?

\- Ouais. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le cou de Stan, l'odeur de sa peau calmant son estomac pour une quelconque raison. Je lui ai dit – demain. Neuf heures.

\- Neuf heures, répéta Stan en penchant lentement la tête en arrière pour voir le ciel. Je pense qu'on pourra super bien voir les étoiles. Dans le désert et tout.

\- Tu es bourré, sourit Kyle.

\- Un petit peu. Mais je suis loin d'avoir envie de vomir. Tu vas apprendre à boire à la fac ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Qui va m'apprendre ? Tu ne seras pas là.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du chemin, le seul bruit venant de l'herbe sèche qui craquait sous les tennis de Stan. La ville était figée et sombre comme de l'eau calme, les criquets chantaient dans les pins. Généralement Kyle ne sortait pas aussi tard. Il restait dans son lit, à attendre que Stan arrive ou, s'il était déjà là, à l'écouter respirer en se laissant bercer.

\- Ce voyage va être génial, dit Stan, comme s'il anticipait les craintes de Kyle à l'idée que toutes ces choses agréables se terminent. Kyle ne dit rien, garda les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis lourd ? demanda-t-il. Il en avait l'impression, bien qu'il ait vomi tout ce qu'il avait mangé ces dernières heures.

\- Non, dit gentiment Stan alors qu'il était à bout de souffle.

\- Je dois pisser.

\- Retiens-toi. Si tu me pisses dessus je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

\- Je peux attendre.

Kyle était presque endormi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Stan, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Il utilisa la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et se lava les mains en écoutant Stan fouiller dans la cuisine. Il le rejoignit. Stan mangeait un Moon Pie. Il en proposa un morceau à Kyle, qui secoua la tête.

\- Je ne mangerai plus. Plus Jamais.

\- Cool, ça nous fera des économies pour les vacances. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour finir les miettes de chocolat.

\- Nous ? rigola tristement Kyle, toujours un peu ivre. Comme si on avait le même, hum. Comme si on faisait compte commun ou un truc comme ça.

Stan eut l'air blessé par sa remarque et monta à l'étage, boudeur. Il devenait susceptible quand il avait bu, se vexant quand Kyle ne répondait pas à ses SMS nocturnes. Kyle le suivit en haut, en lui attrapant le T-shirt pour s'excuser.

\- Tu vas me faire tomber, dit Stan.

\- Peut-être que je veux le faire. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas partir jouer au foot.

Kyle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il devait arrêter de parler. Stan lui fit juste signe de se taire, et ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds en passant dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller sa mère, en se dépêchant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Kyle se jeta sur le lit de Stan tête la première, sans se changer. Les draps étaient divins, le matelas moelleux. Il entendit Stan se laver les dents, défaire la fermeture éclair de son jean. Bientôt, Stan ferait ses rituels avant d'aller se coucher, quelque part en Californie dans un dortoir puant la sueur de stars de football américain oubliées, et tout le monde s'en ficherait. Sauf peut-être une cheerleader avec des cache-oreilles.

\- Vous avez eu votre discussion Wendy et toi ? demanda Kyle quand Stan grimpa dans le lit en portant juste un boxer.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde appelle ça comme ça ? répliqua Stan en se glissant sous les couvertures. Kyle fit de même en enlevant son jean et ses chaussettes, qu'il posa au pied du lit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, vieux. On ne va pas avoir de discussion ou quoi que soit. On verra comment ça se passe.

\- Comment ça se passe, marmonna Kyle dans ses dents, pour l'imiter. Stan lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira dessus.

\- Endors-toi, vieux. Tu vas être un zombie demain matin.

\- Ne laisse pas Cartman te convaincre de partir sans moi, murmura Kyle en fermant les paupières. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux encore un tout petit peu, pour que la nuit ne se termine pas déjà, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses pensées lui échappaient déjà, elles glissaient les unes contre les autres et perdaient de leur sens.

\- Personne ne pourra me convaincre de partir sans toi. Même pas lui, dit Stan. Il tira encore les cheveux de Kyle, plus gentiment, en enroulant et déroulant ses boucles.

Si, ils peuvent, pensa Kyle, heureux d'être trop endormi pour le dire à voix haute. Ils l'ont fait. UCLA l'a fait, le foot aussi, et la côte ouest. Tu vas partir sans moi et on dirait que tu ne le sais même pas.

Il rêva d'un sandwich géant et de limonade, et de Cartman qui dévorait tout. Stan apparaissait et lui prenait la main.

\- On va marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville, disait Stan. Ils ont à manger.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez, bande d'enculés ! criait Cartman, la tête pleine de mayonnaise. J'ai mangé toute la nourriture de la ville d'à côté !

\- Tu mens ! hurlait Kyle.

\- Si, je l'ai fait ! A chaque mot Cartman grossissait, grandissait entre les lettres, souriait, triomphant. Si vous voulez manger quelque chose alors il faudra me supplier de vomir sur vous !

Kyle se réveilla en sursaut, choqué par son propre subconscient. Il était à peine plus de deux heures du matin et il faisait toujours nuit noire. Stan était endormi sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous son oreiller. Kyle s'approcha de lui, pas bien réveillé, l'image du Cartman de son cauchemar en train de leur dire qu'ils devraient manger son vomi lui retournant encore l'estomac. Stan soupira dans son sommeil. Kyle ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de son ordinateur en veille et la respiration lente de Stan. Il s'endormit en essayant de ne pas penser qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se blottir près de Stan après un mauvais rêve, se sentir rassuré d'être de retour sur terre, en sécurité. Il fit un autre rêve, dans lequel ils étaient plus vieux et se voyaient pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Tu te souviens de cette nuit quand tu m'avais ramené chez toi après la fête de Clyde ? demandait Kyle. Stan ne voulait pas le regarder, ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose à l'horizon, très loin. Tu te souviens quand je t'avais demandé si j'étais lourd ? Il savait que Stan ne répondrait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tu te souviens que tu avais dit que non ? C'était un mensonge ? Ou tu le pensais ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi savoir tout ça était si important, mais s'il disait ce qu'il fallait, Stan le porterait comme il l'avait fait cette nuit, il le tiendrait jusqu'au moment où ils devront se séparer encore une fois.


	2. Chapter 2

L'alarme de Stan sonna et réveilla Kyle à six heures et demie du matin. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Il avait l'impression d'être un cadavre échoué sur la plage après une tempête.

\- Tu es toujours malade ? demanda Stan, la voix éraillée mais douce, inquiète. Kyle voulait la prendre pour la garder au creux de ses mains, bien protégée. Stan lui toucha le front et fit une grimace parce qu'il était brûlant. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser boire autant.

\- Me forcer, tu veux dire, marmonna Kyle. Stan le regarda, mal à l'aise. Il sortit du lit pour s'habiller et finir de ranger ses affaires. Kyle ne voulait pas quitter le lit, il ferma les yeux. Il aurait été fou de joie à l'idée de partir, même avec son mal de crâne et son ventre douloureux, si Cartman n'avait pas été prévu au programme. Il voulait fuir la réalité le plus longtemps possible, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'enroula confortablement dans les couvertures, qui avaient la bonne odeur de Stan.

Son sommeil fut paisible, plus que pendant la nuit. Mais il se réveilla peu de temps après, parce que Stan parlait. Kyle se redressa lentement, en se cachant les yeux à cause de la lumière du jour, contrarié de voir Kenny dans la chambre, assis sur son vieux sac de voyage en toile. Il parlait à Stan de son spray anti-moustique.

\- Enfin réveillé ? demanda Stan en se tournant vers le lit. Kyle répondit par un petit grognement, en se frottant le visage, encore un peu endormi. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, mais moins que tout à l'heure. Par contre son ventre n'allait pas mieux. Et il avait la bouche sèche avec un sale goût bizarre dedans.

\- Sa toute première gueule de bois. Kenny fit semblant de prendre une photo.

\- Vieux, on devrait vraiment en prendre une, rigola Stan en cherchant son téléphone. Je veux en faire plein pendant le voyage.

\- Ne fais pas une photo de moi maintenant, putain, gronda Kyle. Il se sentait vulnérable avec son jean et ses chaussettes roulés en boule loin de lui sous les couvertures. Kenny et Stan éclatèrent de rire. Stan leva son portable.

\- Il le faut, dit-il. Pour la postérité.

Kyle l'envoya balader, mais ça ne fit qu'amuser Stan encore d'avantage. Il le prit en photo plusieurs fois, amusé par ses réactions. Puis il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et donna à Kyle la bouteille d'eau posée sur son bureau.

\- Je vais te chercher un peu d'Advil, dit-il en lui touchant la joue. Kyle le repoussa. Il aurait été ravi que Stan s'occupe de lui si ils avaient été seul, mais la façon dont Kenny souriait quand il surprenait Stan jouer à l'infirmière le gênait énormément. Il lança un regard noir à Kenny quand Stan sortit de la chambre.

\- Tu es en avance.

\- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Kenny en lui montrant le réveil-matin d'un signe de tête. Il est déjà neuf heures trente. Cartman est en retard.

\- Merde, fait chier ! Kyle bondit et poussa la couette en oubliant d'être pudique malgré ses jambes nues. Je savais qu'il nous gâcherait le voyage. Partons sans lui. On braquera une banque s'il le faut.

\- Sympa le caleçon, dit Kenny l'air de rien pendant que Kyle cherchait son jean. Il rougit en jetant un coup d'?il à son slip bleu à pois rouges.

\- Il faut aussi qu'on s'arrête chez moi pour que je prenne mon sac, dit Kyle en essayant de l'ignorer. Et je dois me changer, dire au revoir à mes parents – merde, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé dormir aussi tard ?

\- Stan a dit que t'étais malade.

\- Il était vert, lança Stan en rentrant dans la chambre avec la boite d'Advil. T'inquiète Kyle, on sera au camping avant la tombée de la nuit. Relax.

Kyle prit le médicament, agacé, en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir si Cartman arrivait. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Ou Cartman ne venait pas, et ils devraient se débrouiller pour trouver l'argent de l'essence, ou il venait et ils seraient coincés avec ce gros crétin et sa grande gueule pendant six jours.

\- Le voilà, annonça Stan pendant qu'ils chargeaient leurs affaires dans sa Corolla. Cartman descendait la rue dans son énorme Truck et se gara en face de chez Stan. Kyle sentit son ventre se serrer à sa vue. Cartman déchargea sa montagne de sac sur la pelouse de Stan en soufflant comme un b?uf.

\- C'est quoi toutes merdes ? demanda Stan.

\- Mes affaires, ducon. Oh bordel de merde, Stan, dit-il en regardant la voiture de Stan l'air dégoûté. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va partir dans cette chose.

\- Si tu me donnes ton Truck on peut partir avec, répliqua Stan. J'aurai besoin d'une voiture quand je vivrai en Californie.

\- Ohaaa, quelle chance, dit Cartman pour se moquer. Je vais laisser mes clefs à ta mère pour que la mienne récupère ma bagnole plus tard.

Il rentra dans la maison en remontant son baggy sur ses fesses. Il avait perdu du poids récemment grâce à une poussée de croissance, mais il prendrait quand même beaucoup trop de place dans la petite voiture de Stan.

\- T'aurais pu venir à pied, gros lard, dit Kyle. Tu vis à deux rues d'ici.

\- Marcher c'est pour les pauvres et les hippies ! cria Cartman avant d'entrer chez Stan sans frapper. Kyle soupira.

\- Ça va être génial, dit-il à Stan et Kenny, ironiquement. Stan lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Courage. Dans quelques heures t'auras une faim de loup à cause de ta gueule de bois, et la bouffe du fast-food sera comme le plus bon truc que t'as jamais mangé .

\- Ouais, bien sûr, dit Kyle pas convaincu : rien que l'idée lui donnait mal au ventre. Regarde tous ces trucs - qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des fringues ?

\- Surtout à manger on dirait, répondit Kenny penché pour examiner les sacs bourrés à craquer de Cartman. Il y a des Doubles Oreo Géants, des Pop Tarts – Oh, sans déconner, il a même pris une glacière pleine de sandwiches au poulet.

\- Ne touche pas à ma bouffe, Kenny ! hurla Cartman en sortant de chez Stan pour se précipiter sur ses sacs, comme s'ils étaient ses bébés et qu'il devait les protéger contre une bande de tyrannosaures affamés. Va fouiller ailleurs, il y a des poubelles là-bas, pouilleux !

\- Bon Dieu, t'as assez pour nourrir au moins huit personnes, s'exclama Stan. Kenny s'était relevé et retournait à la voiture, furieux. Avant, il plaisantait sur ses problèmes d'argent, enfin ceux de toute sa famille, mais plus aujourd'hui. Il sera l'unique jeune de South Park de leur âge qui ne fera pas d'études supérieurs. Seul Cartman pouvaitêtre assez stupide et sans gêne pour trouver ce genre de blagues encore marrantes. Le ventre de Kyle se noua douloureusement, il eut peur de se remettre à vomir dans les plantes vertes.

\- Bon, allez, dit Stan. Je vais dire au revoir à ma mère. Finissez de charger la voiture les mecs – Cartman, tu ne pourras pas prendre tous ces sacs.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule. J'ai besoin de tout ça.

\- Comme si ton gros cul avait besoin de Doubles Oreo Géants, lança Kyle, incapable de garder son calme.

\- Ta gueule connard de juif ! J'ai perdu dix kilos depuis Noël ! Je peux manger ce que je veux ! Si on manque de place alors tu n'as qu'à virer ton lubrifiant et la collection de sex-toys que vous utilisez pour vos parties de jambes en l'air avec Stan.

Stan rentra chez lui comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Kyle serra les dents, ses oreilles rouges vives alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ce crétin, lui aussi. Ça faisait partie de la longue liste des blagues de Cartman qui n'étaient plus du tout amusante : les éternelles allusions comme quoi Stan et Kyle seraient amants en secret. Ça n'avait jamais eu l'air d'embêter Stan, mais Kyle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles quand Cartman les faisait chier parce qu'ils faisaient toujours des "soirées pyjamas" à leur âge.

\- Qui conduit en premier ? lui demanda Kenny en regardant Cartman essayer de caser ses bagages dans le coffre de Stan, déjà pas mal rempli par tout ce que Stan devait prendre pour la fac.

\- Stan, je pense, répondit Kyle. Après ce sera moi, toi, et Cartman, si vous n'avez pas peur qu'il nous tue au volant.

\- Je vais te tuer là maintenant si tu ne la fermes pas, grogna Cartman qui avait enlevé une des bottines pour faire rentrer ses sac de nourritures en les tapant avec.

\- Fais gaffe ! cria Kyle. Tu vas abîmer les affaires de Stan. Il a mis des cadres dans ce sac-là !

Il contenait une photo de tous les deux, et Kyle avait été très touché en sachant qu'il la prendrait avec lui. Elle avait été prise l'année dernière, quand ils étaient allés voir jouer les Nuggets de Denver, une équipe de la NBA, pour l'anniversaire de Kyle. Stan tenait l'appareil photo à bout de bras et ils avaient dû coller leurs joues pour rentrer tous les deux dans la photo. Elle était un peu mal cadrée, mais c'était une des préférées de Stan, parce qu'une femme à l'arrière-plan faisait une drôle de tête. Kyle avait l'air heureux, plus que sur n'importe quelle photo, et il aimait se dire que c'était aussi pour ça que Stan l'avait encadrée. Ça avait été une des plus belles soirées de sa vie : lui et Stan, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la foule du stade de basket, leurs épaules et leurs genoux en contact pendant toute la durée du match. Il y avait eu tellement de bruit que pour s'entendre ils avaient dû parler tout contre leurs oreilles, et les lèvres de Stan l'avaient touché, deux fois. Il frissonna en y repensant.

\- Hé, McFly ! On est prêt à partir, dit Stan en agitant la main devant les yeux de Kyle.

Mais Kyle n'était pas prêt. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au siège avant, les battements de son c?ur étouffaient le bruit des chamailleries de Kenny et Cartman, installés sur la banquette arrière. Stan s'assit à la place du chauffeur. Un élan de panique saisit Kyle de l'arrière du crâne jusqu'au bout des doigts en ouvrant la portière à côté de lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'?il à la maison de Stan. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il y aurait Thanksgiving, et les vacances de Noël. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient dormir ensemble un soir, mais il en doutait. Ils étaient trop vieux pour ça à présent.

\- Kyle, vieux ! appela Stan en se penchant pour le regarder par la fenêtre de droite. C'est toi qui voulais qu'on se dépêche, non ?

\- Non, dit Kyle, étourdit. Je veux dire – oui. Allons-y. Il s'assit dans la voiture, claqua la porte, regarda Stan qui souriait.

\- Prêt à lancer la première chanson, dit Stan en démarrant la voiture. Kyle attacha sa ceinture en respirant doucement pour se calmer. Ils avaient encore six jours devant eux. Tout était possible.

Cartman fit l'intéressant en se moquant de la chanson que Stan avait choisi. Kyle ne connaissait pas le titre, mais il l'avait entendu quelques fois à la radio. Elle était rythmée, nostalgique mais assez joyeuse. Stan ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand, Kenny et Kyle l'imitèrent. Cartman garda la sienne fermée. Il râlait contre les musiques de hippies bobos.

\- On y est, dit Stan, radieux, alors qu'ils approchaient de la frontière de South Park. Il donna à Kyle une tape sur la cuisse. Encore un pas de plus et ce sera l'endroit le plus éloigné de chez moi, où j'ai jamais été.

\- Oh, bordel de merde, tu te crois dans __Le Seigneur des Anneaux__? ricana Cartman. Stan, sans déconner, t'es vraiment une tarlouze. Et tu dis des conneries de toutes façons, tu as été plus loin, à Denver déjà.

\- Arrête de tout gâcher, dit Kenny d'une voix traînante. Il mit sa capuche sa tête et la resserra pour cacher un peu ses yeux, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Stan accéléra et dépassa le panneau avec écrit __Vous quittez South Park. Revenez nous voir bientôt !__

Stan passa la tête par la fenêtre et poussa un cri de victoire, à 130 kilomètres heure. Kyle s'agrippa au siège, presque sûr que cette fois-ci il allait vomir pour de bon.

\- Bon débarras! ria Stan en se rasseyant normalement. Il fit un grand sourire à Kyle, qui faisait de son mieux pour lui rendre la pareille en cachant sa nausée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Stan n'était pas triste de partir. Il était fou de joie, conduisait trop vite, les deux mains serrées sur le volant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Cartman. Bienvenue à Pédale-land.

\- J'en pouvais tellement plus de cette ville, ignora Stan. Il souriait toujours, mais semblait presque au bord des larmes. Son petit monde à South Park avait beaucoup changé depuis le divorce de ses parents. Il avait été le premier de la bande à devenir grand.

\- Combien de temps avant l'hôtel ? demanda Cartman, déjà en train de se chercher un sandwich dans la glacière.

\- Cinq heures, répondit Stan. Et ce n'est pas un hôtel, c'est un campement.

\- Un quoi ? s'exclama Cartman les yeux écarquillés, les mains figées sur son sandwich.

\- Cam-pe-ment, répéta Stan en détachant les syllabes. On n'ira pas à l'hôtel avant d'être en Californie. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en prendre un là-bas, peut-être à Long Beach ou ailleurs, comme ce sera notre dernière nuit.

\- Long Beach, ça sent la ville de tarlouzes, grommela Cartman, la bouche pleine de salade au poulet.

\- Arrête de dire tarlouze tout le temps, dit sèchement Kenny. Kyle et Stan échangèrent un regard étonné. Généralement Kenny se foutait de ce que disait Cartman, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Mais il était d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui était aussi rare chez lui que de prêter attention aux conneries de Cartman.

\- C'est mon droit de dire ce que je veux quand je veux, dit Cartman. On est dans un pays libre, et je dis que le camping c'est de la grosse merde et qu'il faut qu'on aille à l'hôtel.

\- Si tu veux payer six nuits d'hôtel, pas de problème, dit Kyle.

\- Non, vieux, pas question, protesta Stan. J'adore camper.

Kyle ne répondit pas et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le camping mais l'idée d'en faire le rendait romantique, même s'il savait que rien ne serait comparable à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient campé ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de partir à la dernière minute, en fin de saison. Stan avait eu une terrible dispute avec sa mère, et Kyle l'avait aidé à se calmer au lieu de travailler son oral d'espagnol. Ça lui avait valu un C à son contrôle, le premier de sa vie. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de partir loin de South Park prendre l'air et s'étaient préparés vite et mal, sans avoir rien prévu pour la tempête de neige qui s'était abattue sur la montagne comme un voile glacé, potentiellement mortelle. Impossible pour eux de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour planter la tente, paniqués, recroquevillés dans le même sac de couchage pour se tenir chaud, le visage de Kyle blottit contre la poitrine de Stan. Ils se racontaient à voix basse les choses qu'ils regretteraient le plus s'ils devaient mourir de froid ce soir, congelés dans leur pauvre petite tente perdue dans la montagne. Kyle savait au plus profond de lui qu'il était exactement là où il aurait voulu mourir : avec Stan qui le serrait fermement contre lui, en se parlant pour se tenir éveillés et se dire des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit à personne. Kyle n'avait pas vu Stan pleurer depuis des années. Il s'était mis à renifler tristement en confessant à quel point il avait honte de certaines choses qu'il avait dit à sa mère pendant leur dispute. Kyle lui avait caressé le dos sous le sac de couchage, en lui disant qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Il s'était demandé s'il devait relever la tête, lui embrasser la joue ou même les lèvres, parce que ça serait peut-être sa dernière chance. Il ne l'avait pas fait, mais quand ils s'étaient réveillés au petit matin, bien vivants et toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, il avait été certain que le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Stan s'était penché vers lui en poussant un petit bruit de gorge, pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, et Kyle avait hoché la tête, il attendait d'être embrassé. Il ne voulait qu'un tout petit baiser, une petite chose pour se promettre plus, beaucoup plus, un peu plus tard, quand ils auraient quitté la montagne. Mais Stan avait bâillé, s'était assis, et avait dit qu'il fallait déneiger la voiture. Kyle l'avait suivi.

Leurs futures nuits au camping n'auraient rien à voir avec celle-ci. C'était l'été, Cartman ne les laisserait pas seul deux minutes sans les traiter de tarlouzes, et ils étaient trop vieux pour se câliner en prenant soin de Kenny, même s'il avait l'air encore plus déprimé que le jour où son père l'avait battu. Le pire, se sera les commentaires de Cartman, peut être suivi de près par ceux de Stan pour raconter à quel point il était heureux que sa vie à South Park soit enfin derrière lui.

Stan laissa Kyle choisir la musique, donnant à Cartman l'occasion rêvée de se foutre de lui, mais Kyle s'en fichait. Dans sa tête, il était de retour dans la montagne enneigée, en boule dans le sac de couchage, le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était celui du c?ur de Stan tout contre lui. Les chansons qu'il choisissait parlaient toutes de cette nuit, et c'était pareil pour Stan même si Kyle savait bien que de sa part c'était involontaire. Il regarda les fleurs sauvages au bord de la route. Son ventre gargouillait.

\- On devrait s'arrêter déjeuner, dit Stan. Sauf si Cartman veut partager ses sandwiches.

\- Je ne veux rien qui vienne de lui, dit Kenny immédiatement.

\- Comme si j'allais t'en passer, répliqua Cartman. Vous pouvez courir, débrouillez-vous et surtout ne touchez pas à ma bouffe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant avec des tables à l'extérieur pour commander des cheeseburgers, et Stan avait eu raison : Kyle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des mois et mourrait d'envie de dévorer ses délicieuses frites trop salées. Il engloutit deux cheeseburgers, un gros cornet de frites, et deux verres de Coca. Stan le regardait en souriant, comme si ça l'amusait.

\- Tu reprends des couleurs, dit-il en le prenant en photo.

\- La gueule de bois c'est pour les tapettes, dit Cartman. J'ai bu au moins trois bouteilles de vodka hier soir et je me sens bien.

\- Ouais, les gens qui pèsent cent trente kilos ont souvent une bonne résistance à l'alcool, dit Kyle.

\- Contrairement à ceux qui font – combien tu pèses au juste, Kyle, maintenant que t'es enfin un grand garçon ? Trente-cinq, trente-six kilos ?

\- Ta gueule, gros lard, grogna Kyle qui ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse son poids, soixante-six kilos tout mouillé. Même Kenny, qui ne mangeait que du pain au ketchup, avait réussi à devenir plus imposant que lui. Stan était autour des soixante-dix-neuf kilos pour un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, de loin le mieux fichu des quatre. Kyle était un peu musclé des bras, mais ils étaient trop maigres, alors que Stan était du genre à pouvoir envoyer un ballon de foot américain à l'autre bout du stade facilement.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas la gueule de bois, dit Stan à Kenny. Tu étais à la fête, non ? Kyle a dit qu'il t'avait vu.

\- Je suis juste passé demander à quelle heure on partait, répondit Kenny sans les regarder, les yeux rivés sur ses potatoes.

Stan invita tout le monde pour le déjeuner – même Cartman – pour pouvoir payer celui de Kenny sans qu'il dise non. Il n'aurait pas les moyens de le faire beaucoup durant le voyage.

\- Où tu es allé après la fête ? demanda Kyle. Il avait le vague souvenir que Kenny lui avait dit avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Nulle part, grommela Kenny. Kyle et Stan échangèrent à nouveau un regard surpris. Kenny était plus détendu d'habitude, toujours prêt à s'amuser et à prendre du bon temps malgré toutes les merdes qui lui arrivaient dans la vie, mais peut-être étaient-ils égoïstes en croyant qu'il pouvait tenir le coup depuis aussi longtemps sans craquer. Même Cartman avala ses rondelles d'oignons frits sans faire de commentaire.

Ils restèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes sur l'aire d'autoroute, donnèrent quelques frites trop cuites aux oiseaux sur le parking, puis remontèrent dans la voiture avec Kyle au volant cette fois. Ils seraient au __Grand Mesa National Forest__ dans quelques heures. Le temps était dégagé pour le moment mais il risquait de pleuvoir à plusieurs reprises pendant la semaine. Ils n'avaient pris qu'une seule tente. Tenir dedans n'aurait pas été un problème si Butters avait été avec eux, mais avec Cartman ce sera une autre paire de manche. Kyle essaya de voir le bon côté des choses : faire de la place pour Cartman lui permettra de se mettre plus près de Stan.

Cartman et Kenny s'endormirent après la pause déjeuner, Kenny avec sa capuche qui lui cachait presque tout le visage, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, et Cartman affalé la tête penchée en arrière contre le dossier du siège en ronflant, mais plutôt doucement pour le moment. Kyle alluma la playlist pour être sûr de ne pas l'entendre et jeta un coup d'?il à Stan, qui regardait son téléphone.

\- Wendy m'envoie des messages bizarres, dit-il.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Elle me demande comment ça se passe pour l'instant.

\- Heu... c'est bizarre ?

\- Oui. Stan fit une grimace et rangea son téléphone sans répondre. D'habitude elle ne me demande rien, tu vois ? Pas en SMS, en tout cas. Et ça fait, genre, trois heures qu'on est parti.

\- Peut-être que tu lui manques, dit Kyle. Il savait qu'il lui enverrait des messages à la seconde où ils serraient séparés à l'Aéroport de Los Angeles pour l'embarquement, condamné à un aller simple pour Denver entre Cartman et Kenny. La différence c'est que tout le monde trouverait ça normal que Wendy fasse ça, même si Stan avait l'air de trouver ça surprenant.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Stan en touchant le bord de la fenêtre ouverte à côté de lui. Elle était fâchée contre moi hier soir.

\- A cause moi. Désolé.

\- De toi ? Non, dit Stan en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai – J'en sais rien. C'est compliqué.

\- C'est sûr, dit Kyle qui en avait assez de l'entendre parler de Wendy. Il remit la musique un peu plus forte. Cartman poussa un grognement dans son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Stan.

\- De quoi ?

\- Moi et Wendy. Tu nous connais depuis toujours, et on est ensemble quasi depuis la maternelle. La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé ton avis on était gamin et t'avais dit «Les filles ça craint ».

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Kyle se redressa sur son siège, stressé. Stan devait savoir pour lui, du moins en partie. Kyle n'avait jamais eu de vrai petite copine. Mais ils n'en parlaient jamais.

\- Si, je te jure, dit Stan avec un grand sourire. Tu ne te souviens pas? Quand on a construit la garçonnière? On avait quoi, huit ans, je – Kyle- Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais de Wendy et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que j'en pense ? demanda Kyle, qui commençait à paniquer. Il avait chaud sous ses bras et dans la nuque. Ils avaient vécu si longtemps sans avoir à en parler, et il ne le ferait certainement pas maintenant, avec Cartman en train de ronfler derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? répéta Stan, incrédule. Hum, tu sais, désolé pour la révélation, mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Ce que tu penses compte beaucoup.

\- Je pense que tu devrais rester avec elle, lança Kyle, juste parce que ce n'était pas la réponse que Stan attendait. Je veux dire. Wendy est super. Tu ne trouveras jamais personne de mieux qu'elle.

\- Elle est super, dit Stan l'air absent, en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais. J'en sais rien.

\- Quoi ? insista Kyle après un instant de silence. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une lueur d'espoir à chaque fois que Wendy et Stan se disputaient, même maintenant. Quand ils rompaient, une petite flamme au c?ur de Kyle qu'il croyait morte à jamais se réveillait. Mais elle s'éteignait presque aussitôt, dès qu'ils se remettaient ensemble.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble juste par habitude, tu vois ? confia Stan. Comme si on avait peur tous les deux d'essayer autre chose, parce que c'est tellement plus simple de rester ensemble.

Kyle hocha la tête, en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire autant de peine, Stan ne parlait pas de leur amitié, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être le cas. Ils étaient devenus tellement inséparables en grandissant, même les profs mélangeaient leurs prénoms en cours. Ils avaient beaucoup changé en devenant adolescent, mais ils continuaient à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, parce que c'était rassurant, familier. Du moins, Stan s'accrochait à Kyle pour ces raisons, et lui ne faisait que l'encourager. Kyle l'avait aimé de plus en plus fort, et différemment, parce que Stan avait changé justement.

\- Vous devriez faire une pause, dit Kyle entre ses dents comme si ça lui faisait mal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème, dit Stan en lui secouant l'épaule. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis juste ce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre, alors que je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Depuis quand tu fais ça, vieux ?

\- La vérité c'est que ta relation avec Wendy ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, répliqua Kyle beaucoup trop brusquement que ça sonne vrai. Kenny se réveilla en marmonnant et regarda autour de lui.

\- Oh, putain. Pendant deux secondes je ne savais plus où j'étais.

Stan et Kyle ne répondirent rien, de toute évidence la conversation sur Wendy était terminée. Le c?ur de Kyle battait à toute vitesse, et il se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Énerver Stan pendant leurs vacances était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Il se mordit les lèvres et essaya de trouver quoi dire pour se faire pardonner.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête pour prendre le panneau en photo ? demanda-il en arrivant à Grande Mesa. Stan fit non de la tête.

\- J'en prendrais une depuis la voiture. Conduis lentement, d'accord ?

\- Comme si t'avais besoin de dire à Mamie Broflovski de conduire lentement, se moqua Kenny.

\- C'est clair, répondit Stan en le regardant dans le rétroviseur, amusé.

\- Vos gueules les mecs, dit Kyle gentiment. Stan prit sa photo, et le bruit du flash réveilla Cartman en sursaut.

\- On nous tire dessus ?

\- Ouais, accroche-toi au siège, on fait une course poursuite contre les flics, dit Kyle.

\- C'était mon appareil photo, débile, dit Stan en se tournant pour photographier un Cartman déboussolé. Il grogna et essaya d'attraper l'appareil, mais Stan l'esquiva facilement.

Ils se garèrent au Centre d'information des visiteurs pour prendre un plan du terrain et des brochures sur la forêt. Kenny parcouru celle sur les animaux sauvages : apparemment les ours étaient fréquents dans le coin.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pris mon flingue, dit Cartman.

\- Très drôle, dit Stan. Cartman le regarda en clignant les yeux.

\- C'est pas une blague, Stan. Vous serez à mes genoux pour me baiser les pieds quand j'aurais tué ces grizzlis à la con pour vous sauver le cul.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux ? demanda Kyle. T'as vraiment une arme cachée au milieu de ta demi-douzaine de paquet d'Oreo?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Cartman en les regardant comme s'il avait affaire à des demeurés. Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas pris les vôtres ?

\- Comment tu peux avoir un flingue bordel de merde ? s'indigna Kenny.

\- Parce que j'ai dix-huit ans et que j'ai de l'argent, tête de con, répliqua Cartman. Tu devrais essayer un jour. Oh attend, tu __as__ dix-huit ans.

\- Tu sais quoi, espèce de grosse merde obèse ? J'ai gagné quinze mille dollars l'année dernière. Et toi combien tu t'es fait? Oh non c'est vrai, t'es même foutu d'avoir un pauvre job étudiant, parce que c'est maman qui t'entretient -

\- Oooh, quinze mille dollars, je suis tellement impressionné, interrompit Cartman. C'est genre la moitié de ce que coûte ma voiture.

\- La bagnole que ta mère la folle du cul accro au crack t'a offerte ? Combien de mecs elle a dû sucer pour avoir le fric ?

Cartman devint rouge comme un homard et il fit ce truc avec ses épaules et en bombant le torse qui donnait l'impression qu'il grandissant tout d'un coup, comme toujours quand il était en colère. Il attrapa Kenny par le col du sweat.

\- Ma mère n'est plus accro au crack depuis des années contrairement à la tienne, enculé ! cria-t-il, ce qui attira l'attention d'un garde forestier.

\- Les mecs, arrêtez ! dit Stan en s'interposant entre eux deux. Calmez-vous, merde.

\- On peut revenir au fait que Cartman a un flingue avec lui ? dit Kyle. C'est complètement illégal, aucun de nous n'a vingt et un ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre s'il est arrêté ? dit furieusement Kenny. Sa mère n'aura qu'à branler le chef de la police pour le faire sortir.

\- Je vais te casser la gueule, sale fils de pute ! lança Cartman qui hurlait à présent.

\- Putain vieux ferme là ! dit Stan précipitamment, mais c'était trop tard, le __ranger__ était arrivé près d'eux.

\- Tout va bien, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh oui, monsieur, s'empressa de répondre Cartman avec un grand sourire innocent qui chassa les plaques rouges de son visage. Mon meilleur copain Kenny et moi étions juste en train de plaisanter.

Il attrapa Kenny par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Kenny fit de son mieux pour faire un sourire qui ressemblait surtout à une grimace tordue au garde forestier.

\- Très bien, dit-il sévèrement. Vous avez prévu de camper ici cette nuit ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Stan. On - On était en train de lire les consignes de sécurité avant d'y aller.

\- Lisez bien celles sur les ours, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Faites attention avec votre nourriture, il faut l'attacher à un arbre comme c'est écrit dans le prospectus.

\- Génial, marmonna Kyle quand l'homme repartit vers le bureau d'information. S'il faut pendre à des arbres toutes la bouffe de Cartman on va en avoir pour la nuit.

\- On laissera les trucs genre Oreo dans la voiture, dit Stan. Les ours n'en voudront pas. Allez, partons d'ici avant de se faire arrêter à cause de ces deux génies.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé putain, dit sèchement Kenny. Il rentra dans la voiture en claquant violemment la porte. Kyle regarda Stan, choqué, pendant que Cartman suivait Kenny pour se mettre sur la banquette, en grommelant quelque chose sur les folles du cul accro aux cracks.

\- Vieux, c'est quoi ce bordel avec Kenny ? demanda Kyle.

\- A ton avis ? Il est déprimé parce qu'on va tous partir de South Park sauf lui.

\- Non, il y a autre chose. Même quand il a arrêté l'école il n'avait pas l'air aussi dégoutté de la vie. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver aussi vite.

Stan regarda Kenny et Cartman, assis dans la voiture. Ils avaient toujours l'air en colère mais pas au point de se battre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Kyle. Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- C'est rien, dit Stan, hésitant. Enfin – Je te dirais tout à l'heure. Viens, allons-y.

Kyle le suivit dans la voiture, contrarié. Ils conduisirent en silence jusqu'au camping, le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les branches d'épicéas. Il était assez tôt pour partir en vacances à cette période de l'année, il n'y avait personne dans le campement à part des poubelles en bois et une table de pique-nique. Kyle aida Kenny à monter la tente, en se demandant ce à quoi Stan pensait. Après tous les problèmes que Kenny avait déjà eus, que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire ?

\- Je suis vraiment le seul à être choqué que Cartman soit venu avec un flingue ? Ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi qui ai le plus de chance de se faire tirer dessus ?

\- Je le prendrai ce soir quand il dormira pour être sûr qu'il n'est pas chargé, dit Kenny sans le regarder en plantant les sardines aux coins de leur vieille tente abîmée. Le ciel commençait à devenir nuageux, ils devraient probablement se réfugier dedans avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Je peux être honnête avec toi ? dit Kyle.

Kenny leva les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment camper, chuchota-t-il. Stan n'était pas très loin, il essayait de faire un feu pour cuire le bacon qu'ils avaient achetés pendant que Cartman lui disait qu'il s'y prenait comme un manche en bouffant du b?uf séché.

\- Désolé, dit Kenny. Si j'avais eu un peu d'argent de côté on aurait pu aller au motel.

\- Vieux – non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est Stan, c'est son truc. Il adore la nature et ce genre de connerie. Mais je déteste ne pas avoir d'eau courante.

\- J'ai l'habitude, dit Kenny avec un petit sourire. Kyle se força à rire.

\- Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais qu'on parle ? reprit Kenny.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Kenny secoua la tête.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Tiens, t'en veux un peu ? Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une flasque en étain.

\- Oh, non, dit Kyle en agitant les mains. Pas question que je me remette à boire. Je commence à peine à me sentir mieux.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Kenny avant de boire quelques gorgées. J'en ai plein si tu changes d'avis. Je me suis dit que ce serait ma façon de participer.

Il voulut partir, mais Kyle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Vieux, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, en se demandant comment exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête sans avoir l'air d'une tarlouze. Kenny lui pardonnerait de toute façon. On s'en fout complètement que tu ne puisses pas trop dépenser. Tu es notre ami. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? Kenny reprit une gorgée. Tu n'aurais pas préféré être juste avec Stan?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit rapidement Kyle en tournant le dos à Kenny pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses oreilles rougir. Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers les arbres noueux.

\- Attends, grogna Kenny en lui courant après. N'y vas pas tout seul.

\- Je n'ai pas quatre ans, répliqua Kyle, mais il laissa Kenny le suivre et l'aider à ramasser des bouts de bois.

Dans un sens, il était heureux ne pas être parti seul avec Stan. Ça aurait été insupportable, tous ces moments juste tous les deux, à deux doigts que quelque chose se passe sans jamais pouvoir sauter le pas. Ils n'auraient pas eu d'excuses pour se blottir dans le même sac de couchage, pas comme à la montagne l'hiver dernier. Sauf si un ours les attendait dehors pour les bouffer. Il arrêta de délirer et écouta la forêt. Elle était silencieuse, sinistre. Le soleil se couchait.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler dans la voiture, dit Kenny en le faisant presque sursauter.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- A propos de Wendy. Kenny le regardait comme si la raison pour laquelle il ramenait cela sur le tapis était évidente. Kyle haussa les sourcils.

\- Ok. Et alors ?

Kenny leva un peu les yeux au ciel, pas assez pour être méchant, comme s'il se prenait pour son psy. Il mit son tas de branches sous le bras et enfonça sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Ils ne resteront pas ensemble, dit Kenny.

\- Tu crois ? Kyle voulait retourner à la tente, loin de cette conversation.

\- Ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre, continua Kenny. Kyle éclata rire.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun avis là-dessus ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le pense que je devrais en avoir un. C'est Stan qui t'as demandé d'en parler ?

\- Non. Kenny secoua la tête et but un coup. Tu sais quoi, Kyle, oublie ça.

\- Génial. Super. J'oublie tout. Putain ! Ça va être quoi la prochaine fois ? Cartman aussi va venir me demander d'analyser la vie amoureuse de Stan et Wendy ?

\- T'es vraiment trop con, dit Kenny. Kyle lui jeta une pomme de pin, énervé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kenny cherchait la confrontation.

\- C'est toi qui es trop con, lança Kyle.

\- Whao, tu m'as cassé mec.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Stan était assis près du feu qu'il avait réussi à allumer. Il coupait les tomates avec des couverts en plastique pour faire des sandwiches. Cartman jouait sur son portable, allongé sur un sac de couchage qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Kyle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Cartman.

\- Angry Birds, dit-il sans relever la tête.

\- Je veux dire vautré sur mon sac de couchage, gros lard. Bouge.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, mon petit Kyle. Aucun de vous n'a pensé à me dire qu'on allait camper, alors je n'ai pas amené mon sac. Donc j'ai pris le premier qui m'est tombé sous la main. Pas de chance, loser.

\- Je suis sérieux, Cartman, dégage ! dit Kyle, prêt à lui balancer son tas de bois à la gueule. Tu peux dormir dans la tente si tu n'as pas ton sac.

\- Oh, je vais dormir dans la tente, dit Cartman. __Et__ dans ce sac de couchage.

\- Non, pas question, espèce de gros con!

\- Hé, Kyle, appela Stan. Kyle se tourna vers lui, fou de rage. Stan avait l'air exténué.

\- Viens ici, vieux. Aide-moi avec la salade.

\- Stan ! Il -

\- Je sais, mon pote, allez, viens. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Oh, j'imagine que c'est à cause de Kenny et moi, lança Kyle en le rejoignant, furieux. Il posa le tas de bois et s'assit à coté lui, les épaules voûtées. C'est une drôle de coïncidence, reprit-il, parce que tous les deux on a envie d'assassiner Cartman.

\- Je sais de qui c'est la faute, interrompit Stan en parlant assez bas pour que Cartman ne l'entende pas. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il veut, te rendre dingue. J'ai une couverture – Je peux ouvrir mon sac de couchage et on dormira tous les deux dessus, sous la couverture.

Kyle soupira, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que son idée le rendait fou de joie en vérité.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Il n'a qu'à garder mon sac, de toute façon. Il le hantera pour toujours avec son odeur de gros porc.

\- Sans doute, dit Stan, amusé. Il lui donna une petite tape sur le dos et lui passa la salade qu'il avait prévue pour leur premier dîner. Kyle la prit et la découpa proprement, en posant les feuilles sur une petite planche de cuisine à côté des rondelles de tomates. Sa mauvaise humeur disparue bien vite. En fin de compte, Cartman lui avait rendu un grand service, et ça valait bien le prix d'un stupide sac de couchage. Kyle pourra dormir avec Stan jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et Cartman ne pourra même pas les faire chier à cause de ça puisque c'était de sa faute.

Stan et Kyle mirent le bacon à cuire et terminèrent de préparer les sandwiches pendant que Kenny buvait et que Cartman s'énervait tout seul contre Angry Birds. Normalement, Kyle aurait fait remarquer qu'ils se tapaient tout le boulot, mais ça ne le gênait pas. C'était plutôt agréable de passer les ingrédients à Stan pour préparer le dîner tous les deux. La nuit était complètement tombée à présent, on entendait les insectes chanter. Kenny aspergea Kyle et Stan de spray anti-moustique avant de s'installer pour manger.

\- Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin, réclama Cartman en marchant lourdement vers eux, une bouteille de Mountain Dew qu'il avait récupéré dans la voiture à la main.

\- Non, dit Kenny.

\- Je t'emmerde Kenny, bouge ton cul et pschitt moi ! cria Cartman en tapant sur son bras pour écraser un moustique. Ils vont me bouffer vivant.

\- J'en ai juste pris assez pour moi, Kyle, Stan, et Butters, dit Kenny. Tu es au moins trois fois plus gros que Butters. On videra tout de suite la bouteille si je te laisse en mettre sur ton gros cul d'éléphant.

Stan essaya de lui faire signe de taire, mais Kenny ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à esquiver Cartman qui voulait lui prendre le spray.

\- Butters ? grogna Cartman. Qu'est-ce que cette tafiole vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Il était censé venir avec nous, lança Kenny. Tu pensais sérieusement que t'étais notre premier choix ?

Stan poussa un grognement exaspéré, mais Kyle était ravi de voir Cartman autant ahuri. Il eut l'air sincèrement surpris pendant un instant. Kyle se força à avoir une demi-seconde de pitié.

\- Alors, quoi, Butters s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voulait plus trop se faire prendre en levrette par vous trois finalement ? dit Cartman. Stan secoua la tête, consterné, Kyle leva les yeux au ciel. Kenny avait l'air fou de rage.

\- Il s'est fait punir, dit-il. C'est pour ça qu'on est coincé avec toi.

\- Bon, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas vous sucer la queue aussi bien que Butters, dit Cartman. Mais n'hésitez pas à vous sucer les uns les autres si vous êtes désespérez à ce point. Maintenant, donne-moi ce putain de spray.

A la surprise de Kyle, Kenny lui lança la bouteille, comme une balle de baseball. Cartman l'attrapa en vol et Kenny tourna les talons pour partir dans les bois.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit Stan. Kenny ? Viens manger ton sandwich.

\- J'ai besoin d'une minute, cria Kenny, déjà loin. Stan poussa un juron en mélangeant précipitamment les ingrédients, et tendit son sandwich à Kyle.

\- Surveille ça pour moi, dit-il. Manquerait plus que Kenny se perde et se fasse bouffer par un ours.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda Kyle alors que Stan courait rattraper Kenny. Prends au moins une lampe-torche !

\- Je reviens tout de suite ! lança Stan par dessus son épaule en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Kyle retomba sur ses fesses, la bouche grande ouverte, son sandwich sur les genoux. Il eut une crise de toux quand Cartman s'arrosa d'anti-moustique devant le feu de camp.

\- Fais attention avec cette merde ! cria Kyle. C'est sûrement inflammable.

\- Pas plus inflammable que les poils de ta petite bite de rouquin, aboya Cartman. Si t'as peur de prendre feu bouge ton cul.

\- Ne parle pas de ma bite. Kyle se tordait le cou pour essayer de voir Stan ou Kenny quelque part dans le noir, mais ils n'étaient pas visibles. Il ne pouvait même plus les entendre courir.

\- Mec, ils vont carrément servir de dîner aux ours, dit Cartman en se préparant deux sandwiches. Considère-toi heureux, juif. Tu es avec la seule personne qui a pensé à tout.

Il donna une petite tape sur sa poche, et Kyle regarda bouche bée la bosse qui indiquait la présence d'une arme.

\- Éloigne ce truc de moi, dit-il en se levant d'un bon. J'espère qu'il n'est pas chargé.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est chargé ! A quoi ça servirait s'il ne l'était pas ?

Kyle poussa un juron. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim mais mangea quand même son sandwich, parce que Stan l'avait aidé à le faire, en regardant la forêt pour guetter un signe de Kenny ou Stan. Il n'y avait rien, juste un hululement au loin et le bruit oppressant des insectes.

\- Hé, cul-en-feu, dit Cartman. J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour survivre quand Stan ne sera plus là pour changer ta couche ? Au pire, il se fait bouffer par un ours dans la forêt, au mieux, il finit dans le coma après quelques années passées à s'être fait défoncer les miches pendant ses matchs de foot. De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, il sera trop loin pour t'aider à porter tes affaires dans les couloirs -

\- Ferme ta gueule, dit Kyle en essayant de garder en tête ce que lui avait dit Stan : C'est _ _exactement ce qu'il veut, te rendre dingue.__

\- Non, vraiment, je me pose la question, continua Cartman. Vous êtes incapable de vous torcher le cul tout seul. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans la même fac ?

\- Parce que Penn State m'a proposé une bourse, et UCLA en a proposé une à Stan. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Ouais. C'est trop dommage que tu sois une gonzesse et que Stan soit un sportif sans cervelle, sinon vous auriez pu vous débrouiller pour avoir la même bourse d'étude tous les deux.

\- Tu sais quoi, Cartman ? Vas-y, continue à parler et dis ce que tu veux, je sais que tu es vexé qu'on t'ait demandé de venir juste parce que Butters ne pouvait pas. Stan ne voulait pas que Kenny te le dise, mais tu l'as tellement fait chier que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Prends mon sac de couchage, prends toute la bouffe – je m'en fous. Je vais me poser dans la tente et imaginer à quel point ça aurait été mieux si Butters était venu et pas toi.

\- Beuurk, garde tes fantasmes pervers sur Butters pour toi et va te branler sous la tente !

Kyle attrapa furieusement le sac de couchage de Stan, ainsi que la couverture et un oreiller, avant de rentrer sous la tente. Il dézippa le duvet et l'installa par terre. Ouvert, il prenait presque toute la place. Il était prêt à se battre avec Cartman s'il essayait de rentrer. Il n'avait qu'à rester dormir dehors. Malgré ses insultes pathétiques il avait bien dû s'en rendre compte à présent : personne ne voulait de lui ici.

La température baissait rapidement, et Kyle dut s'emmitoufler dans la couverture, frigorifié, en attendant le retour de Kenny et Stan,.

Il regarda son téléphone et se rendit compte à sa grande surprise qu'une vingtaine de minutes seulement s'était écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures. Sa batterie était presque morte. Si son téléphone s'éteignait il serait vraiment tout seul avec Cartman, et ça l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il consente à appeler le garde-forestier pour signaler la disparition de Stan et Kenny avant le lendemain matin, juste pour le plaisir d'emmerder Kyle jusqu'au bout. Non, stop – ils n'avaient pas disparus, Kenny était juste allé piquer sa crise, et Stan lui tenait compagnie. Ils allaient bien. Tout allait bien.

Kyle se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar rempli de sang, de boyaux et d'ours. Il roula sur le dos, paniqué, en essayant de frapper la chose qui l'attaquait. C'était Stan. Il attrapa les mains de Kyle et les immobilisa fermement sur le duvet.

\- Vieux, tout va bien ! dit-il en chuchotant. C'est moi.

\- Stan ! Kyle se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, par le cou, trop angoissé ou en proie au délire pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Stan rigola et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu as eu un cauchemar? demanda-t-il. Kyle regarda autour d'eux, rassuré de voir qu'ils étaient seuls dans la tente. De toute façon il faudra bien qu'il finisse par lâcher Stan un jour. Il le fit, en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, dit-il. Je – tu es parti combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien, un moment, soupira Stan. Kenny va vraiment mal. Il avait besoin de parler.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans la voiture, il dort à l'arrière. Il va bien, il a juste trop bu, et, tu sais, il a pas mal de soucis.

\- Quel genre de soucis ? Oh merde, qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

Kyle attrapa Stan par le poignet et le tira vers lui pour l'examiner. Il avait une écorchure juste en niveau du coude, du sang coulait sur son jean. Kyle se rappela tout à coup certaines scènes immondes de son rêve qui lui retournèrent l'estomac.

\- C'est rien du tout, dit Stan. Juste une branche d'arbre qui m'a égratignée. J'ai pris la trousse de secours dans la voiture – tu peux m'aider?

Ils s'assirent en tailleur, comme les indiens dans les dessin-animés, en face l'un de l'autre, leurs genoux collés. Kyle nettoya la blessure de Stan avec une pommade cicatrisante et lui mit un pansement. Il avait l'impression que s'occuper de Stan avait un effet apaisant sur lui, comme un antidote pour oublier son mauvais rêve. Stan le regardait faire calmement, sans parler. Il avait l'air épuisé. Kyle se demanda s'il avait l'impression d'être le baby-sitter de trois gamins particulièrement insupportables.

\- Voilà, dit-il quand il eut fini. Bon. Pour commencer, où est Cartman, et surtout, où est son flingue ?

\- Il ronflait dans ton sac de couchage quand on est rentré. Kenny a cherché le flingue dans ses affaires, mais il ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- Normal, il est sur lui, dans sa poche.

\- Merde, murmura Stan en se pinçant les yeux. Kyle s'allongea sur le duvet, en espérant que Stan fasse de même. Il l'imita, posa la tête sur un bout d'oreiller, en regardant Kyle.

\- Quelle journée.

\- Je pense que les autres seront plus tranquilles, dit doucement Kyle. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui gâcher ses vacances, lui aussi, il était prêt à apprendre à garder son calme avec Cartman s'il le fallait. Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Kenny exactement ?

\- Vieux, on a dû parler de ce truc pendant une heure. Je te dirai demain. On peut discuter un peu d'autre chose avant de dormir ?

\- Comme quoi ? Kyle espérait qu'il ne se remette pas à parler Wendy.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pensais, aujourd'hui? demanda Stan en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand vous aviez déménagé à San Francisco avec tes parents et ton frère, et que j'avais écrit cette chanson sur les voitures hybrides -

\- Oh non, c'est vrai! Kyle éclata de rire, en se mettant en boule, les genoux contre son torse. J'ai eu cette chanson dans la tête pendant des années, au moins ! Il se rappelait quand ils étaient rentrés chez eux, la façon dont Stan avait couru et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Même à cet âge, alors qu'il avait huit ans et encore un long chemin à faire pour comprendre ses sentiments, Kyle savait qu'il le voulait pas le lâcher.

\- Je ne me rappelle même plus des paroles, dit Stan. A part « Allez tous les gens il est temps» !

\- Arrête, tu vas me la mettre dans la tête !

\- Il est temps, oui les gens, il est temps !

Kyle riait, en tapant et poussant Stan pour qu'il arrête, mais d'une façon bien trop gentille, juste une excuse pour jouer à se battre. Kyle roula sur le côté et ria tellement fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Stan lui chantait la chanson tout près de l'oreille, mort de rire lui aussi.

\- Ça a été l'apogée de ma carrière musicale, dit-il.

\- Tu parles. T'étais meilleur à Guitar Hero.

\- Je voulais absolument que tu reviennes, continua-il. Kyle se calma en entendant cela, mais il avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Stan était juste à côté de lui, appuyé sur le coude, la main posée sur la taille de Kyle. C'était comme si t'avoir loin de moi était inenvisageable. Je ne pouvais pas, même deux secondes.

\- Tu étais encore petit, dit Kyle. Son c?ur battait si fort que ça lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression sa poitrine allait exploser.

\- Oui, mais ça a marché. Plus ou moins. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ira pas dans la même école. Je veux dire. J'ai toujours cru qu'on resterait ensemble.

Kyle ne répondit rien. Il avait peur d'aborder le sujet depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part si on ne lui offrait pas d'aide financière, parce qu'il serait exclu même s'il ne lui manquait que cinq cents dollars à payer. Il avait vidé son compte en banque à neuf ans, en voulant faire une démonstration économique aux habitants de cette __stupide__ ville de South Park. En vérité, il avait envoyé son dossier à UCLA dès que Stan avait commencé à envisager sérieusement de jouer pour leur équipe, mais il ne lui avait pas dit. Kyle avait été accepté, lui aussi, mais sans la bourse d'étude.

\- Tout ira bien, dit Kyle. Stan retira sa main, et Kyle ferma les yeux. Ça semblait tellement vrai quand Stan le touchait: __tout ira bien__.

\- Sans doute, dit Stan. Mais si les gens d'UCLA sont tous de gros crétins ?

\- Mais non, c'est impossible.

\- Mouais. Et si ce sont des crétins à Penn State ? Je veux dire. Je suis sûr qu'ils le sont, pour la plupart.

Kyle sourit et se tourna sur le dos pour le regarder. Stan avait l'air sérieux, vraiment l'inquiet, ou peut être qu'en fait il espérait que ce soit vrai, que Kyle trouverait le reste du monde nul en comparaison. Il aurait eu de bonnes raisons de l'imaginer. C'était le cas, en grande partie.

\- Viens jouer au football à Penn State, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Ils ne m'ont pas recruté. Je ne peux pas débarquer et m'installer, comme ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Pique le casier d'un des élèves. Trouve un joueur qui est dans l'équipe et vole son identité. Je t'aiderai.

\- On dirait Cartman.

\- Vieux !

Stan rigola.

\- Je dis ça comme un compliment.

Kyle grommela, faussement vexé, et fit semblant de lui donner un coup de poing. C'était une vieille habitude. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour vivre sans cette sensation, la joue de Stan sous sa main, la façon dont Stan le regardait en souriant quand il le faisait. Il arriverait à se débrouiller pour garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas laisser Stan lui donner tant d'espoir, le rendre fou, mais il n'avait sincèrement aucune idée de comment y arriver.

\- C'était mon plan, je n'en ai pas d'autre en réserve, dit Kyle. Le vol d'identité. A toi.

\- A moi ? Viens à UCLA. Ils te prendront.

\- C'est trop tard, les inscriptions sont fermées. Kyle ne voulait pas avouer que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde était un putain de problème d'endettement. Stan avait dû oublier. Lui aussi avait oublié, avant de recevoir un coup de fil de la banque pour l'informer qu'il ne pourrait pas faire d'emprunt.

Stan sembla vouloir dire quelque chose pendant un instant, mais il resta silencieux et s'allongea sur dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, en fixant le haut de la tente. Kyle arrangea la couverture sur eux, pour être sûr de ne pas se l'accaparer. Il roula sur le côté, regarda rapidement Stan, un peu nerveux, avant de fermer les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

\- Il est temps les gens, il est temps, murmura Stan tout bas, presque un soupir. Kyle ouvrit les yeux en souriant, mais Stan regardait dans le vide, l'air grave. Il les referma.

Il se mit à pleuvoir avant l'aube, juste un peu, mais assez pour que Cartman rentre dans la tente en râlant avec le sac de couchage de Kyle.

\- Faites-moi de la place les tarlouzes, dit-il avant de s'affaler, écrasant à moitié Stan au passage. Il engueula Cartman et se rapprocha de Kyle en le poussant près du bord de la tente.

\- Putain le camping c'est vraiment de la merde, grogna Cartman. Il rentra dans le sac de Kyle et se mit à ronfler presque aussitôt. Stan soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, collé à Kyle à cause des grosses fesses de Cartman qui prenaient presque toute la place. Kyle faisait semblant de dormir en faisant de son mieux pour rester stoïque alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Stan contre sa peau, dans son cou, mais c'était peine perdue. Il renonça vite à essayer de se contrôler. Les bruits désagréables que faisaient Cartman pendant son sommeil l'empêchaient de bander complètement de toute façon, et quand il se réveilla à nouveau au petit matin, il était redevenu calme, même si le visage de Stan était plongé contre sa nuque.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et il entendait des bruits venant de l'extérieur. Stan gémit dans son sommeil quand Kyle se leva pour regarder où était Cartman. Il dormait toujours dans son sac de couchage, mais ne ronflait plus. Un bruit brusque venant de dehors lui rappela tout à coup que Cartman avait un flingue avec lui. Il avait été trop énerve hier soir pour penser à ranger le campement, et les ours avaient sûrement senti la bonne odeur du bacon grillé.

Ce n'était pas un ours qui s'agitait autour de la tente, mais Kenny. Il avait sa capuche sur la tête et fouillait dans les sacs de nourriture de Cartman comme un raton laveur. Kyle sortit de la tente en grelottant. Il avait envie de retourner sous la couverture avec Stan mais ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir se taper les réflexions idiotes de Cartman quand il se réveillera.

\- Hey, Kenny, appela Kyle. Il se redressa immédiatement en s'éloignant des sacs, comme pris sur le fait.

\- Oh, désolé, dit Kyle, embêté de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Tu as bien dormi?

\- Je n'étais pas train de voler, dit précipitamment Kenny, les joues rouges. Je – Je cherchais son flingue. C'est du délire de le laisser se promener avec.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Du calme, mon vieux. Ça ne sert à rien de fouiller là-dedans. Il l'a mis dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Merde ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Kenny rabattit sa capuche en arrière. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Kyle n'eut pas besoin de lui redemander s'il avait bien dormi.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? Kenny hocha la tête. Kyle envisagea un instant de lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlé avec Stan, hier soir mais s'il le faisait Kenny voudra sûrement qu'il lui confie en retour ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Stan et Wendy. Kenny et lui avaient toujours été plus proches que Kenny et Stan, d'une certaine façon, comme s'ils devinaient ce que pensaient l'autre, et pour cette raison ils étaient souvent sur leurs gardes. Ils ne voulaient pas en dire trop.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Kyle, et il fut surpris que Kenny fasse oui de la tête. Kyle regarda le feu. Essayer de le rallumer était peine perdue: le bois avait pris la flotte. Il alla chercher deux tranches de pain blanc pour Kenny dans un sac de la voiture où Stan rangeait leur réserve de nourriture commune.

\- Merci, dit Kenny, l'air en fait agacé par cette marque d'attention. Il regarda le pain pendant quelques secondes avant de morde dedans. Au collège, Kyle et Stan s'étaient mis à voler de la nourriture à la cantine pour lui donner, pendant le déjeuner. Il leur avait demandé d'arrêter au lycée.

\- J'ai hâte de partir d'ici, dit Kyle. Des gouttes d'eau continuaient de tomber des branches d'arbres, et la forêt avait l'air encore plus lugubre et menaçant qu'hier soir. Si tu veux commencer à ranger, je vais aller les réveiller.

\- Ça me va, dit Kenny. C'est quoi la prochaine destination ?

\- Encore une autre foret à la con, mon pote, soupira Kyle.

\- Sans déconner ? Mais on va toujours à Vegas, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais Stan veut camper au Lake Mead puisqu'on doit passer par là pour y aller.

\- Si ça l'amuse, marmonna Kenny. Du moment que je peux passer plusieurs heures à jouer aux casinos, ça me va. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me chercher quand vous aurez fini de prendre en photo les petits oiseaux. J'ai économisé des centaines de dollars, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

\- Quoi – des centaines de dollars? Pour jouer ?

\- Ouais. Quelle chance j'ai de me faire de l'argent à part ça ? J'ai déjà joué dans des casinos d'indiens chez nous, le week-end, mais c'était trop court, je n'avais pas assez de temps. Il faudrait que je me fasse genre vingt mille dollars, pour que je puisse donner à ma s?ur de quoi vivre un moment tranquille, toute seule.

\- Toute seule ? Kyle n'aimait pas du tout le regard de Kenny. Tu vas partir ? Où ?

Kenny renifla.

\- N'importe où. Mais loin de South Park en tout cas.

\- Et pour faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mineur, chercheur d'or ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Je ne veux pas rester là-bas alors que tout le monde s'est tiré. Il reste qui, moi et Timmy, c'est ça ? Pas question, putain de merde.

Kyle aurait pu lui rappeler les risques de jouer aux casinos et à quel point il avait peu de chance de gagner quoi se soit à Las Vegas, encore moins vingt mille dollars. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne serait si seul à South Park, qu'ils resteraient en contact, qu'ils reviendraient pour les vacances, qu'il fera toujours parti de la bande. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Alors il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Kenny rit lui frottant le dos.

\- Tu sais, Broflovski, tu es comme une mère pour moi.

 _ _\- Quoi ?__

\- Je dis ça parce que Stan est déjà comme un père, dit Kenny en lui faisant un clin d'?il. Kyle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. La tente s'ouvrit derrière eux, et Stan trébucha en sortant, l'air toujours endormi. Kyle pria pour que Kenny arrête de parler, surtout pour dire des conneries pareilles. Kenny lui fit un autre clin d'?il avant de partir vers la voiture.

\- Oh-oh, dit Stan en se frottant les yeux. La bouffe de Cartman est trempée.

\- On a de la chance que sa salade de poulet n'ait pas attiré les ours, dit Kyle. Prêt à foutre le camp ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Stan en baillant. On range et on s'en va.

\- Et si on laissait Cartman ici ?

\- Non, Kyle.

Cartman émergea peu de temps après, d'une humeur massacrante. Il donna un coup de pied dans ses sacs de nourriture qui explosèrent sur le sol mouillé, et refusa catégoriquement de nettoyer. Stan le fit à sa place, de mauvaise grâce mais incapable de laisser son environnement adoré dans un tel état. Kyle l'aida. C'était assez ingrat, surtout avec Cartman et Kenny qui attendaient dans la voiture sans rien faire.

\- Kenny m'a dit ce qu'il a en tête, dit Kyle. J'imagine c'est ce dont vous avez parlé hier soir. Sa décision.

\- Ouais, dit Stan. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment par choix.

\- C'est tellement stupide, mais au bon je ne vais pas lui faire la morale. Si j'étais à sa place je crois que je serais aussi désespéré et naïf que lui.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit désespéré, dit Stan d'un ton hésitant en arrêtant un instant de ramasser les ordures, les sourcils froncés. Un peu naïf, sans doute, mais c'est plutôt positif au fond.

\- Positif ? Sérieux, Stan ? Si tu ne le trouves pas désespéré maintenant, attends qu'on arrive à Vegas. Tu crois qu'il sera dans quel état quand il aura dépensé tout son fric sans avoir gagner ses vingt mille dollars ?

\- Attends, quoi ? dit Stan qui n'avait plus l'air de le suivre. Vingt mille dollars à Vegas ?

\- Pourquoi, on ne parle pas de la même chose? demanda Kyle, perdu. Il sursauta en entendant un gros bruit de l'autre côté de la clairière, certain pendant une seconde que c'était le cri d'une créature maléfique cachée dans la forêt et qui voulait leur sauter dessus. Mais ce n'était que Cartman, assis devant le volant, qui klaxonnait à tue-tête.

\- Bougez-vous le cul, bordel ! cria-t-il. J'ai pas pris mon petit-déj' et on en a sûrement pour trois plombes avant de trouver un IHOP où bouffer !

\- Je m'occupe du reste, dit Stan en prenant le sac poubelle que Kyle avait dans la main.

\- Attends, dit-il. Si je parlais du plan de Kenny pour devenir riche, alors de quoi tu parlais, toi ?

\- Kenny a des problèmes plus graves que cette histoire de casino à la con, répondit-il. Je te le dirai ce soir.

\- Stan !

\- C'est pas le genre de chose que je peux te dire en deux seconde ! Vite, partons avant que Cartman se barre avec la voiture.

Kyle s'assit à l'arrière avec Stan. Deux secondes plus tard il se mit à rêver d'une bonne douche brûlante pendant qu'ils roulaient vers le sommet des montagnes. Les goûts de Cartman en matière de musique étaient un mélange assez pourri de hip-hop ringards des années 90 et de musique country. Kyle regrettait amèrement d'avoir ranger son MP3 au fond du coffre avant de partir, et Cartman avait refusé de s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse le récupérer. Stan voulait faire une halte pour se garer devant de __Colorado National Monument__ avant de quitter l'État, mais Cartman ne voulut rien entendre et dit que leur seul arrêt serait pour aller déjeuner au Denny's qu'il avait localisé sur son smartphone. Kyle avait bien envie d'un repas chaud, et il était secrètement soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de s'arrêter pour perdre trente minutes à attendre que Stan prenne le monument en photo. Il fonça aux toilettes dès qu'ils arrivèrent au fast-food pendant que les trois autres partaient s'installer à table. Il se lava les mains soigneusement, se nettoya les avant-bras et les pieds du mieux qu'il put avec le savon bon marché et le papier toilette, puis se changea pour enfiler des sous-vêtement et des chaussettes propres.

\- Whao, mais il s'est fait tout beau, ricana Cartman quand Kyle les retrouva dans le restaurant. Stan lui montra la place qu'il avait gardé à côté de lui, comme quand ils étaient enfant et qu'ils prenaient le bus scolaire ensemble.

\- Désolé de ne pas vouloir être couvert de germes, dit Kyle.

\- T'es vraiment maniaque, dit Stan. C'est bon pour la santé d'être un peu sale.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les crados, vieux.

\- Mais c'est vrai. La preuve, Kenny ne tombe jamais malade.

\- Je vous le recommande, vivre dans la merde c'est très bon pour la santé, dit Kenny en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

Kyle ria doucement, gêné, mais Kenny n'avait pas l'air vexé. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait être un peu passée. Quand la serveuse lui demanda ce qu'il voulait il commanda juste un café avec du bacon et du pain brillé. Kyle prit un croque-monsieur, Stan des pancakes aux chocolats avec de la dinde grillée et Cartman le menu royal avec une assiette de gaufres comme accompagnement. Il se frotta les mains quand on lui amena et versa une grosse couche de sirop d'érable sur sa montagne de gaufres.

\- Il faut que je prenne ce truc en photo, dit Stan en cherchant son appareil. Cartman attendit qu'il le trouve, peut être inconsciemment, et commença à dévorer son plat à coup de grands coups de fourchettes en mâchant la bouche ouverte. Kyle essayait de rester concentrer sur son croque-monsieur pour ne pas perdre l'appétit, mais Cartman mangeait bruyamment et était difficile à ignorer en général.

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit-il en soupirant d'aise, de la sauce aux coins des lèvres. J'ai l'impression de revenir dans le monde réel. Vive la civilisation.

\- A propos, dit Kyle à voix basse, tu n'as pas pris ton __truc__ avec toi, j'espère ?

\- Évidement que je l'ai pris, crétin, dit Cartman en se redressant et en le regardant d'un air consterné. Kyle, on est dans un __Denny's__ , au bord de la route ! C'est pas le Denny's du village de mamie avec des ballons et un clown pour jouer. Crois-moi, tu es beaucoup plus en sécurité dans une forêt remplie d'ours que dans un fast-food perdu au milieu de l'autoroute. C'est rempli de fils de pute ici.

\- Vieux, ça se voit tellement que tu viens de South Park, soupira Stan. On ne va pas se faire tuer juste parce qu'on n'est pas dans notre petite ville où tout le monde se connaît.

Kyle regarda autour d'eux. Certaines des tables étaient occupées par des voyageurs, comme eux, mais il y avait quelques hommes bizarres qui portaient des vestes en daim et des lunettes de soleil, la tête baissée vers leurs cafés. Il se rapprocha un peu de Stan. Sa mère l'avait toujours mis en garde contre les grandes villes en lui disant qu'elles étaient remplies de « débauchés » et qu'elle avait déménagé à South Park quand il était encore bébé pour être sûr qu'il ne finirait dans un gang de junkie. Il était assez rassuré que Penn State soit à trois bonnes heures de Philadelphie.

\- Est-ce que UCLA est près de Los Angeles ? demanda-t-il à Stan.

\- Oui ! J'ai trop hâte. Il y aura de la vrai bouche chinoise là-bas, vieux, pas comme la merde que sert le gars du City Wok.

\- Tu déconnes, dit Kenny l'air outré. C'est super bon au City Wok.

Kyle approuva mentalement. Il piqua les restes de son fromage fondu avec sa fourchette. Stan ne deviendrait pas seulement un sportif talentueux quand il vivra sur la côte ouest. Il deviendra de plus en plus cultivé, classe, trop bien pour la cuisine de South Park. Il finira probablement vegan de toute façon.

\- Primo, lança Cartman en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier, Los Angles est la ville la plus remplie de pédés sur Terre, juste après Portland et San Francisco, et secundo, oui, Kenny, t'as raison, City Wok fait la meilleure cuisine chinoise du monde, y compris en Chine.

\- Comme si tu en savais quelque chose, ria Stan. La serveuse leur apporta l'addition, et Stan la prit avant que Kyle ne puisse demander à diviser le prix par quatre.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il.

\- Parfait, dit Kenny en cherchant son portefeuille. On te rembourse en monnaie.

\- Je n'ai pas de monnaie, interrompit Cartman. Merci, Stan, tu es si bon avec nous.

\- Tu ne devrais pas payer alors que Cartman mange autant, vieux, dit Kyle, même s'il savait qu'il le faisait uniquement pour aider Kenny. N'oublie pas que tu devras te débrouiller trois mois avant d'avoir l'argent de ta bourse d'étude.

\- Deux mois et demi, dit Stan en souriant. T'inquiète, ça va.

Kenny se leva en laissant un pourboire, et força Stan à accepter son billet de deux dollars. Maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein, Cartman n'avait plus aucune envie de conduire. Il s'installa confortablement sur le siège avant côté passager en reculant le fauteuil au maximum, ce qui laissait à Kyle à peine de place pour mettre ses jambes. Kenny prit le volant et Stan s'assit à coté de Kyle, en le laissant mettre les pieds sur la banquette pour s'allonger en position f?tal, sa tête contre la cuisse de Stan. Il fit une grimace quand il le prit en photo comme ça.

\- Arrête, dit Kyle.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont nos dernières vacances d'été. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en souvienne ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ma tête à dix heures matin après avoir bouffé chez Denny's, répliqua Kyle. Il ferma les yeux et posa les mains sur son ventre. Bien sûr, jamais il ne voudra tomber sur cette photo, il devait être vraiment trop moche, mais ça lui faisait du bien que Stan puisse la regarder quand il sera dans son dortoir, tout seul, et qu'il se remémorera ces moments passés ensemble. Kenny ne choisissait que des chansons tristes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cartman semblait avoir trouvé la paix intérieure depuis qu'il avait mangé.

\- On y est, dit Kenny.

\- Pardon ? demanda Stan, l'air ailleurs.

\- Regarde. Plus que quelques mètre et on sera en Utah.

\- Adieu, Colorado, dit Stan joyeusement, et Kyle en se sentit dégringoler de son petit nuage, tomber de très très loin, vers l'ouest. Même si Stan lui servait de parachute pour l'instant, il serait définitivement tout seul quand il s'écrasera au sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci aux lecteurs de suivre l'histoire et à ceux qui ont pris de le temps de laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il restait encore cinq bonnes heures de route après la pause-déjeuner avant leur prochain arrêt, le _Fishlake National Forest_. Stan voulait camper au bord du lac, louer des cannes à pêche et attraper leur dîner. Il avait prévu d'apprendre à Kyle comment faire, lui qui n'avait jamais attrapé un poisson de sa vie. Kyle avait vraiment envie de prendre une douche, il en avait même rêvé pendant sa sieste sur la banquette de la voiture. A son réveil, il sentit que sa tête était posée tout près du genou de Stan, plus que quand il s'était endormi. Il s'autorisa un petit instant pour en profiter, encore un peu trop dans le cirage pour s'asseoir normalement. C'était Kenny qui conduisait, Cartman à côté faisait l'idiot avec la radio.

\- Baisse le son, dit Stan. Kyle essaie de dormir.

\- C'est bon, je suis réveillé, dit-il. Il se redressa et s'assit sur la place du milieu, trop proche de Stan, comme d'habitude. Cartman avait reculé son siège au maximum, il n'aurait pas eu de place pour ses jambes de toutes façon.

\- Pourquoi tu es si fatigué, sans déconner ? demanda Cartman en se tournant pour le regarder. C'est Stan qui t'as épuisé en te chevauchant hier, avant que j'interrompe votre tantouze partie ?

\- Ta gueule, dit Kyle en bayant et en se frottant les yeux. Où on est ?

\- La rase campagne, en plus flippant, répondit Kenny. Mais il va falloir que je m'arrête pour faire le plein. On verra peut-être des trucs marrants.

\- Marrant ? s'étonna Kyle. Depuis quand c'est marrant, les stations-services tenues par des mormons ?

\- C'est des polygames, dit Cartman. Sortez les appareils photos.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va se retrouver au milieu d'une orgie ? répliqua Stan. Ne t'avise pas de prendre des photos, je ne veux pas me mettre les mormons sur le dos.

\- Bien vu, dit Cartman. Ils pourraient nous embrocher pour nos bouffer vivants.

\- Arrête, interrompit Kyle, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du siège. T'es dégueu putain. C'est pas des cannibales.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Kyle ? On ne sait rien des mœurs de ces tribus, ils ne se mélangent pas avec les gens normaux. Qui peut connaître les coutumes ancestrales bizarres qu'ils pratiquent, bien cachés dans leurs bunkers souterrains ?

Kyle roula les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre à coté de Stan, en pressant son épaule contre la sienne. Les grands espaces vides comme ceux où ils roulaient en ce moment l'angoissaient un peu. Et ce n'était pas les conneries de Cartman sur le cannibalisme qui arrangeraient les choses.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Stan en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Kyle hocha la tête.

\- Mais on n'a pas besoin de s'arrêter pour ça, dit-il. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça grouillait d'endroits de toute façon.

\- Tiens. Il se pencha par-dessus Kyle pour fouiller dans un sac qui s'était fait la malle à l'avant de la voiture, près de Cartman. Il sortit un paquet de bretzels qu'il ouvrit en deux. Ils mangèrent en regardant défiler le paysage vide et désertique. Kyle avait la bouche toute sèche après. Il aurait aimé poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Stan et se rendormir.

\- La station-service est à moins de dix kilomètres, dit Kenny quand ils dépassèrent le panneau d'indication. Je vais devoir me garer là.

\- Je te couvrirai quand tu feras le plein, dit Cartman.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire avec ton flingue ? Ça m'étonnerait que les fous de Dieu aient envie de nous tirer dessus.

\- On ne sait jamais avec ce genre d'individu.

\- Oh, génial, soupira Kyle. On va tous finir en prison dans ce trou paumé parce que Cartman aura assassiné des pauvres péquenauds innocents.

\- Les péquenauds ne sont jamais innocents, dit Cartman. Ils sont dégénérés de naissance.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose, dit Stan. Kyle éclata de rire et s'appuya contre lui, en partie parce qu'il voulait voir comme Stan réagirait. Il était si tactile, depuis quelques jours. Stan posa son coude sur la jambe de Kyle et une bouffée d'espoir monta dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Wendy ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, elle est trop bizarre. Elle m'a demandé comment j'allais.

\- Mon Dieu, faut que j'alerte les médias.

\- Venant de Wendy c'est bizarre, crois-moi. Normalement si elle ne me contacte c'est pour me dire un truc précis, quelles notes elle a eu, ou si je suis libre le vendredi. Des trucs du genre.

\- Peut-être que tu lui manques vraiment beaucoup depuis que tu as quitté la ville, dit Kyle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu partais juste en vacances. Elle est là-bas, et toi tu es parti.

\- Vieux, ça va, elle va partir en Californie, elle aussi.

\- Ouais, à au moins six heures de chez toi. Ce ne sera pas pareil.

La musique de Kenny était trop douce, Kyle se sentait mal à l'aise, il commençait à s'énerver tout seul. Il sentit Stan soupirer, son épaule se lever un peu et retomber près de la sienne.

\- De toute façon, elle… commença Stan, hésitant. Elle s'y habituera. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait plus se parler.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est ta petite amie, répliqua Kyle, incapable de se retenir. Elle a l'habitude de t'avoir tout près. Tout le temps. Ce n'est pas pareil de juste se parler. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas inquiet à cause de ça ? Tu n'y as pas pensé ?

Kenny se mit à tripoter la radio, il montait le volume et cherchait les fréquences sans s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Stan regardait Kyle, et Kyle regardait le pare-brise, droit devant lui. Ils approchaient de la sortie menant à la station d'essence.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, dit Stan à mi-voix.

\- Laisse-moi te le dire clairement, Kyle, dit Cartman. Wendy est ce que l'on appelle « une chienne impossible à supporter ».

\- Ne la traite pas de chienne ! dit Stan sèchement.

\- Je parle au sens propre, dans les concours canins. Elle est d'une bonne lignée, je lui accorde ça. Elle produira surement un élevage de bons petits champions. Mais en même temps, elle demande beaucoup de travail. Comme ces chiens qu'on doit brosser cent fois par jours pour qu'ils ne se cassent pas la gueule en s'emmêlant les poils.

\- Putain mais de _quo_ i tu parles ? demanda Kyle, agacé. Il était presque en train d'avoir une vrai conversation avec Stan, qui aurait pu aboutir sur quelque chose si Kenny n'avait pas brisé le silence en s'excitant sur la radio. Ça avait tout gâché.

\- Suis mon résonnement, Kyle, reprit Cartman. Ce qui intéresse Stan en matière de baise, ce sont les filles ordinaires mais faciles à entretenir. Il veut passer un peu de temps à baiser des bâtardes. Des bâtardes sexy, mais des bâtardes quand même. Et peut-être qu'il finira par se marier avec Wendy, qui est une sorte de bichon frisée dans ce scénario, j'imagine.

\- Ok, arrête de parler, dit Kyle. Ou bien parle des péquenauds mangeurs d'hommes que tu veux tuer à coup de balles. Mais arrête d'essayer de te faire comprendre avec cette métaphore à la con, parce que c'est mort –

\- Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'exclusivité sur les métaphores tordues qui parlent de Wendy, ricana Cartman. C'était comme s'il venait de lui jeter une lame de couteau en pleine poitrine, le genre de blessure que Cartman avait toujours été le seul à savoir lui faire.

\- On est arrivé, lança Kenny inutilement, presque en criant. Il se gara sur une place de parking en soulevant un gros nuage de poussière.

\- Sortons boire un coup, dit Stan. Kyle était figé par la colère et la honte, humilié. Même Cartman avait compris sa métaphore, tout à l'heure. Il ne parlait pas de Wendy. Il parlait de lui.

\- Allez viens, insista Stan en l'entraînant pour sortir de la voiture. J'ai envie de prendre des photos.

Dehors le paysage était funeste et étouffant, même s'il y avait beaucoup de vent. En tout cas il n'y avait vraiment rien à prendre en photo, mais Kyle voulait faire plaisir à Stan alors il le suivi jusqu'à la petite supérette de la station. Il était secoué, comme s'il venait de faire une confession devant les trois autres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait s'il avait déjà réussi à tromper qui que ce soit à propos de ses sentiments, surtout après un moment gênant comme celui-là.

\- Souris, dit Stan. Kyle était debout les bras croisés, devant une chaîne de montagne au loin.

\- Je meurs de soif, dit Kyle. Je croyais qu'on allait boire un truc.

\- On y va, attends deux secondes, répliqua Stan en le prenant en photo, même si Kyle ne souriait pas du tout. Je veux me souvenir de ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Stan baissa les yeux sur son appareil, et Kyle se sentit coupable. Lui aussi voulait s'en souvenir, chaque secondes. Il s'avança à côté de lui et rigola en voyant sa tête dans l'écran. Il avait l'air malheureux, à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs.

\- On ferait bien de rentrer les chercher, dit-il. Cartman est peut-être en train de faire le con avec son flingue.

Stan hocha la tête. Kyle aurait aimé le prendre en photo comme ça, avec cette lumière sur son visage, un peu triste en le regardant comme pour lui demander de rentrer dans son jeu, de faire comme si le voyage ne finirait jamais, qu'il leur suffirait de regarder ces photos quand ce sera la fin. Il avait fait tellement de cauchemars dans lesquels il embrassait Stan par accident, alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il chérissait les rares fois où il en rêvait et où tout se passait bien. Il se souvenait de l'un d'eux. Il était assis dans une cuisine sur le plan de travail, pendant une fête quelconque. Stan rentrait dans la pièce et lui écartait les jambes pour se mettre juste devant lui, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sans aucune hésitation, comme si c'était son droit, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait mille fois auparavant. Kyle avait toujours voulu faire ça se passe ainsi, à un moment où il aurait retrouvé espoir que ça arrive un jour.

La supérette était silencieuse, il n'y avait que Cartman qui faisait du bruit en se servant dans les rayons gâteaux et chips. Kenny avait déjà payé l'essence, et semblait fier de lui. Kyle prit un Moutain Dew pour boire tout de suite, et une bouteille d'eau pour plus tard. Il avait besoin de caféine, sinon il passerait le reste du voyage à somnoler.

\- Regarde ça, chuchota Cartman assez fort pour que tout le monde entende pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour payer. Il montra une jeune femme en robe longue qui tenait le kiosque à journaux.

\- C'est l'une d'entre eux.

\- De quoi ? demanda Stan.

\- Une dégénérée, tête de nœud !

La caissière leur jeta un regard noir. Kyle rougit en se demandant s'il devait s'excuser pour Cartman, mais l'idée même était éreintante. Il paya ses boissons et se précipita vers la voiture. Stan traînait des pieds derrière lui.

\- Alors, tu penses que je devrais répondre quoi ? demanda-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- A Wendy. Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui écrire ? Pour qu'elle se sente mieux et tout ?

Kyle jeta sa bouteille sur la banquette arrière et décapsula le Moutain Dew. Il avait envie de le baffer à cause de cette question, mais après tout c'était lui qui avait ramené le sujet sur le tapis. Et peut-être que Stan voulait dire autre chose, lui aussi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux, dit Kyle. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse si tu l'appelle juste pour la rassurer.

Stan le regardait comme s'il attendait qu'il continue, mais Kyle avait épuisé son stock de bonnes paroles. Il monta sur la banquette et épousseta les miettes de bretzel.

\- Je vais conduire, dit Stan.

\- Ok.

\- Kyle !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mets-toi à l'avant !

\- Oh. Kyle sourit et se précipita sur le siège de droite avant que Cartman arrive.

Le Mountain Dew fit effet pendant un moment, Kyle se mit à parler, beaucoup, vite, de tout et rien. Stan l'écouta, et ria quand Kyle lui rappela une remarque qu'avait fait son professeur de biologie et qui l'énervait encore des semaines plus tard. Cartman grignotait et critiquait la musique, les forêts, le gouvernement fédéral et les cheveux de Kyle. Il monta le son de la radio pour ne plus l'entendre. Kenny restait dans son coin et n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone. Kyle se demandait de qui il attendait des nouvelles, ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait toujours prendre Stan à part pour qu'il finisse de lui expliquer le Problème Kenny.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop hâte de prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il. Il avait l'impression d'être dégoûtant et sentait un mélange de toutes leurs sueurs dans la voiture.

\- On pourra en prendre une dans le camping où on va, dit Stan. Ils ont des douches qui donnent dehors.

\- Dehors ! Kyle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Cartman en profiterait surement pour lui faire une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Je monterais la garde, rigola Stan. Cartman renifla.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. N'oublie pas de faire des photos.

\- Je t'emmerde, dit Stan. C'est pour le protéger de toi que je ferai la garde.

\- Moi ! J'ai aucune envie d'approcher son cul mouillé à moins de cent mètres.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Arrêtez tous de parler de mon cul ! dit Kyle. Il détestait quand Stan sous-entendait que l'obsession de Cartman à son égard puisse être en partie sexuelle. Déjà parce que l'idée était immonde, mais aussi parce qu'il était gêné que Stan veuille le protéger contre les désirs pervers de Cartman.

\- Pas question que je prenne une douche dans un de ces trucs pour clochards, dit Cartman. Les hippies auront laissé toutes leurs maladies en se frottant dedans.

\- Vas-y en tong, dit Stan. Kyle fit une moue dégoûtée

\- On ne pourrait pas se prendre une chambre au motel ? demanda-t-il.

\- Whao, prévenez les journaux, c'est historique, ricana Cartman. Un juif qui accepte de dépenser son argent.

\- Ta gueule, gros lard !

\- Quoi ? Je suis avec toi ! Félicitation, tu avances sur le chemin de l'humanité, peut être que bientôt tu feras partie des nôtres.

\- Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça les douches en plein air ! s'exclama Stan. Elles sont sûrement plus propres que celles de certains motels pouilleux.

Kyle se retint de se lever les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas la même idée du confort. Quand il partait avec ses parents, ils avaient l'habitude d'aller dans des hôtels quatre ou cinq étoiles. Il avait bien envie de le dire à Cartman pour lui prouver que les juifs n'étaient _pas_ radins, mais il ne voulait pas s'afficher comme ça alors que Kenny avait tant de problèmes d'argent.

Le Fishlake grouillait plus de touristes que Grand Mesa, surtout au bord du lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre d'accueil pour louer les cannes à pêches. Kenny et Cartman arrivèrent à ne pas se faire remarquer par la sécurité cette fois. Kyle alla immédiatement inspecter les douches en arrivant au camping. C'était encore plus visqueux que ce qu'il avait redouté.

\- T'es vraiment plein de bonnes idées, Stan, dit Cartman. On ferait aussi bien de plonger dans ce putain de lac de mes couilles.

\- Bonne idée, dit Stan. Il retira son T-shirt et Kyle dût se forcer pour regarder à côté. La vision de Stan torse nu avait commencé à l'affecter profondément quelque part entre la sixième et la troisième. Kyle ne pouvait pas le voir sans s'imaginer poser la joue sur sa peau chaude et rêver de s'allonger sur lui. Sa peau sentait tellement bon même quand il était habillé, et c'était encore plus flagrant maintenant, alors que Kyle savait que c'était mal d'avoir tellement envie de l'embrasser partout.

\- Viens avec moi, dit Stan en lui attrapant le bras. Kyle ne voulait absolument pas le regarder.

\- Ça doit être plus froid que le cul de la Reine des Neiges, dit Cartman.

\- Et alors ? dit Stan. Arrête de faire ta chochotte. On n'a pas peur avec Kyle. Pas vrai ? Il lui donna une tape l'épaule.

\- Heu, ouais, marmonna Kyle. C'est vrai que ça lui donnait plutôt envie, et l'eau claire de la montagne le nettoierait de sa crasse, mais il détestait avoir froid. Stan l'entraîna vers le lac.

\- Regarde, dit-il. Il y a des gamins qui jouent dans l'eau. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont plus courageux que toi, Cartman.

\- Tes manipulations psychologiques de tarlouze ne marchent pas sur moi, tête de con, lança Cartman. Allez nager tous les deux et jouez aux petites sirènes gays ou je sais pas quoi. Je vais chercher les chiottes dans ce coin paumé pour faire un peu de pâtisserie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Pas la peine de nous parler de ta merde, dit Stan. Kenny ?

\- Non, dit-il. J'ai pas envie de chier, mais merci quand même.

\- Mais non - Tu veux venir nager ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Amusez-vous bien.

Il regarda Kyle et il eut honte parce que dès que Kenny aurait le dos tourné il demandera à Stan de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet.

\- Je vais chercher mon maillot dans la voiture, dit Stan. Tu as pris le tiens ?

\- Oui. Kyle l'avait emmené en se disant qu'ils iraient à la piscine d'un hôtel, avec Stan qui s'allongerait sur une chaise-longue à côté de lui, mouillé et bronzé. Il savait qu'ils iraient à l'hôtel en Californie, mais ce sera leur dernier jour, et Kyle sera tellement obnubilé par la perspective toute proche de sa vie sans Stan qu'il ne pourrait même pas en profiter.

Ils se changèrent dans les douches, derrière un rideau miteux, Stan monta la garde comme il avait dit. Kyle fit de même pour lui, il se sentit rougir en entendant Stan descendre la braguette de son jean. Il ne l'avait pas vu sans ses vêtements depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Ils avaient l'habitude de se changer pour mettre leurs slips de bain l'un devant l'autre, sans même y penser, à l'époque. C'était Kyle qui avait commencé à vouloir se déshabiller tout seul dans la salle de bain, pas parce qu'il pensait que Stan le regarderait, mais parce que _lui_ commençait à avoir envie de regarder.

Stan se précipita dans l'eau dès qu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac. Il s'arrêta une fois rentré jusqu'aux genoux, se tourna vers Kyle avec un sourire crispé : la théorie de Cartman était juste, l'eau était glacée. Kyle grimaça en mettant un orteil, mais marcha quand même jusqu'à Stan parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour une mauviette et parce que Stan avait une sorte de pouvoir magnétique comme ça, à moitié nu en communion avec la nature et en lui souriant de cette façon par-dessus son épaule.

\- On va vraiment nager ? demanda Kyle quand il arriva près lui. Ils grelottaient déjà.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait, répondit Stan. Ou sinon Cartman se fera un plaisir de se foutre de nous.

\- T'as vu ce que tu me fais faire ? dit Kyle. Stan lui toucha la hanche. Kyle espérait que Kenny ne soit pas en train de les regarder depuis le rivage.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on aura plus chaud si on nage, dit Stan d'un ton encourageant. On fait la course jusqu'à là où c'est profond ?

Kyle poussa un petit gémissement malgré lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout penser à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au fond d'un grand lac comme celui-ci. Des saletés, des cadavres, ou des monstres marins pas encore découverts.

\- Tu dois toujours me dire pour Kenny.

\- Oh merde, c'est vrai, soupira Stan. D'accord, mais on fait la course d'abord. Prêt ? Partez !

Il se jeta dans l'eau, et Kyle hésita juste une demi-seconde avant de le suivre. Il détestait perdre à la course contre lui mais ça n'arrivait jamais, il avait toujours été le plus rapide. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons se glaçaient littéralement, à cause de la température de l'eau, il dû reprendre sa respiration plusieurs fois en luttant pour rattraper Stan. Il progressa rapidement, dopé par le Moutain Dew et la dose de sucre qu'il avait pris au petit déjeuner. Stan avait toujours un peu d'avance sur lui quand il s'arrêta pour lui parler en haletant.

\- T'es réchauffé ?

\- Bof. Je suis un peu moins gelé. Il était à bout de souffle lui aussi, à cause de la montée d'adrénaline.

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder la plage, qui était plus loin que Kyle pensait, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de nager une longue distance. Quelques enfants étaient encore en train de jouer là où ils avaient pied, en éclatant de rire et en s'éclaboussant pendant que les parents regardaient depuis leurs transats en buvant des bières.

\- Ça t'arrive de vouloir redevenir petit, comme eux ? demanda Stan.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Kyle, en se souvenant comme c'était chiant de devoir demander la permission pour tout quand il n'avait pas le permis de conduire. Il était prêt à s'émanciper de ses parents.

\- Pourtant tout était tellement plus simple, insista Stan.

\- Tu t'en souviens mal, vieux. Beaucoup de choses craignaient déjà.

\- Peut-être. Il avait l'air boudeur. Kyle l'éclaboussa, et Stan se vengea en lui faisant boire la tasse.

\- Putain, tu fais chier ! cria Kyle quand Stan le laissa reprendre son souffle, hilare. Mes cheveux !

\- C'est le truc le plus gay que t'aies jamais dit, dit Stan en riant encore plus fort. Kyle grogna et joua à le noyer lui aussi, en sachant pertinemment que Stan le laissait faire. Il aurait pu le battre très facilement, même sous l'eau. Il lui cracha de l'eau dessus quand il remonta à la surface, en visant parfaitement la tête de Kyle.

\- Pardon, est-ce que je t'ai décoiffé ? Kyle se vengea en l'aspergeant et nagea pour se rapprocher du bord. Stan le suivit mais Kyle refusa de le regarder quand il voulut recommencer à jouer à battre, il lui envoya des éclaboussures pendant qu'il nageait.

\- Dis-moi pour Kenny.

\- Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui.

\- Ah ouais ? T'étais inquiet aussi hier soir, quand tu lui as couru après sans penser à prendre une putain de lampe-torche.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Je vais te le dire, mais attends qu'on soit assis dans l'herbe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas tomber sur le cul.

\- Oh, bordel de merde. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- C'est vraiment choquant à entendre, vieux.

\- Plus choquant que – la dernière fois ? demanda Kyle. Il s'arrêta en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'eau pour faire du sur-place, attendant la réponse. Stan fit de même, pour voir s'il avait pied. C'était le cas, de justesse, mais Kyle ne pouvait même pas toucher le fond sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Non, dit Stan. C'est moins grave que ça.

Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de préciser qu'ils parlaient de cette fois-là, quand Kenny était arrivé à l'arrêt de bus couvert de bleu, la fois où ils avaient passé la semaine entière à prendre soin de lui dans le lit de Stan pour qu'il aille mieux. Kyle hocha la tête.

\- Tant mieux.

\- C'est juste bizarre, reprit Stan. Vraiment bizarre.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'au rivage et s'assirent par terre, tous les deux tremblotants en attendant que le soleil fasse son travail et les réchauffe. Kyle ne se sentait pas du tout plus propre qu'avant, surtout en pensant à toutes les bactéries du lac qui s'agglutinaient dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors ? Dis-moi. Il donna à Stan un petit coup d'épaule avec la sienne, en rêvant d'une grosse serviette épaisse, assez grande pour les recouvrir tous les deux.

Stan soupira. Il regarda Kyle, puis par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait. L'imagination de Kyle s'emballa. Kenny lui avait déjà dit en plaisantant qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller à North Park le weekend pour se taper des inconnues. Si Stan lui annonçait que c'était vrai, il se ferait un sang d'encre pour le restant de ses jours.

\- C'est Butters, commença Stan, en faisait une grimace. Kenny et lui ils sont, genre. Ensemble.

\- Hein ?

\- On a parlé super sérieusement et tout, dit Stan en roulant les yeux. Quand Kenny est parti hier soir. Je suis allé le chercher, et il était énervé contre moi. Enfin, il avait bu. Mais il a dit qu'il en avait vraiment marre qu'on soit toujours sur son dos toi et moi et blablabla. Je crois que c'est à cause de cette fois-là. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'on l'a traité comme un oiseau tombé du nid. Mais _c'était_ un oiseau tombé du nid, à ce moment-là. Enfin bref, il a dit qu'il avait fini par en avoir assez de sa vie de merde à la maison, et il a commencé à aller chez Butters plutôt que chez nous, parce que Butters lui disait amen à tout et que Kenny s'en foutait de ce Butters pouvait bien penser de lui.

\- Attends, dit Kyle, qui avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme lui tombait dessus, comme un dirigeable qui dégringolait du ciel. Attends…

\- Non – laisse-moi finir avant, vieux. Donc, il a commencé à faire ça au début du lycée, j'imagine. Il grimpait à la fenêtre de Butters pendant la nuit, et lui l'attendait avec des cookies et du lait chaud, et après ils dormaient ensemble. Il a dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir tout seul parce qu'il s'était habitué en dormant dans mon lit après - enfin tu te souviens. Alors il s'est mis à dormir là-bas, et quand il était bourré il lui parlait de ses problèmes, et Butters le consolait et tout. Tu sais comment est Butters.

\- Deux secondes, dit Kyle. Il regarda derrière lui. Kenny et Cartman n'étaient pas le coin. Tu es en train de me dire – sérieusement ?

\- Oui, vieux, mais laisse-moi finir ! Ok, donc Kenny était un peu en train de profiter de Butters à ce moment-là, en tout cas c'est comme ça qu'il me l'a décrit, et il a commencé à se sentir coupable. Alors il a demandé à Butters de lui parler de ses problèmes, lui aussi, et au début il ne voulait pas, mais finalement il a commencé à se confier à Kenny. Ils sont devenus amis pour de vrai. Kenny s'est mis à casser la gueule des gens qui se foutait de Butters à l'école, et Butters lui faisait ses devoirs. Au bout d'un moment, cette année apparemment, ils ont commencé à, hum. Baiser comme des dingues, d'après lui.

\- Oh putain !

\- Je sais, vieux, dit Stan. C'est fou, qui aurait cru - Kenny ? C'est pas vraiment surprenant pour Butters, il a pratiquement fait son coming-out en primaire, mais Kenny ? Enfin bref, je me sens mal pour lui, parce que les parents de Butters ont tout découvert, ils ont condamné sa fenêtre et confisqué le téléphone de Butters. C'est pour ça qu'ils lui ont interdit de faire le voyage, pas à cause ce stupide classement des meilleurs élèves. Et ils vont l'envoyer dans une espèce d'école pour catholique à Cincinnati. Ils veulent qu'il devienne prêtre, apparemment.

\- Merde.

\- Donc voilà, le gros drame dans la vie de Kenny, continua Stan. Evidemment, tu ne peux pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit, et tu n'en parles à personne.

\- Pourquoi il t'en a parlé et pas à moi ?

\- J'en sais rien, vieux, parce qu'il était bourré et que je lui ai couru après. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais je crois que oui. Il a l'air un peu plus heureux, ça a dû le soulager d'un poids.

\- Ouais. Kyle serra ses genoux contre son torse et regarda le lac. Kenny était gay. Bien sûr. Kyle avait toujours pensé que Kenny le regardait comme s'il savait tout parce qu'il le connaissait tellement bien, et qu'il l'avait vu tourner autour de Stan pendant si longtemps, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était énervé contre Kyle, parce qu'il était énervé contre lui-même. Ils avaient tous les deux appris à mentir à tout le monde. Kenny avait une bonne raison, contrairement à lui. En plus de son secret il devait garder celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vieux, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Stan en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ne sois pas fâché contre Kenny.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché.

\- T'as l'air d'halluciner, pourtant.

\- Bah, oui ! Ça ne t'a pas choqué, quand il te l'a dit ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais surtout à cause de l'histoire des parents. Ça m'a surpris qu'il m'annonce qu'il soit – gay – parce que Kenny et les nibards c'est comme le lait et les céréales, tu vois. Mais il était genre « Oh, parfois Butters aime s'habiller en fille, c'est une des premières choses qu'il m'a avoué - »

\- Ok, stop. Kyle ferma les yeux et se prit le visage dans les mains. Ça fait un peu trop d'information à encaisser d'un coup.

\- D'accord, dit Stan en lui frottant le dos. Mais c'est toi qui as demandé.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et c'est franchement la dernière chose auquel je m'attendais. Bon Dieu, j'avais peur qu'il fasse le tapin ou autre chose.

\- Putain, Kyle ! Enfin, tu dois être soulagé alors. Le problème c'est que je crois qu'il est amoureux de Butters, et il a peur qu'il ne rebelle jamais contre ses parents et finisse prêtre dépressif à Cincinnati.

\- Ce serait bien possible, marmonna Kyle. Il fut presque soulagé pendant un instant : il ne serait pas le seul de South Park qui passera sa vie dans le placard, malheureux. Mais l'idée le rendit encore plus triste deux secondes après. Ils se retournèrent en entendant des pas venir vers eux. C'était Cartman.

\- J'espère que t'es content Stan, beugla-il. J'ai dû chier dans les bois et m'essuyer avec des feuilles.

\- Putain de merde, dit Kyle. Stan se contenta de rire.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller te baigner, dit-il. Et prends du savon avec toi, vieux.

\- J'ai déjà utilisé les douches à hippies, dit Cartman avec en le fusillant du regard. C'était horrible. Tu ne veux pas écouter ton petit copain youpin et nous laisser prendre une putain de chambre dans un motel à la con?

\- Non, dit Stan. On va aller pêcher. Tu veux donner un coup de main ?

\- Ah ! Ouais, c'est ça. Pas question que je mange une de vos saletés de bestioles aquatiques pour hippies.

\- Comme tu veux, ignora Stan en donnant un coup de coude à Kyle. On va chercher les cannes ?

\- Arrêtez de vous promener à poils à de parler de vos cannes devant tout le monde ! cria Cartman en tournant les talons. Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne sait rien pour Butters et Kenny, dit-il quand il fut loin. Ça serait le plus jour de sa vie.

\- De toute façon Cartman est persuadé que tout le monde est gay à par lui, dit Stan en se relevant et en lui tendant la main en souriant pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Tu sais ce qui pourrait être vraiment marrant ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Kyle en s'attendant au pire.

\- On pourrait faire semblant qu'on est ensemble, ça le mettrait sur le cul. J'y pense depuis un moment.

\- Ah. Kyle lâcha la main de Stan, il sentait sa poitrine le brûler tout à coup, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Ouais. Mais non. Ça le mettrait en joie. Il serait ravi, ça serait la preuve qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

Stan haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. A mon avis ce serait quand même drôle.

La chaleur soudaine qu'il avait eu dans sa poitrine disparue en marchant jusqu'au camping, ses mains tremblaient et il se sentait mille fois plus gelé que dans le lac. Pour Stan le fait de sortir ensemble n'était que ça alors, une blague, une blague très drôle. Il en aurait fait des tonnes, l'aurait pris dans ses bras en inventant des histoires sur ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre pour mener Cartman en bateau. Kyle avait une boule au ventre en y pensant, il resta un petit moment seul dans la tente que Kenny avait montée, agenouillé, pour reprendre son calme. Il respirait lentement en serrant ses vêtements contre lui, parce qu'il avait peur de se mettre à vomir.

\- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Kenny quand il sortit de la tente habillé en tremblant légèrement. Il hocha la tête et s'assis à côté de Kenny sur un rocher plat près de la zone réservée au feu de camp.

Kyle grommela en guise de réponse, en se frottant le visage.

\- Il te reste un peu de whisky ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quelle question, dit Kenny avec un grand sourire. Il sortit sa flasque et la passa à Kyle. T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

\- Non, dit Kyle. Il but, fit une grimace, et reprit une gorgée. Kenny mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas, vieux, dit-il. Kyle aurait pu protester, lui dire qu'il se trompait, ou qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien lui non plus. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en regardant par terre, espérant que Kenny ne lui demanderait pas d'en parler. Il lui serra un peu l'épaule et but quand Kyle lui rendit sa flasque.

\- On ne peut rien y faire, mon pote. Tout a une fin.

\- Ouais. Kyle ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'accepter un jour, et il ne pensait pas que Kenny l'accepterait non plus. Stan sortit de la tente à son tour, dans un jean et un T-shirt propre. Il attrapa les cannes à pêche et s'approcha d'eux en haussant les sourcils quand il vit le bras le Kenny autour des épaules de Kyle.

\- Je ne vous interromps pas au milieu de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Ça te dérangerait ? répliqua Kenny. Stan le regarda, surpris. Kenny reprit un coup et offrit la flasque à Kyle, qui secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas trop en prendre, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Il se leva, les jambes toujours un peu chancelantes. Viens pêcher avec nous.

\- Bon, Ok, répondit Kenny. Mais si je peux boire tranquille.

Personne ne l'en empêcha, d'ailleurs Stan l'accompagna et Kyle continua à boire un petit peu quand Kenny lui passait la bouteille. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois au bord du lac sur des rochers, dans un coin soi-disant rempli de poissons, les jambes dans le vide au-dessus de l'eau. Stan ne voulait pas utiliser des vers parce qu'il trouvait ça cruel, alors ils en prirent des faux, en plastique brillant.

\- Pourquoi les poissons ne mordent pas ? demanda Stan, déjà un peu ivre. Kyle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient mangé qu'un petit sac de bretzels pour deux au déjeuner. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kenny en somnolant. Kenny était assis entre lui et Stan, sa capuche sur la tête bien qu'il fasse toujours assez chaud.

\- Aucune idée, mais je crève la dalle, dit Kenny. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

\- On pourrait aller dîner au Denny's et dormir dans un de ces motels pas cher qu'il y a toujours à côté, marmonna Kyle. Entendre sa voix de dépressif lui donnait envie de rire.

\- Mais je veux dormir à la belle étoile, protesta Stan. Kenny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vraiment un truc de tarlouze, vieux, dit-il.

\- C'est toi la tarlouze, rigola Stan en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Kyle avala sa salive, gêné. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose à dire, surtout à Kenny, à présent. Sa capuche lui cachait presque tout le visage, on ne voyait que sa bouche et le bout de son nez, mais il souriait toujours.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, dit Stan qui avait l'air un peu embêté. Et c'est vraiment cool de passer la nuit dehors ! Kyle, ça ne te dis pas ? Ça ne sera pas flippant comme hier soir. Il y aura plein de gens autour de nous.

\- Kyle vient de dire qu'il voulait aller au motel, fit remarquer Kenny.

\- Depuis quand tu décides pour lui ? demanda Stan.

\- Depuis quand _tu_ décides pour lui ?

\- C'est bon, interrompit Kyle. On peut rester là. On économisera notre argent, et c'est plutôt sympa.

\- Oh, je suis con, j'avais oublié, dit Kenny. C'est vraiment Stan qui décide pour toi.

\- Je t'emmerde, dit Kyle sans conviction.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux, grogna Stan. Vous faites peur aux poissons.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, marmonna Kenny.

\- N'importe quoi !

Ils n'attrapèrent aucun poisson. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires à la nuit tombée, puis retournèrent au camping dans le noir complet. Cartman était là-bas, la main plongée dans un sac de Cheesy Poofs. Personne n'avait allumé de feu de bois.

\- Où est la poiscaille ? demanda-il.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? répliqua Stan. Tu n'en voulais pas de toute façon.

\- En tout cas, gardez vos sales pattes loin de mes réserves.

\- Comme si on en voulait, dit Kenny.

Kyle en avait bien envie, à vrai dire. Même les Cheesy Poofs avaient l'air délicieux. Son ventre gargouillait et sa tête tournait. Il alla chercher le sac de couchage de Stan dans la voiture et l'installa à côté de la tente, puis retourna prendre la couverture et les oreillers.

\- Tu vas dormir? demanda Stan.

\- Je crois, répondit Kyle. On n'a rien d'autre à faire.

\- On pourrait regarder les étoiles, dit Stan. Il s'installa sur le sac de couchage ouvert et mit la couverture sur ses jambes. Kyle savait qu'il avait faim, son ventre gargouillait, lui aussi. Ils regardèrent les constellations pendant un moment, sans rien dire, en écoutant Cartman manger ses Cheesy Poofs. Kyle se sentait trop paumé pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit dans le ciel. Il pensait toujours à ce que Stan avait dit tout à l'heure. _Tu sais ce qui pourrait être vraiment marrant ?_ Hilarant, vraiment, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle de sa vie.

\- Celle-là c'est celle du corbeau, dit Stan en la pointant du doigt. Et là les sept sœurs.

\- Tu vas prendre astronomie comme cours à la rentrée ? demanda Kyle.

\- Sans doute. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Kyle remonta la couverture sur son torse et se tourna sur le coté, en face de Stan. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits que faisaient les autres vacanciers, un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un chantant au coin du feu, quelque part, peut-être à l'autre bout du lac. La voix était presque inquiétante. Kyle garda les paupières closes quand Stan s'allongea sous la couverture, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Kenny est encore allé dormir dans la voiture, chuchota-il. Il n'a pas intérêt à se branler dedans.

\- Beurk !

\- Ouais. Surtout maintenant qu'on sait à qui il pense en le faisant.

\- Vieux !

\- Désolé. Stan arrêta de parler, et Kyle sentait qu'il le regardait. Il essaya de rester le plus calme possible, mais ses sourcils bougeaient un peu, malgré lui.

\- Alors, tu as écris à Wendy ? demanda Kyle.

\- Oh, merde. J'ai oublié. Je le ferai demain matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Qu'elle me manque ?

\- Tu me poses la question? interrogea Kyle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui, je te pose la question. Stan avait l'air agacé, mais il se rapprocha de lui, comme pour être sûr que Cartman ne les entende pas.

\- Tu me demandes si elle te manque ? Ou si tu devrais le lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais le con comme ça ?

\- Je ne fais pas le con ! Kyle tourna le dos à Stan, furieux contre lui de vouloir encore en parler. Quoi que non, en fait, c'était Kyle qui avait recommencé à en parler. Stan poussa un soupir.

\- Je me demande ce que fait Butters.

\- Il se branle en pensant à Kenny ? dit Kyle. Stan éclata de rire.

\- En portant une robe ?

\- Probablement.

Stan toucha l'ourlet du T-shirt de Kyle sous la couverture et le tripota jusqu'à ce que Kyle roule sur le dos. Stan le regarda en souriant, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles.

\- J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça tout l'été, confia-t-il

\- Dans le noir, à crever de faim en écoutant Cartman se goinfrer ?

\- Oui, Kyle. Stan lui tira gentiment une mèche de cheveux. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- On ne peut pas rester comme ça tout l'été. Et on ne peut pas redevenir des enfants. Et toi ne pourra pas aller dans ma fac, ni moi dans la tienne.

\- Putain mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on se dispute ? demanda Stan.

\- Je ne veux pas. J'en ai juste vraiment marre de toutes tes idées impossibles, tu comprends ? Ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal.

Il lui tourna le dos encore une fois. Il avait trop bu, pas assez manger, et Cartman était devenu bizarrement silencieux, sans doute pour profiter du spectacle. Kyle essaya de s'installer confortablement et de s'endormir pour que le petit déjeuner arrive vite, mais il se sentait trop énervé et blessé, et il pouvait sentir que Stan n'arrivait pas dormir non plus. C'était comme s'il avait le soleil dans son dos, qu'il le brûlait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Stan. Il avait l'air sincère. Kyle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et l'entendit se tourner sur le côté, loin de lui.

Il fit à nouveau d'horribles rêves. Ils étaient moins violents que la veille, mais plus angoissants. Il se retrouvait en robe au lycée, et tout le monde comprenait ses sentiments pour Stan à cause de ça. Même Butters se moquait de lui, alors qu'il portait une robe lui aussi, et qu'il pleurait. Il eut d'autres rêves, la plus part dans le même genre, et se réveilla à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier si Stan était toujours à côté de lui. Ça le rassura une seconde, puis le mit en colère, parce que Stan n'avait aucun problème pour partager son sac de couchage alors qu'il savait surement ce que Kyle ressentait pour lui. Kyle resta éveillé, délirant à cause de la faim et de la fatigue, en priant Dieu pour qu'il empêche Stan de le toucher encore une fois, parce que putain ça donnait trop d'espoir, et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait, sept, huit ans de sa vie gâchés à cause de lui. Il haïssait toutes ces fois où il avait cru que ses caresses du bout des doigts avaient de l'importance. Il haïssait la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de lui sous la couverture, haïssait la sentir alors qu'il ne lui touchait même pas le dos, et haïssait à quel point il avait envie de poser ses mains dessus, partout.

Il finit par réussir à se rendormir quelques heures, à l'aube, moins stressé et haineux. Les cauchemars à base d'humiliations nauséabondes cédèrent la place à des rêves de bouffe. Stan se réveilla le premier, et Kyle l'entendit appuyer sur les touches du téléphone. Il écrivait à Wendy. Il entendit Cartman râler contre les moustiques en se levant, la portière de la voiture claquer, Kenny sortir baillant. Il se demanda s'il devait faire semblant de dormir encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce Stan finisse son SMS, mais il avait trop faim. Il s'assit, couvert de courbatures, migraineux.

\- On pourrait se barrer d'ici au plus vite bordel de merde ? demanda Cartman en cherchant vainement un truc à manger dans ses paquets de gâteaux vides. C'est Vegas le prochain arrêt, hein ?

\- Ouais, répondit Stan. Enfin, d'abord le Lake Mead, et après on passera la journée entière à Vegas –

\- Non, dit Kyle fermement. Il gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux. Non. Je m'en moque si je dois payer pour nous quatre. J'ai besoin d'une vraie douche. On prendra une chambre bon marché dans un vieil hôtel de Vegas.

\- Mais, dit Stan en levant les yeux de son téléphone. Le Barrage Hoover –

\- On n'en a rien à foutre de ce putain de barrage à la con ! s'exclama Cartman. Je suis le rouquemoute. Kenny, tu ne peux pas participer financièrement alors ton avis ne compte pas. Ça fait deux voix contre une pour l'hôtel.

\- Je t'emmerde, mon avis compte, intervint Kenny. Et ouais, une chambre d'hôtel, parfait. De toute façon je passerai toute la nuit aux casinos.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, dit Cartman. Les pauvres et leur pitoyable amour du jeu. C'est presque touchant.

\- Ta gueule ! rugit Kyle, qui se rendit compte en criant que son humeur était encore pire qu'il croyait. Cartman, je le jure sur ma vie, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de le faire chier –

\- Putain de merde, tu te fais baiser par Kenny aussi, maintenant ? lança Cartman en se levant pour s'étirer, une main derrière la tête pendant qu'il se grattait le ventre avec l'autre. Excuse-moi si j'ai insulté son nouveau petit copain, Kyle.

\- Arrêtez tous de gueuler et allons ranger les affaires, je crève la dalle, dit Stan sèchement en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Apparemment, il avait envoyé son message. Kyle ne demandera pas au Grand champion d'éloquence Stan Marsh ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour rassurer sa chérie, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

L'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas très bonne. Cartman conduisait, Stan à sa droite parce que Kenny et Kyle ne pouvaient pas de se mettre à côté de lui sous peine de commettre des actes de violence. Cartman prenait soin de mettre la musique la plus insupportable possible : _It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time_. Le volume sonore était si fort qu'il étouffait presque la petite sonnerie que fit le portable de Kenny en recevant un message. Kyle le regarda lire, du coin de l'œil.

\- Gare-toi, dit Kenny, les yeux fixés sur son portable.

\- Pas de pause pipi avant que je trouve un endroit décent où manger, répliqua Cartman.

\- Gare-toi, répéta Kenny. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, et le même ton que quand il avait dit à Stan et Kyle d'arrêter de le traiter comme un putain de cas social pendant les déjeuners à la cantine. Stan se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve comment descendre dans le sud à partir d'ici, dit Kenny. Jusqu'à Phoenix.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle. Ça devait être une blague qu'il faisait à Cartman. Il aurait aimé être au courant. Peut-être que Stan était dans le coup, lui.

\- On doit aller à l'aéroport de Phoenix, expliqua Kenny. Tout de suite. Gare la voiture Cartman, bordel, tu m'as entendu ?

\- Vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Stan l'air perdu. Pourquoi l'aéroport de Phoenix ?

\- Butters, dit Kenny. Il est là-bas. Démerde-toi pour le faire se garer, Stan, cogne-le s'il le faut.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, on fait du cent trente kilomètre heure je te signale, interrompit Kyle. Ecoute – calme-toi – Butters vient de t'envoyer un SMS ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Phoenix ?

\- Il s'est enfui de chez lui – Cartman gare cette putain de voiture espèce de fils de pute ! Kenny criait à présent. Stan regarda Kyle, paniqué. Cartman se contenta rire.

\- Ça alors, dit-il. Butters s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il avait des couilles et a quitté sa famille de taré, hein ? Je ne l'en aurais jamais cru capable. Mais c'est son problème, pas le nôtre.

\- Gare-toi bordel de merde ! Kenny le regardait comme s'il allait le tuer, les poings serrés.

\- Kenny, vieux – commença Stan.

\- Je me garerai quand j'aurai trouvé un Waffle House ! dit Cartman. Tu pourras prendre un bus pour Phoenix et sucer le chauffeur pour payer un billet à Butters, t'as compris enculé ?

Kenny se jeta sur Cartman, et Kyle et Stan crièrent de surprise, en essayant de le retenir. Cartman jura, les yeux écarquillés, pendant que la voiture vira tout à coup à droite sur la route. Kenny était hors de contrôle, il essayait de prendre le volant des mains de Cartman, et la voiture zigzaguait violemment en frôlant les barrières qui les protégeaient d'un ravin très profond.

\- Kenny tu es fou putain ! rugit Kyle en reconnaissant à peine sa voix tellement la panique la rendait stridente.

\- Bordel de merde Cartman, _arrête_ la voiture ! cria Stan. Kenny essayait de toute ses force de donner un coup de poing à Cartman, et Kyle avait beaucoup de mal à lui tenir le bras pour l'en empêcher. Cartman appuya sur le frein brusquement, la voiture dérapa en faisant un demi-tour complet. Ils hurlèrent tous en même temps, ne voyaient plus rien à cause de la poussière et du sable qui cachaient les fenêtres les pneus sifflaient. Ils se cognèrent violemment contre la barrière du bord de la route, et Kyle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à entendre le bruit du choc quand elle se cassera et qu'ils tomberaient tout au fond du ravin. Le bruit n'arriva pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était leurs respirations paniquées.

Kyle sortit de la voiture en premier, après s'être assuré qu'il était bien du côté de la route et pas de la falaise. Ses jambes ne le tenaient pas, alors il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et ravala plusieurs haut-le-cœur, choqué par toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la voiture quand elle avait freiné. Il n'y avait qu'eux sur la route 14 à une heure aussi matinale, un tel calme après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était impossible, obscène. Stan criait sur Kenny dans la voiture en le traitant de malade mental, mais pour Kyle cela avait l'air de se passer trop loin pour que ça ait de l'importance. Cartman s'extirpa de la voiture et vomit sur le sol avec une telle violence qu'il en envoya un peu sur la main de Kyle. Il s'en foutait. Il aurait pu se pencher pour embrasser le sol, même avec le vomi de Cartman et toute cette poussière dessus.

\- Putain, on aurait pu mourir, on aurait pu mourir. Il le disait peut-être pour la dizaine, la vingtaine ou la première fois ; il commençait à peine à reprendre vraiment ses esprits.

\- Ouais, marmonna Cartman en s'essuyant la bouche, les jambes tremblantes. Je vais le tuer cet âne bouffeur de merde.

Kyle trouvait que là, tout de suite, c'était une très bonne idée. Kenny était en train de crier sur Stan pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais que Cartman ne pouvait pas toujours faire ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, et qu'il l'emmerdait, ce gros connard. Kyle mit les coudes sur le sol et posa sa tête dedans. Il entendait Cartman essayer de rentrer dans la voiture et Stan essayer d'en sortir.

\- Bouge ! cria Stan, et il se précipita sur Kyle une seconde plus tard, en le remettant sur ses genoux. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu es blessé ? Il était à genoux lui aussi, un peu dans le vomi de Cartman.

\- Ça va, dit Kyle. Stan ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ou le croire. Il le regarda partout pour voir s'il avait des blessures, posa ses mains sur ses côtes, dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même après n'avoir trouvé aucune trace de sang ou d'os cassés, puis revérifia tout encore une fois. Ils tremblaient comme des feuilles, fermèrent les yeux, et Kyle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se réveiller d'un rêve dont ne garderait aucun souvenir. Cartman s'était débrouillé pour arracher Kenny hors de la voiture, à côté d'eux, mais Kenny frappa le premier, en plein dans le ventre de Cartman.

\- Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est rendre les gens tarés, pas vrai ? cria Kenny. Sa voix était aiguë, tremblante, Kyle savait que Kenny se sentirait horrible en y repensant, mais il espérait quand même qu'il arrive à mettre à Cartman quelques coups de poings. Cartman rugit en se précipitant sur Kenny et le jeta contre la voiture.

\- Arrête tout de suite, abrutit ! hurla Stan. Tu vas faire tomber la voiture par-dessus la glissière ! Il attrapa Cartman pour le précipiter en arrière, et Kyle fit de même avec Kenny en le poussant loin de la voiture. Kenny se laissa faire beaucoup plus facilement que Cartman, qui soufflait comme un bœuf en essayant de chasser Stan de son chemin.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, bordel de merde ? cria Cartman. Tu te crois invincible ? T'aurais fait comment pour aller à Phoenix après avoir explosé la voiture et nous avec, hein ? T'y serais allé à pied, connard ?

\- Je suis désolé putain, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! dit Kenny. Il tremblait, à bout de souffle contre Kyle qui le retenait encore par précaution, même s"il avait toujours envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Je sais que c'était stupide, mais tu es tellement – tu n'en as rien à foutre des autres ! Tu trouves que c'est plus important d'aller bouffer des gaufres que d'aider Butters qui est perdu, tout seul ! Lui il t'aiderait si tu en avais besoin, Eric. Tu es peut être un salop arrogant, mais lui c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et tu n'en as rien à foutre de lui, tu t'en foutrais complément s'il mourrait.

\- Il n'est pas en danger de mort, crétin de mes couilles ! cria Cartman. Il se débrouilla pour repousser Stan loin de lui, mais resta à sa place, en passant sa main sur son visage pour enlever la poussière et regarder Kenny droit dans les yeux. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu te prends toujours pour un petit justicier, obsédé par sauver les gens ? On n'est plus en train de jouer aux super-héros, espèce de triso. Butters est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Cartman, tu ne comprends pas, dit Stan. Il avait les cheveux pleins de saletés et du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Kyle avait l'impression d'en être recouvert lui aussi, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'idée d'avoir touché le vomi de Cartman. Éloignez-vous tous de la route, dit Stan d'une voix autoritaire. Je vais bouger la voiture avant qu'on remonte dedans.

\- Non, je vais le faire, dit Kenny. C'est ma faute si – ah, merde. Je suis vraiment désolé, sérieusement. Je le pense vraiment.

Kyle le laissa partir, et Kenny se retourna vers lui. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Kyle secoua la tête.

\- Allez, dit-il, pas encore prêt pour accepter ses excuses. Occupe-toi de la voiture.

Ils attendirent que Kenny pousse la voiture pour la dégager de la glissière, en se bouchant les oreilles à cause du bruit des métaux frottés les uns contre les autres. Stan poussa un juron en voyant les dégâts. C'était surtout la peinture qui en avait pris un coup, pleine de rayures.

\- Je te promets que je payerais la réparation, dit Kenny quand Stan ouvrit la porte à l'avant.

\- Ok, dit Stan. Juste – laisse-moi la place. Je vais conduire pour le moment.

\- Stan. Kenny avait les mains sur le volant. Il avait l'air brisé, pire qu'à quatorze ans quand il était arrivé avec son œil au bord noir et sa côte cassée. S'il te plait –

\- On va chercher Butters, interrompit Stan brusquement. Regarde sur la carte comment aller à Phoenix à partir d'ici. Mais je vais conduire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit Kenny en hochant la tête lentement. Il sortit de la voiture un peu maladroitement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes, et prit Stan dans ses bras, en plongeant sa tête dans son épaule. Stan n'avait pas l'air ravi mais ne l'envoya pas promener. Il lui frotta gentiment le dos.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me faire un câlin, enculé de fils de chien, grogna Cartman quand Kenny s'éloigna de Stan. Il lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

\- Ouais, non merci, dit-il. Il fit le tour jusqu'à la portière avant, côté passager. Désolé, Kyle, dit-il. Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me laisser à côté de lui là, tout de suite.

\- Ah, vous devriez me supplier de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, il a failli nous tuer je vous signale, répliqua Cartman en colère. Mais non, c'est cool, mon frère, t'inquiète, fais ce que tu veux copain on reste ami.

\- Va dans la voiture, merde, dit sèchement Stan. Cartman s'exécuta en poussant un soupir exaspéré mais donna un coup de pied dans sa flaque de vomi avant, pour le style. Kyle grimpa à l'arrière près de lui, toujours secoué, en réfléchissant à combien d'heures de route les séparaient de Phoenix et combien de temps ça leur prendrait pour revenir sur le chemin de la Californie. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la géographie pour l'instant, il se souvenait à peine des directions à prendre.

\- Donc, pour résumer, dit Cartman alors qu'ils reculaient pour faire demi-tour en suivant les indications de Google Maps sur le téléphone de Kenny. On va _récompenser_ Kenny pour avoir voulu nous tuer. C'est génial. Bravo.

\- Et si tout le monde la fermait pendant un moment? lança Stan.

\- Vieux, j'ai vraiment besoin de manger un truc, dit Kyle. Kenny, tu ne vas pas essayer d'étrangler Stan s'il s'arrête pour qu'on prenne notre premier repas depuis hier matin ?

\- Kyle, dit Kenny sans le regarder. Il regardait ses ongles pleins de poussière.

\- Et ça me prend vraiment la tête qu'on doive attendre d'être à Phoenix pour enfin pouvoir se doucher, continua Kyle. C'est à quoi ? Dix heures de route d'ici ?

\- Neuf, dit Stan l'air morose.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, interrompit Kenny. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous gâcher vos vacances, et je ne vais pas vous faire chier si vous voulez vous arrêter pour prendre un truc à manger. Mais on devra manger dans la voiture, d'accord ? Il avait l'air – mal. Dans son SMS. Et vous ne savez pas comme ça a dû être dur pour lui de tenir tête à ses parents. Il ne pourra jamais revenir, et il – il est vraiment – Kenny n'arrivait manifestement plus à parler, Kyle eu l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Stan poussa un soupir.

\- On s'arrêtera dès qu'on verra un fast-food ou autre chose, dit-il. Et oui, on mangera dans la voiture. Kyle, tu pourras te doucher le premier dès qu'on sera arrivé à Phoenix. On prendra une chambre d'hôtel là-bas. Il sera genre. Putain – sept heures du soir le temps qu'on y arrive.

Kyle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, les mains sur son ventre. Il n'avait plus faim du tout, même si son estomac n'était pas du même avis. Il pensa à Butters, tout seul dans l'aéroport, en train de se tordre les mains en se demandant s'ils viendraient pour le sauver.

\- Est-ce que Butters a de l'argent sur lui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Kenny. Il a dû en avoir, puisqu'il a pris un billet d'avion pour Phoenix. Putain, je suis tellement fier de lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il arriverait à les fuir un jour. Ils lui ont tellement bourré le crâne.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il est parti de chez lui ? demanda Stan. Ils se sont disputés ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails, dit Kenny. Il a emprunté le téléphone de quelqu'un à l'aéroport pour m'écrire. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est où il était et supplier qu'on vienne le chercher.

\- Le téléphone de _quelqu'un_ ? Cartman donna un coup de pied dans le siège de Kenny. Tu te fous de me gueule ? Comment tu peux savoir que ce n'était pas juste Craig qui te faisait une blague ?

\- On a une espèce de code secret entre nous, dit Kenny. Il l'a utilisé dans le SMS.

\- Un code secret ? Mais depuis quand t'es ami avec Kenny, bordel de merde ?

\- Hum, probablement depuis aussi longtemps que je ne suis plus ami avec toi ? Et pourquoi je devrais te parler de ma vie ?

\- Putain de merde, vous ne pouvez pas vous taire juste deux secondes ? dit Stan. J'en ai plein la tête.

\- Pardon, dit Kenny. Prend US-89, ici, vers le sud.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? demanda Stan.

\- Hum, réfléchit Kenny. A peu près, heu. Trois cent vingt kilomètres.

Kyle et Cartman poussèrent un soupir exaspéré en même temps. Kyle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été autant en colère contre Kenny. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait failli les tuer dans un accident de voiture. C'était parce qu'il était capable de bouleversé les plans de tout le monde pour retrouver la personne qu'il aimait. Kenny allait avoir ce qu'il voulait, contrairement à Kyle. L'amoureux secret de Kenny l'aimait en retour.

Les yeux de Stan se reflétaient dans le rétroviseur, et Kyle les regarda un moment. Il repensa à la façon dont Stan s'était précipité sur lui après l'accident, comment il avait vérifié s'il allait bien, deux fois. Très bien Stan l'aimait. Juste pas au point d'escalader une fenêtre en pleine nuit pour venir le retrouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils firent un arrêt au McDonald's pour reprendre des forces. L'odeur du bacon grillé ouvrit aussitôt à Kyle l'appétit. Il essayait généralement de faire un effort pour manger kasher, plus pour faire plaisir à ses parents qu'autre chose, mais il était convaincu que Dieu voudra bien lui pardonner un peu de porc accompagné d'œuf et de toast au fromage après avoir frôlé la mort au petit matin. Il avait si faim qu'il arrivait même à supporter l'odeur de vomi qui infestait la voiture, même s'il n'oubliait pas que ses mains étaient toujours dégoûtantes après l'avoir touché. Il était soulagé de tenir son sandwich et ses galettes de pommes de terre dans une serviette en papier, pour protéger la nourriture de ses bactéries.

\- Bénis sois-tu, McDonald's, épouse-moi, dit Stan en mordant un gros bout de McMuffin. Il était assis à l'arrière avec Cartman. Kenny conduisait trop vite, Kyle était à côté de lui. Il rigola et se tourna pour regarder Stan.

\- Tu parles comme Cartman, dit-il. Mais je suis d'accord.

\- Oh mon Dieu, que c'est bon, dit Cartman. Il se coupa un gros morceau de McPancakes couvert de confiture et l'avala. Je suis en vie et je mange la meilleure nourriture du monde. Et je vous emmerde, au passage.

\- Kenny, tu t'es pris un truc à manger ? demanda Kyle. Kenny buvait du café dans un énorme gobelet en carton, droit comme un i, en laissant Kyle choisir les chansons. Tiens, prends-en un peu, dit-il en lui tendant sa galette.

\- Pas faim, grommela Kenny.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouais, mal au ventre. Mais merci quand même.

Kyle jeta un coup d'œil à Stan à l'arrière. Il haussa les épaules. Kyle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Stan comme ça, tout sale, recouvert de poussière, en train de mâcher la bouche ouverte. Ça méritait une photo.

\- Vieux, respire, dit Stan en s'avançant pour donner à Kenny un coup de coude amical. Ce n'est pas comme si l'aéroport de Phoenix était un endroit dangereux. Butters va très bien.

Kenny fit un grognement pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Kyle n'était pas convaincu non plus. Stan s'était beaucoup éloigné de ses parents après leur divorce, et même avant ça il n'avait jamais eu peur de leur tenir tête. Kyle pouvait comprendre Butters, bien que son père et sa mère n'aient jamais été aussi abusifs. Ils étaient exigeants, voulaient tout contrôler, et Kyle se sentait comme la dernière des merde quand il les décevait. Butters avait cent fois plus peur de sa famille que lui, et il sera seul au monde à présent. Kyle essuya ses doigts plein de graisse sur son jean en regrettant déjà d'avoir déjeuné au McDo. Il mit des chansons douces, pour détendre un peu Kenny.

Il était à peu près treize heures quand ils traversèrent la frontière avec l'Arizona, et ils étaient encore à six bonnes heures de Phoenix, même s'ils pourraient bien y être en cinq heures vu la vitesse à laquelle Kenny conduisait. Kyle somnolait, trop crasseux pour se sentir confortable. Il avait des saletés sous ses ongles, et l'odeur du vomi de Cartman était tellement immonde qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Il en restait encore un peu sur le jean de Stan, bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour le nettoyer avec la serviette en papier du resto.

Kyle s'agita sur son siège, alluma la radio, l'éteignit, poussa un soupir de ras-le-bol en voyant que dix minutes à peine s'était écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure. Stan et Cartman était endormis à l'arrière. Cartman ronflait et Stan était blotti contre la fenêtre avec un des sweats de Kenny en guise d'oreiller. Kyle regarda Kenny. Il avait les deux mains serré sur le volant et les sourcils très froncés, comme si ça pouvait le faire arriver à Phoenix plus vite.

\- Vieux, ça va aller pour Butters, dit Kyle. Kenny poussa un grognement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour s'en sortir, dit-il.

\- Les choses s'arrangeront, tu verras.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, Kyle ? Butters n'a pas d'argent. Il ne pourra pas aller à la fac parce que ses parents ne lui payeront jamais. Il n'a nulle part où vivre.

\- Vieux, ses parents finiront par le reprendre. Il faut juste leur laisser le temps de se calmer.

\- Ouais, ça prendra quoi, trois ans ? Lui en tout cas il lui faudra des années pour oublier toutes les conneries qu'ils lui ont racontées depuis qu'il est petit. Tu sais qu'ils le traitent d'abruti ? Qu'ils lui disent qu'aucune entreprise digne de ce nom ne voudra engager un mec pas foutu de savoir réparer le sèche-linge ? Qu'il va finir ramasseur de merde de chien s'il ne prend pas ses responsabilités ? Ils en font un putain d'esclave et c'est même pas assez pour eux. Il a des mains d'ouvrier, on dirait qu'il bosse à l'usine depuis qu'il a six ans.

\- Vieux, du calme, dit Kyle. Je sais qu'ils sont durs avec lui.

\- Tu sais rien du tout, Kyle ! Tu crois que tu peux le comprendre juste parce que tu t'es fait engueulé un jour par tes vieux pour avoir eu que dix-huit sur vingt en bio, ou parce que t'es rentré chez toi après le couvre-feu ? Tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison est comme une saloperie de mise à l'épreuve pour lui. Ils pensent qu'il pourra toujours travailler plus dur, que ça le rendra brillant ou généreux ou je ne sais pas quelles conneries. Comme s'il pouvait être encore plus généreux qu'il ne l'est déjà, putain de merde. Mais il n'y a pas que les corvées, ils veulent le rendre fou, complètement fou. Ils lui ont déjà fait creuser un énorme trou dans le jardin pour le punir d'avoir cassé une assiette en faisant la vaisselle. Il devait creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Ils lui ont dit de rester là toute la nuit pour creuser son trou et réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Putain, dit Kyle. Il sentait le McDonald's remonter dangereusement dans son ventre. C'est pas – tu es sûr que c'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, Kyle, à ton avis qui l'a trouvé dans ce putain de trou de mes couilles et l'a sorti de là ? J'ai mis au moins deux heures pour le convaincre. Il pleurait et tremblait comme je sais pas quoi, juste à l'idée de désobéir, bordel de merde. C'est de la maltraitance, et personne dans cette ville n'a jamais fait assez attention à lui pour s'en rendre compte. Pas même vous.

\- Kenny, commença Kyle, qui n'avait plus envie de vomir mais se sentait quand même très mal. On s'en était rendu compte –

\- Je ne parle pas de moi. Kenny avait les yeux fixés sur la route, les doigts tellement serrés sur le volant qu'ils étaient presque couleur blanche. Ce n'est une espèce de métaphore à la con.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas – tu ne veux pas que je conduise un peu ?

\- Non. Ça va.

Kyle se mordit les lèvres et regarda les cactus qui commençaient à arpenter le bord de la route. Il y avait plus de trafic à présent, Kenny slalomait entre les voitures, toujours un peu trop vite.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ? demanda Kyle. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On aurait pu essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- Pitié, répondit Kenny. Ils lui auraient fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avouer quoi que soit. En fait non, putain de merde, ils n'auraient rien eu à faire du tout, il n'en a pas besoin. Il les protège. Il ne connait que ça. Il veut que ses parents l'aiment, et ils lui disent tout de temps que ça dépendra de son comportement.

Kyle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tripota les fils un peu arrachés de son jean, au genou gauche.

\- J'imagine que Stan t'as tout raconté, murmura Kenny.

\- Hum, dit Kyle.

\- Ouais. C'est ce que je pensais. Enfin bon, je savais qu'il te le dirait. Ou bien j'étais trop bourré pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre, j'imagine. Tout ce que je veux c'est l'aider. J'ai profité de lui pendant des années. Il me donnait de la bouffe, de l'attention, même de l'argent. Je déteste devoir quémander auprès de vous, les gars, mais avec Butters c'était comme si ça ne comptait même pas. Je le traitais comme de la merde, pareil que ses parents.

\- Kenny. Kyle soupira et s'assura que Cartman et Stan dormaient toujours. Cartman faisait des bruits de cochon répugnants, et Stan n'avait pas bougé, la tête contre la fenêtre.

\- Au début j'étais gentil avec lui parce qu'il me faisait de la peine, continua Kenny. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas con. Je savais que je lui plaisais. Je m'en étais tellement servi, j'ai finis par me dire que je lui devais bien ça, un peu d'affection. Mais on ne peut pas faire semblant avec Butters. En tout cas, moi je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. C'était trop important pour lui. Ça a fini par devenir le meilleur moment de la journée, puis le truc le plus important de ma putain de vie, parce que ça le rendait tellement heureux, et il mérite d'être heureux, Kyle, putain, bordel de merde.

La voix de Kenny était ferme, mais il accéléra un peu brutalement, proche des cent cinquante kilomètres heure.

\- Vieux, fais attention, dit Kyle. Je commence juste à te pardonner de la dernière fois que t'as failli nous tuer, Ok ?

Kenny sourit, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

\- Alors tu me pardonnes ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Kyle. Je sais ce que c'est de devenir dingue en voulant casser la gueule de Cartman.

\- C'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, j'étais tellement hors de moi, dit Kenny. La seule chose claire c'était, tu sais. Qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher Butters, tout de suite.

\- Il est plus solide que ce que tu crois, vieux. Il a tenu toutes ses années avec ses parents.

\- Oui, et là il s'est barré. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, les mecs. Les rendre fiers c'était toute sa vie. Quand ils m'ont trouvé dans sa chambre – putain.

\- Oh, merde. Kyle fit une grimace, embarrassé. Vous n'étiez pas en train de faire des trucs, hein ?

\- Non, mais on l'avait fait genre une heure plus tôt. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, vieux. Nudité, câlins. Tâches.

\- Stop ! Kyle avait chaud sous son T-shirt, et il vérifia la banquette arrière encore une fois. Pas de signes d'éveil chez Cartman ou Stan. Hum, alors, commença-t-il, gêné. Tu es. Gay ? Ou que pour Butters ?

\- Ah, j'en sais rien. Je vous avais déjà dit que j'avais laissé Clyde me sucer en quatrième ?

\- Quoi ? Kyle le regarda avec des yeux ronds en essayant de garder sa voix basse. Clyde ? Putain – Clyde ?

\- Ouais, je sais. Pas une de mes meilleures idées. Mais on était bourré et il voulait essayer. Il culpabilisait à mort, après. Du délire. Je suis sûr qu'il est genre à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent hétéro, mais putain il a bien profité des dix autre pour cent pendant le lycée, mon pote. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ce genre de crise. Chattes, bites, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Butters est la seule personne qui pourra me faire traverser le désert dix heures pour le retrouver. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kyle regarda par la fenêtre, même s'il n'y avait rien à voir à part les cactus et les arbustes.

\- Ne me demande pas ça, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, dit Kenny. Je sais que tu me comprends.

Kyle se rendit compte qu'ils n'écoutaient plus aucune musique. Il se précipita pour en mettre, et Kenny n'insista pas. Kyle chercha les yeux de Stan de le rétroviseur, mais il était trop penché, on ne voyait qu'un bout de son épaule. Kyle se demanda si vivre loin de lui ressemblerait à ça : incapable de l'avoir en entier, juste un tout petit bout, un reflet tordu et flou, le seul contact qui ne ferait que lui rappeler à quel point il était loin de lui.

Cartman se réveilla une heure plus tard et réclama un arrêt pour faire une nouvelle pause déjeuné. Kyle n'avait absolument pas faim et ne pensait qu'à une chose : la douche chaude qu'il prendra à l'hôtel, le petit savon dans son emballage plastique bien propret qu'il y aurait dans la salle de bain, la serviette blanche et douce. Stan se réveilla à cause des geignements de Cartman.

\- Où on est ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Pas très loin du Grand Canyon, répondit Kyle. Il avait vu passer au moins trente panneaux.

\- Sérieux ? dit Stan. On devrait – je veux dire, si on s'arrête prendre un truc à manger –

\- Aucune chance de trouver un Arby's au bord du canyon, interrompit Kyle. J'y suis déjà allé avec mes parents et Ike, ils te font payer genre quarante dollars rien que pour laisser la voiture rentrer dans la zone, c'est tout.

\- Alors quoi, t'es du côté de Kenny maintenant ? lança Cartman. Je m'en fous si on doit aller dans le trou du cul de Satan pour trouver un Arby's, on s'arrête pour bouffer.

\- C'est bon, dit Kenny. Dites-moi dès que l'un de vous voit un fast-food, on ira.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas vu, fit remarquer Kyle. Cartman grogna.

\- C'est quoi cette musique de pédé ? demanda-t-il.

\- The Cure, dit Kenny. Cartman ricana.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Tu pourras choisir la musique quand tu conduiras. Les mains de Kenny étaient si serrées que Kyle avait peur qu'il se mette à saigner.

\- Parfait, répondit Cartman. Laisse-moi conduire alors.

\- Non. Je conduis jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à Phoenix.

Personne n'osa lui répondre car on pouvait sentir au son de sa voix qu'il recommençait à avoir l'air dangereux. Kyle aurait aimé être sur la banquette arrière, la tête contre la hanche de Stan. Il se rappela du vomi sur son jean et reconsidéra l'idée.

Il fallut attendre d'arriver vers Flagstaff pour recommencer à voir des enseignes. Ils firent un arrêt au Taco Bell, et Kyle choisit la seule chose qui avait l'air mangeable sans risque d'intoxication alimentaire : une quesadilla végétarienne. L'odeur de la bouffe de Cartman et Stan lui donnait l'impression qu'il était dans une piscine remplie à la graisse de bœuf de toute façon. Kenny ne mangea rien cette fois encore, mais commanda un gros verre de Mountain Dew.

\- Tu vas t'évanouir, lui dit Kyle.

\- Je me sens bien, répliqua Kenny. On n'est plus qu'à quatre heures de Phoenix.

Tout le monde soupira à l'annonce. Kyle mourrait d'envie de marcher un peu pour s'étirer, et il avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre à la place du cul. Il regarda Stan, qui lui fit un sourire fatigué.

\- On fera quelque chose de sympa à Phoenix, dit-il. Après avoir récupérer Butters.

\- Et s'être douché, dit Kyle.

\- Oh que oui, approuva Stan.

\- Oooh, vous allez prendre votre douche ensemble les copains ? demanda Cartman. Comme c'est mignon. Il ponctua sa phrase avec un pet bruyant qui puait le Taco Bell. Tout le monde l'insulta, dégoutté, en se protégeant le nez avec son T-shirt.

\- Putain de merde, dit-il. Ce que j'ai bien mangé.

\- T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! dit Kyle en ouvrant grand la fenêtre pour avaler une bouffée d'air pure. Stan et Kenny l'imitèrent. Cartman les regarda avec un sourire fier de lui. Kyle ferma les yeux car le vent lui fouettait le visage, il essayait de chasser de sa tête un fantasme idiot, où Stan et lui prenaient leur douche ensemble. C'était un de ses scénarios à branlette préféré, il y avait presque tout ce qu'il aimait dans la vie : la peau de Stan, ses mains, ses cheveux mouillés, le plaisir habituel que lui procurait l'eau bien chaude et du savon, et les frissons que lui donneront une autre personne en plongeant les doigts dans ses cheveux, une expérience qu'il n'avait jamais connue à part chez le coiffeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas aussi excitant quand c'était fait par un vieux mal léché qui commentait ses pointes sèches.

Kyle était dans un état un peu bizarre après la repas, il flottait au-dessus du sommeil, regardait vaguement les cactus géants cramer et les motards défiler. Il referma les yeux et imagina ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer s'il s'enfuyait de l'école au premier semestre pour prendre l'avion et arriver comme une fleur à Los Angeles, en envoyant à Stan un SMS du style, Je suis là, viens s'il te plait. Stan viendrait le chercher, surpris et inquiet, mais après ? Kyle serait un petit furoncle par rapport à ses nouveaux amis musclés, ce serait encore pire qu'au lycée. Les habitants de South Park savaient qu'ils étaient inséparables, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Mais ils auraient l'air ridicule ensemble dans le vrai monde, loin de leur petite ville natale. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'aille pas à UCLA. S'éloigner l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils vivaient juste à côté aurait été encore pire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Phoenix alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les nuages était oranges vifs en approchant de l'aéroport. Kyle était anxieux. Il se demandait si Kenny embrasserait Butters devant lui, devant Stan – surement pas devant Cartman ? Il serra les dents en entendant le bruit tonitruant des moteurs d'avions pendant qu'ils tournaient en rond autour du parking pour trouver une place libre. Stan s'étira et poussa un petit gémissement de soulagement en sortant de la voiture, pendant que Cartman prenait tout son temps en époussetant les miettes de tacos de son pantalon. Kenny bondit dehors et fonça jusqu'à l'entrée sans leur dire un mot. Kyle soupira et lui couru après.

\- Attends ! cria Stan. Kyle se tourna sans s'arrêter et lui fit signe de le suivre. Cartman sortit tranquillement de la voiture, à deux à l'heure.

\- Kenny ! appela Kyle, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il traversait le parking à toute vitesse malgré les taxis qui freinaient brusquement pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils protestèrent en klaxonnant, mais Kenny ne faisait absolument pas attention à eux. Stan rattrapa Kyle et ils traversèrent le passage ensemble, en gardant un œil sur Kenny au loin.

\- C'est dingue, dit Stan. On se croirait dans un film.

\- Je rêve ou ça t'amuse ? L'idée que Stan puisse apprécier la situation le fit rougir.

\- Un peu. Stan lui donna un petit coup de coude. Notre Kenny a bien grandi.

-Vieux, ça fait un moment que Kenny a grandi, il a eu sa première fellation à genre neuf ans.

\- Je sais, mais c'est différent. Il est, enfin. Amoureux, et tout.

\- Quoi, tu trouves ça romantique maintenant ? Kenny et Butters ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Kenny comme ça. Pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non et ça me fait carrément flipper, dit Kyle. Stan n'avait pas entendu Kenny parler de Butters en disant à quel point il méritait d'être heureux. Kyle devait penser à lui dire plus tard, quand ils se seront enfin douchés et au lit dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'arriva pas à retenir un grand sourire en pensant que très bientôt il pourra dormir sur un matelas et pas dans la forêt.

Kyle ne pensait pas que l'aéroport serait aussi bruyant et rempli de gens qui couraient partout. Il avait imaginé un grand hall désert, avec Butters assis tout seul au loin, comme un malheureux, pendant qu'un monsieur passerait le balai. Ils se firent bousculés dès qu'ils mirent un pied à l'intérieur, en faisant de leur mieux pour suivre Kenny jusqu'à la zone de récupération des bagages, se faufilant entre les chariots qui formaient un vrai labyrinthe mobile. Kenny s'arrêta à côté des cabines téléphoniques, et regarda autour de lui en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut l'appeler avec le micro d'une hôtesse ? dit Stan. Ils étaient tous les trois essoufflés et tournaient sur eux- même pour le trouver.

\- Si il est reparti… murmura Kenny en secouant la tête. S'il s'est dégonflé –

\- Il est là ! Kyle sourit de toutes ses dents quand il vit Butters assis près des grandes baies vitrées, penché en avant, les yeux rivés sur la moquette et les coudes sur les genoux. Il tapait nerveusement le pied gauche sur le sol. Kenny couru vers lui, sauta par-dessus un gros sac de voyage que quelqu'un avait laissé près du tapis roulant. Stan et Kyle le suivirent. Butters leva les yeux en entendant les pas de Kenny et le regarda, bouche bée.

\- Kenny ! Butters cria son prénom comme s'il l'avait retenu dans son souffle pendant les neuf heures. Il bondit du siège et se précipita sur Kenny, qui ne dit rien mais se jeta dans ses bras et le serra si fort que Kyle avait l'impression de le sentir lui aussi. Il se tourna vers Stan, qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es venu, dit Butters encore et encore, la voix étouffée contre l'épaule de Kenny, les deux mains collées sur son dos. Tu es venu, tu es venu, Oh doux Jésus, mon Dieu, tu es venu.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu, débile, dit Kenny. Il relâcha son étreinte en prenant le visage de Butters dans ses mains et en collant son front contre le sien. Butters avait les yeux au bord des larmes mais semblait vraiment heureux, et Kyle se demanda comment il avait pu être aveugle au point de ne jamais remarquer la façon dont Butters regardait Kenny.

\- Ce monsieur qui m'a prêté son téléphone, dit Butters en reniflant. Il était gentil, mais il devait prendre vite un autre avion, alors je ne savais pas si tu avais envoyé une réponse, ni rien du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Kenny et sourit à Kyle et Stan.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Kenny en se mettant à le regarder partout, comme Stan avec Kyle après l'accident, guettant la moindre égratignure.

\- Je vais bien à présent, dit Butters. Il vit quelque chose au loin qui le fit rire. Kyle et Stan se retournèrent pour voir Cartman arriver d'un pas lourd. Il avait un gros bretzel entamé à la main et un soda dans l'autre.

\- Sans déconner les mecs, dit-il en haletant. Vous êtes pas tarés ? Oh – salut, Butters.

\- Salut Eric, dit Butters. Tu es venu, toi aussi, hein ?

\- En tant que voix de la raison, grommela Cartman la bouche pleine de brioche. Bravo pour avoir fui de chez tes parents, au passage.

Kenny jeta à Cartman un regard noir. Le visage de Butters s'affaissa un peu, toujours blotti contre la poitrine de Kenny. Si Kenny ne le lâchait pas tout de suite, Cartman se moquera d'eux à coup sûr. Kyle s'avança pour éloigner Butters des bras de Kenny. Butters se laissa faire de bon cœur et lui coupa le souffle en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher, les amis, dit Butters. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

\- Aucun problème, dit Stan en l'étreignant lui aussi. Où tu as trouvé l'argent pour le billet d'avion, au fait ?

\- Oh, tu ne le croiras jamais ! s'exclama Butters. C'est grâce à ta copine ! Wendy a dit que j'avais une tête épouvantable à la remise des diplômes, et elle est venue chez moi pour voir si tout allait bien. J'étais censé être puni, mais comme c'est la première de la classe mes parents ont dit qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle me donnerait le bon exemple. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, j'imagine, rigola doucement Butters en se frottant nerveusement les poings. Elle m'a donné trois cent dollars et a dit que je devais me barrer le plus vite possible.

\- Oh, putain, dit Stan. Il serra la poche de son jean. Je comprends pourquoi j'avais dix mille appels en absence.

\- Wendy a réussi à te convaincre de partir ? répéta Kenny. Vraiment ? En une après-midi ? Ça fait des années que je te dis de le faire.

\- Je sais, Kenny. Butters devint tout rose et regarda Cartman d'un air hésitant, mais il était plus intéressé par son bretzel que par la conversation pour le moment. C'est que, enfin. Je me disais que je devais le faire, mais tu étais parti, et c'était tellement horrible. Il gémit, reprit Kenny dans ses bas en fermant les yeux contre son torse. Cartman arrêta de mastiquer tout d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

\- Attendez, vous êtes des tarlouzes pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il en crachant des miettes de bretzel.

\- Tu vas te faire botter le cul pour de vrai si tu continues, lança Kenny.

\- C'est une question légitime !

\- Je vais appeler Wendy pour lui dire que tu vas bien, interrompit Stan qui avait déjà son téléphone à l'oreille. Il s'éloigna. Kyle se retourna vers Butters et Kenny, qui regardaient tous les deux Cartman, Butters rouge comme un camion et Kenny avec des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait dire « ose un peu, pour voir »

\- Heu, donc, dit Cartman en se tournant vers Kyle. On va manger à l'aéroport ou –

\- D'abord, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es déjà en train de manger, répondit Kyle en montrant le bretzel de la main. Et non bordel de merde, on ne mange pas ici. Si je ne prends pas une douche d'ici les vingt prochaines minutes, je jure devant Dieu que je fais un massacre.

\- On va prendre un hôtel dans le coin pour la nuit, dit Kenny à Butters. Et demain on part pour Vegas.

\- Oh, Vegas, sourit Butters en le regardant. On en parlait tellement.

\- Putain mais sans déconner, vous allez faire quoi, un mariage gay ? demanda Cartman l'air ahuri.

\- C'est légal là-bas ? dit Kenny, plein d'espoir. Kyle renifla, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il. Retournons à la voiture, Ok ? Stan pourra parler avec Wendy pendant que je conduis.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Stan passe tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel au téléphone avec Wendy, mais ce fut pourtant le cas. Il ponctuait sa conversation de petits rires stupides et des compliments sur à quel point elle était génial d'avoir aidé Butters, quelle fille merveilleuse. Kyle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord – Wendy était géniale, vraiment géniale – mais plus ils cherchaient un hôtel à l'air décent dans cette ville et plus il perdait son enthousiasme à l'idée de prendre enfin une douche, parce qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau. Butters n'arrêtait pas de parler de son voyage en avion. Apparemment une hôtesse avait été méchante, sa voisine très gentille, et ils avaient servi des petits sachets de bretzels au lieu des cacahuètes. Kenny était tombé endormi contre l'épaule de Butters, et Butters lui caressait doucement les cheveux malgré le regard réprobateur de Cartman, comme s'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- D'accord, dit Stan alors qu'une employée de l'hôtel arriva à leur rencontre devant la porte d'entrée en faisant un boucan impossible. Il faut que je te laisse, on est arrivé. Je t'aime aussi. Ok. Bonne nuit.

La vision de Kyle devint floue tout à coup, et il manqua de peu de se cogner contre le gardien de la porte. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à dépasser cette saloperie de jalousie. C'était tellement inutile et prévisible et en plus c'était une putain de perte de temps. Les autres parlaient entre eux pendant que les garçons de l'hôtel demandaient quels sacs ils voulaient garder avec eux ou laisser dans la voiture. Kyle hocha la tête sans faire attention, la seule chose claire dans sa tête était la voix de Stan qui disait Je t'aime à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été fichu d'anticiper les moments où ça lui ferait si mal de l'entendre.

Ils prirent une chambre à deux lits double au dix-septième étage, malheureusement sans possibilité de rajouter un lit pliant. Il y avait une convention en ville, tous les lits étaient déjà loués. Kenny et Butters se réservèrent un des lits en sautant dessus pour allumer la télé. Cartman demanda à Kyle et Stan de choisir un nombre au hasard.

\- Celui qui est le plus proche du numéro auquel de pense aura le droit de partager le lit avec moi, dit-il. Stan leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

\- Ouais, c'est très équitable. Pourquoi le lit serait forcément occuper par toi à la base ? On va faire ça à pile ou face.

\- C'est bon, dit Kyle qui allait déjà vers la salle bain avec des vêtements propres sous le bras. Je dormirai par terre, je m'en fous.

\- Kyle –

\- J'ai dit que c'était bon, Stan, putain de merde, laisse tomber.

Il claqua violemment la porte de la salle de bain en se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il agissait comme un crétin. Il n'arriverait pas à leur expliquer son brusque changement d'humeur, et de toute façon ils étaient probablement déjà tous au courant que c'était à cause du coup de fil de Stan à Wendy. Il transpirait en se déshabillant, l'esprit focalisé sur ça. Est-ce qu'ils en parleraient entre eux ? C'est quoi ce bordel avec Kyle, pourquoi il fait son rageux, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de toi, Stan ? Kyle avait la mâchoire serrée en glissant sous l'eau chaude, et il n'arriva pas à en profiter comme il aurait voulu. Il se frotta la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge et douloureuse, enfonça ses ongles dans le savon pour les nettoyer jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Il voulait rester sous l'eau des heures, pour penser à Stan – il viendrait sous la douche lui aussi quand Kyle sortira, et il frottera ses mains pleines de savon partout sur lui, se caressera, poussera des soupirs que le bruit du jet d'eau cachera – mais là maintenant c'était juste beaucoup trop pathétique. Ses caresses, Stan les ferait en pensant à Wendy, il n'aura même pas besoin d'utiliser son imagination car il la connaissait déjà, cette sensation d'avoir la peau de sa copine contre la sienne, de mettre ses lèvres sur son cou, ses mains entre ses cuisses. Kyle arrêta la douche, pris de vertige à cause de la colère, en sachant très bien que Stan n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne lui avait jamais rien promis.

\- Je vais chercher le sac de couchage dans la voiture, dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain habillé en faisant sortir un nuage de buée. Il mit ses tennis en prenant soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Stan le regardait avec ces putain de yeux de biche effarée comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Kyle se comportait comme un connard. Cartman se précipita pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et Butters et Kenny ignorèrent la télé pour se chuchoter un truc à l'oreille, la tête posée sur le même oreiller. Ce fut seulement quand Kyle claqua la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la clef de la chambre. Il alla quand même prendre l'assesseur, il avait plus besoin de s'éloigner d'eux que de se demander comment rentrer.

Il erra au rez-de-chaussée avant de chercher le voiturier. L'hôtel était immense, une sorte de resort, à vingt minutes de l'aéroport. Il y avait les participants de la convention agglutinés autour du bar, en costumes et tailleurs de marque, un cocktail à la main. Kyle partit à l'arrière de l'hôtel et jeta un coup d'œil à la piscine en essayant de chasser sa colère. Wendy avait vraiment aidé Butters, et à bien des égards Kyle l'aimait, lui-aussi. Elle avait toujours été compréhensive sur sa grande amitié avec Stan, leur avait laissé du temps libre pour qu'ils se voient. Il repensa à la façon dont elle l'avait regardé pendant son discours de la remise des diplômes. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu trop compréhensive, finalement. Condescendante, même. Elle avait pitié. Kyle avait envie de taper sur un punching-ball, sa colère montait comme un thermomètre prêt à exploser, lui saisissait l'arrière du crâne pour lui brûler les oreilles. Il ne pouvait rien faire quand il était dans un état pareil à part se coucher et attendre que ça passe. L'année dernière il avait donné un coup de poing dans la porte de sa chambre qui avait fait un trou, à cause d'une connerie que lui avait dit son frère pendant le dîner, et ses parents l'avait envoyé faire un stage pour gérer sa colère. Il avait réussi à faire bonne figure devant le psychologue pendant les deux premières séances et avait convaincu tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas un problème aussi grave que ça. C'est sa vie, bordel de merde, et il a le droit de se mettre en colère et de se ronger les sangs toute la nuit. Personne n'arriverait à le changer.

Il récupéra le sac de couchage et retourna à la chambre, en se sentait encore pire quand il était parti. Le fait que Stan venait de se laver et se comportait avec lui comme une bombe à deux doigts d'exploser qu'il fallait manipuler avec prudence n'aidait pas. Kyle installa le duvet près de la fenêtre et attrapa un des oreillers posés sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stan. On va dîner. J'ai vu un Chili's dans la rue à coté, je me suis dit –

\- Allez-y vous, interrompit Kyle en s'allongeant dans le sac et en roulant face au mur. J'ai pas faim.

Silence. La douche coulaient, et Kyle pouvait entendre Butters chantonner gaiement dans la salle de bain. Cartman était affalé comme une crêpe sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Stan, probablement en train de réfléchir à la meilleure insulte à balancer à Kyle. Kenny était sur l'autre lit, le regardait avec pitié. Kyle serait incapable de s'asseoir à côté d'eux pour dîner sans jeter son verre à la gueule de quelqu'un.

\- Kyle, dit Stan.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, dit Kenny, en faisant grincer les ressorts du lit. Il est crevé. Je vais prendre une clope, on se retrouve en bas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Kyle entendit la sonnette de ascenseur dans le couloir. Il était tellement crispé que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Stan était planté au milieu de la pièce en le regardant comme un parfait benêt, Kyle en était sûr. Cartman avait l'air d'être à court de mots. Les faire chier sur cette situation en particulier était sans doute trop facile pour lui. L'eau de la douche s'arrêta. Butters chantonnait comme pour annoncer en comédie musicale sa future nuit dans les bras de Kenny. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre.

\- Heu. Stan se tourna vers Cartman. Ça te va un Chili's ?

\- Ouais, grave, rien à foutre, répondit-il. Il avait l'air un peu énervé, lui aussi. Mais dis à Butters de se bouger le cul et de finir de se poudrer le nez ici.

\- Donne-lui une minute, vieux. Il est resté dans cet aéroport genre douze heures.

\- Kenny se le fait vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? demanda Cartman.

\- A ton avis, tête de con ? Ne l'embête pas à propos de ça, il a déjà assez de problèmes. Et Kenny pourrait bien te tuer pendant ton sommeil si tu continues de le faire chier.

\- Je ne déconne pas. C'est plus drôle, ça craint. S'ils se mettent à baiser alors qu'on est dans la chambre –

\- Ils ne le feront pas ! Nom de Dieu, Cartman, arrête.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Butters sortit, toujours en fredonnant sa foutue chanson. Kyle l'imaginait très clairement : il séchait ses cheveux quasi blond platine avec une serviette, en souriant et en parcourant la pièce du regard.

\- Où est Kenny ? demanda-t-il avait une pointe de détresse dans la voix.

\- Il nous attend au rez-de-chaussée, il voulait fumer, dit Stan. T'es prêt pour aller manger ?

\- Oui ! Je, heu, je n'ai pas du tout d'argent, les copains. Il me restait deux dollars après les billets d'avion, mais je les ai dépensé pour prendre un donut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je payerai pour toi, dit Stan. Ou peut-être que Kenny voudra le faire. Viens, allons-y, j'ai besoin d'un vrai repas. Kyle, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Certain.

\- Kyle est fâché ? demanda Butters. La question faisait tellement enfantine que Kyle ne put pas s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

\- Il va bien, dit Stan. Il est juste fatigué. Vieux, tu ne veux pas qu'au moins on te prenne quelque chose à emporter ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim.

\- Stan, t'as entendu Kenny, laisse Miss pète-sec tranquille. Le lit couina comme si Cartman était descendu. Venez, les trous du cul. Ces petites côtelettes épicées ne vont pas se manger toutes seules.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et la voix de Butters disparu progressivement à mesure qu'il partait dans le couloir en parlant joyeusement de ce qu'il commanderait au restaurant, Cartman râlait à côté de lui. Stan poussa un soupir mélodramatique avant de les suivre. La porte se referma, l'ascenseur sonna, et ils étaient partis.

Kyle roula sur le dos. La chambre était parfaitement silencieuse, tout était calme pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis faire ce road trip. Il y avait toujours la musique, la radio, les ronflements de Cartman, l'appareil photo de Stan, le vent contre la voiture et les bestioles dans les arbres. Là, il n'y avait qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Il voulait en profiter, sa rage était descendue quelque part au cœur de sa poitrine à présent. Ike lui avait conseillé un jour de faire de la méditation. Kyle avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit, il était resté assis comme un idiot en stressant parce qu'il était certain qu'il n'avait pas la bonne technique pour se relaxer. Rien que le concept de vouloir ne penser à rien était complètement stupide à ses yeux, même s'il aurait aimé que ce fut possible.

Il se leva et traîna dans la chambre, tripotant un peu les affaires de tout le monde. Les vêtements sales et puants de Stan étaient entassés en une petite pile dans un coin. Kyle trouva un sac de linge dans le placard et les mis dedans, en faisant de même pour ceux de Kenny et Butters afin que son attention fasse moins suspecte. Il fourra ceux de Cartman au passage, même si les toucher le dégouttait. Il attacha le sac à la poignée de la porte du couloir, et retourna dans la pièce vide. Stan avait laissé son appareil photo sur la table de nuit. Kyle l'alluma et fit défiler les photos il n'en avait pas beaucoup pris aujourd'hui, à peine deux ou trois du désert depuis la fenêtre de la voiture. Il y en avait une de Kyle qui datait de la nuit dernière, il tenait sa canne à pêche et souriait, un peu ivre. Il avait l'impression que cette soirée avait eu lieu il y a des mois.

Il avait faim et s'ennuyait. Il se glissa à nouveau dans le sac de couchage. Il aurait pu passer une commande au room service, mais son excuse pour rater le dîner n'aurait plus tenu. Toujours en colère, il décida qu'il avait envie de se branler. Stan pouvait bien se secouer pensant à Wendy, grand bien lui fasse, mais Kyle ne faisait de mal à personne en pensant à lui quand il descendait son pantalon. Personne à part lui-même, en tout cas.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit à un bon petit fantasme autodestructeur. C'était toujours ceux qui l'excitaient le plus, qui lui arrachaient des petits gémissements nerveux qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher dans le calme de cette chambre. Dans son fantasme, Stan était furieux contre lui. Encore plus furieux que Kyle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il poussait Kyle sur le lit – un lit d'hôtel, ici ou ailleurs, aucune importance – et disait qu'il allait lui donner une leçon. Kyle ne devait pas délirer comme ça, rêver de se faire prendre – c'était sale, stupide, dégradant – et si Stan le baisait bien fort l'envie lui passera, disait-il. Kyle serra la main plus fermement sur sa queue, se caressa en serrant les dents. Le Stan de son fantasme était impitoyable, il lui parlait méchamment, l'insultait, disait à Kyle qu'il était une salope en lui écartant grand les cuisses pour avoir une meilleure vue en le pénétrant. Il éjaculait partout sur le dos de Kyle, et Kyle jouit dans sa main, à bout de souffle, en imaginant qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du sperme de Stan contre sa peau, qu'il le marquait au fer rouge tout le long de sa colonne en dessinant de longues lignes.

Une fois terminée, sa bite ramollit contre son ventre et la chaussette anti-preuves toute poisseuse et pleine de sperme, son fantasme s'évanouit complètement. Le Stan cruel et homophobe s'était évaporé, remplacé par le vrai Stan, son meilleur ami, qui le câlinait tendrement et prenait soin de lui, en lui disant, Oh, Kyle, c'était tellement bien, comme si Kyle venait juste de faire un parfait plongeon dans la piscine. Kyle tourna sur le côté pour serrer l'oreiller contre lui, en imaginant que Stan lui caressait les cheveux, lui embrassait le front et chuchotait contre sa peau, je t'aime tellement, tellement, vieux. Incapable de se berner lui-même, Kyle s'endormit, parfaitement conscient qu'il cajolait un coussin.

Il se réveilla paniqué, en se souvenant plus où il était. Il y avait des chuchotements, des pas, et ne put voir pendant quelques secondes qu'un morceau de tapis couleur corail. Il se rappela où il était en entendant la voix de Butters.

\- Mais je n'ai pas mon short de bain !

\- Quoi, tu n'as pas pensé à ton bikini quand t'as fait ton sac en claquant la porte ? dit Cartman sans chuchoter.

\- Tais-toi ! Kyle dors. C'était Stan, bien sûr. Éternel protecteur du repos de Kyle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait de sac, dit Butters un peu hésitant. Je voulais partir le plus vite possible.

\- Hé bah, quel plan brillant. Je pense que t'es encore plus pauvre que Kenny à présent. Félicitation.

\- Ta gueule, lança sèchement Kenny. Kyle a un maillot, Butters. Tu peux lui emprunter.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il serait d'accord, dit Stan.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils font la même taille.

\- Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas prêter un truc qui va se coller au cul de Butters. Tu sais comment il est.

Kyle aurait voulu s'énerver contre cette remarque, sa rage de la soirée toujours pas passée, mais il souriait contre son oreiller, en se félicitant d'être caché dos à eux.

\- Très bien, alors prête-lui le tiens, dit Kenny. Stan grogna.

\- D'accord. C'est bien pour t'éviter son courroux. Kyle l'entendit ouvrir son sac de voyage

\- Merci, Stan ! dit Butters. T'es le meilleur. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et se referma.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à, hum, le titiller pendant qu'il porte mon maillot, dit Stan à Kenny.

\- Beurk, dégueu ! cria Cartman. Je viens de manger !

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, tu vas réveiller Kyle ! répliqua Stan en chuchotant très vite. Cartman ricana.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Kenny, à quoi tu joues tête de nœud ?

\- Je me change.

\- Ag – Aaaarg ! Cartman étouffa ses cris d'horreur en se jetant sous la couette.

\- Arrête de faire le con, t'as déjà vu Kenny à poil avant, dit Stan.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Kenny en ignorant Cartman qui brayait comme s'il allait mourir à la vue ses fesses de Kenny.

\- Même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas, maintenant, répondit Stan. Butters a mon maillot.

\- Tu pourrais prendre celui de Kyle. Ça ne dérangerait pas, tu sais. Si c'était ton cul.

\- Ta gueule. De toute façon, il serait trop petit, et – je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie de nager ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Butters et Kenny partirent à la piscine quelques minutes plus tard. Butters était particulièrement de bonne humeur et papotait en leur rappelant quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils jouaient à Marco Polo. Stan traîna un peu dans la chambre après leur départ, se lava les dents, tripota son téléphone. Kyle était toujours parfaitement immobile dans le sac de couchage, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Cartman se mettre à ronfler et Stan s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pisser. Kyle en profita pour retirer la chaussette de ses sous-vêtements aussi discrètement que possible. Il cacha la chaussette à sperme sous le lit, en se retenant de rire en pensant à tête que ferait Cartman s'il savait au-dessus de quoi il dormait.

Kyle était dans cette position, allongé face au mur prétendant être profondément endormi, quand Stan sortit de la salle de bain. Il entendit le jean de Stan tomber sur le sol lourdement à cause de la ceinture, et ce bruit en particulier lui rappela leurs soirées pyjamas. Kyle avait toujours été le premier à se coucher. Il était sage comme une image en écoutant Stan monter sur le lit pour se mettre à côté de Cartman, dont la respiration était calme et régulière à présent, comme s'il était au milieu d'un beau rêve impliquant des Taco Bell géants.

\- Bouge, gros lard, chuchota Stan, mais Cartman se contenta d'un ronflement de protestation. Stan poussa un grognement agacé, et le lit grinça quand il s'allongea dessus. Kyle eu l'impression pendant un moment bizarre et rapide que Stan savait qu'il était réveillé, mais ça passa, et il l'entendit respirer, de plus en plus doucement, comme toujours quand il s'endormait.

Kyle se rendormit lui aussi, et fit un rêve où Stan essayait de mettre son slip de bain trop petit pour lui, il rougissait parce que ça lui moulait beaucoup trop les fesses et ne faisait rien pour cacher son excitation qui gonflait. Ce n'était pas un rêve érotique, Kyle était paniqué par ça, pour Stan. Il trouvait une serviette et lui nouait autour de la taille, le rendait décent à nouveau. Stan lui souriait, lui caressait gentiment les joues, et Kyle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais Stan voulait seulement le prendre en photo, il appuya sur le bouton.

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois quand Butters et Kenny rentrèrent, mais on aurait dit qu'il était encore au milieu d'un rêve : ces deux-là riaient et se disaient de se taire, des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur le sol à cause de leurs shorts mouillés étendus sur la chaise de la commode, ça sentait le chlore. Kyle retomba endormi avant qu'ils se turent complètement, bercé par la voix de l'un d'eux qui murmurait à l'autre, très doucement, viens ici.

La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir quand il se réveilla à nouveau, grelottant de froid. Quelqu'un avait enlevé la couverture, mais ce n'était pas une couverture, c'était le sac de couchage de Stan, et quelqu'un rentrait dedans alors qu'il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne. Kyle gémit et tressaillit, voulu appeler Stan à l'aide, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire Stan lui toucha les hanches et lui dit chut tout bas, dans creux de l'oreille.

\- C'est moi, murmura-t-il. Il était contre Kyle, collé à son dos, le serrait contre lui, sans honte. Son haleine sentait comme l'alcool de Kenny, à peine cachée par l'odeur du dentifrice.

\- Mmph ? dit Kyle en tournant la tête sur l'oreiller, même s'il ne pouvait toujours rien voir. Le nez de Stan touchait sa joue, son souffle était chaud.

\- Cartman prend toute la place dans le lit, chuchota-t-il. Kyle frémit à cause de sa voix douce, ou peut-être à cause de son excuse à deux balles. Kyle pressa ses hanches contre les siennes, assez endormi pour avoir envie de le tester. Stan ne recula pas, glissa sa main sur la hanche de Kyle et le long de son torse, l'entoura avec son bras. Kyle voulait se réveiller pour en profiter, mais il était tellement fatigué, et il avait peur d'être en plein rêve. Si c'était le cas alors il voulait le vivre le plus longtemps possible. Il ferma les yeux et retourna sa tête sur le coussin, prit une grande bouffée d'air parce que c'était ce que Stan était en train de faire. Il expira en même temps que lui, le ventre de Stan se détendit doucement contre son dos, son bras pesait un peu plus lourd sur ses côtes. Quelque part au paradis, dans les nuages, Kyle en voulait plus : il glissa ses mains dans celles de Stan, à l'intérieur du sac de couchage.

\- Kyle ? murmura Stan juste au moment où Kyle avait décidé que ça devait être un rêve, et que ça le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à se sentir aussi bien, au chaud.

\- Humm ?

\- Dans la voiture. Ce matin. La voix de Stan était toute petite, et c'était ironique parce qu'il avait l'air si grand là maintenant, blottit contre Kyle. J'ai cru, reprit-il. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru –

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Kyle ne voulait pas lui couper la parole, mais il comprenait à peine où il était là tout de suite.

Stan poussa un gémissement, comme s'il était toujours inquiet, qu'il avait encore peur de tomber dans le ravin. Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens et ramena leurs mains contre la poitrine de Kyle, le serra fort. Kyle s'endormit avec le souffle chaud de Stan contre son cou. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant, mais jamais ainsi, comme quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de l'importance à la lumière du jour. Kyle rêva qu'il disparaissait complètement en Stan, comme du sucre dans du café. Il en rêva encore et encore, et c'était tellement bon à chaque fois.

On aurait dit qu'à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand le soleil commença à se lever. Kyle battit des paupières à cause d'un petit rayon qui passait à peine à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était prêt à devoir faire face à la réalité et à ravaler ses espoirs, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire pour l'instant : Stan n'avait pas bougé, toujours blotti, le visage pressé sur son épaule, ses genoux repliés contre les siens. Quelqu'un chuchotait, gloussait bêtement, quelque part dans la chambre, Kyle avait peur que Stan et lui se fassent surprendre par des inconnus qui ne comprendront pas la situation, mais ce n'était que Kenny et Butters qui faisaient les idiots dans leur lit, les voix étouffées par la couverture. Des piqûres d'inquiétude se plantèrent dans la peau de Kyle et lui glacèrent le sang : Cartman était dans la chambre, la Californie n'était plus qu'à deux jours de route, et Stan devra bien finir par le quitter. Bientôt ils devront se regarder dans les yeux tous les deux, et il était plus que convaincu que Stan referait exactement comme la nuit où ils avaient campé dans la montagne en hiver : s'asseoir, bâiller, et dire qu'ils feraient bien de se préparer à partir.

Kyle essaya de se rendormir en vain, et comme il n'y arrivait pas il écouta les murmures de Kenny et Butters en se concentrant sur cette sensation, ce que ça faisait d'être serré, dorloté, comme ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait été avec Stan dans un sac de couchage pour deux ils avaient eu peur de mourir gelé, Kyle ne s'était rendu compte de sa chance qu'après. Là, il faisait bien attention à chaque détail : la petite tache de bave sur la manche de son T-shirt, le lent va et vient de la poitrine de Stan contre son dos, le fait que ses doigts n'étaient plus enroulés dans les siens mais ne les lâchaient pas non plus. Les battements du cœur de Stan, la chaleur de ses cuisses, les chatouillis que Kyle avait dans la nuque. Kyle essaya de se caler sur la respiration de Stan pour se fondre en lui encore une fois.

\- Chut ! gloussa Butters à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Viens, dit Kenny. On soulevait la couverture, le lit grinçait.

\- Kenny !

\- Chut ! Viens là.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la salle de bain et fermèrent la porte. Il y eu encore plus de chuchotement, et Dieu merci la douche se mit à couler pour étouffer d'autres bruits moins discrets. Kyle remua légèrement son bassin sans le vouloir, en se détestant à cause de cette envie qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Stan poussa un gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas, ses doigts tressaillirent contre ceux de Kyle. Il y eu un bom dans la salle de bain, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné le genou contre le mur, et des rires étouffés. Cartman grogna dans son sommeil et roula sur le côté en marmonnant. Kyle était paralysé, n'osait même plus respirer. Il savait que ce serait vraiment horrible pour Stan de se réveiller à cause des beuglements dégoûtés de Cartman, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y mettre fin.

Il y eu plusieurs bruits venant de la salle d'eau, qui se voulaient discrets mais malgré tout impossible à ignorer : un bruit sourd suivi d'un drôle de son aigu et plaintif, comme une souris qui prenait un plaisir coupable à se faire attraper par le chat. Butters était en train de se faire baiser, Kyle en était quasiment sûr à cent pour cent. Il rougit de gêne ou de colère. Ces deux-là pourraient le faire absolument quand ils voudraient, dès qu'ils en auront envie, mais ils choisissaient ce moment-là, son moment. Stan dormait toujours comme un loir, mais Cartman commençait à faire des bruits évoquant l'ours qu'on vient faire chier pendant son hivernation. Le rythme du bruit s'accéléra, lancinant, et tout à coup Butters poussa un cri, clairement un cri d'orgasme : on aurait dit qu'une bête préhistorique essayait de dire le nom de Kenny. Il résonna dans la cabine de douche comme un réveil matin. Cartman se réveilla d'un bon, l'air furieux, et Stan sursauta, Kyle le sentit battre des paupières contre son cou.

Kyle s'assit en mettant sur bras au-dessus de Stan, comme pour le protéger, et se tourna pour regarder Cartman. Il avait les sourcils froncés, l'air complètement paumé et même un peu terrifié, on aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de batte de baseball sur la tête. On entendait encore des glapissements dans la salle de bain, et finalement le gémissement de Kenny. Cartman regarda le lit vide à côté de lui, et Kyle eu un mouvement de recul quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand en se rendant compte de la chose.

\- Oh, sans déconner, on se fout de ma gueule, dit lentement Cartman. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Il lança un regard meurtrier à Kyle, comme si c'était de sa faute. Stan était toujours un peu dans les vapes, allongé dans le sac de couchage en regardant Kyle avec des petits yeux perdus. Et ça, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Cartman en écartant les mains pour les désigner, horrifié. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir dans une maison close remplie de pédales ?

\- Ton gros cul prenait toute la place, dit Stan en se redressant rapidement. Où j'étais censé aller, dans leur lit ? Bon Dieu, ils sont vraiment en train – sérieusement ? Il regarda Kyle pour qu'il lui réponde. Kyle le regarda, complètement léthargique. Stan avait encore sa jambe serrée contre la sienne dans le duvet, mais il se sentait comme un vieux mouchoir que Stan aurait balancé par-dessus l'épaule, à peine utilisé et aussitôt jeté.

\- Ouais, ils sont surement en train de baiser comme des dingues. T'imagine ? dit Kyle parce que Stan ne le lâchait pas du regard et attendait une réponse.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse putain ! s'exclama Cartman. C'est mort, je ne remets plus les pieds dans cette douche, ni dans les toilettes.

Ils entendirent l'eau s'arrêter. Kyle sortit du sac de couchage. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, sentait Cartman et Stan le fixer du regard et les détestait pour ça, il était planté au milieu de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kenny entouré de vapeur. Il sifflotait tranquillement, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

\- Salut les gars, dit-il.

\- Kenny sale bâtard ! lança Cartman en lui balançant un oreiller dessus. Tu t'en bats vraiment les couilles des autres, hein ? On n'est pas sourd je te signale !

\- Oh, ta gueule, dit joyeusement Kenny. Butters passa une tête comme dans un cartoon, la main serrée en poing contre sa bouche en regardant son auditoire. Lui aussi avait une serviette autour des hanches, et il portait un des T-shirts de Kenny. Reste-là, mon cœur, dit Kenny en levant la main. Cartman fait le voyeur pervers.

\- Arrête, vieux, dit Stan, gêné. Vous êtes des exhibitionnistes, sans déconner. Stan se rallongea sur le sac de couchage. Kyle ne bougeait pas, il se demandait pourquoi personne dans la pièce ne remarquait toutes les flèches empoisonnées qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et le saignaient à mort.

\- Désolé si on vous a réveillé, les copains, dit Butters d'une petite voix timide, l'air sincèrement embarrassé. Kenny fit un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche et traversa la chambre en trimbalant deux caleçons.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Kenny. Ça leur a plu.

\- Non, pas du tout! cria Cartman en bafouillant à moitié. Il semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, au bord de l'explosion.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, Kenny, dit Kyle. Il n'avait pas voulu parler aussi fort, mais n'avait pas l'intention de baisser la voix. Kenny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon Dieu, je suis désolé, Ok ? C'est pas six heures du matin non plus –

\- Tu sais que tu es le mec le plus égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré ? dit Kyle. Toute sa colère accumulée remontait en lui, plus forte que jamais, elle le rendait grand et fort comme un colosse brûlant. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Stan là tout de suite, et ne voulait faire de mal à personne ici à part Kenny, il avait besoin de casser quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? lança Kenny qui n'avait même plus l'air énervé à présent. Il regarda Stan deux secondes, et c'était juste ce dont Kyle avait besoin.

\- Tu crois que t'as grandi ou changé ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie, parce que t'es allé faire le chevalier servant de Butters dans un putain d'aéroport de merde ? dit Kyle d'un ton moqueur. Mais ouais, bien sûr – arrête de te faire pomper et redescends sur terre, abrutit. Tu te comportes toujours comme si tu savais tout sur tout, et j'en ai ras le cul de m'occuper de toi pour t'aider à sortir du trou alors qu'au final tu n'en as rien à branler et tu ne fais que suivre tes idées merdiques.

\- Kyle, dit Stan.

\- Non. Kyle leva la main vers Stan, sans le regarder. Il a failli nous tuer hier, putain de merde, et ce matin on est juste censé trouver ça normal que Kenny s'envoie en l'air comme un porc pendant le seul moment où on était un peu tranquille –

\- Hé, je m'excuse, d'accord ? dit Kenny en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer qu'il ne le pensait absolument pas.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, on devrait être heureux. Kyle riait comme un dérangé en se dirigeant vers la porte, prêt à rentrer chez lui pieds nus s'il le fallait. On devrait être heureux de ce qu'on a, pas vrai ?

Le visage de Kenny changea, mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement sympathique. Butters, toujours à moitié caché dans la salle de bain, se rongeait les ongles.

\- Kyle, dit Butters timidement. Je suis vraiment désolé -

\- Ouais, tu sais quoi, moi aussi. Kyle claqua violemment la porte et parti jusqu'à l'ascenseur, en espérant de tout son cœur que Stan le suive.

Il ne le suivit pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de la traductrice :** Je profite qu'on soit à la veille du mois de juillet pour dire bon courage à ceux qui restent travailler ou chercher du travail, et souhaiter de très vacances aux autres ! Allez-vous partir faire un road trip vous aussi ? ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kyle n'avait nulle part où aller, alors il finit dans le hall de l'hôtel, assis à une petite table près du coffee shop. Ça sentait bon le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas du tout faim, son estomac était noué à cause des regrets et de la colère. Il pensa à Butters qui avait toujours eu peur d'embêter les gens, l'innocence de Stan quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras hier soir sans arrières pensées, et à Kenny qui lui disait _Tu sais, Broflovski, tu es comme une mère pour moi._ C'était injuste, rageant, exaspérant, mais Kyle savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se passer les nerfs sur eux, et particulièrement sur Kenny. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et écouta les gens commander leurs petit-déjeuners à côté. Il était seul comme ça depuis à peu près vingt minutes quand il entendit un bruit de mastication très familier près de lui. Il leva les yeux sur Cartman, pas surpris de voir qu'il s'était déjà acheté à manger.

\- Ces croissants jambon-fromages sont vraiment trop bons, dit Cartman. Tu devrais en prendre un. Il y en a pleins, juste là.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna Kyle. Il s'était préparé à se répandre en excuse auprès de tout le monde, sauf Cartman. Il pensa au discours de Wendy le jour de la remise des diplômes et se sentit presque coupable, mais vu le comportement de Cartman il ne l'avait pas volé.

\- Alors, tu es vénère contre Kenny, dit Cartman la bouche pleine, un peu mal-à-l'aise on dirait. Mais c'était impossible. Kyle ne l'avait jamais vu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ouais, grommela Kyle, même si c'était faux. Il était furieux contre Stan de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, depuis le jour où ils avaient fait du camping à la montagne, ce matin-là, quand il s'était réveillé dans ses bras. Ça avait été un point de non-retour, celui où tout aurait pu changer, tout. Mais Stan avait voulu que rien ne change, et Kyle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si depuis il avait cette boule de haine et de tristesse qui se cachait en lui, dans ses veines, comme un acide immonde.

\- J'en ai ras les couilles de cette bande d'enculés, moi aussi, dit Cartman en s'asseyant à coté de Kyle à table. Kyle voulait lui dire de dégager, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, et les autres devaient surement le prendre pour un fou furieux et un gros trou de cul. Kenny est le roi des cons au pays des tafioles, reprit Cartman. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont sodomisés alors qu'on était à même pas deux mètres.

\- Ils ne se sont pas _sodomisés_ , grimaça Kyle, même si c'était probablement le terme technique approprié. Ils sont amoureux. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu y comprenais quelque chose.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureux ? demanda Cartman. Il prit un gros morceau de croissant en regardant Kyle comme pour le défier d'en savoir plus.

\- Hum, non, dit Kyle. Je crois que pour toi tous les garçons amoureux sont des tarlouzes, même s'ils sont avec une fille.

\- Bah, ça fait tarlouze de dire « Je suis amoureux », évidemment, dit Cartman comme si c'était une vérité incontestable. Mais tout ce que ça veut dire c'est que t'en arrives à un point où tu veux tellement baiser une gonzesse que tu serais prêt à en crever.

\- Cartman, sans déconner, dit Kyle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Quoi ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ok, et parfois ça peut aussi arriver que, peut-être, t'aies envie de la prendre sur tes genoux pour parler politique et lui rouler des pelles après un match de foot, et partager ton Double Oreo Géant avec elle, enfin si on les mange avec ma petite technique personnelle –

\- Bon Dieu, Cartman, interrompit Kyle en se redressant pour reculer son siège, choqué. T'arrives à caser tes Doubles Oreo Géants en décrivant ta vision parfaite de l'amour. De qui tu parles, au juste ?

\- Personne ! Personne, t'as compris ? C'est ce qu'on appelle de la théorie, Kyle, fais un effort !

\- D'accord, c'est bon !

Ils restèrent un instant sans dire un mot. Cartman mangeait son croissant l'air agacé et Kyle regardait ses mains en essayant d'imaginer le genre de personne dont Cartman pourrait bien tomber amoureux. Stan avait l'habitude de plaisanter en disant que Cartman aimait Kyle parce que c'était toujours lui qu'il embêtait quand ils étaient enfants, encore plus que tous les autres, mais Kyle n'avait jamais eu cette impression. Cartman le faisait juste chier lui parce que c'était plus amusant avec Kyle, qui s'énervait tout le temps, alors que Stan et Kenny arrivaient à l'ignorer. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était promis d'arrêter de se laisser emporter, Cartman arrivait toujours à le rendre furieux et à le faire exploser comme une furie.

\- Tu crois que j'ai un problème pour garder mon calme ? demanda Kyle. Cartman roula les yeux. Il avait fini son croissant, mais il lui restait des miettes aux coins des lèvres.

\- Je crois que t'as besoin de baiser un bon coup, Kyle, répondit-il. Tu ne seras plus enragé d'être le dernier puceau de la bande.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais fait, toi non plus, alors te fous pas de moi.

\- Ah ! Moi, un puceau ? T'as devant toi l'image même de la virilité et de la sexitude, et toi t'en conclus que je suis puceau ? Quel sens de l'observation, bravo.

\- Ok, peut-être, mais tu n'as jamais eu de copine pour de vrai. Cartman avait quelques admiratrices, ce que Kyle trouvait répugnant, mais c'était juste une bande de filles de seconde, surtout sensibles à ces talents de footballeur.

\- Les gonzesses du lycée savent qu'elles sont juste bonnes à être utilisées et jetées comme des tampons, dit Cartman. Aucune d'elles ne méritent autant d'attention.

\- Ah oui ? Alors de qui t'as mangé le gros Oreo, tête de con ?

Cartman ne rougit pas, mais ses lèvres eurent une sorte de tic, qu'il essaya de cacher avec un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Je te l'ai dit, enfoiré, personne ! C'est juste un délire. La fille de mes rêves, si tu préfères.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurai jamais cru entendre un jour ces mots sortir de ta bouche. _La fille de tes rêves_... Sauf peut-être lors d'un blind-test Disney ou un truc du genre.

\- Ouais ouais, fous-toi de moi, dit Cartman en devenant rose vif et en époussetant les dernières miettes de croissant de son T-shirt. En tout cas, moi, je ne suis pas amoureux de Stan.

\- Cette conversation est terminée. Kyle voulut se lever de table, mais il eut tout à coup une sorte de vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Cartman le rattrapa et le redressa d'une seule main avant qu'il ne se casse la figure.

\- Sans déconner, il suffit que je prononce son nom pour que tu t'évanouisses ? demanda Cartman. Kyle se dégagea.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi, j'ai la tête dans le cul, dit-il.

\- A qui la faute ? Va te prendre un de ces croissants jambon-fromages, j'ai dit. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- J'ai pas d'argent sur moi, répliqua Kyle, agacé. Il appuya ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains en se demandant comment il aurait le courage de remonter un jour dans la chambre pour les affronter. Il avait tellement mal parlé à Kenny, il devait lui faire la gueule. Butters se frotterait les mains jusqu'à se brûler, et Kyle n'arriverait pas à regarder Stan dans les yeux après la façon dont il avait parlé à Kenny, qui était censé être leur œuf à eux.

\- Allez, espèce d'hébreux idiot, dit Cartman en tirant Kyle en arrière par le col de son T-shirt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. J'en voulais un autre de toute façon. Je t'en prendrai un au passage.

Kyle regarda Cartman commander et payer pour les deux croissants bouche bée. Cartman lui donna et parti devant pour dévorer le sien. Kyle prit une bouchée avec prudence, s'attendant presque à ce que ce soit une blague stupide de Cartman assisté des filles du café pour rendre la pâte croustillante dégueulasse, mais comme promis le croissant était délicieux, le jambon et le fromage chauds juste ce qu'il faut.

\- Tu vois ? dit Cartman. Kyle était à deux doigts de pleurer, pas parce qu'il était ému, mais parce que la scène en disait long sur son état. Il était devenu si pathétique que même Cartman avait pitié de lui. Il reprit une bouchée. Le sourire radieux de Cartman ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? demanda Kyle, inquiet.

\- Hé hé. Je t'ai fait manger du porc.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai _toujours_ mangé du porc, j'en ai pris hier ! J'ai jamais mangé kasher je te signale.

Cartman le regarda en mastiquant un instant, en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- Tu crois que la bite de Stan est kasher ?

\- Ta gueule, gros lard !

\- Non mais je suis sérieux ! Et son sperme ? Que préconise la Torah sur le sperme, il faut que ce soit kasher aussi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne mangeais pas – et jamais je – bordel de merde, Cartman !

Ils remontèrent à l'étage ensemble, Kyle fixait les chiffres qui défilaient sur le petit écran de l'ascenseur. Il était tellement stressé à l'idée d'affronter les autres que ça le soulageait de ne pas avoir à rentrer dans la chambre tout seul, même si ça devait être avec Cartman.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont envoyé venir me chercher ? demanda Kyle dans le couloir. Ou tu es juste descendu chercher un petit dej' ?

\- Stan s'est mis à genoux et m'a supplié de venir te sauver, dit Cartman. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les grands yeux pleins d'espoir de Kyle. A ton avis, Einstein ? J'ai eu faim.

\- Ils ont dit quelque chose ? Après que je sois parti ? Genre, quel connard, ce Kyle, qu'il aille se faire foutre ? Il détestait vraiment devoir demander ça à Cartman, et était sûr à quatre-vingt pour cent que Cartman lui dirait ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre juste pour le faire chier. Cartman haussa les épaules.

\- Butters est le seul qui a dit un truc. Le petit lapinou était vraiment inquiet pour toi. J'étais genre, putain les mecs, Kyle fait ça tout le temps. Comment vous pouvez être encore surpris ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça tout le temps, dit Kyle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur chambre, tendant l'oreille pour entendre une conversation ou n'importe quoi entre Kenny et Stan sur ses putains de réactions hystériques, et peut être les gentilles paroles de Butters pour les calmer. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui de la télévision.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes autant ? demanda Cartman d'une voix blasée en mettant la clef dans la serrure. Tu sais qu'il te pardonneront toujours.

Cartman rentra dans la chambre et Kyle le suivit en pensant à ce que venait de dire Cartman, avant de croiser les yeux de Stan. Il était assis sur le lit, habillé, les cheveux en bataille, en train tripoter son T-shirt. Kyle fuit son regard, chercha celui de Kenny, mais il regardait la télé sans prêter attention à lui, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Butters était à côté de lui, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre mais immobiles. Il sourit à Kyle, les épaules basses.

\- L'homme de ménage est passé, dit Stan en montrant la pile de vêtements pliés proprement dans des pochettes transparentes, au pied du lit où il était assis. C'était tellement absurde, leurs vieux vêtements si joliment présentés façon Buckingham Palace, comme si ça en valait le coup.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? demanda Cartman en cherchant ses affaires.

\- Je les avais mis dans le sac de linge sale hier soir, quand vous êtes allés dîner, dit Kyle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sente un jour de plus le vomi de Cartman partout dans la voiture.

\- Ouais bah en tout cas je ne payerais pas pour ça, lança-t-il en récupérant son jean.

\- Je vous l'offre, dit Kyle fermement. Il voulait que Kenny le regarde, mais il l'ignorait et fixait le Journal Télévisé, les bras serrés autour du torse de Butters. Kyle savait que Stan le regardait, il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas se tourner vers lui. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et reprit une douche, en nettoyant chaque endroit de son corps que Stan avait touché ou même effleuré hier soir. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, habillé normalement et les cheveux tout frisés, les autres avaient déjà eu le temps de ranger leurs affaires. Kyle resta debout à côté de la porte un moment, il attendait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu et que le reste des vacances se ferait sans lui et qu'il n'aurait qu'à prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport de Phoenix.

\- J'ai fait ton sac, dit Stan en le lui montrant, sur le lit, prêt à être rangé dans la voiture. Kyle regarda son sac de voyage un moment, puis leva les yeux vers Stan pour essayer de lui dire pardon sans mot. Ça marchait, autrefois. Mais là, Stan avait juste l'air fatigué, et aussi un peu effrayé, à cause de lui.

\- Allons-y, dit Kenny la main sur la porte prêt à partir, son sac déjà à l'épaule. Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva quelques billets froissés qu'il jeta sur le lit. Tiens, prends ça, Kyle, dit-il, toujours sans un regard pour lui. Pour les vêtements.

\- Tu n'as pas à – murmura Kyle, mais Kenny était sorti en laissant la porte ouverte. Butters le suivit après avoir jeté à Kyle un regard d'excuse avec un sourire timide.

\- Hé bah, ça va pas être simple mes cochons, dit Cartman avec un petit rictus satisfait, comme si la situation l'amusait. J'imagine que tu vas devoir t'asseoir à l'arrière avec nos amis gays, Stan, puisque Kyle et moi faisons la gueule à Kenny pour l'instant.

\- On ne se fait pas la gueule avec Kenny, dit Kyle.

\- Ça me va de toute façon, dit doucement Stan en les attendant dans le couloir. J'irai derrière avec eux. Cartman, tu peux conduire.

\- Parfait.

La route de Phoenix à Las Vegas était environ de cinq heures et demie, Kyle endura chaque minute des deux premières heures comme une vraie souffrance, elles s'accumulaient dans sa tête et il était sûr qu'à force elle finira par exploser. Il dû se morde le poing à deux reprises pour se retenir de fondre en larme. Il sentait la rancœur de Kenny, son mépris, dans son dos sur la banquette arrière, elle lui brûlait la nuque. Comme d'habitude Cartman alluma la radio pour mettre ses sales chansons assourdissantes, mais Kyle s'en fichait et le laissa écouter ce qu'il voulait, pas la force de le casser. Il n'osa regarder derrière qu'une seule fois, en pensant qu'ils devaient tous être endormis. Stan regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone, Butters jouait avec les ficelles de la capuche de Kenny en chantonnant à voix basse la musique de merde que Cartman avait choisi. Kenny regardait par la fenêtre, le bras autour des épaules de Butters, accoudé à la portière, la main serrée en poing contre sa bouche. Kyle se retourna et regarda dans le pare-brise la route désertique qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'au bout du monde. Il savait que Cartman s'arrêterait dès qu'il verrait un fast-food quelconque. Kyle eu une boule au ventre en voyant le panneau qui en indiquait un à la prochaine intersection, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la bouffe de Del Taco, mais parce qu'il redoutait de s'asseoir à table avec les autres après l'énorme malaise dont il était responsable.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir reporter la faute sur Stan, ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait pu lui rejeter le problème, mais il savait que c'était injuste. Stan avait toujours été tactile avec lui, mais de manière clairement platonique. Peut-être que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal pour des meilleurs potes, mais Stan n'y avait jamais vu autre chose qu'une belle amitié, contrairement à Kyle.

\- Mec, ta caisse est vraiment trop chiante à conduire, dit Cartman à Stan d'une voix traînante alors qu'ils traversaient le parking pour rentrer au Del Taco, Kyle un peu à la traîne. J'ai l'impression de conduire un vieux kart moisi aux auto-tamponneuses.

\- Ouais, marmonna Stan qui ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté. Kyle partit chercher les toilettes pour ne pas devoir faire la queue avec eux à la caisse. Il aurait voulu que Kenny lui gueule dessus, ou qu'au moins il le traite de sale connard de lâche.

Il se passait de l'eau sur le visage au-dessus de l'évier quand Stan rentra aux toilettes des hommes à son tour. Kyle tourna le robinet et se sécha avec une serviette en papier brun, espérant que Stan se contente de pisser sans lui dire un mot. Stan alla directement à l'évier et se mit face à lui, en le regardant d'un air tellement à bout que pendant une minute Kyle fut absolument certain que Stan voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu as dit, commença Stan. Il était clairement mal à l'aise, ne tenait pas droit sur ses pieds, prit une grande inspiration et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. A Kenny –

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, interrompit Kyle un peu trop brusquement. J'étais de mauvaise humeur parce que j'avais faim et j'étais crevé. Tu m'as réveillé hier – Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir –

En vérité il avait très bien dormi, c'était même la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il tourna le dos à Stan en tremblant. Les toilettes sentaient mauvais à cause du manque d'aération et de la graisse dans laquelle on cuisait ces Del Taco, ça lui faisait mal au cœur, et puis il ne voulait pas en parler ici, dans les chiottes d'un fast-food à la con.

\- Tu m'en veux, dit Stan. Tu es fâché contre moi, depuis hier soir.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de ce putain de voyage, d'accord ? Rien ne se passe comme je voulais.

\- A cause de Cartman ? Je ne le trouve pas si horrible que ça, franchement.

\- Ouais, il passe juste son temps à traiter tout le monde de tarlouze, c'est vraiment amusant.

\- Enfin Kyle, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas sérieux. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Il peut le dire sérieusement maintenant, après tout il avait raison pour Butters et Kenny. De toute façon, c'est pas – ce n'est pas Cartman. C'est tout. Rien ne va.

\- Je crois que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Kenny, dit Stan.

\- Ah ouais ? Je crois que tu devrais fermer ta gueule et te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

Kyle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il se détestait pour chaque mot à la seconde où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Stan lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la porte. Kyle lui attrapa le bras, le tira vers lui.

\- Pardon, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus pathétique possible parce que c'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait, pathétique. Je suis désolé, putain, j'en peux plus - qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

\- Kyle, dit Stan d'une voix brisée, et il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Kyle ne voulait pas recommencer, se perdre encore dans ses délires, avec l'impression de rêver puis en fin de compte redescendre sur terre au moment où Stan en aurait fini avec lui et le laisserait tomber. Il ne voulait pas, mais il le prit dans ses bras lui aussi, s'agrippa à son dos, et ferma ses yeux contre son épaule, son odeur l'empêchait de réfléchir à quoi que soit.

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, dit Stan.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas. La voix de Kyle était toute petite, à peine audible. Stan relâcha son étreinte et recula de quelques pas, en le tenant par les épaules. Kyle secoua la tête. Je meurs de faim, c'est tout, dit-il en essayant de garder une voix ferme et de ne pas trembler. Stan acquiesça.

\- Alors fais pas le snob et va te prendre quelques tacos bien gras, dit-il en lui frottant gentiment les épaules. Et ne sois pas en colère contre Kenny. N'oublie pas – ils n'ont plus nulle part où aller.

\- Ça me plairait assez, là maintenant.

\- Tu es inquiet à cause la fac, dit Stan. Je sais. Moi aussi ça me fait peur.

\- Je croyais que ce serait génial que tout change enfin, mais en fait, plus on s'en rapproche et moins j'en ai envie. Il pensa à ce que Stan lui avait dit, l'autre jour, au lac. _Ça t'arrive de vouloir redevenir petit ?_

\- Je sais, dit Stan avec un petit bruit de gorge en poussant gentiment Kyle, qui trébucha un peu en arrière. Espèce de con, reprit-il après une seconde de silence, sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu venir à UCLA ? Tu savais bien que je ne pourrais pas refuser leur bourse d'étude –

\- Moi non plus je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Tu –tu croyais quoi, tu pensais que je passerais ma vie à te suivre partout ? C'est ça ?

\- Laisse tomber, Kyle. Stan secoua la tête et recula vers la porte. Excuse-moi, tu as raison, t'es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Mais je croyais – je pensais que ça t'aurait plu qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on aille dans la même fac. _Putain_ , Kyle. Il était dos à lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand elle s'ouvrit en grand en manquant de cogner Stan au front. Un grand baraqué rentra et les regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, avant d'aller aux urinoirs. Stan sortit des toilettes, en faisant signe à Kyle de le suivre.

Stan offrit à Kyle le déjeuner, et Kyle laissa faire, il n'avait pas la force de refuser. Ils retrouvèrent les autres assis dehors sur une table de pique-nique. Kenny mâchait, les yeux fixés sur son tacos.

\- Et elle a des super enceintes de malade, c'est les mec qui ont travaillé sur les effets spéciaux du dernier Star Wars qui les ont créé, racontait Cartman à Butters, en virant la salade de son assiette.

\- Oh whaou ! s'exclama Butters, des étoiles pleins les yeux, qui tenait son tacos au poulet avec ses deux mains. C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est une vraie merveille, assura Cartman. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stan et Kyle, puis à Kenny. Alors, heu. Vegas, hein. Ça va être carrément génial.

\- Oui ! dit joyeusement Butters. Kenny et moi on va –

\- Ne le dis pas, ça va nous porter la poisse, dit gentiment Kenny en lui pinçant la cuisse.

\- Oh, tu as raison ! En tout cas, on va bien s'amuser. Il regarda Kyle et eu un petit mouvement de recul, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre fulminer contre l'idée dans sa tête. Heu, et vous, les copains ? Vous allez parier un peu ?

\- Butters, t'es sérieux ? ricana Cartman. Tu crois vraiment qu'un feuj va jouer son argent aux casinos ?

\- Ta gueule, dit Kyle. C'est toi qui a dit que les jeux d'argent étaient bon pour les – Il s'arrêta juste à temps, en sentant le regard furieux de Kenny sur lui.

\- Les pauvres, lança Kenny entre ses dents. Ou les clodos, c'est ça ? Les abrutis, les merdeux ? Il regardait Kyle comme si c'était lui qui avait dit ces choses.

\- Bien résumé, mon pote, dit Cartman.

\- Alors tu sous-entends que les juifs sont trop malins pour jouer, dit Kyle les yeux rivés sur Cartman, incapable d'affronter Kenny pour le moment. Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des clichés à la con mais en fait c'est plutôt flatteur pour les juifs. Et de toute façon, j'ai bien envie de jouer un peu, c'est quand même Las Vegas. Ça pourrait être amusant, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Kenny.

\- Oui, approuva Stan. Les machines à sous ça doit être marrant.

\- Les machines à sous ! Oh mon Dieu, mais quel gamin, s'exclama Cartman en levant les yeux au ciel. Montre un peu que t'as des couilles pour une fois. Si tu vas au casino, fais un truc de vrai mec comme le blackjack.

Kenny se leva, fit une boule avec sa serviette et son gobelet, les jeta à la poubelle et partit fumer une cigarette plus loin. Kyle savait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour le suivre et s'excuser, mais il était terrifié. Il préférait commencer avec Butters.

\- Hé, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir crié dessus comme ça ce matin, dit-il. J'étais à moitié endormi. Je suis le roi des crétins quand je viens de me réveiller. Tu peux demander à Stan, il en sait quelque chose. Il donna un coup de coude complice à Stan, qui hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.

\- Oh, c'est pas grave, Kyle, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Butters. Kenny fait un peu sa tête de lard à cause de pleins de trucs pour l'instant. Il ne veut pas retourner à South Park sans moi, mais je ne peux pas y remettre les pieds.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? demanda Stan.

\- Bah – si je reviens, mes parents vont me punir !

\- Tu pourrais vivre avec Kenny, dit Kyle.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans un bidonville infesté de rat, ajouta Cartman.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau pour lui ou quoi ce soit, dit vivement Butters. Et je ne pourrai plus vivre à South Park après avoir quitté la maison comme ça. Vous imaginez si je tombe sur mon père en allant faire les courses ? Butters semblait épouvanté à l'idée. Stan se pencha pour lui donner des tapes réconfortantes sur le dos.

\- Ça s'arrangera, vous verrez, dit Stan d'un ton encourageant.

\- Peut-être qu'on va gagner un million ce soir à Vegas ! dit Butters, plein d'espoir. Il se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Oh, nom d'une crotte de nez, je l'ai dit ! Vous croyez que ça va nous porter malheur ?

\- Butters, c'est juste une superstition idiote, dit Kyle fermement. Mais tu sais – enfin – il y a vraiment, vraiment peu de chance. C'est très rare de gagner beaucoup la-dedans, même quelque centaines de dollars, tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui, je sais, dit Butters. Il avait un grand sourire malgré tout. Je t'ai battu à l'examen sur les statistiques, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah, oui, dit Kyle. Stan rigola.

\- Mais tu vois, ajouta Butters, Kenny mérite tellement que sa bonne étoile se penche enfin sur lui pour l'aider ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Après tout ce qu'il a enduré ?

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Stan gentiment. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que –

\- Et si c'était toi, Butters ? dit Kyle tout à coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kenny pour vérifier qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il était toujours assez loin, en train de fumer près de la route.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Butters, un peu effrayé, comme un bébé faon qui aurait perdu sa maman.

\- Et si c'était toi que la bonne étoile de Kenny, envoyé pour l'aider ? insista Kyle. Cartman s'étouffa de rire avec son tacos, mais Kyle l'ignora.

\- Oh – moi ? Les joues de Butters prirent une jolie tinte rose vif. Non, je – je suis juste une personne de plus dont il va devoir prendre soin. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec mes parents. Kenny disait tout le temps qu'il m'aiderait si je les quittais, mais il fait déjà tout pour sa famille, je ne voulais pas me rajouter en plus, vous imaginez, rien que le prix de la fac, je ne veux pas être un boulet ! Enfin, même si je ne voulais pas, finalement j'en suis devenu un quand même. Sa voix se brisa. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

\- Butters, ça va aller, je te jure, dit Stan. Kenny ne – Oh. Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que Kenny venait vers eux, furieux, la cigarette encore fumante.

\- Putain Kyle, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? demanda Kenny en se précipitant sur Butters.

\- Rien du tout enfin !

\- Oh non, Kenny, ne t'énerve pas, dit Butters en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est ma faute, j'ai eu un coup de blues tout seul –

\- Partons, dit Kenny. Il attrapa Butters par le bras pour le lever du banc. J'ai hâte d'accomplir mon destin de merdeux pouilleux en me ruinant aux casinos.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! dit Kyle en regardant Kenny dans les yeux. Tu sais que je ne le pense pas, arrête de m'accuser comme ça.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, tu penses juste que je suis un sale looser.

\- Les mecs ! intervint Stan. Peut-être que vous devriez parler un peu, calmement –

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, lança Kenny. Il entraîna Butters avec lui vers la voiture. On y va. Je conduis. Vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir derrière avec Cartman, tous les deux.

Kyle proposa de s'asseoir au milieu, parce qu'il était le plus petit des trois et qu'il méritait bien la pire place, mais Stan avait refusé et insisté pour prendre cette place, à moitié écrasé par les grandes épaules de Cartman. Kenny laissa Butters choisir les chansons. Cartman commença par se plaindre, pour la forme, puis se rendit compte que lui et Butters avaient finalement plus ou moins les mêmes goûts musicaux. Butters chantonnait les paroles d'une petite voix joyeuse, occasionnellement accompagné d'une chorégraphie des mains. Kyle se rappela que Butters avait été danseur de claquette, enfant. Il le regarda s'amuser à faire l'idiot, en touchant de temps à temps la jambe de Kenny pour le faire sourire, qui répondait en lui secouant les cheveux ou en lui pinçant gentiment le cou. Kyle se rendit compte, en les regardant, qu'il n'avait pas été en colère contre Kenny juste à cause de ses problèmes avec Stan. Il était jaloux. Pas de Butters particulièrement, mais de tous les deux, ensemble. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux, et pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre, toute leur vie.

Il aurait cru que personne n'arriverait à se reposer après les sodas et la caféine qu'ils avaient pris au déjeuner, mais il avait l'impression que Cartman dormait, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il poussa un gros soupir, et Kyle se pencha en avant pour regarder le reflet de Cartman dans la fenêtre. Il avait l'air fatigué mais réveillé, les yeux mi-clos. Kyle voulait dire à Stan ce que Cartman lui avait dit tout à l'heure, quand il avait sous-entendu être amoureux. Il eut tout à coup absolument besoin d'en parler, c'était tellement bizarre, Stan devait être mis au courant immédiatement. Kyle pris son téléphone portable et commença à écrire. Ça pourra leur servir d'entrainement pour quand ils se seront pas ensemble, pour s'habituer, ils pourront continuer à communiquer quand ils vivront loin : commencer comme ça, avec Stan encore juste à côté, son avant-bras serré contre celui de Kyle.

Il entendit le téléphone de Stan vibrer après avoir envoyé son message, et se pencha légèrement, pour le voir lire.

 _Cartman est amoureux de quelqu'un._

Stan inspira, ouvrit grands les yeux, et sourit en gardant les yeux sur son portable pour ne pas se faire prendre par les autres, même si personne ne faisait attention. Il écrivit une réponse et l'envoya :

 _wtf ? c'est un message codé ou quoi_

 _Peut-être, il a dit que aimer c'est avoir envie de baiser si fort qu'on est prêt à en crever. Mais il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Et il a parlé d'Oreos._

 _des oreos ? si c'est une sorte de déviance sexuelle je préfère ne pas savoir_

 _Non, pour lui c'était une élégante métaphore, je crois. Regarde-le, tu crois qu'il pense à elle ?_

Stan jeta un coup d'œil à Cartman, septique.

 _impossible vieux je suis sûr qu'il est en train de penser aux tacos du resto, regarde la flamme dans ses yeux_

Kyle se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Stan le regarda du coin de l'œil et eu un petit sourire en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Non, ça ne serait vraiment pas la même chose quand ils le feront à plusieurs millions de kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Il se passait quelque chose dans la poitrine de Kyle quand Stan lui souriait, comme si c'était une sorte de secret qu'il confiait à Kyle pour qu'il en prenne soin. Quelque chose entre l'excitation adolescente et la joie enfantine. Aucune correspondance ne pourra remplacer ça.

 _Peut-être que c'est cette fille qu'il veut manger. Il a dit que c'était la fille de ses RÊVES, vieux._

 _dégueuuuuuuux_

Kyle ria silencieusement. Il leva les yeux vers Kenny, inquiet qu'il remarque leur petit jeu, qu'il surprenne Kyle être heureux grâce à Stan, encore une fois. Il ne voyait pas son visage, juste le haut de sa tête qui dépassait du siège. Kyle avait été tellement jaloux des cheveux blond et bien raides de Kenny. Il envoya un nouveau SMS à Stan, oubliant la vie amoureuse de Cartman pour le moment.

 _Kenny me déteste._

Stan tapa sa réponse en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, et Kyle avait envie de le regarder pour voir ce qu'il écrivait, mais il résista et attendit que Stan finisse.

 _ce que tu penses compte énormément pour lui vieux. excuse toi et ça s'arrangera_

Kyle se mordit la lèvre, en relisant le message de Stan encore et encore. Parfois il se moquait de Stan parce qu'il n'était pas fichu d'écrire correctement par SMS, mais à ce moment précis il trouvait son mépris pour la ponctualité particulièrement adorable. Il n'aimait pas soigner sa typographie, mais c'était un bon écrivain, il avait eu certaines des meilleures notes en écrit d'invention pour le cours de littérature. Les seules matières où il avait vraiment du mal étaient les maths et l'espagnol. Kyle l'avait aidé pour ses devoirs, après les cours. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre, son épaule serrée contre celle de Stan.

 _Merde, tu sais ce dont je viens de me rendre compte ?_

 _quoi_

 _Je suis le seul dans cette voiture à être encore puceau._

Il regarda Stan lire du coin de l'œil, guettant une quelconque réaction. Stan répondit immédiatement.

 _tu oublies cartman_

 _Il a dit qu'il s'était fait des filles au lycée parce qu'elles étaient comme des tampons ou je ne sais quoi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait réussi à convaincre au moins une de ses fans de coucher avec lui après un match._

Il y eu un blanc après que Stan ait lu ce message, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire, le pouce immobile au-dessus du clavier. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ensemble le fait que Stan ai une vie sexuelle avec Wendy, mais Kyle était absolument certain qu'ils couchaient. L'année dernière il avait trouvé une boite de préservatif en fouillant dans son sac à dos pour prendre un stylo. Il se rappelait même qu'elles étaient de taille XL. Il savait que tous les garçons de son lycée en achetaient pour frimer, mais il était sûr que Stan s'en servait pour de vrai. Il était devenu vraiment, vraiment très bien foutu depuis la première, ça se voyait même avec son pantalon. Stan se mit enfin à taper son SMS, et Kyle regarda le paysage par la fenêtre, en redoutant sa réponse. Son téléphone vibra.

 _tu devrais être content de ne pas l'avoir encore fait_

Kyle se senti rougir, il se rendait parfaitement compte de chaque endroit de son corps en contact avec celui de Stan. Il se souvenait quand il était tombé malade à quatorze ans et qu'il avait eu une grosse fièvre, il avait dû rester au lit et Stan était venu l'après-midi pour lui dire les devoirs à faire et lui tenir compagnie. Stan avait mis la main juste au-dessus de la poitrine de Kyle et lui avait dit pouvoir sentir qu'il était brûlant sans même le toucher. Ça l'avait tellement excité qu'il était devenu dur sous la couette, malgré la grippe.

 _Pourquoi je devrais être content ?_

Il sentit Stan soupirer sans l'entendre à cause de la musique et de Butters qui faisait du karaoké. Stan ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait y répondre à voix haute. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le téléphone. Il se mit à écrire.

 _c'est con à dire, mais ce sera vraiment spécial comme ça_

Kyle eu l'impression qu'il avait de nouveau de la fièvre après avoir lu son message. Il se retint de gémir et espéra que Stan ne le remarque pas. Ils dépassèrent un panneau d'information : Frontière du Nevada, 60 kilomètres.

 _Peut-être_ , répondit Kyle.

Ils regardaient leurs téléphones sans rien écrire, en n'osant pas bouger. Kyle avala sa salive et regarda du coin de l'œil Stan faire pareil.

 _T'aurais dû me le dire, la première fois que t'as couché,_ écrivit Kyle. _Pas les détails et tout. Mais juste que tu l'avais fait._

 _pourquoi_

Kyle renifla, en ne sachant pour trop quoi lui répondre. Ils se disaient tout. A part les choses les plus importantes. Stan enchaîna.

 _je ne voulais pas me la ramener_

Il écrivit un autre message une seconde plus tard.

 _et il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, crois-moi. c'était gênant, en fait_

 _Quoi, tu lui as vomi dessus ou un truc du genre ?_ En vérité Kyle ne voulait absolument pas en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant.

 _un truc du genre_

Kyle attendit qu'il s'explique, mais rien n'arriva. Stan posa son téléphone à l'envers sur sa cuisse, et Kyle serra le sien dans sa main en regardant le paysage. Il aurait dû être fou de joie en apprenant que la première fois de Stan et Wendy avait été ratée. Il s'était imaginé un scénario stupide, un dîner aux chandelles, le lit couvert de pétales de roses, une nuit d'orgasme. Mais savoir que c'était un mauvais souvenir pour Stan et que ça c'était mal passé lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. C'était sa première fois, elle aurait dû être exceptionnelle, il le méritait. Kyle était en colère en écrivant son SMS :

 _Tu pourras baiser des meilleurs coups, à la fac._

Stan regarda son message un moment, avant de répondre lentement.

 _peut-être_

La route devint plus embouteillée à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Vegas, le soleil se couchait en déchirant le désert, rose vif dans le ciel gris clair. Kyle se fit du mal en imaginant ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé. Les autres devaient avoir posé leurs vetos contre le camping de Stan quand Kyle était parti bouder dans le hall de l'hôtel ce matin, parce qu'ils prenaient clairement la route vers le centre-ville.

\- Oh, j'aimerais tellement avoir mon téléphone avec moi ! s'exclama Butters en faisant des petits bonds sur son siège.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Stan

\- Prendre des photos, pardi ! Regarde, c'est trop beau !

\- Tiens, Butters, dit Stan en lui passant son appareil photo. Prends-en pour moi.

Kyle était vaguement excité par les lumières de la ville malgré lui, comme si elles lui promettaient avec leur langue secrète qu'il se passera quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera pas. Il les sentait passer et repasser sur son visage comme un maquillage à la David Bowie, les couleurs coulaient sur ses joues. Stan était appuyé contre son épaule et regardait par la fenêtre, comme lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Les yeux de Kyle le brûlaient quand il retourna la tête vers le paysage, mais ça ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Alors, Stan pensait que sa première fois sera spéciale. Kyle l'avait imaginé de pleins de façons différentes, mais toujours avec la même personne. Il ne rêvait jamais de bougies ou de fleurs, ni même d'avoir un orgasme. Stan serait maladroit, avec des petits rires gênés à cause de la timidité, et tellement gentil. Il caresserait les joues de Kyle avec ses pouces tout doucement, le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que Kyle soit prêt.

\- A quel hôtel vous voulez que je m'arrête ? demanda Kenny. Faudrait voir lesquels sont les moins chers.

\- Non, on devrait en chercher un vraiment bien, dit Stan. On n'aura peut-être plus l'occasion d'être à Vegas tous ensemble.

\- C'est sûr, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais dépenser tout mon fric dans une chambre d'hôtel alors que je vais passer la nuit dehors, répliqua Kenny en souriant.

\- Je vous invite, dit Stan.

\- Quoi ? Kyle se tourna vers lui, choqué. Non, vieux, pas question, on s'en moque de dormir dans un hôtel pourri.

\- Tu détestes les endroits pourris, dit Stan en rigolant. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai plus d'économie que je croyais.

Kyle le regarda, perplexe, bouche bée, mais Stan haussa les épaules l'air sur de lui. Quelque chose clochait. Si Stan avait vraiment mis de l'argent de côté, alors pourquoi avoir demandé à Cartman de venir ?

\- Vous pensez quoi de celui-ci, avec la fontaine ? demanda Stan en le montrant. Butters prit une photo.

\- Le Bellagio ? interrogea Kenny. C'est, heu. C'est super cher, je crois.

\- Non, on devrait aller voir. Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à te garer, et si c'est genre cinq cent dollars la nuit on ira ailleurs, mais je pense que ça va aller tranquille.

\- Vieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? interrompit Kyle en chuchotant. Stan lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Je veux juste qu'on s'amuse, dit-il. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire plus, mais se ravisa et écrivit un message sur son téléphone à la place. Kyle soupira et lu le SMS.

 _je sais que tu es déçu que le voyage ne se soit pas passer mieux pour l'instant. je veux que tu gardes des bons souvenirs, vieux. kenny et butters iront aux casinos, et cartman va surement se prendre une pute ou je sais pas quoi. ce soir on s'éclate, ok ?_

Kyle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire en écrivant sa réponse : _On n'a pas besoin de prendre un palace pour s'amuser._

 _oui mais ce sera cool ! et je te parie que la piscine est trop belle_

Stan partit à l'accueil pour voir les chambres libres pendant que les autres attendaient dans le salon. Kenny avait trouvé une carte avec la liste des casinos dessus pendant que Butters se promenait. Cartman était occupé avec son téléphone. Kyle ne faisait pas attention à eux et se triturait les méninges pour réfléchir au prix que ça allait coûter. Il regarda Stan mettre sa carte bleue dans la machine et rire à cause d'un truc que lui avait dit la réceptionniste. Il avait l'air si grand, comme un adulte en fait. Kyle aurait voulu le prendre en photo.

\- Seulement trois cent dollars la nuit pour une chambre avec presque vue sur le lac, dit joyeusement Stan en les retrouvant. Kyle manqua de s'étrangler et arracha à Stan la facture des mains.

\- Trois cent dollars ? Tu te fous de moi ? Mes parents avaient payé moins cher pour une suite à Manhattan ! Pendant les vacances !

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être né juif avec votre super-pouvoir des bonnes affaires, ricana Cartman en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Donne-moi ma clef, je vais faire un tour.

\- Essaie de ne pas attraper d'herpès, dit Stan en lui tendant une des cartes en plastiques qui servaient à ouvrir la porte. Cartman sourit et le regarda de façon étrange, presque inquiétante.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de payer pour baiser ? dit-il. Sans déconner ? Quelle ironie, venant de toi.

\- Venant de moi ? répéta Stan. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, répliqua Cartman qui leur tourna le dos avec un sourire supérieur. On se voit plus tard, les mecs.

\- De quoi il parlait ? demanda Kyle quand Cartman fut parti.

\- J'en sais rien, dit Stan. Il secoua la tête. On l'emmerde, de toute façon. Allons voir la chambre.

\- Merci beaucoup, Stan, pour ce que tu fais, dit Butters alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Je te jure que je te rembourserai un jour, promis.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Butters.

\- Si je gagne quelque chose ce soir, je le partagerai avec toi, dit Kenny la tête plongée dans le guide touristique.

\- Oh, heu, Ok, marmonna Stan en jetant un coup d'œil à Kyle qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Leur chambre était au quinzième étage, et en effet il y avait « presque » une vue sur le lac, mais elle était quand même très jolie avec des lits énormes, les matelas moelleux, rembourrés en plumes. Kyle y était allergique, mais juste un petit peu, et il se garda bien de le dire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un ingrat. Il savait que Stan avait pris cette chambre pour lui faire plaisir, et en quelque sorte le remercier d'avoir supporté le camping, Cartman, et son intrusion dans le sac de couchage la nuit dernière.

\- J'ai demandé un lit de camp pour mettre Cartman, ils ont dit qu'il y en avait pour les « grands » gabarits, dit Stan avec un grand sourire. Il jeta son sac à dos sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, et fit pareil avec celui de Kyle en le mettant à côté du sien. Kenny posa son sac sur l'autre lit et fouilla le tiroir de la commode pour prendre un stylo. Il s'assit et commença à encercler les noms des casinos où il voulait aller. Dehors le soleil se couchait paresseusement, l'orange qui déteignait dans le ciel faisait de l'ombre à la lumière des néons. Kyle était debout devant la fenêtre, et dans le reflet il pouvait voir Stan parler à Butters avec animation.

\- Oh, je, je vais prendre une douche, dit Butters. Je me sens un peu cracra après cette virée en voiture.

\- D'accord, dit Kenny. Je serai prêt à partir dans une vingtaine de minute. Je nous fais un programme.

\- Super ! Butters embrassa Kenny entre le cou et l'épaule puis parti dans la salle de bain en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il chantonna avant de faire couler l'eau. Kyle ne bougea pas, il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir ce que Stan allait faire dans une seconde.

\- Je vais appeler ma mère, dit Stan. Elle m'a envoyé un SMS parce qu'elle s'inquiète. Je, heu. Je serai dans le couloir.

Il hésita un instant, puis se décida à partir. La porte se referma lourdement. Butters chantait sous la douche la dernière chanson qu'ils avaient entendue à la radio. Kyle avala sa salive et retint son souffle. Il entendait le stylo de Kenny tracer des traits sur le papier des prospectus.

\- Très subtile, pas vrai ? dit Kyle en se retournant. Il se tenait le coude et le pinçait en se sentant comme un parfait idiot. Kenny ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Tu connais Stan, marmonna Kenny. Il évite les conflits.

\- Ah. Oui. Ecoute, je me suis comporté comme un connard hystérique. Ce matin. Je ne le pensais pas, pas un mot. Je te le jure.

Kenny continua à écrire, en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais on aurait dit qu'il se forçait à rester le plus calme possible.

\- Alors tu me détestes, dit Kyle, la voix brisée. Kenny ferma les yeux, immobilisa sa main.

\- Tiens, dit-il en se levant. Kyle pensa qu'il allait lui donner un coup de poing, et même se faire casser la gueule aurait été moins douloureux que de voir Kenny aussi indifférent. Il le regarda fouiller son sac et retint un rire nerveux quand Kenny sortit une bouteille de vodka.

\- C'est pas de la merde, dit Kenny en la tendant à Kyle. Grey Goose, une bonne marque. Je la gardais pour – je sais pas trop. Mais j'aurai besoin d'avoir la tête claire ce soir si je veux gagner, et tu en as plus besoin que moi. Il mit la bouteille bien fermement dans les mains de Kyle. Le verre était lisse, teinté : c'était surement très cher.

\- Kenny, murmura Kyle en la regardant.

\- Bois-le ce soir avec Stan, dit Kenny. Je t'ai vu bourré la dernière fois, et j'imagine qu'il boit avec ses potes du football, mais d'après ce que je sais vous ne vous êtes jamais bourrés la gueule tous les deux ensembles, et vous êtes à Vegas et, bref. Buvez ça, la moitié chacun.

\- C'est ça que tu me conseilles ? demanda Kyle, blessé. Kenny évitait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Ça réglera tout ?

\- Sans doute pas, répondit Kenny en retirant son haut. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Il balança son T-shirt sur le lit et déboutonna son jean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je vais coucher avec mon mec, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Kenny se mit juste en boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. On essayera de ne pas trop faire de bruit cette fois, mais je ne promets rien.

\- Kenny –

\- Kyle. Kenny s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se tourna vers lui. On aurait dit qu'il allait lui crier dessus, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent et il secoua la tête. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Peut-être que ça t'aidera. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain, et Kyle resta planté là avec la bouteille de vodka dans les mains en regardant la porte fermée. Butters poussa un petit cri de joie quand le rideau de douche s'ouvrit, et entendre les ébats sexuelles endiablés de ces deux-là était bien la dernière chose dont Kyle avait besoin. Il sortit dans le couloir, médusé, avec la bouteille de Grey Goose.

Stan était assis sur la moquette pas très loin de la chambre, et en effet il n'avait pas menti, il téléphonait. Il suivait les dessins du tapis devant lui avec le doigt, sans avoir l'air d'y faire attention. Kyle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Oui, dit Stan au téléphone. Je sais, Maman. Mais oui. Je te dis que j'ai essayé ! Non, aucune idée. Il faut – 'man, faut que j'y aille. D'accord. Ok, je le ferai. Je le ferai ! Ça marche, au revoir. Ah – Je t'aime aussi. Bisous.

Il raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Kyle en haussant les sourcils quand il remarqua la bouteille de vodka que Kyle avait posée devant ses genoux.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Stan.

\- De la Grey Goose.

\- Ok. Kenny te l'a donné ?

\- Ouais. Kyle déchira le papier bleu glacé autour du bouchon et l'ouvrit. Il fit une grimace en buvant la première gorgée.

\- Hum, hésita Stan. On dirait que les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées, si ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu en veux ?

Stan acquiesça et but à la bouteille. Il regardait Kyle comme s'il attendait une explication.

\- Kenny est là-dedans en train de sauter Butters, dit Kyle.

\- Tant mieux pour eux.

\- Ouais. On peut bouger d'endroit ? Pour dîner ou autre chose ?

\- Et on se promène avec ça ? demanda Stan en montrant la vodka.

\- Putain, oui.

Stan eu un petit rire. D'accord, dit-il. Je vais chercher mon sac à dos, alors. Et je prendrai nos maillots de bain au passage.

\- D'ac.

Stan essaya de se lever mais retomba sur ses fesses. Il prit appui sur le genou de Kyle pour prendre de l'élan, en laissant sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Toujours motivé pour qu'on s'amuse ? demanda-t-il. Kyle but et fit de son mieux pour lui faire un sourire convainquant.

\- Oui, dit-il. Kenny est fâché, mais il finira bien par se calmer. Je vais bien, t'inquiète.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Stan frotta et donna gentiment une petite tape à Kyle sur le genou et rentra dans la chambre. Kyle reprit encore une gorgée de vodka, en réfléchissant à ce que Kenny avait dit. _Tu sais ce que tu dois faire._ En vérité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kyle savait ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment accepter le fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Plus il y pensait et plus boire et se soûler lui semblait être un plan béton, même si ça le brûlait de la gorge à l'estomac. Il était encore en train de boire quand Stan se précipita hors de la pièce, son sac à l'épaule.

\- Putain vieux, dit-il à fois choqué et amusé. Butters est bruyant.

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Pas vraiment. Stan aida Kyle à se relever et but un coup avant de ranger la bouteille dans le sac. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Prêt, mon pote ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Kyle, même si c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais ça lui ferait du bien d'être seul avec Stan, et heureusement sa tête commençait déjà à tourner un peu et lui donnait assez de courage pour se tenir tout près de Stan dans l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et s'installèrent à une table du restaurant de l'hôtel, sur la mezzanine avec vue sur la grande fontaine. Kyle jeta le contenu de leurs verres à eau par-dessus la rambarde après avoir passé commande, et Stan éclata de rire en le regardant les remplir de vodka à la place.

\- Kenny a dit qu'on devait tout boire, dit Kyle comme excuse.

\- D'accord, vieux, mais ralentit un peu, dit Stan. Il est dix-neuf heures à peine, et je veux rester debout toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ? Kyle lui fit un grand sourire à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Ouaip. Une belle nuit blanche.

Kyle se freina, et il avait déjà assez bu pour rire à absolument tout ce que disait Stan à s'en faire mal aux joues. Ils mangèrent des cheeseburgers et se rappelèrent des bons vieux souvenirs : Chinpokemons, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Guitar Hero. Ces histoires étaient plus amusantes maintenant qu'à l'époque où elles s'étaient passées pour de vrai, et Stan ne retira pas sa jambe quand Kyle la toucha sous la table avec la sienne.

\- Tu te rappelles quand, commença Kyle à moitié mort de rire à cause de la dernière anecdote que Stan venait de raconter, même s'il avait déjà oublié ce que c'était. Tu te rappelles quand on a pécufié la maison de Mrs. Dreibel ?

\- Oh, merde, oui, la prof d'art plastique ! s'exclama Stan en se penchant en avant pour applaudir. Tu culpabilisais tellement que j'ai cru que t'allais finir par te pendre, vieux.

\- Putain, j'étais un gosse vraiment névrosé, dit Kyle. Comment vous faisiez pour me supporter ?

\- Hum, pour commencer, tu « étais » ? répliqua Stan, et Kyle lui donna un coup de pied. Je rigole, ça n'avait aucune importance. Tu étais le meilleur gars de South Park, de très loin. Je l'ai su dès le premier jour. Stan leva un doigt pour appuyer son propos : _le premier jour_. Kyle renifla, dubitatif.

\- Le meilleur gars de South Park ça a à peu près autant de valeur que dire, heu. Le meilleur riz chinois de Mexico.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la comparaison, Stan remua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- A mon meilleur ami, dit-il en levant son verre de vodka. Kyle Broflovski : le meilleur riz chinois de Mexico. Non, le meilleur riz chinois du monde.

\- Le riz chinois de Los Angeles est surement meilleur, dit Kyle en trinquant avec Stan.

\- Impossible. Tu es le meilleur riz chinois partout sur terre. Ton riz chinois est meilleur que le riz chinois de _Chine_.

\- T'es complètement bourré. Kyle riait presque trop pour réussir à articuler.

\- Et alors ? Bon, il fait chier le serveur. Allons nager ! Stan sortit son portefeuille et posa trois billets de vingt dollars, bien plus que le prix des burgers et du Coca.

\- Ok, monsieur le millionnaire. Qu'est-ce qui te prends, pourquoi tu flambes tout ton fric ?

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir bientôt et que je n'ai plus qu'une nuit à vivre ? plaisanta Stan en se levant. Kyle but cul-sec la fin de son verre et suivit Stan hors du restaurant en se sentant agréablement chancelant.

\- Ne dis pas ça, protesta-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Ce n'est pas ta dernière nuit.

\- On sera en Californie demain, dit Stan.

\- Oui, et on dormira à la belle étoile là-bas, et après il y en aura encore une à l'hôtel où tu voulais qu'on s'arrête, sur la côte. Et de toute façon, c'est pas - ça ne sera pas la fin du monde.

\- Ouais, mais bon, dit Stan. Je ne veux pas y penser. Tiens, on peut se changer là-dedans. Il montra à Kyle les toilettes à côté de l'accueil.

\- Non, il faut attendre, on vient de manger, grommela Kyle en le tirant en arrière. Viens, allons au casino.

\- T'étais sérieux quand t'as dit que t'allais jouer ? Stan avait l'air charmé. Il posa son bras autour de Kyle, derrière son cou, et l'entraînant dehors.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Kyle. Mais ne le dis pas à Cartman.

\- Je vais lui dire que t'as joué à la roulette toute la nuit, rigola Stan. Et que tu t'es fait arnaquer comme un vrai goy.

Kyle éclata de rire en s'appuyant contre Stan.

\- J'adore quand tu dis goy. Il posa le bras autour de la taille de Stan, pour s'équilibrer.

\- Donne-moi des mots à dire.

\- Des mots juifs ?

\- N'importe lesquels.

Kyle réfléchit. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, devant l'entrée d'un casino. Une femme habillée avec une veste de smoking et un nœud papillon leur fit un grand sourire, et Kyle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, d'ailleurs il voulait faire des câlins à tout le monde dans la rue, mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter Stan. Il était certain que la jeune femme aurait dû fouiller leur sac, mais elle les laissa passer tranquillement comme si elle avait une tendresse particulière pour les garçons qui jouaient aux frères siamois en public.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais me dire, marmonna Kyle, déçu par son propre manque d'imagination. Toutes les choses qu'il avait en tête étaient dégoûtantes, inavouables et adorables.

\- Tu finiras bien par trouver, dit Stan en lui touchant gentiment le torse. Allez, on va voir à quoi ça ressemble ce merdier.

Ils se promenèrent sans but, amusée par tout ce qu'ils voyaient, en buvant occasionnellement la Grey Goose. Au cœur du casino le monde était lumineux et bruyant, chaleureux, et Kyle ramenait Stan prêt de lui en l'attrapant par la main à chaque fois qu'il avait le toupet de s'éloigner deux secondes pour regarder de plus près la machine à sous multicolore ou les jeux de carte. Kyle avait perdu la notion du temps et aurait été bien incapable de dire depuis combien de minutes ils déambulaient parmi les flashs quand Stan s'arrêta soudainement près de la table de Craps. Kyle se cogna contre son dos, posa les mains sur les hanches de Stan et les laissa là.

\- Tu sais, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc, dit Stan en regardant Kyle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est assez triste, comme endroit.

\- Ouais. Mais ne dis surtout pas ça à Kenny.

\- On devrait faire une petite prière pour que Kenny gagne un million ce soir.

\- Ouais, d'accord.

Ils se turent, Kyle ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Stan. Le vacarme du casino était étrangement doux autour d'eux. Il avait l'impression d'être assis au bord d'un mur, personne ne pouvait le voir tellement il était haut. Il pria, mais pas pour Kenny.

 _S'il vous plait, ne le laissez pas partir loin de moi._

C'était à cause de l'odeur du gilet de Stan qu'il faisait une prière aussi égoïste. Il en fit une autre, plus rapide, pour que Kenny soit heureux pour toujours, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bon, dit Stan. Il soupira et glissa ses mains dans celles de Kyle. C'est l'heure de nager.

Ils burent encore en marchant jusqu'à l'entrée de la piscine réservé aux clients de l'hôtel, en renversèrent un peu, se dirent « Fais moins de bruit ! » en même temps avant d'éclater de rire, au point que de la vodka finit par leur couler au bord des lèvres. Le vestiaire des hommes était vide. Ils foncèrent dans la cabine pour handicapé et se changèrent l'un devant l'autre pour la première fois depuis au moins sept ans. Kyle était trop enivré pour voir claire avec cette espèce de lumière flashy qui éclairait le vestibule, mais il arriva à voir nettement le sexe de Stan pendant un petit instant. Il était grand et avait l'air lourd même comme ça alors qu'il était tout calme, à moitié caché par le bas de son T-shirt.

\- J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas circoncis, dit Kyle d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder la plus détachée possible, pour se justifier au cas où Stan le surprenne en train de le reluquer. Stan ria si fort qu'il se cassa la figure en arrière.

La piscine et sa terrasse étaient dessinées pour ressembler à un jardin méditerranéen. Après un petit coup de vodka et les vagues calmes de l'eau qui se reflétaient contre le carrelage sombre des murs, l'effet était étonnement convainquant. La piscine était déserte, le monde entier partit dîner ou parier, donc personne ne se fit éclabousser quand Stan piqua un sprint pour sauter dans l'eau. Kyle ria et sauta lui aussi. L'eau était chaude, probablement un peu ensorcelée, la magie du monde sans étoile la rendait verte et brillante, sans doute à cause ciel envenimé au poison de lucioles.

\- Tu aurais dû mettre mon maillot à laver aussi, dit Stan en nageant vers Kyle. Butters a mis ses couilles dedans.

\- T'es dégueulasse ! ria Kyle. Il voulait prendre Stan dans ses bras. Au lieu de se laisser aller à de tels agissements, il s'allongea pour flotter sur le dos, une chose qui l'angoissait habituellement parce qu'il était gêné que l'on puisse voire ses tétons. Avec Stan à côté de lui, il n'avait pas peur de fermer ses yeux et de se laisser porter, bien à l'abri. Stan posa ses mains sous le dos de Kyle pour le promener doucement dans l'eau en le poussant comme un serveur avec un plateau. Ça amusa Kyle, l'eau dans ses oreilles étouffait le bruit de son rire. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda en l'air pour voir Stan.

\- Sorts tes bras aussi, dit Stan. Kyle s'exécuta, en glissa un contre le dos de Stan.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on faisait ça quand on était petit ? demanda Kyle, même s'il savait bien que Stan s'en souvenait. C'est pour ça qu'il le faisait maintenant.

\- Oui, dit Stan, qui continuait à faire glisser Kyle sur l'eau comme s'il était un tapis volant et que Stan était le magicien. C'était ce que tu préférais, pas vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- C'est ça ce que je préférais. Kyle quitta les mains de Stan et nagea derrière lui, en le retenant par les épaules quand l'empêcher de se retourner quand il voulut le suivre. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Stan et monta sur son dos. Stan comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et attrapa les jambes de Kyle pour les caler autour de sa taille.

\- Oh, c'est ça, dit Stan. Je jouais à nager avec toi sur mon dos.

\- Le jeu du secouriste, dit Kyle. Il faisait semblant d'être un pauvre pécheur qui ne savait pas nager et qui se noyait dans la mer. Stan travaillait pour l'armée de mer, un soldat. Parfois ils échangeaient les rôles, mais Kyle préférait se faire porter sur le dos de Stan que faire le sauveteur. Généralement, ils jouaient à ça quand il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour se moquer, enfin à l'époque où ils y jouaient. Kyle avait compris ce qu'il était à cause de ce jeu. Il s'était mis à le faire avec son oreiller la nuit, il serait fort ses bras et ses jambes autour du coussin en imaginant que c'était Stan.

Stan essaya de nager un petit peu, mais marcha surtout, là où l'eau lui arrivait aux épaules, pendant que Kyle le tenait. Ils entendaient les fontaines, et un bruit au loin en écho, peut-être une pub qui passait à la télé dans une des chambres. Les enceintes de la piscine diffusaient une espèce de musique faussement méditerranéenne comme ambiance sonore, mais c'était plutôt agréable, de la mandoline, des gazouillements. Les spots montraient le ciel brumeux au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as ramené chez toi ? demanda Kyle qui commençait à s'endormir. Ses tétons étaient durs à cause du froid, contre le dos de Stan. Tu sais, de la fête de Clyde ?

\- Vieux, c'était il n'y a même pas une semaine.

\- Je sais. Kyle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stan. Tu veux que je te le fasse un peu ?

\- Non, je suis bien comme ça.

Stan commença à fredonner quelque chose tout bas, dans son souffle. C'était la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour Kyle quand ils étaient enfants, celle sur les voitures hybrides. Kyle ferma les yeux et écouta un moment, puis se mit à fredonner, avec lui.

\- J'ai pensé à ce qu'on pourrait faire, murmura Kyle.

\- Oui ?

\- On pourrait s'enfuir et travailler dans un cirque. Kenny et Butters aussi. Et même Cartman. Sans rire, il pourrait faire l'Incroyable Homme-gras-du-bide. Kenny et Butters pourraient être des, des trapézistes.

\- Sympa. Je ferais quoi moi ? Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait dresser des éléphants.

\- Cool. Ça marche.

Kyle commençait à avoir froid, et se serra à Stan, encore plus près, en essayait d'absorber sa chaleur. Stan restait à marcher dans l'eau comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez, mais il se raidit en entendant des gens approcher de la terrasse, des rires joyeux qui appartenaient sans doute à un groupe d'amies venues fêter la fin de vie de jeune fille d'une chanceuse.

\- On devrait sortir, dit Kyle, pour que Stan n'ait pas à le faire.

Ils s'enveloppèrent dans des serviettes et échappèrent au groupe de copines qui couraient vers la piscine. L'une d'elles sauta dedans toute habillée pendant que les autres riaient et applaudissaient bruyamment. Stan attrapa son sac à dos et prit la main de Kyle, en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

\- Je suis sûr que les autres ne sont pas prêts de rentrer, dit Stan. Ça te dit qu'on commande des glaces au room service ?

\- Ça coûte très cher le room service, répondit Kyle même s'il avait faim et qu'il adorait les crèmes glacées. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en aient pour les gens avec des problèmes de sucre à la con comme moi.

\- Mais si, ils en ont surement, dit Stan. Et je m'en fous du prix que c'est. Ça le vaut bien. Il serra la main de Kyle, et c'était le seul argument dont il avait besoin.

Ils se remirent à boire la vodka en attendant leurs Sundaes, assis sur le lit dans les boxers qu'ils venaient d'enfiler. Ils sentaient toujours l'odeur du chlore sur eux. Kyle regardait la poitrine nue de Stan sans honte. Stan avait posé les mains sur les genoux de Kyle, elles étaient comme elles avaient toujours été : possessives, protectrices, parfaites. Kyle se pencha en avant pour arranger les cheveux de Stan. Sa frange était mouillée et ne ressemblait plus à rien, Kyle le coiffa avec attention, en prenant son temps.

\- A ton avis il est où Kenny ? demanda Kyle.

\- Tu vois, je le savais, répliqua Stan. Tu es encore en train de te faire du souci pour lui.

\- J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à d'autre gens.

\- D'autre gens ?

\- D'autre que toi, dit Kyle. Il regretta de l'avoir dit parce que ça sonnait méchant, il lui fit un regard de chien battu pour s'excuser. Stan avait tellement bu, ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux ailleurs.

\- Je sais ça, dit-il. Je ne – Je suis content que tu prennes soin de Kenny. Je veux dire, moi aussi, c'est pareil. Rappelle-toi, on prenait soin de lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Kyle hocha la tête pour dire oui. Il n'en était pas fier, mais une partie de lui avait vraiment aimé cette semaine. Ça avait été tellement bien de pouvoir passer ces jours au lit avec Stan, Kenny bien en sécurité entre eux deux.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait tout faire, dit Kyle. Toi et moi. Comme si on pouvait guérir tous les problèmes, déjà en le sauvant.

\- On ne l'a pas vraiment sauvé, franchement.

\- Je sais.

\- Peut-être que Butters l'a sauvé ? Stan avait l'air incertain. Kyle ria.

\- Où que soit Kenny, Butters est avec lui, dit-il en souriant. C'est déjà une bonne chose.

Stan acquiesça. Il baissa la tête, regarda les jambes de Kyle. Il était assis en tailleur, comme Stan, leurs genoux se touchaient.

\- J'avais peur, dit Stan. Il prit les mains de Kyle et les serra, pas trop fort. Celles de Stan était plus grandes, douces mais avec la paume un peu dure à cause de toutes ces années de football, de pompes, de petits boulots. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ce jour-là ? reprit Stan. Ça m'avait fait tellement flippé, putain de merde, de le voir comme ça. Heureusement que j'étais pas tout seul et que tu étais là.

\- Moi ? Kyle entendit quelque chose dans le couloir, probablement le chariot du room service avec leurs glaces.

\- Oui. Stan tourna les mains de Kyle comme s'il voulait lui lire son avenir. Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai peur, tout le temps ? Quand tu venais à mes matchs – j'avais besoin que tu sois là. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi à UCLA. Je sais que je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- Mais si tu y arriveras, ne sois pas –

On tapa à la porte, Kyle voulu crier à la personne de dégager et qu'elle s'était trompée de chambre, mais Stan s'était déjà catapulter hors du lit pour ouvrir. Il était toujours en sous-vêtement et s'en fichait. Kyle roula sur le lit pour attraper son sac et fouilla pour trouver son dernier T-shirt propre. Il le mit et se demanda s'il devait mettre aussi un bas de pyjama, mais il était aussi bien sans alors autant s'en passer. Stan donna un pourboire au garçon d'étage et poussa lui-même le chariot dans la chambre en souriant comme s'il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il disait il y a deux minutes.

\- Vieux, dit Kyle en regardant Stan enlever ce couvercle en toc ridiculement cérémonieux pour dévoiler un énorme bol de crème glacé. Tu vas assurer à la fac. Tu vas devenir une star. Tout le monde t'adore.

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Stan sans le regarder. Regarde, il y a des cerises et tout. Vite, avant que ça fonde.

Kyle n'insista pas, mais espérait qu'il s'en souviendrait le lendemain matin. Le fait que Stan admette avoir peur n'aurait pas dû l'aider à être moins terrifié lui-même, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Ils mangèrent leurs Sundaes dans le lit en regardant la télé, leurs épaules se touchaient. La glace était bonne, un peu plus granuleuse que la vrai et bien meilleure que la merde pour diabétique qu'il mangeait normalement , mais Kyle n'arrivait pas vraiment à apprécier le goût de toute façon. Il pensait trop aux lèvres de Stan, à quel point elles devaient être douces et froides. Il voulait les goûter, les réchauffer. Il voulait la bouche de Stan partout sur lui, qu'il le colle en lui laissant des traces de sucre parfumé sur la peau.

Ils commencèrent à être fatigués après avoir mangé, Kyle enleva le bol du lit pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas dans un drap poisseux au matin. Il se lava les mains et regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés comme jamais, mais à part ça il était mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Les quatre jours de voyage l'avaient bronzé, pas beaucoup mais assez pour lui donner bonne mine, et le régime fast-food ne lui faisait pas de mal vu sa silhouette trop maigre. Il passa un des gants de toilette sous l'eau et l'emporta avec lui en fermant la porte pour retrouver Stan qui était allongé et serrait un gros coussin contre lui.

\- Tiens, dit Kyle. Pour tes mains.

Stan roula sur le dos et laissa Kyle lui nettoyer les mains. Elles n'étaient pas aussi collantes que Kyle pensait, mais il prit quand même son temps, mourrait d'envie d'embrasser chaque centimètres de chaque doigt. Stan le regarda s'appliquer, les yeux à moitié fermés. Quand il eut fini, Kyle posa le gant sur la table de nuit et glissa ses jambes sous la couverture, en les approchant rapidement de Stan. Il laissa Stan le regarder avec ses yeux fatigués pendant un instant, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Même maintenant, alors qu'il avait tellement bu, il n'attendait pas grand-chose. Stan prit le visage de Kyle dans sa main, maladroitement, en lui tournant la mâchoire pour mieux le voir.

\- Ton visage est parfait, dit-il. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Kyle ricana.

\- Ouais, mais bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai, putain. Crois-moi.

\- Te croire ? C'est ça, sale ivrogne. Ça fait mal, au fait.

\- Oh, désolé. Stan libéra Kyle et caressa avec deux doigts la marque qu'il avait laissé sur sa mâchoire, tout doucement. Désolé, Kyle.

\- Je t'emmerde. « Désolé » ? Ok, Stan. Tu es désolé, génial. Sa colère était différente, diluée, mais toujours dangereuse, le poison flottait en surface. Il tourna le dos à Stan en s'éloignant, il commençait à se sentir un peu malade à cause de toute cette glace, ou de la vodka, ou les deux. Stan se tourna vers lui, exactement comme Kyle l'avait deviné. Il s'agita sous la couverte et se colla contre le dos de Kyle, lui toucha les hanches.

\- Kyle, dit-il dans son oreille. Ne m'en veux pas. Tu es mon riz chinois. Mon riz chinois adoré, pour toujours.

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu ne me manges pas ?

Stan ria, et Kyle ria aussi, même si ce n'était pas drôle. Il ria encore plus quand Stan mit ses dents sur son épaule, pour faire semblant de prendre un morceau. Il enfonça un peu ses dents dans le cou de Kyle, et ils riaient tous les deux, mais il se tut tout à coup en sentant la langue de Stan sur sa peau, sa langue douce qui passait sur les petites marques qu'il avait faites avec ses dents. Stan laissa échapper un soupir ou un frisson qui chatouilla Kyle dans le haut de la nuque. Il passa sa langue encore une fois, du col du T-shirt jusqu'à la base des cheveux. Il le fit encore, et encore, et le sexe de Kyle était déjà à l'étroit dans son boxer.

\- Pardon, murmura Stan, en respirant fort. Ses mains sur les hanches de Kyle étaient serrées si fort qu'elles pourraient lui laisser un bleu. Kyle ferma les yeux, des prières égoïstes se bousculèrent en lui comme de la mauvaise herbe au soleil.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-il. C'était le moment, dernière chance, tant pis s'ils avaient bu. S'il te plait ? Ça fait du bien.

Stan hésita. Kyle voulait dire quelque chose pour l'encourager, mais il était paralysé. Il arrêta complètement de respirer quand Stan avança sa bouche vers son cou à nouveau, il attendait qu'il lui refasse.

\- On ne peut pas. A sa voix on aurait dit que Stan allait pleurer. Kyle secoua la tête contre l'oreiller, les yeux fermés le plus fort possible. Il avait peur de regarder.

\- Ça ne comptera pas, dit Kyle. Je ne demanderai rien. Je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Kyle –

Il y eu un bruit de porte, un bip : la carte électronique, quelqu'un rentrait. Stan roula loin de Kyle quand la porte s'ouvrit. Kyle ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Oh pardon, vous étiez sur le point de baiser ? dit Cartman. Il avait un rire narquois et jeta quelque chose sur le bureau. Devinez quoi les têtes de cul ? A votre avis qui vient juste de se faire deux milles dollars ?

\- Tu rigoles. Stan avait l'air normal. Pas de blessure, pas d'attente. Les larmes montaient dans les yeux de Kyle, il garda ses paupières bien clauses pour les retenir.

\- Courage connard, lança Cartman. Mate un peu ça.

\- Putain de merde !

\- Hé, Kyle, réveille-toi ! Regarde mon fric.

\- Laisse-le tranquille. Maintenant Stan faisait le protecteur, c'était ça qu'il aimait. Protéger Kyle, le garder propre comme un sou neuf, une jolie petite chose sur son étagère.

\- Comme vous voulez, les enculés. Je vais me prendre une chambre pour moi. Une super belle suite, et vous n'avez pas le droit de venir.

\- Tu vas gâcher tout cet argent pour passer juste une nuit dans une chambre de luxe ? Cartman, t'es vraiment trop con. Tu devrais donner ce fric à Kenny.

\- Putain mais tu déconnes j'espère ! Je l'ai gagné grâce à mon incroyable talent de bluffeur. Ce pouilleux et son petit chien-chien n'ont qu'à se démerder pour gagner leur croûte.

\- Tu finiras en enfer, dit Stan. Cartman éclata de rire.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. On se retrouvera alors, pédale. Amuse-toi bien à prendre des photos de Kyle pendant son sommeil. Je serai dans ma suite, à regarder des combats de boxe sur mon putain d'écran plasma géant. On se voit demain, les tarlouzes.

\- Peut-être que tu devras te démerder pour ramener ton gros cul tout seul à South Park ! cria Stan, mais Cartman se contenta de fermer la porte en disparaissant comme il était arrivé. Kyle essuya la seule larme qui avait réussi à s'enfuir avant que Stan ne puisse la voir. Sa poitrine était serrée, il devait faire tellement d'effort pour retenir les autre de couler, mais il pouvait le faire, il le fallait.

\- Putain, tu y crois ? dit Stan en soufflant de colère. Kyle ne répondit pas. Quand Stan voulu lui toucher l'épaule, Kyle lui frappa la main.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-il. Sa voix était plus forte qu'il pensait. Il était fier de lui.

\- Kyle. Je suis désolé, c'était –

\- Je sais que tu es désolé. J'ai entendu. C'est bien, tu as raison de l'être. Maintenant fous-moi la paix. J'ai sommeil.

Stan ne dit rien du tout. Kyle sentit quand il s'essaya sur le lit, il savait qu'il le regardait. Après de longues minutes, Stan finit par éteindre la lumière et s'installer de l'autre bout du lit, loin de Kyle.

Kyle s'endormit rapidement, sans rêver, l'alcool l'écrasait et le plongeait six pieds sous terre. Il se réveilla entouré de noir et d'un silence assourdissant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une boule de bowling, d'avoir un énorme poids dans le ventre qu'il n'arriverait jamais à digérer. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il était couvert de sueur, tremblait. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau en essayant de se rendormir, mais les tremblements étaient de plus en plus forts. Il voulait aller dans la salle de bain pour boire un peu d'eau, mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Les minutes passaient, son cœur rata un battement quand ses dents se mirent à claquer de froid.

\- Stan ? dit-il faiblement. Stan se leva d'un bon, comme s'il avait attendu d'entendre son nom.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

\- N-non. Ça. Ça ne va pas.

Stan alluma la lumière, Kyle ferma ses yeux par réflexe, sa tête pesait cent kilos. Il avait des vagues souvenirs de la soirée : Stan lui avait embrassé le cou, ils s'étaient disputés. Ça avait l'air tellement loin, seule la douleur était bien réelle. Stan le touchait, la main sur son front.

\- Tu es brûlant, vieux.

\- Non. J'ai froid.

\- Tu as froid ? Putain, Kyle, tu trembles vraiment. Merde – putain, fais chier. C'est la première fois que tu bois autant ?

\- Tu sais que oui. Oh, merde, Stan, ça fait mal.

\- Où tu as mal ? Stan le roula sur le dos, Kyle étouffa un gémissement.

\- Mon ventre. Ma tête. J'en sais rien.

\- Tu as ton truc, ton insuline ?

\- Le lecteur ? Oui, dans mon sac. Mais ça – tu crois que l'alcool a niqué mon sang à cause du sucre ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être ? Stan était déjà à genoux par terre, plongé dans le sac de Kyle. Où – tu es sûr que t'as pris le lecteur ?

\- Oui, il y est. J'ai pris un traitement avant de partir, assez pour deux semaines. Putain. Il gémit et roula à nouveau sur le côté pour se mettre en boule. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, et elle était en lui. Il pensa à ses organes abîmés, ses reins empoisonnés.

\- Putain, et si cette bande de cons nous avait donné de la vraie glace ? dit Stan. Sa voix ne ressemblait à rien, il tremblait trop lui aussi. Avec du sucre ? Oh, merde, merde, j'aurai dû y penser, j'aurai dû réfléchir. Il renversa le sac de Kyle sur le tapis, en envoyant tout par terre. Il trouva la trousse qui contenait la pompe à insuline mais elle lui tomba des mains, il poussa un juron.

\- Stan, dit Kyle en se prenant dans les bras. Je crois que je suis vraiment malade.

\- Merde. Stan marcha jusqu'au lit, posa la trousse sur la table de nuit et sortit le stylo. Ok, donne-moi ton doigt.

Stan devint blanc comme un linge en prenant la main de Kyle pour piquer et avoir un échantillon de sang. Kyle le regarda faire, sans force et encore un peu trop enivré, secoué de frisson. Stan approcha l'échantillon et attendit que le lecteur affiche son taux de glycémie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, même si le lecteur n'avait encore rien indiqué. Il poussa les cheveux de Kyle collés sur son front, sa main tremblait comme une feuille, il avait les yeux sur le lecteur. Kyle sursauta quand il bipa, et Stan lui montra l'écran : 53.

\- Ça craint, dit Kyle, même si Stan savait ça, plus il regardait le nombre et plus sa respiration devenait rapide. Merde, Stan, je ne – je vais faire une attaque, j'en suis sûr. Je vois tout flou.

\- Kyle, je t'en prie ne – d'accord. Stan posa le lecteur sur la commode. Ça va aller. Je vais mettre un haut. Ça va aller.

Stan attrapa un des T-shirt de Kenny et sortit Kyle du lit pour le porter jusqu'à la porte, pieds nus. Il retenait ses larmes, ça se voyait et s'entendait, il poussa encore plus de jurons en essayant d'ouvrir la porte avec Kyle dans les bras.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, répéta Stan en reniflant. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte en grand après avoir tripoté la poignée, traversa le couloir, Kyle contre lui. Je vais – on va descendre. Ils appelleront une ambulance en bas. Il resserra son emprise sur Kyle, le remonta un peu. Kyle essaya de répondre, mais il n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa voix, et il tremblant si fort que ses muscles étaient comme hors-service. Le T-shirt que portait Stan puait le tabac et ça l'inquiétait, le perturbait.

Kyle était à demi-conscient sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'accueil, sa tête pendait contre le bras le Stan. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, les gens avait une voix choquée, tout était trop fort. Stan demandait de l'aide en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Kyle eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa mère, c'était juste une dame derrière le comptoir. L'air changea : ils étaient dehors, une employée disait quelque chose dans un talkie-walkie. Kyle regarda les éclairs de lumière autour du parking qui ressemblaient à des taches de peintures, comme si on y avait mis beaucoup trop d'eau sur une feuille pas assez épaisse. Quelqu'un essaya de le prendre à Stan mais Stan ne les laissa pas faire. Il s'assit au bord du trottoir et serra Kyle contre lui, en le berçant. Il avait renoncé à se retenir de pleurer, mais ce n'était que des petits hoquetèrent, silencieux, près de l'oreille de Kyle. La sirène de l'ambulance était juste à côté, mais Kyle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent. Il voulait mourir dans les bras de Stan, là, par terre.

Il se réveilla encore une fois quand on le mit sur un brancard. Il gémit, chercha Stan. Il était là, et il se débrouilla pour prendre la main tendue de Kyle avant de se faire virer par les secours.

\- Je veux rester avec lui à l'arrière, dit Stan.

\- C'est quoi son nom ? demanda une des ambulancières, une femme rondelette qui poussa Kyle et l'installa avec l'aide d'une secouriste.

\- Il s'appelle Kyle, dit Stan. Je peux venir, n'est-ce pas ? Madame ?

\- Oui, venez, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Asseyez-vous là. Ok. Kyle ? Je suis Nancy. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Il pouvait, mais n'arrivait pas à utiliser ses cordes vocales. Il poussa un grognement brusque, pour être sûr qu'il les avait toujours.

\- Il est diabétique, de type 1, dit Stan. La dernière fois que Kyle l'avait entendu avec une voix aussi aiguë c'était quand il était enfant.

\- Je vous avais entendu la première fois, répliqua Nancy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bu ce soir ?

\- De la vodka. Beaucoup. Oh, merde, merde.

Kyle battit des paupières en retomba loin de la réalité. Il sentait qu'il bougeait pourtant, il se demanda s'il passait dans une sorte d'autre monde. Quand il ouvrit les yeux les taches de lumières fluorescentes étaient trop vives, alors il les referma. Il pouvait entendre la voix le Stan le décrire à un inconnu : dix-huit ans, diabétique de type 1, ne prend jamais de drogues, allergique aux noix. Kyle était partagé entre ce qui était en train de se passer et un puits sans fond, touché que Stan sache toutes ces choses sur lui. Il ne souvenait même plus de son âge avant que Stan le dise.

Le monde se réaligna proprement autour de lui. Il savait qu'il était très loin, dans un endroit où il ne pouvait plus entendre Stan pleurer. Il avait déjà eu deux attaques comme celle-là. Stan avait été avec lui quand il s'était réveillé, les deux fois. C'était Stan qui l'avait sauvé, les deux fois.

Il sentait qu'il était en train de se rendre compte de quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, mais il fallait qu'il reste encore un peu dans les ténèbres pour savoir ce que c'était. Au-delà de son corps, le monde était très calme. Il se demanda s'il était mort, alors il ouvrit les yeux pour voir.

Il faisait jour, enfin plutôt le petit matin, il était dans une chambre avec une fenêtre. Il y avait une perfusion dans le bras, une couverture sur les jambes, mais il portait toujours le T-shirt qu'il avait mis quand il avait mangé les crèmes glacées. La couverture était assez relevée pour cacher son boxer. Il tourna la tête et vit Kenny à côté de son lit, qui mâchonnait les fils de son sweat à capuche. Kenny le regarda et lui fit un sourire un peu endormi, en rapprochant sa chaise du lit. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et ses cheveux si épais d'habitude étaient gras, sales.

\- Hé, dit-il doucement. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Kyle. T'es réveillé.

\- Où on est ? demanda Kyle. Sa voix marchait, enfin. Il n'était pas mort, sauf si Kenny l'était lui aussi. Il posa sa main sur celle de Kenny, heureux de la trouver chaleureuse et solide.

\- A l'hôpital, répondit Kenny. Il ravala quelque chose, peut-être des larmes. Putain, Kyle, je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est Stan ?

\- Il est avec Butters, ils sont allés chercher un truc à manger. Il voulait rester, mais c'est le seul qui a encore de l'argent sur sa carte, personne n'a de liquide. Kenny secoua la tête, posa les coudes sur le lit d'hôpital de Kyle. J'ai tout perdu. Tout mon fric.

\- Kenny.

\- Tu savais que ça se passerait comme ça.

\- Je ne savais rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais dans le coma ?

Kenny ria un peu, remua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non. T'étais bourré comme un putois. Stan aussi, il était persuadé que tu allais mourir. T'étais en crise d'hypoglycémie quand l'ambulance est arrivée. Ils t'ont donné un truc pour remettre ton taux de sucre à la normale, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

\- Pourquoi il y a une perfusion ?

\- C'est de la flotte. T'étais déshydraté. Putain de merde, Kyle, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner cette merde.

\- T'y es pour rien, dit Kyle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, leurs mains toujours serrées l'une sur l'autre. Ça n'a pas marché, murmura Kyle. Il se sentait si petit, comme s'il ne pesait plus que deux kilos. Kenny acquiesça.

\- Je m'en doutais, j'imagine, dit-il.

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux, Kyle se demanda s'il devait se décaler pour laisser Kenny s'allonger sur le lit lui aussi. Il avait l'air si fatigué.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Kyle. Kenny secoua la tête.

\- J'en sais rien. Et toi ?

Kyle ria sans joie, mais ça finit en toux sèche. Une partie de lui voulait dire à Kenny ce qui s'était passé avec Stan, sa langue sur son cou, mais peut-être qu'il avait tout imaginé. Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon, maintenant que le jour s'était levé. Stan fera comme s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? dit Kenny.

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne partes pas à la fac avec lui. Prends un peu tes distances. Ça te fait trop de mal. Tu ne mérites pas de te torturer comme ça.

Kyle tourna la tête pour regarder la fenêtre. Ses yeux aurait probablement été humides, s'il n'avait pas été déshydraté. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la main de Kenny en essayant d'être colère contre ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je sais, dit Kyle. Mais je ne peux rien faire sans lui. Il pensa à un truc que Stan lui avait hier, mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi. Quelque chose à propos du football.

\- Mais si, tu peux, dit gentiment Kenny. C'est juste que tu n'as jamais essayé.

Kyle ria tout seul, la pale lumière qui passait à travers les carreaux se brouillait avec une chose, même pas des larmes.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, dit-il. Hier soir.

\- Tu vois, dit Kenny en se levant. T'es pas mort. Il y avait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Kyle entendait la voix de Butters.

Stan rentra le premier et fonça vers Kyle en voyant qu'il était réveillé. Kyle s'assit et ouvrit les bras pour lui. Il le laissa le prendre dans les bras, fort, Stan renifla contre son épaule.

\- T'as l'air épouvantable, dit Kyle en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis tellement con, dit Stan la voix étouffée dans le T-shirt de Kyle. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Kyle regarda Butters par-dessus l'épaule de Stan, il avait l'air ravi.

\- On t'a pris des bons gâteaux pour le petit déjeuner, dit joyeusement Butters. Muffins à la myrtille !

\- Merci, Butters. Kyle essaya de se dégager de Stan, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il croisa le regard de Kenny, qui secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas possible tous les deux, dit-il. Une pauvre bouteille de vodka et on en retrouve un à l'hôpital.

\- C'est pas de sa faute, dit Stan en se redressant et en posant les mains sur les épaules de Kyle. T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il. La docteure a dit que t'étais déshydraté, et que t'avais la gueule de bois, et aussi – hypo quelque chose ?

\- Hypoglycémie, compléta Kyle. C'est comme, hum. C'est comme une sorte de malaise quand on a trop faim.

\- Trop faim ? Mais on a mangé toute cette glace.

\- Ouais, mais la merde qu'ils mettent à la place du sucre n'a pas suffi pour équilibrer avec la moitié de la bouteille de vodka. J'ai pas vraiment mangé assez au dîner, non plus. J'étais trop occupé à me bourrer la gueule. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point Stan avait l'air détruit, même maintenant, plusieurs heures après. Ses yeux étaient si rouges. Il portait toujours le vieux haut plein d'odeurs de cigarette de Kenny, mais il avait mis un jean, heureusement. Kenny était surement allé lui chercher. Est-ce qu'on va me mettre en garde à vue ? demanda Kyle.

Stan haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi – oh. Parce que t'as bu en étant mineur ? Vieux, c'est Vegas. C'est pas le genre.

\- Tu t'es niqué les yeux où quoi ? T'as de ces cernes, demanda Kyle en touchant le coin de l'œil gauche de Stan du bout des doigts.

\- Oui, marmonna Stan, gêné. J'ai pleuré.

\- On avait vraiment trop bu, dit Kyle. Il tourna la tête vers Butters. Je peux avoir un muffin ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et il y a du jus d'orange aussi.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, Stan assis sur le lit de Kyle et Kenny dans la seule chaise de la chambre, Butters sur l'accoudoir. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas l'air brisé, mais il était plus calme que d'habitude.

\- Où est Cartman ? demanda Kyle.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Stan. Dans sa suite présidentielle j'imagine. Je ne l'ai pas appelé. Kyle fit une grimace en entendant les mots « suite présidentielle », et Stan haussa les épaules.

\- Il m'a déjà dit, Kyle, dit Kenny. Tu n'as besoin de me protéger. Cartman est chanceux. Pas moi. C'est pas nouveau.

\- Tu en aura bientôt, la chance finira par sourire, dit Butters en essuyant des miettes de muffin au coin des lèvres et en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kenny. Je le sens.

\- Sans blague. Kenny sourit et embrassa Butters sur le bout du nez. J'ai déjà eu de la chance de te rencontrer.

\- Moi ? dit Butters en reculant la tête pour faire une tête de petit animal surpris. Mais, je –

Kenny l'embrassa en mettant ses deux mains sur ses joues. Kyle essaya de ne pas regarder, mais à sa grande surprise c'était plutôt sexy. Il regarda Stan pour voir sa réaction. Il les regardait sans réaction particulière, les yeux mi-clos et l'air épuisé.

\- C'est toi ma bonne étoile, dit Kenny à Butters qui garda la tête penchée en avant, peut-être parce qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait juste d'atterrir là et rougit en se mettant le poing contre la bouche pour se morde l'index.

\- Je n'ai pas été très utile hier soir, dit-il.

\- Hier soir c'était ma faute, répliqua Kenny. Je me suis pourri tout seul.

\- Je vous donnerai un peu d'argent les gars, dit Stan. Kenny grogna.

\- Ferme-là, Marsh. Tu t'es déjà assez endetté pour ce voyage.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Stan.

\- Oh, merde, interrompit Kyle. Ils ont appelé mes parents ? Ils sont surement déjà au courant de ma petite aventure, l'assurance a dû les contacter.

\- Vieux, je n'ai pas donné d'informations sur ça, répondit Stan en riant. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi, mais rien sur la compagnie d'assurance de ton père.

\- Ça me surprend qu'ils l'aient soigné, alors, dit Kenny en s'éloignant gentiment de Butters pour se lever. Je vais en griller une. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il à Butters en lui pinçant les fesses. Butters fit un grand sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as rendu fumeur, dit Stan.

\- Oh non, mais j'adore le regarder, dit Butters en s'accrochant au bras de Kenny pour partir vers la porte. Kenny leur tourna le dos et Kyle les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Stan avait l'air à la fois amusé et agacé.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre de voir Kenny comme ça, dit Stan quand ils refermèrent la porte sur eux. Il s'installa contre les oreillers, à coté de Kyle.

\- Putain, lança Kyle en se frottant le visage avec ses mains. Je vais me faire tuer.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- L'assurance ! Ils ne vont pas me laisser partir sans payer, et j'ai pas le fric pour payer un truc comme un nuit aux urgences. Bordel de merde, ça doit coûter au moins mille dollars. Mes parents vont savoir que j'ai bu. Merde, fait chier !

\- C'était mille cinq cent, dit Stan en regardant ses chaussures, évitant le regard incrédule de Kyle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai déjà payé, en cash.

\- Quoi ? Kyle le bouscula. Stan, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers Kyle comme s'il avait peur de se faire gronder. J'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Quoi ? Tu vends de la coke ? D'où tu sors tout ce fric ?

\- UCLA m'a donné un bonus. Ce n'est pas vraiment légal, alors ça devait rester secret.

\- Tu déconnes ? En plus de ta bourse d'étude ?

\- Ouais. Beaucoup plus.

Kyle le regarda, toutes les questions qu'il voulait lui poser se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il toussa, choqué.

\- Tu vas me dire combien ça fait ? demanda Kyle. Stan gémit.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une merde, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait beaucoup, d'accord ?

\- Combien ? Putain, Stan, tu me dis tout normalement ! On est censé tout se dire.

Stan avait l'air tellement gêné.

\- C'est trente mille dollars, Ok ?

\- Putain de merde !

\- Je sais !

\- Stan !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi – merde- pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je viens de te dire pourquoi ! Et je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et j'ai cru – merde.

\- T'as cru quoi ? Kyle était abasourdi, il posa ses yeux sur le bras de Stan, celui qu'il avait enroulé autour de Kyle pour le serrer contre lui, une nuit auparavant, dans le sac de couchage. Apparemment, pour certain, ce bras valait trente mille dollars.

\- J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais de partir là-bas juste à cause de l'argent ! dit Stan en se levant. D'autre facs m'ont offert des bourses. Des facs de la côte est. Pas Penn State, mais à quelques heures de trains. Mais dès que mon père a su pour les trente mille dollars il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il fallait que j'y aille, et il a raison, je veux dire, je pourrais me casser le bras dès le premier match, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, et j'aurai cet argent pour payer des médecins, et pour m'aider avec le loyer, tu comprends, Kyle ? Tu comprends ?

Kyle évita le regard de Stan, posa les yeux n'importe où mais pas sur lui. _Des facs de la côte est, à quelques heures de trains._ Il pensa à l'appartement que Stan pourra s'acheter avec cet argent, et à la cheerleader avec qui il partagera la chambre à coucher.

\- Attends, dit Kyle. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête. Attends, deux secondes. Si tu avais tout cet argent, alors pourquoi t'as voulu que Cartman vienne avec nous ? T'aurais pu nous dire que tes grands-parents t'ont donné du fric pour te féliciter d'avoir ton diplôme, t'aurai pu me dire n'importe quoi –

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, dit Stan. Il gémit, fit une grimace. C'est – c'est Wendy.

 _\- Wendy_ ?

\- Wendy m'a demandé de le prendre avec nous. Elle culpabilisait à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant son discours. Elle pensait qu'il irait mieux s'il se sentait inclus dans un truc –

\- Mais de quoi elle se mêle Wendy, bordel de merde ? dit Kyle qui sentait qu'il était en train de devenir fou furieux.

\- Je sais ! Stan recula, honteux. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question, mais Butters est venu nous dire qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, et j'ai cru –

\- T'as _cru_? T'as cru quoi, Stan, putain de merde ? T'as cru quoi, sans déconner ? Que ça pourrait être _drôle_ de l'avoir avec nous ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Stan en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, quand on était gamin –

\- Quand on était gamin il a essayé de me tuer pleins de fois !

\- Mais pas pour de vrai enfin !

\- Bien sur que si ! C'est quoi ton problème bordel ?

\- Je suis nostalgique, Ok ? Je –

\- Nostalgique ? _Nostalgique ?_

\- Je voulais que les choses redeviennent comme avant ! cria Stan. Il respirait fort, les joues rouges. Il se leva du lit, poussa un juron, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Quand on était gamin. Je voulais que les choses redeviennent comme ça.

\- Oh, c'est des conneries, dit Kyle. Wendy te dirait de sauter que tu te jetterais d'un pont !

\- Quoi ? Stan se tourna pour le regarder. C'est n'importe – Je ne lui obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu ne viens pas te traîner devant elle dès qu'elle sonne sa cloche –

\- Non ! Et c'est marrant, venant de toi.

\- Venant de moi ? Le cœur de Kyle s'accéléra d'un coup. Il se sentait sur le point de dire quelque chose, un truc qui avec un peu de chance ferait du mal à Stan.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois qu'on a rompu parce que j'étais – Stan hésita, la bouche ouverte.

\- Parce que t'étais quoi ? Trop lâche ? Trop occupé à être à ses pieds pour lui lécher les bottes et faire tout ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Parce que je passe tout mon temps avec toi ! dit Stan en décroisant ses bras. Parce que tu étais là, tu m'attendais chez toi, tout seul, et je devais – je devais –

\- Tu devais faire quoi ? Ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était autre chose, pas brûlant mais glacé. T'occuper de moi ? Comme pour Kenny ? Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu t'inquiétais tellement de ce que _Cartman_ pouvait ressentir, et que tu n'en as eu rien à foutre de gâcher la seule semaine qu'il nous restait ensemble de tout l'été, pour que ce con ne reste pas dans sa chambre à chialer à cause de ce putain de discours de merde de Wendy ? Quel mec génial, ce Stan Marsh, tellement dévoué aux autres. Félicitation. T'auras fait plaisir à tout le monde ! Et c'est clair qu'on est tous heureux, surtout moi.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, dit Stan qui avait l'air au bord des larmes. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, manqua de se cogner contre Kenny qui rentra doucement, les yeux écarquillés, Butters caché derrière lui. Ils avaient l'air craintif, tous les deux. Kyle attrapa un oreiller et l'appuya sur son visage, il ne voulait pas les voir.

\- Whao, dit Kenny.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, marmonna Kyle.

\- Ils se sont disputés ? chuchota Butters, en s'adressant à Kenny.

\- Je, heu. Ouais. Tu peux aller voir où est Stan ? Il embrassa Buttes, et la porte s'ouvrit et se fermera. Kenny soupira et marcha jusqu'au lit.

\- Kyle –

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, interrompit Kyle, derrière l'oreiller. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était surpris que le lit ne fasse pas des sauts de cabri.

\- Je suis persuadé que ce qui vient de se passer, quoi que ça puisse être, aurait déjà dû avoir lieu depuis longtemps, et que ça vous fera du bien.

\- Oh, va te faire foutre, Kenny ! Arrête de croire que tu sais tout.

\- Alors prouve-moi le contraire. T'es prêt à partir d'ici ?

Ils appelèrent un docteur pour retirer la perfusion, et Kenny aida Kyle à enfiler le jeans qu'ils lui avaient ramené de l'hôtel avec Butters. Kyle était d'une humeur de chien et avait mal au cœur, il grognait comme un sale môme. Il signa la décharge de l'hôpital, jeta un regard meurtrier au mot PAYÉ tamponné en bleu sur le registre. La super vie de Stan la star du foot avait déjà commencé. Il se mentait à lui-même en disait que l'argent était l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait choisi la côte ouest. Il voulait partir loin de Kyle, le pauvre garçon qui passait ses nuits à l'attendre tout seul.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? demanda Kenny quand ils traversèrent le hall de l'hôpital.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas me payer le billet d'avion, alors tant pis. Au moins je pourrais passer encore deux jours avec toi. Il arrêta de marcher, et Kenny aussi, en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne reviendras pas à South Park, pas vrai ? demanda Kyle.

Kenny passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda ailleurs. Quand il reposa les yeux sur Kyle, la réponse était écrite sur son visage. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là-bas et m'occuper d'eux toute ma vie, dit-il. Je sais que ma mère prendra soin de Karen si elle y est obligée, et Kevin pourra aider lui aussi. Ils l'aiment, ils voudront la protéger. Il faut juste que j'arrête de vouloir tous les aider.

\- Ouais. Kyle renifla. Vous avez ça en commun, toi et Stan.

Kenny le regarda, surpris. Il remua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche.

\- Vieux, laisse tomber, dit-il. Stan n'arrêtera jamais. Il fera toujours tout pour toi. C'est son truc.

\- Ça sera dur pour lui vu qu'il se barre à l'autre bout du pays. Il aurait pu étudier dans une école de la côte est, Kenny. Il en a marre de cette situation de merde lui-aussi.

\- Kyle. Kenny grogna et lui attrapa le bras, le traîna vers les grandes portes d'entrée. Viens. Foutons le camp de Vegas, s'il te plait. On réglera ça en Californie.

\- C'est déjà réglé, dit Kyle. Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure – t'as raison. Il faut que je prenne de la distance avec lui. Il aura des tonnes de personne pour le vénérer là-bas. C'est ça, le football. Tant mieux pour lui, il aura tous les fans qu'il veut.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, dit Kenny. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent en grand, Kyle vit Butters et Stan assis sur un muret près de l'entrée, devant un grand néon jaune vif. Apparemment ils étaient en train de se parler en privé, parce qu'ils se turent en voyant Kenny et Kyle arriver vers eux. Stan n'avait plus de larmes dans les yeux. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Kyle, ce qui lui allait très bien.

\- Bon, ça vous va si on rentre à l'hôtel en taxi ? demanda Kenny.

\- Bien sûr ! Butters sauta sur place. Je, heu, je vais rentrer pour en appeler un.

\- Attends, prends mon portable, dit Kenny en le tendant à Butters, qui partit téléphoner un peu plus loin à côté d'une énorme boite aux lettres. Kenny s'assit à coté de Stan et sortit une cigarette qu'il coinça derrière son oreille en regardant Kyle.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ? demanda Kenny.

\- Non, merci.

\- Comme tu veux. C'est toi qui sorts de l'hôpital. Il donna un coup de coude à Stan. C'est quoi, la suite du programme ? demanda-t-il. Stan grogna et se pencha en avant pour poser des coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Le Désert des Mojaves, grommela Stan. Kenny fit un petit sourie et regarda Kyle d'un air encourageant.

\- Parfait.

Le trajet en taxi fut rapide. Stan paya le chauffeur une fois arrivé au Bellagio. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus au matin, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, muets comme des carpes, et Kyle fut à peine surpris de voir Cartman foncer vers eux avec un gros plateau chargé de nourriture à la main. Il les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, un morceau de bacon dans la bouche.

\- Putain, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, les gars ?

\- Longue histoire, répondit Kenny. Il donna à Cartan une tape sur l'épaule en passant à côté de lui. Mange vite, crétin. Prochain arrêt, la Californie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils traversèrent la frontière entre le Nevada et la Californie pendant que Kyle dormait, et en se réveillant il sentit une drôle de chaleur contre lui et une odeur vaguement familière, comme celle du talc pour les bébés et des bonbons à la pomme qu'il mangeait en primaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer en se rendant compte qu'il était blotti contre une autre personne, avec la main de quelqu'un sous son oreille, comme un coussin. Il était serré tout près de Butters, qui lui-même était profondément endormi contre Kenny, la tête sur sa cuisse. Kenny fit un sourire amusé à Kyle et retira sa main quand il se redressa pour s'asseoir normalement et se frotter les yeux.

\- J'ai dû prendre au moins cinquante photos, dit Kenny en levant son portable. C'était le truc le plus mignon que j'ai vu de ma vie.

\- Pardon, marmonna Kyle, désorienté. Stan était en train de conduire, à côté de Cartman qui ronflait. Il n'y avait pas de musique, et le paysage qui défilait dehors était un désert pur et parfait. Kyle avait l'impression d'être en train de rêver, et s'il pouvait s'écouter il se serait blotti contre le dos de Butters comme un chat pour se rendormir.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Kenny. Pas auprès de moi, en tout cas.

Kyle roula les yeux. Il regarda le reflet de Stan dans le rétroviseur. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil, une paire de Ray-Ban qui aurait pu faire cool genre cinq ans plus tôt. Kyle était surpris qu'il arrive à conduire en ayant si peu dormi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda Kyle.

\- A part tes papouilles avec Butters ? dit Kenny.

\- Arg, mon Dieu. Oui, à part ça.

\- J'ai vu une boule d'herbe roulée, tu sais, comme dans les westerns. Oh, et Cartman a dit des trucs sur les Mexicains.

Kyle grogna et se laissa tomber contre la fenêtre, croisa les bras sur son torse. Il se sentait complètement vidé après cette histoire de crise de panique la nuit dernière, et il était assoiffé, mais la bouteille d'eau était devant à coté de Stan et il ne parlait plus à Stan. Ou Stan ne lui parlait plus. Dans tous les cas, c'était fini, ils en avaient assez, l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu te sens bien ? interrogea Kenny en se penchant pour lui frotter le bras. Kyle hocha la tête.

\- Parfaitement bien.

\- Stanley ? appela Kenny.

\- Oui ?

\- Dans combien de temps on sera au camping ?

\- Encore quelques heures. A sa voix on pouvait dire que Stan était énervé, comme s'il n'appréciait pas que Kenny soit gentil avec Kyle.

\- Et si on mettait un peu de musique ? proposa Kenny.

\- Plus tard peut-être, dit Stan.

\- Ah oui ? D'accord, mais tu vas devoir écouter ça à la place. Kenny passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Butters pour le chatouiller, et Butters soupira dans son sommeil, puis se mit à faire des petits bruits entre le rire et le gémissement de plaisir en s'agitant sur les jambes de Kenny.

\- Oh bon Dieu, t'as gagné. Stan alluma la radio et tomba sur une musique d'accordéon grésillante. Cartman se réveilla d'un coup.

\- Tu l'as fait ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, paniqué. Espèce d'enculé – t'as dépassé la frontière ?

\- On l'a menacé de finir le voyage au Mexique finalement, expliqua Kenny à Kyle avec un petit sourire en coin. Kyle se mit la main sur la tête, exaspéré.

\- Ouais, on vient juste de passer par Tijuana, dit Stan. Il y avait des nains qui baisaient dans les rues, exactement comme ce que t'as dis.

Kenny éclata de rire, et Cartman grogna, de mauvais poil, en essayant de changer la chaine de radio. Il en trouva une qui passait de la country et monta le volume à fond. Butters s'assit en bayant et câlina Kenny.

\- Coucou, dit Kenny en lui caressant la joue avec son nez. Butters lui fit un grand sourire, encore un peu endormi, enroula son bras autour du sien. Kyle essaya de ne pas les détester pour être si heureux ensemble.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Butters.

\- Juste une heure, dit Kenny. Il lui grattouilla le cou, pour qu'il refasse ses petits bruits énervants. Cartman se retourna en leur jetant un regard noir.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais un dauphin, dit Butters en arrachant à Cartman un grognement dégouté. Et quelqu'un montait sur mon dos pour me chevaucher.

\- Bordel de merde, Butters, dit Cartman. Ne nous raconte pas tes rêves où tu fais monter et chevaucher, par pitié.

\- C'est surement parce que Kyle dormait sur ton dos, ignora Kenny. Butters éclata de rire et regarda Kyle, qui avait vraiment envie qu'ils arrêtent de parler de ça. Il ne se souvenait même pas du moment où il s'était endormi, et encore moins de s'être affaler contre la seule source de chaleur disponible.

\- Pardon, dit-il encore, en serrant ses mains.

\- Aucun problème, dit Butters. C'est vrai, Kyle, tu es comme mon frère. Il baissa la tête, sa bouche trembla. Vous êtes tous comme une famille pour moi. Surtout maintenant.

Kenny lui embrassa le front, et Kyle regarda Cartman pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de faire la moindre remarque à la con. Cartman se contenta de fixer l'horizon à travers le pare-brise, en bayant.

\- Dites les copains, ça me gêne trop de le dire, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un saut au petit coin, dit Butters.

\- Tu peux attendre qu'on s'arrête faire le plein ? demanda Stan.

\- Oh, bien sûr, dit précipitamment Butters en agitant les mains.

\- On peut se garer deux minutes ici si tu veux, dit Kenny.

\- Non, pas de problème. Je ne veux pas être, hum. Soumis aux éléments de la nature.

\- Nouvelle règle de covoiturage, dit Cartman en se redressant. Butters n'est pas non plus autorisé à parler de ses histoires de soumission en plus de celles de chevauchement.

\- Désolé les amis, dit Butters. Kenny donna un coup de pied contre le siège de Cartman.

\- Hé ! Ne me force pas à venir te botter le cul !

\- Comment tu vas faire à la fac ? demanda Kenny. Qui tu pourras faire chier ? Tu vas devoir troller les journées d'intégration pour trouver mieux que nous.

\- Kenny, je vais à la meilleure fac du pays, sur la côte est, l'élite des USA, dit Cartman. A ton avis qui je vais faire chier ? Les hippies.

\- Quand même, ça ne sera pas pareil, dit Kenny.

\- Pareil que quoi ? Que d'assister à tous vos mélos gays et vous regarder vous frotter la poutre ? Ouais, t'as raison Kenny, ça ne sera pas pareil. Oh mon Dieu, je vais pleurer, c'est trop triste.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, et Kyle imagina avec amertume Wendy demander à Stan de prendre Cartman avec eux pour le voyage, juste pour laver sa culpabilité à cause de sa blague idiote pendant la remise des diplômes. Évidemment que Stan l'avait fait pour elle. Kenny l'avait dit, il évitait les conflits. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était encore ami avec Kyle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il serait prêt à dire oui à tout ce que voulait son meilleur ami d'enfance et sa copine de l'école primaire juste pour que sa petite vie bien rangée ne change pas. Kyle ne savait pas vraiment comment Stan pouvait trouver que leur enfance avait été si belle, la seule raison qu'il voyait était que le changement l'effrayait. Il avait le vague souvenir que Stan lui avait dit quelque chose quand ils avaient bu, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il savait que c'était en rapport avec le football, probablement une connerie. Kyle était venu à chaque match, chaque putain de match, il avait vu Stan embrasser Wendy à la fin, et était rentré chez lui pour dormir pendant que Stan était avec elle pour la baiser, en sachant qu'il viendrait le retrouver après. Et Kyle avait aimé ça, pathétiquement : être celui avec qui il passerait la nuit, même s'il ne le touchait pas.

\- Il y a une station-service à trente kilomètres, dit Stan inutilement quand ils passèrent devant le panneau. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à là, Butters ?

\- Je crois, répondit Butters en sautillant sur place. Je n'aurais pas dû boire tout ce jus d'orange au petit déjeuner.

\- Nouvelle règle, lança Cartman en recommençant à parler fort. Butters n'a pas le droit de nous dire le parfum de sa pisse.

\- Vieux, t'es crade ! s'exclama Stan. C'est pas un _parfum_. Personne ne va le boire.

\- Oh, je sais pas, tu es sûr ? dit Cartman. Kyle devinait son sourire au son de sa voix et savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Kyle pourrait en avoir envie, dit Cartman. On sait tous qu'il adore boire de la pisse.

\- Tu vois ? dit Kenny en lui redonnant un coup de pied. Tu ne pourras pas utiliser des traumatismes d'enfance avec tes nouveaux copains hippies. Tu vas t'emmerder.

\- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Sauf si vous voulez que je vous vomisse dessus ? dit Kyle, furieux contre Stan d'avoir amené ce truc sur le tapis. Il faisait plus attention d'habitude, mais peut-être qu'il s'en foutait à présent.

\- Désolé, dit Kenny. Stan ne dit rien.

La station-service était miteuse, vieille et rustique, Kyle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise quand ils se garèrent. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, et il n'y avait que deux autres voitures garées, pas très loin de la supérette. Butters se précipita sur les toilettes à l'extérieur, mais fit une mine de chien battu en se rendait compte qu'elles étaient verrouillées. Kenny lui fit signe de rentrer avec lui pour demander la clef, et Cartman les suivit. Kyle resta dans la voiture en regardant partout sauf là où était Stan, qui faisait le plein. Le bruit de la machine était le seul son à des kilomètres à la ronde. Kyle se demanda s'il allait vraiment passer le reste du voyage sans parler à Stan. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce qui s'était à l'hôpital ne serait pas la dispute qui marquerait la fin de leur amitié, mais une sorte de première partie.

Butters sortit de la supérette et couru jusqu'aux toilette. Kenny le suivit, un sac de M&M's jaune à la main, s'appuya contre le bâtiment pendant que Butters faisait son affaire. Kyle regarda quand le bruit de la pompe s'arrêta. Stan entra à l'intérieur pour payer sans un regard pour lui. Kyle se sentit près de fondre en larme pour la première fois depuis leur dispute.

Stan rentra dans la supérette en même temps que deux hommes en sortirent, en tenant la porte pour un troisième. Ils étaient typiques de la région, grands et plus vieux, les vêtements pleins de poussière. Kyle les regarda marcher jusqu'à leur voiture, en essayant de ne pas penser à quel point ça faisait mal que Stan parte faire quelque chose sans le lui dire avant. Il essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'hôpital, mais c'était arrivé si vite, et ça avait tellement dégénéré, il n'avait rien vu venir. Une demi-heure plus tôt Stan se précipitait près de lui dans la chambre et le prenait dans ses bras comme s'il avait toujours peur que Kyle puisse mourir. Kyle eu un rire sans joie en imaginant quel genre de spectacle ils avaient dû offrir hier soir, les urgentistes avaient dû les trouver ridicules, deux gamins bourrés, l'un à moitié évanoui dans les bras de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Kyle avait failli mourir deux fois quand ils étaient petits, que Stan avait été là.

Butters sortit des toilettes avait sa tête habituelle de joyeux lutin. Kenny l'embrassa, lui donna une poignée de M&M's, et Kyle sentit une boule d'angoisse lui monter dans le ventre. Une espèce de sixième sens lui disait que les hommes dans la voiture avaient remarqué Kenny et Butters, et quand il tourna la tête pour les regarder ils avaient les yeux figés sur eux, en effet. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air content. Kyle voulait faire un signe à Kenny et Butters ou n'importe quoi, parce que c'était évident à comprendre en les voyant : Kenny tenait Butters par la taille pendant qu'il mangeait les bonbons. Kyle regarda la porte de la supérette, en espérant qu'ils puissent se barrer d'ici sans qu'aucune confrontation ne se déclenche, mais il n'arrivait à voir ni Stan ni Cartman. Stan devait probablement être en train de faire la queue derrière Cartman, qui attendait que le caissier passe ses dizaines de paquets de biscuit et autres merdes. Kyle sortit son téléphone, son cœur s'accéléra quand il commença à écrire un SMS pour Kenny, mais il avait à peine tapé deux mots quand il releva les yeux et vit les hommes marcher vers Kenny et Butters. Kenny n'avait pas remarqué on dirait ; il embrassa Butters sur le front avant de rentrer dans les toilettes à son tour.

\- Non, non, dit Kyle en se précipitant pour ouvrir la portière du siège arrière, parce qu'il était hors de question que Butters affronte à lui tout seul ces trois beaufs épais. Kyle n'était pas convaincu que lui-même fasse long feu devant eux, mais il sortit quand même de la voiture pour courir vers Butters qui avait enfin remarqué les hommes à présent. Il était collé dos au bâtiment des toilettes, le sac de M&M's serré dans la main et une tentative de sourire au visage, bien qu'on voyait parfaitement qu'il était terrifié.

\- Si vous avez besoin des toilettes, il aura fini dans juste une seconde, messieurs, bredouilla Butters. Il vit Kyle marcher à grands pas vers lui et eu l'air un peu soulagé, mais toujours en alerte. Le groupe jaugea Butters un instant, deux d'entre eux avaient un sourire menaçant aux lèvres et le troisième un regard fixe, indéchiffrable.

\- D'où vous venez comme ça ? demanda le type au regard d'acier.

\- Colorado, dit Butters, qui tremblait comme un feuille, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il l'attendait, après toutes ces années d'enfant victime et de souffre-douleur idéal.

\- On va – on va partir, dit Kyle. Il attrapa Butters par le bras et le serra.

\- Mais – Kenny – bafouilla Butters en regardant Kyle avec des grands yeux paniqués.

\- C'est un plan à trois on dirait, dit un des hommes en souriant. Il portait un haut rouge délavé boutonné trop bas, qui laissait voir les poils bruns de son torse. Ironiquement Kyle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Al Super Gay.

\- C'est ton petit copain là-dedans ? demanda Regard d'acier en posant sa main contre la porte pour la maintenir fermée quand la poignée se tourna. Kyle pouvait entendre Kenny s'énerver en essayant de l'ouvrir, l'homme appuya de tout son poids contre la porte pour être sûr qu'il reste enfermé quand il commença à donner des coups. Kyle voulu pousser Butters vers la voiture encore une fois, mais l'homme à la chemise trop ouverte se posa en face d'eux pour leur barrer la route, tellement grand que son ombre les recouvrit.

\- Écoutez, dit Kyle en faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air crédible et chasser sa voix de poule mouillée. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour ce genre de chose, encore moins maintenant alors qu'il était se sentait si mal à cause de la gueule de bois et de tout le reste. Nos amis sont là-bas à l'intérieur, et ils ont leurs portables sur eux.

\- Oh merde, ils ont leurs portables ! dit l'autre homme en riant avec un sourire mauvais. Il avait l'air d'être défoncé à quelque chose, comme l'autre homme avec la chemise ouverte. Peut-être que Regard d'acier était le conducteur alors. Kenny se battait comme un diable pour ouvrir la porte, on l'entendait taper et donner des coups de pieds, mais Regard d'acier la maintenait fermée avec beaucoup de facilité, vu son gabarit.

\- Laissez-le sortir ! hurla Butters en prenant tout le monde par surprise. Il fonça sur Regard d'acier et le poussa avec le peu de force qu'il avait, mais Regard d'acier n'était pas sur ses gardes et recula de quelques pas, laissant assez de marge à Kenny pour ouvrir la porte. Il sortit en manquant de se casser la figure, les joues rouges, et donna un gros coup de poing sur la joue droite de Regard d'acier avant que les deux autres ne l'attrapent, assez lucides pour ça.

\- Vous êtes morts les pédales ! cria l'un d'entre eux, et Chemise ouverte attrapa les jambes de Kenny quand il essaya de leur donner des coups de pieds. Ils le balancèrent par terre, sur le dos, et se jetèrent sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Butters sauta sur l'un d'eux avec un petit rugissement que Kyle aurait pu trouver drôle s'il n'était pas en train de crever de peur pour leur saloperie de vie, paralysé sur place. Il arriva à faire bouger ses jambes quand Regard d'acier attrapa Butters et le souleva dans les airs comme s'il portait une poupée, hilare en le regardant essayer de se débattre. Kyle lui donna un coup dans le tibia, il savait que Kenny voudrait qu'il sauve d'abord Butters avant de l'aider lui, et Regard d'acier secoua Butters et utilisa ses jambes comme une arme, une des chaussures de Butters cognèrent violemment la joue de Kyle.

\- Posez-le par terre !

Kyle était tombé au sol quand il entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un celui d'un flingue qu'on recharge. Il toussa pour cracher la poussière qu'il avait avalée, certain qu'ils allaient tous mourir, parce que ces malades avaient une arme à feu. Butters tomba à côté de lui en toussant fort lui aussi. Quand la poussière retomba Kyle se rendit compte que la voix qui avait crié avec assurance ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Cartman. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à côté de lui, le prit par les épaules : Stan. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et c'était comme si Kyle le voyait dans un rêve, à des années lumières des derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient crachés au visage. Cartman était debout à côté d'eux, son flingue pointé sur les trois hommes.

\- Tu sais comment t'en servir, mon gros ? demanda Regard d'acier. Il avait reculé d'un pas mais souriait toujours, incroyablement calme. Cartman tira en l'air. Quand Cartman pointa le flingue sur eux les deux hommes qui avaient tabassé Kenny s'immobilisèrent et se précipitèrent en arrière, loin de Kenny.

\- Foutez le camp d'ici, dit lentement Cartman. _Espèce. De sales. Pèquenauds._

\- Kenny ! cria Butters quand les trois hommes reculèrent encore, pour prendre leurs distances. Regard d'acier était toujours trop proche pour que Kyle n'ait plus peur. Il resta par terre, aux pieds de Cartman, en regardant Stan et Butters courir vers Kenny pour l'aider. Il était presque inconscient, toussait bizarrement, le visage ensanglanté.

\- C'est pas trop mal comme flingue pour une grosse tapette, dit Regard d'acier à Cartman, toujours avec ce sourire mauvais. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, Cartman un peu gros, l'autre un peu plus grand. J'en ai un dans ma bagnole qui pourrait t'intéresser. Un flingue de vrai mec. Je pourrai te le foutre dans le cul, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, mais ils semblaient stressés à présent. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion sur le visage de Cartman quand il baissa son flingue et tira sur le pied de Regard d'acier. Il sauta en arrière en jurant, les deux autres partirent en courant vers la voiture.

\- Restez où vous êtes ! cria Cartman en relevant son flingue. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur courses, à mi-chemin.

Stan et Butters aidèrent Kenny à rentrer dans la voiture, les bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir. Kyle se rendait à peine compte de ce qui était en train de se passer quand Cartman se pencha en avant, son pistolet pointé sur Regard d'acier, et attrapa Kyle par le col du T-shirt. Kyle essaya de retrouver le contrôle de ses jambes, en y arrivant plus ou moins.

\- T'as vraiment de la chance que je n'ai pas le mien sur moi, dit Regard d'acier.

\- Ah ouais ? dit Cartman en reculant vers la voiture de Stan et en tenant Kyle devant lui comme un otage. T'as vraiment de la chance que je n'aime pas tirer les gars dans les couilles. Mais j'aime assez l'idée de castrer des péquenauds, alors je ne te conseille pas de me tenter.

Cartman balança Kyle à moitié sur la banquette arrière, qui se précipita à côté Kenny et Butters, son estomac se retourna en voyant tout le sang sur les vêtements de Kenny et les plaies qu'il avait au visage. Stan avait déjà démarré la voiture, et il se mit à rouler à la seconde où Cartman s'assit sur le siège à sa droite, sans arrêter de viser les hommes depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture.

\- Putain de merde, dit Stan, les deux mains serrées sur le volant. Putain de merde – qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Kyle s'était retourné pour regarder la station service dès que Stan s'était mis à conduire. Les hommes étaient rentrés dans leur bagnole, et il savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore fini.

\- Ils ont vu Butters et Kenny, dit Kyle. Il parlait à Stan, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Putain, bordel – ils nous suivent. Tu crois qu'ils ont vraiment un flingue ?

\- Je serai étonné si ce n'était pas le cas, dit Cartman. Il était étrangement calme. Il se pencha par la fenêtre, son pistolet pointé vers la voiture qui commençait tout juste à les rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Stan. Tu ne peux pas leur tirer dessus !

Il eut à peine le temps finir ces mots que deux coups de feu retentir depuis la voiture des hommes derrière eux. Cartman poussa un juron et se cacha derrière son siège immédiatement quand le premier coup parti, frôlant la voiture avec un horrible bruit.

\- Merde ! cria Kyle. Je – J'appelle la police. Il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à faire fonctionner ses mains tremblantes, encore moins sur un clavier de téléphone.

\- La police ? ria Cartman. Regarde où tu es, le prochain commissariat doit-être à au moins quatre-vingt kilomètres d'ici. Non, j'ai ça bien en main.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi ? dit Stan. On n'est pas dans un film, Cartman !

\- Tue-les, Eric ! dit Butters agrippé à Kenny, qui semblait ne se rendre compte que très vaguement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lui et Butters était recroquevillés sur la banquette, leurs têtes ne dépassaient pas du dossier du siège, et Kenny attrapa Kyle pour qu'il se baisse, lui aussi. Cartan se pencha pour pointer son flingue sur la voiture des trois brutes. Kyle se précipita en avant, dans l'espace entre le siège de Stan et de Cartman, face contre terre, et serra le T-shirt de Stan dans sa main. Les hommes dans le truck étaient encore en train de tirer sur eux, entre les coups de feu il y avait une pause menaçante encore pire que le bruit des balles, elle promettait à chaque fois que la prochaine sera celle qui mettra droit dans le mille.

\- Kyle, dit Stan, ou peut-être qu'il entendait des voix. Kyle ferma les yeux et attendit le bruit de la vitrine qui se casse et explose.

\- Ces gonzesses visent comme des manches, dit Cartman, et il tira.

Il y eu un bruit d'explosion, le sifflement des balles, puis Cartman poussa un cri de victoire. Il tira encore une fois, et il eut un autre bruit comme celui-là. Kyle avait peur de regarder, mais il entendit les roues du truck déraper violemment, et après il n'y eu plus aucun bruit à part ceux de Cartman fou de joie et de leur propre voiture qui fonçait dans le désert, Stan à cent cinquante kilomètres heure. Kyle tenait toujours le T-shirt de Stan, affalé sur Kenny et Butters qui étaient par terre eux aussi. Ils étaient tous à bout de souffle.

\- Putain de merde ! dit Stan, et il se mit à rire. Cartman ! Bordel de merde !

\- Quoi, je ne vous ai jamais dit quand je suis sorti premier au concours de tir junior de l'État l'an dernier ? dit Cartman. Il essayait d'apparaître le plus calme possible, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais Kyle voyait de grosses gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes.

\- On croyait que tu disais de la merde ! dit Kyle. Il riait aussi maintenant, même si son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

\- Eric, tu nous as sauvé ! s'exclama Butters en sautant de son siège pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kyle pensait que Cartman l'enverrait promener direct, mais il le laissa faire et accepta les compliments avec un sourire satisfait, probablement en se disant que ça énerverait Kenny.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Kyle à Kenny. Il avait enfin lâché le vêtement de Stan, pour voir si Kenny n'était pas blessé. Il essuya un peu de sang séché de son visage et fit oui de la tête.

\- J'ai vu pire, dit-il en toussant. Il grimpa sur la banquette en gémissant, se tourna pour regarder si le truck ne s'était pas débrouiller pour les rattraper. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux, la route était déserte. Butters retourna sur le siège arrière lui aussi, à côté de Kenny, et lui embrassa les joues en gémissant de bonheur.

\- Putain, putain j'arrive pas à le croire ! dit Stan. Cartman mit son flingue devant ses lèvres et souffla la fumée qui en sortait. Kenny éclata de rire en le voyant faire, et son rire fut contagieux, un instant plus tard ils étaient tous en train de se parler en même temps – _j'aurai voulu voir leur tête, ces sales connards de chiens, putain de merde c'était trop génial._ Kyle était dans un état second, trop soulagé, il fit de son mieux pour aider Butters à nettoyer le visage de Kenny avec la bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait, Cartman ? demanda Kenny. T'as donné une leçon à ces homophobes ! T'as défendu les droits des gays !

\- N'importe quoi ! dit Cartman tellement scandalisé par l'idée que Kyle cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait tirer sur Kenny. Cartman souffla comme un bœuf et attacha sa ceinture avant de ranger son flingue dans la poche de son pantalon. Je suis le seul qui a le droit de vous traiter de tarlouzes. C'est tout.

\- Où tu as mal ? demanda Butters en nettoyant le haut du torse de Kenny, qui secoua la tête.

\- C'est surtout ma fierté qui en a pris un coup, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Cartman vient de nous sauver. Aie.

\- Hé hé, rigola Cartman. C'est le destin, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

\- Mais tu as été si courageux, Kenny ! s'exclama Butters en prenant son visage dans les mains comme s'il mourait d'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément. Cartman avait son pistolet, toi tu n'avais que tes poings. Tu as cogné ce gros type dans la mâchoire !

\- Et t'auras un bel œil au bord noir pour prouver ta bravoure, dit gentiment Kyle en touchant la peau sous l'œil gauche de Kenny. Il fit une grimace. On devrait s'arrêter pour lui mettre de la glace, fit remarquer Kyle.

\- Sans blague, dit Stan, et il eu l'impression de se faire gifler. Alors ils n'étaient pas réconciliés finalement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait cru que frôler la mort une énième fois aurait effacé leur dispute. Peut-être à cause de la façon dont Stan l'avait pris par les épaules quand ils étaient sur le parking, ou parce que quand ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux là-bas il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose se passait entre eux, une chose que les mots n'auraient jamais pu exprimer, bien plus grande que le pardon. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Stan dans la chambre d'hôpital, tout ce tas de conneries condescendantes comme quoi soi-disant Stan avait besoin d'aider tout le monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait dû régir en apprenant que Wendy trouvait que Stan la négligeait pour passer du temps avec lui, le pauvre Kyle abandonné. Ce n'était même pas vraiment une révélation au fond.

Ils roulèrent une heure et demie sans s'arrêter pour être sûr d'être définitivement débarrassés de ces types. Le _diner_ où ils décidèrent de se garer était rempli de monde ce qui rassura Kyle, bien que son cœur battait toujours comme un fou depuis cette épreuve. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue qui l'avait ramené dans le monde réel, celui où des gens ne trouveraient pas normal de voir Kenny et Butters s'embrasser en public. Ils n'étaient plus à South Park, trois d'entre eux n'y remettront plus les pieds avant longtemps. Kyle serra les dents en pensant que son retour en avion se fera en tête à tête avec Cartman.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça fera très bon genre pour ma future carrière de star du porno, dit Kenny en se regardant dans la vitre sur restaurant. Il avait récupéré des glaçons et les avaient entouré d'une dizaine de serviette en papier qu'il appuyait contre son œil.

\- T'inquiète, t'auras un look d'enfer avec quelques cicatrices, dit Stan.

La salle du restaurant était remplie de motards. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux quand ils s'assirent à une table, même la serveuse ne semblait pas choquée par les blessures de Kenny et la tête de débraillé des quatre autres. Kyle dévora son sandwich au poulet frit dès que la dame lui amena, en se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait oublié de se laver les mains avant d'y toucher.

\- J'espère que personne n'a d'objection à ce qu'on campe ce soir, dit Stan. Ce sera la dernière fois que je pourrai le faire avant longtemps.

Kyle renifla en pensant à Stan et à son bonus. Il aurait pu se prendre une chambre dans un hôtel luxueux de Palm Springs s'il le voulait, mais non, Stan préférait dormir avec les lézards. Il avait dit à Kyle qu'ils feraient du camping pour ne pas trop dépenser. Il lui avait menti délibérément, et Kyle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune jalousie entre eux à ce sujet, Stan savait que Kyle vivait assez confortablement pour ne pas lui en vouloir ou quoi ce soit. Stan lui avait probablement dit la vérité à l'hôpital : il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme quand ils étaient petits, et il savait que Kyle ne l'aurait pas laisser retomber en enfance sans devoir lui mentir en faisant semblant de devoir économiser ses sous. Kyle avait envie de balancer cette histoire de bonus secret à tout le monde, même s'il ne voyait pas bien à quoi ça pourrait servir.

\- Les mecs, dit Kyle en trempant une frite dans le ketchup. Vous savez ce dont je viens de me rendre compte ?

\- Que Cartman est doué pour quelque chose finalement ? dit Kenny.

\- Hé, je t'emmerde !

\- J'en reviens toujours pas, vieux, dit Kenny.

\- Non, dit Kyle. Cartman et moi on sera les seuls à rentrer à South Park. Il leva le nez de ses frites. Stan ne reviendra pas avant Thanksgiving, et Kenny – je sais pas, Kenny, quand tu penses revenir ?

\- Surement pas pour cette fête à la con, dit Kenny fermement. Le mec de l'épicerie nous a pris en pitié et nous refile une dinde chaque année, alors ma mère essaye de la préparer et ça finit en bordel pas possible et finalement on bouffe des merdes au KFC. C'est trop déprimant, je m'en passerai. Il vola une frite dans l'assiette de Kyle.

\- Je n'aime pas trop Thanksgiving moi non plus, dit Butters. La famille de ma mère vient, et je dois faire la vaisselle. On me fait toujours manger le croupion de la dinde, et tout le monde se moque de moi. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de Kenny pour le caresser. On se fera notre petit Thanksgiving tous les deux cette année.

\- Ouais, dans un refuge pour sans-abris, dit Cartman.

\- Comment tu peux leur dire un truc comme ça ? T'as vraiment pas de cœur ? dit Stan. Il était furieux, regardait Cartman comme s'il voulait le tuer, et tout le monde sursauta, même Kenny et Butters.

\- Bah quoi, où tu veux qu'ils aillent ? cracha Cartman. Comment ils pourraient trouver un travail ? Je suis réaliste, Stan.

\- T'en sais rien du tout, espèce de con, dit Kyle en espérant que Stan finisse par le regarder enfin. Il le fit, mais juste une seconde.

\- Je vais les aider, dit Stan. Ils ne seront pas à la rue.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit Kenny précipitamment, et Stan le fusilla du regard.

\- Je sais ça, dit-il. Arrête de faire le fier et accepte juste que j'ai confiance en toi, Ok ? Je ne t'ai jamais aidé parce que je croyais que c'était mon devoir. Je t'ai aidé parce que t'es comme mon frère, t'as compris, crétin. Putain de merde. Stan se leva et regarda Cartman comme s'il voulait le taper. Dégage d'ici.

\- Stan, intervint Kenny. Vieux, mais –

\- Non, vous savez quoi, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, dit Stan. Il était si pressé de foutre le camp qu'il manqua de tomber sur Cartman en passant à côté de lui. Cartman en rajouta des caisses en grognant. Kyle baissa les yeux sur ses frites quand Stan claqua la porte du restaurant en faisant sonner la cloche violemment.

Personne n'osa dire un mot pendant un moment, mais Kyle sentait que Kenny voulait parler, et quand il ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour dire exactement ce que Kyle avait présagé.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir. Kyle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, les yeux sur son assiette. Kenny lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait rester seul, dit Kyle. Et je suis la dernière personne à qui il a envie de parler.

\- C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose de drame homo pour la journée, dit Cartman en se levant. Je vais passer un coup de fil. Il sortit tranquillement, laissant Kyle seul avec Kenny et Butters, qui le regardaient tous les deux.

\- Très bien, grommela Kenny. Il se leva à son tour en se frottant les côtes avec un petit gémissement de douleur. Alors je vais lui parler moi. C'est de ma faute s'il s'est énervé, de toute façon. Ou c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, au passage.

Kyle ne bougea pas et resta assis avec Butters, un malaise s'installa dès que Kenny ferma la porte derrière lui. Bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle et qu'ils aient été aux cours du soir tous les deux, Kyle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu une conversation seul à seul avec Butters. Ils regardèrent la table sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, Butters jouait les petits sachets de sucre et Kyle dessinait des bonhommes sur son verre d'Ice Tea bien frais.

\- Au fait, dit Kyle en se tourna vers Butters. Je ne t'ai jamais félicité pour tes notes. C'est génial d'être arrivé deuxième, vieux, t'as assuré.

\- Merci, Kyle ! dit Butters avec un sourire radieux. Tu es troisième, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit Kyle en se demandant pourquoi il tenait à lui rappeler. Butters hocha la tête.

\- C'était très serré.

\- Ouais. Alors, hum. Stan a dit que t'avais l'intention de faire tes études à Cincinnati ?

\- Oh, oui, commença Butters en baissant les yeux sur les sachets de sucre qu'il avait arrangé pour faire une sorte de fleur avec. C'était une école religieuse, une espèce de séminaire, tu vois, mes parents avaient choisi ça pour moi, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai y aller maintenant que j'ai quitté la maison, à cause de l'argent tu sais. De toute façon ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Tu devrais envoyer un dossier dans des facs en Californie, dit Kyle. Ou ailleurs – tu pourras surement avoir un entretien, t'as des super notes, et je suis sûr qu'on te donnera une bourse et des aides si t'expliques ta situation.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient. Les gens sont gentils avec les ados qui se sont fait virés de chez eux parce qu'ils sont gays. Enfin, ils devraient l'être.

\- Ces types à la station n'avaient pas l'air très gentil, dit Butters en arrangeant les pétales rose claire de sa fleur en sucre.

\- Ne pense pas à ces connards, dit Kyle. La plupart des gens ne sont pas comme eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Kyle. Butters regarda par la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de Stan ou de Kenny. Cartman marchant de long en large en parlant au téléphone avec un grand sourire. Mes parents disaient que je serai malheureux toute ma vie si je suis un déviant. Je me disais que du moment que je pouvais vivre avec Kenny tout irait bien, qu'on se protégerait, mais ça me faisait peur quand même.

\- Je sais, dit Kyle. J'avais peur, moi aussi. Mais c'est trop injuste de se faire du mal en se mentant tout le temps, tu vois ? Devoir vivre dans la peur. Il avait presque envie de rire à cause de son hypocrisie, même s'il ne se mentant plus vraiment sur l'origine de ses sentiments depuis le collège. C'était plus un mensonge par omission, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à gagner en étant honnête, il trouvait toujours que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je l'aime tellement, dit Butters l'air ailleurs. Il fixait la fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié Kyle.

\- Il t'aime aussi, vieux, insista Kyle. On en parlait avec Stan, on ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

\- Quand ces gars l'ont cogné, dit Butters en serrant les poings sur la table à manger. J'aurais voulu qu'Eric les tue, tous.

\- Je suis sûr que Kenny en avait envie lui aussi, dit Kyle. Mais au moins la police ne viendra pas nous faire chier. Et Kenny a raison, il se remettra vite sur pieds, il n'a que des égratignures. Et peut-être une côte cassée

\- Mon père a voulu le taper quand il nous a surpris ensemble, murmura Butters. C'était horrible. Kenny a dû sauter par la fenêtre, et j'étais sûr qu'il s'était cassé une jambe, mais il allait bien le lendemain.

\- Kenny est vraiment solide, dit Kyle, qui aurait aimé qu'il revienne avec eux. Et en fait, toi aussi, vieux, tu l'es. Vous allez vous en sortir ensemble.

\- Oh, je sais, dit Butters. Il fit à Kyle un sourire timide. Et toi ? Ça va aller ?

\- Moi ? Kyle pouffa de rire comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi Butters voulait parler. Je vais très bien. Pourquoi ? Kenny s'inquiète pour moi ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ? demanda Kyle, qui ne savait pas trop si ça aurait dû l'agacer.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Butters. De toi, et de Stan, et même parfois d'Eric – on parle de tout. Comme toi et Stan, j'imagine.

\- Plus maintenant, dit Kyle, même si Butters était la dernière personne avec qui il voulait en parler, ou peut-être Cartman, presque à égalité. Tu as de la chance. C'est génial, de pouvoir parler de tout avec quelqu'un. Ça n'avait jamais vraiment été le cas avec Stan, qui ne s'embêtait pas à essayer de lui faire sortir les vers du nez pour savoir s'il avait déjà eu un coup de cœur sur quelqu'un ou autre chose. Kyle en avait été heureux, avant.

\- Vous allez vous réconcilier, dit Butters sûr de lui en lui frottant le dos. Ce n'est qu'une petite dispute.

\- Ce n'est pas une petite dispute, dit Kyle. Surtout qu'on ne va plus jamais se revoir.

\- Mais non enfin ! Il y aura Thanksgiving déjà !

\- Il ne sera plus du tout pareil. Jouer au foot pour l'équipe de la fac le changera. Kyle ne voulait pas dire tout ça à voix haute, mais Butters avec un pouvoir presque hypnotique. Ça devait être pour ça que Kenny s'était tourné vers lui quand il avait commencé à se sentir étouffé par Kyle et Stan.

\- Eh bien, je vais te dire une chose qui ne changera jamais, déclara Butters comme s'il allait faire un discours politique. Stan t'aime beaucoup. Vous êtes des supers meilleurs copains, même si vous vous êtes disputés. C'est pas quelques matchs de foot qui changeront ça. Nom d'une pipe, Stan joue au football depuis des années !

\- Ce sera complètement différent, Butters. Il passera à la télé. Il se fera interviewer par ESPN. Toutes les filles du monde le connaîtront.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si des filles le connaissent ?

\- Il est super beau, ça crève les yeux ! s'exclama Kyle qui commençait à être énervé par le manque de jugeote de Butters. Elles voudront toutes coucher avec lui, il ne pourra pas résister, et il finira par devenir un gros con qui baise des filles toute la journée et qui n'a pas de temps à consacrer à ses amis !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

Kyle se retourna lentement, en ayant l'impression pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans le monde réel mais dans un cauchemar, une espèce de boule à neige dans laquelle il serrait coincé et que quelqu'un s'amusait à secouer sauvagement à chaque fois qu'il essayait de sortir la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle. Stan était là, devant la table, le visage si dur que Kyle le reconnu à peine. _Tu sais qu'ils te pardonneront toujours._ Cartman lui avait dit ça. Il avait eu tort, comme souvent.

\- Stan, dit Kyle en essayant d'avoir l'air exaspéré, comme si Stan avait mal compris. Kyle espérait juste de tout son cœur qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moment où il avait dit qu'il était beau, il s'inquiéterait du reste plus tard.

\- Je viens de passer dix minutes à écouter les conneries de Kenny comme quoi je devais être gentil avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es démerdé pour l'avoir de ton coté, mais clairement il n'a aucune idée des trucs que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au juste ? demanda Kyle, furieux, en se sentant rougir de colère. La vérité ? Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? Comme quand t'as dit que tu restais ami avec moi juste parce que je te faisais pitié ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles putain ? répliqua Stan. Ils avaient un public à présent, les motards et quelques serveurs les regardaient.

\- Tu as dit qu'à cause de moi vous vous disputiez avec Wendy ! dit Kyle en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix. Il doutait fortement que Cartman ait assez de balles pour les protéger encore contre une nouvelle ordre de gros beaufs offensés.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Si, tu l'as dit, sale menteur ! Kyle se leva d'un bon en oubliant de se contrôler. Il était tellement en colère qu'il sentait sa rage le recouvrir comme une armure. « Oh, Kyle, tu me faisais trop pitié à m'attendre toute la nuit, _tout seul_ , ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais à chier comme petit copain, c'était à cause de toi. » C'est génial, Stan – je suis content d'avoir pu te servir d'excuse parce que t'étais pas foutu d'avoir les couilles de rompre avec elle une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Heu, les copains, dit Butters en les regardant avec des yeux de chiot terrifié. Je crois qu'on est en train de se donner en spectacle. Peut-être qu'on devrait partir.

\- Parfait, dit Stan. Il attrapa Kyle par le coude et le tira avec lui vers la porte. Mais on n'en a pas fini.

\- Si, c'est fini ! dit Kyle en se dégageant pour que Stan le lâche. C'est fini, pigé ? Demain tu seras à ton entrainement de foot et moi je serai dans l'avion pour rentrer avec Cartman. C'est fini, Stan. C'est ce que tu voulais puisque t'as préféré choisir une saloperie de montagne de fric plutôt que moi.

\- Arrête de t'afficher, t'es ridicule, dit Stan entre ses dents. Il poussa Kyle vers la porte, et Kyle voulait se battre avec lui tout de suite, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur eux, alors il laissa Stan le tirer jusqu'au parking. Le soleil au zénith l'aveugla.

\- Whoa, whoa, s'exclama Kenny quelque part derrière la lumière éblouissante. Kyle sentait son odeur de tabac. Je croyais qu'on voulait se calmer au niveau des embrouilles ?

\- Reste en dehors de ça Kenny, merde ! cria Stan. Kyle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sauvage et en colère, même pendant ses matchs de foot, et il eut honte de le trouver encore plus beau comme ça. Le soleil brillait si fort que Kyle se déconcentra et laissa Stan le pousser contre la portière de la voiture fermée.

\- Tu es un hypocrite, dit Stan en le pointant du doigt.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Du sang, du sang, du sang ! dit joyeusement Cartman depuis l'entrée du restaurant, mais Stan l'ignora.

\- T'as préféré partir dans ta fac de bourge plutôt que de rester avec moi, dit Stan. Tu aurais pu venir dans ma fac. Elle est très bien, Kyle ! Et _je t'emmerde_ si tu crois que je vais devenir un connard égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à sauter des meufs et qui n'en aura plus rien à foutre de toi. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi con ? Que je suis influençable comme ça ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas du tout influençable quand ils t'ont acheté pour trente mille dollars, cracha Kyle en détestant chaque mot. Il regarda le visage de Stan se décomposer, passer de la colère à l'état de choc.

\- Wow. Stan recula d'un pas. Tu me détestes vraiment.

\- Non, dit Kyle, et il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Stan, comme s'il pouvait s'empêcher de dire ces paroles alors que c'était déjà trop tard. Stan, attends.

\- Partons, dit Stan. Il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture. Je m'en fous de qui conduit, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- Stan, attends, je ne voulais pas –

\- Laisse-moi _tranquille_! lança Stan quand Kyle essaya de le sortir de la voiture. Il sentait que les autres les regardaient, même Cartman était silencieux.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser, dit Kyle à voix basse pour que personne n'entende à par Stan. S'il te plait, Stan, écoute –

\- Je t'ai déjà écouté. Tu crois que je suis un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'au fric et à se faire le plus de filles possible. C'est génial, Kyle. Après seize ans d'amitié, tu me connais vraiment bien. Félicitation.

\- J'ai envoyé ma candidature à UCLA, Ok ! Kyle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre venait de dire ça, qu'il ne s'appartenait plus. Stan leva enfin les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai été pris. Kyle tremblait comme une feuille, tenait les deux côtés de la porte comme si c'était un train qu'il fallait retenir avant que Stan ne parte dedans. J'ai été pris, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir la bourse. Alors je ne pouvais pas y aller. Je voulais, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Tes parents –

\- Mon père ne s'en sort plus si bien avec tous ces problèmes économiques, dit Kyle. Il avait l'impression de parler à Stan pour la première fois depuis des mois, et dans un sens c'était vrai, parce que garder ça au fond de lui l'avait étouffé. Pour mes parents ça peut aller, mais ils ne pourront pas payer mes études tout seul, et je n'ai pas pu avoir de prêt. Je me suis endetté, vieux, tu te souviens ?

Stan le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il avait l'air de se demander s'il devait le croire où pas. Kyle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, sa confession l'avait vidé de ses forces, il ne lui restait plus qu'une toute petite pièce de son armure pour le protéger avant que Stan sache tout, absolument tout.

\- Tu t'es endetté, répéta Stan. Mais c'était – c'était pour _de vrai_ ?

\- Oui, c'était pour de vrai ! Et ça a crédité mes parents aussi, parce qu'ils avaient utilisé les cartes à mon nom pour sauver leurs culs. Personne ne nous accordera jamais de prêt, Stan, merde. Même pour l'école, même avec mes notes. J'avais besoin d'une bourse d'étude, et UCLA n'a pas voulu. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas venir avec toi, espèce de sale connard à la con.

Stan ne dit rien, son visage montrait toute sa surprise, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il colla son dos contre le dossier du siège, regarda devant lui, loin de Kyle.

\- Ça craint, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu me prennes pour un connard égocentrique.

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, Kyle ! Pourquoi t'as eu envie de venir à la fac avec moi, de toute façon ? Je t'aurais lâché pour me faire lécher les bottes par mon fan-club imaginaire, hein ? Tu devrais être content de ne pas être coincé avec moi, vu que je ne pense qu'aux filles et à l'argent.

\- Putain, j'étais en colère ! dit Kyle. Je ne le pensais pas du tout, je –

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous battre pour de vrai, alors on ferait bien de se mettre en route, les mecs, intervint Cartman en marchant jusqu'à la voiture pour mettre la main sur la poignée, coté chauffeur. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à sauver tous les homos refoulés du Colorado.

\- Stan, dit Kyle en ignorant Cartman. Stan, je suis désolé, je –

\- Rentre dans la voiture, dit Stan sans le regarder. Personne ne veut entendre tes conneries. On en a eu assez ces cinq derniers jours.

\- Ces quinze dernières années tu veux dire, ajouta Cartman en ouvrant la portière. Kenny ! Butters ! Bougez-vous le cul, on part.

Kyle s'assit sur le siège avant, Butters et Kenny à l'arrière avec Stan qui ne disait pas un mot, les yeux fixés sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Kyle imagina toutes les excuses possibles dans sa tête, puis les déchira en mille morceaux et les jeta au feu en décidant que Stan n'en méritait aucune. Tout ce qu'il faisait le rendait fou. Il voyait Kyle comme une sorte de cas social qu'il aidait pour faire la charité. Stan s'en foutait de savoir ce que Kyle pensait de lui, il ne voulait plus de lui dans ses pattes, dès aujourd'hui. L'aveu de Kyle sur sa tentative d'inscription à UCLA l'avait à peine perturbé, et c'était comme une mise en garde, parce que c'était ça son pire cauchemar : dire tout à Stan et n'avoir rien en retour. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient réellement méprisés l'un l'autre depuis toutes ces années, ou au moins les dernières. L'idée donna envie à Kyle de vomir, il dut ravaler un haut-le-cœur.

\- Où il faut que j'aille ? demanda Cartman en brisant le silence pesant.

\- Continue vers l'ouest sur la 15, dit Stan. Tu tomberas juste sur Excelsior Mine Road.

\- Sur _quoi_ ? C'est dans la Terre du Milieu ou sur Tatooine ?

\- Ça existe pour de vrai, dit Stan d'une voix irritée. Garde l'œil sur les panneaux.

Le silence recommença, et Kyle se surprit à espérer que Cartman mette au moins une de ses musiques pourries en fond sonore. Il voulait mettre quelque chose lui-même, mais toutes les chansons de sa playlist étaient liées à Stan d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il ne voulait en entendre aucune pour l'instant.

\- Vous savez ce qui est chiant avec vous, les gars ? interrogea Cartman.

\- Quoi, Eric ? dit Butters quand personne ne se donna la peine de répondre.

\- Vous avez tous vos règles en même temps.

Personne ne ria, même Butters. Kenny s'était mis à taper un truc son téléphone et le montra à Butters, qui fit un bruit de gorge pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Kyle savait qu'ils parlaient de lui et Stan, et il était juste soulagé de ne pas devoir se taper ce genre de commentaire à voix haute. La colère de Stan était palpable, il ne réagit pas quand son téléphone sonna sur la musique de « Rockin'in the Free World », celle qu'il avait choisie pour Wendy. Il laissa sonner dans le vide jusqu'à ce que ça tombe sur le répondeur. Kyle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il le connaissait par cœur, et savait qu'à chaque fois que Wendy laissait un message dessus elle devait fulminer que Stan l'ignore pour passer du temps avec Kyle à la place, ce qui était la même chose pour Kyle mais à l'envers, quand Stan ne répondait pas à un de ses coups de fil. _Salut, c'est Stan, je ne suis pas disponible maintenant, mais laissez un message et je vous rappellerai._ Kyle s'imagina passer des semaines, des mois, des années à entendre cette boite vocale et jamais rien de plus. Il devrait s'y habituer.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en moins d'une heure, montèrent le campement près de Shadow Mountain. Kyle n'essaya même pas de faire semblant d'avoir une quelconque utilité et s'assit sur le capot de la voiture en regardant l'horizon désertique, désenchanté. Que quiconque puisse avoir envie de passer une nuit ici le dépassait. Ce n'était que des rochers gris et des arbustes secs. Le soleil tapait au-dessus de leur tête. Stan se mit à prendre des photos de la montagne dès qu'il eut finit d'installer la tente, sans parler à personne. Cartman était assis sur la glacière presque vide à présent, en mangeant un sac de Cheesy Poofs. Kenny et Butters se promenaient pas loin pour chercher des plantes sauvages entre deux cailloux. Ils se tenaient la main sans peur, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde pour les juger. Kyle aussi devra vivre en ayant toujours ça bien en tête, et ça n'en vaudra même pas la peine, parce qu'il se fera détesté par une partie de la société pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas Stan.

Kenny et Butters retournèrent près d'eux en allant directement voir Kyle, s'asseyant à sa droite et sa gauche sur le capot. Butters se pencha pour lui faire un câlin, et Kyle se força à l'accepter pour ne pas être méchant, en lui frottant gentiment la main.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Butters avec beaucoup de douceur, sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyle.

\- Non, dit Kyle. Pas vraiment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce merdier qui t'empêche de faire un emprunt, dit Kenny en lui tapant la jambe. Il avait sorti sa flasque, et la simple odeur de l'alcool lui retourna le ventre. Tu as vraiment été pris à UCLA ?

\- Oui. Mais je m'en fous, tant mieux. Même si j'avais pu y aller on aurait fini par se disputer quand même, et j'aurai été coincé à la fac avec tous ces gens qui l'adorent. Ça aurait été comme au lycée, sauf qu'on n'est plus amis. Tu avais raison pour ce que tu as dit à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui.

\- Quoi que tu lui ais dit à Vegas, ça l'a vraiment touché, dit Kenny. Ça m'a surpris. D'habitude il oublie vite. Ce n'est pas un rancunier.

\- Ouais et bien. Apparemment il a droit de me dire mes quatre vérités mais je ne peux rien lui dire, moi ? Je suis censé me sentir mieux parce qu'il n'a pas choisi de partir à l'autre bout du pays juste pour de l'argent, mais pour _beaucoup_ d'argent ? C'est des conneries. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Kenny posa son bras autour de Kyle et Butters, mit son menton sur l'épaule libre de Kyle. Il avait l'air déjà un peu ivre, mais Kyle trouvait qu'il l'avait bien mérité après s'est fait tabassé comme ça. La peau autour de son œil était violet foncé à présent, on aurait dit une tache d'huile.

\- Je veux rectifier ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, dit Kenny. Je pense toujours que vous devez prendre un peu d'air, mais pas trop longtemps. Pas comme ça, avec toutes ces disputes et tout. Pas pour quatre ans. Ça te ferait trop de mal.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je doit _faire_ , Kenny ? J'ai pas eu le choix. Lui il l'a eu, et il a choisi trente mille dollars. Ça donne une idée sur ce que je vaux.

Derrière eux, « Rockin' in the Free World » n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis la poche de Stan qui installait le bois pour le feu de camp. Il poussa un juron et se releva en décrochant son téléphone.

\- Salut, dit Stan sèchement. Ça va ? Il y eu une pause. Oui, bah, je conduisais, Ok ? C'est toi qui a dit – quoi ? Ouais, ouais ça a vraiment eu lieu. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient notre numéro d'immatriculation, Wendy. Comment t'es au courant ?

Kyle ne voulait pas entendre. Il se dégagea des bras de Kenny et Butters et marcha jusqu'à la glacière. Il voulait prendre une canette et s'éloigner vers le pied de la montagne, loin du campement. Ça lui fera du bien d'être seul un moment.

\- Pourquoi il t'appelle toi, bordel de merde ? dit Stan au téléphone.

\- Bouge, dit Kyle à Cartman. Je veux prendre un truc dans la glacière.

Cartman ne l'écoutait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air détendu. Il regardait Stan, immobile, la main dans son sac de Cheesy Poof.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Stan, la voix de plus en plus forte. Non, je ne suis pas seul. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai dit bouge, gros lard ! Kyle voulait absolument se barrer avant de se mettre à analyser la conversation de Stan et Wendy. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois par le passé, son cœur bondissait de joie en secret quand ils s'engueulaient et que Stan raccrochait sur un _C'est ça, parfait, je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause pour réfléchir. Toute la vie, ça me semble bien !_

\- Cartman ! aboya Kyle. Il sursauta et regarda Kyle avec surprise, lâchant enfin Stan des yeux. Bouge !

\- Quoi ? cria Stan, qui s'était éloigné du campement mais parlait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il était juste à côté. Il avait une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il voulait se les arracher. Putain tu – _tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

\- Oh, génial, dit Kenny en sautant du capot avec Butters. Il but une grande gorgée de whisky. Encore un drame.

\- Merde, lança Cartman en se levant d'un bon. Il balança son sac de Cheesy Poof par terre, sortit son flingue de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il ne restait que deux balles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? s'exclama Kyle. Vire ce truc de là !

\- Vous me devez une faveur, dit Cartman en enlevant les balles et en les mettant dans la poche arrière de son baggy. Ne dites pas à Stan qu'il est déchargé.

\- Quoi ? dit Kyle. Pourquoi ?

\- Répète-moi ça, dit Stan dos à eux, le téléphone collé à son oreille. Répète-le, bordel. Je veux que tu le répètes. Parce que c'est du délire putain de merde, et je ne te crois pas, t'as compris putain ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe doux Jésus ? Stan n'a vraiment pas l'air content, demanda Butters.

\- Les vrais problèmes vont commencer, dit Cartman en mettant son pistolet déchargé entre sa ceinture et son pantalon.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Kenny en riant, qui avait définitivement un coup dans le nez. T'as couché avec Wendy ou quoi ?

Cartman regarda Kenny avec une tête, et Kyle eu envie d'éclater de rire, parce que l'idée de Kenny était aussi probable que si Cartman était devenu tout à coup danseur de ballet.

\- Mais pourquoi tu pleures bordel de merde ? dit Stan. Ah ouais ? Ouais, c'est génial. Non, c'est magnifique. J'apprécie vraiment ton honnêteté. Et merci de me faire passer pour le plus gros con de l'univers pendant que tu chiales comme une victime. Il raccrocha, sembla sur le point de jeter son téléphone par terre, puis de le balancer à l'autre bout du désert. Il se retourna vers le campement, furieux, mais ça ne le rendait plus tout sexy, plutôt effrayant au contraire. Cartman fit un bon en arrière quand Stan marcha droit vers lui.

\- Stan – commença Cartman en levant les deux mains. Ne rendons pas les choses plus compliquées que –

\- Pourquoi t'es venu avec nous ? demanda Stan en fonçant vers lui. Cartman voulu attraper son flingue, mais Stan sauta sur lui avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, l'attrapa par T-shirt et le balança par terre. Cartman trébucha sur la glacière et tomba sur le cul. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à South Park alors que t'aurais pu passer la semaine à la baiser ?

\- Attendez, attendez, dit Kenny les yeux écarquillés. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Baiser qui ? demanda Butters en frottant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- Reconnais qu'on a toujours eu une connexion elle et moi ! cria Cartman à Stan, toujours au sol.

\- Tu vas avoir une connexion avec mon pied dans tes couilles, espèce de sale merde –

\- Pas touche à mes couilles ! dit Cartman en essayant de prendre son flingue maladroitement. Stan lui arracha des mains et eut un rire moqueur.

\- Tu veux me tirer dessus en plus ? J'ai voulu être sympa avec toi, putain de gros con ! Et elle – elle a – allez crever, tous les deux !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? dit Kyle, tellement épuisé par cette crise de plus qu'il ne voulait presque pas savoir.

\- J'ai donné à Wendy une nuit de plaisir comme elle n'en avait jamais connue le soir de la fête de Clyde, et je ne regrette rien ! dit Cartman tellement fort que sa voix partie en écho dans la vallée. Désolé Stan, mais tu ne peux rien face au destin.

\- C'est parce qu'elle avait pitié de toi et qu'elle avait bu, connard ! cria Stan.

\- Ouais bien sûr, comme si une fille pouvait jouir comme ça juste parce qu'elle a bu !

Stan se jeta sur Cartman, mais il n'arriva qu'à lui donner un seul coup de poing avant que Cartman le retourne en utilisant sa carrure d'athlète à son avantage. Il coinça Stan sur le sol facilement, en le tenant par bras.

\- Faites attention les copains ! dit timidement Butters qui avant les mains sur la bouche à présent. On a eu assez de blessures aujourd'hui !

\- Devine pourquoi elle a fini avec moi, tête de con ! cracha Cartman au visage de Stan qui se débattait comme un diable pour se dégager.

\- Parce que tu chialais ! dit Stan. Elle me l'a dit gros merdeux ! Tu chialais à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit au discours, et elle a eu pitié de toi !

\- Pssh, c'était juste une ruse ! dit Cartman dont la nuque devenait toute rouge. Elle était toute seule, à ma merci, parce que tu étais encore en train de la tromper pour ton amant à poil de carotte. Une fille comme elle mérite mieux qu'une merde comme toi, Stan ! Elle en a marre d'être la troisième roue !

\- Ferme ta gueule Cartman, bon Dieu ! dit Kyle en essayant de le pousser pour libérer Stan qui était tellement en colère qu'on ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il disait et n'avait aucune chance de se dégager des gros bras de Cartman tout seul.

\- Non, il faut qu'il entende la vérité une bonne fois pour toute ! dit Cartman sans lui prêter attention. Wendy a décidé de sortir avec ce putain d'écolo de mes couilles parce que c'était le seul vrai challenge à sa hauteur à l'école. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que à part vous les pédés, il était le seul qui ne voulait pas d'elle !

\- Cartman, laisse le tranquille, dit Kenny qui sembla enfin se rendre compte du sérieux de la situation. Ils arrivèrent avec Butters à avoir assez de force pour éloigner Cartman de Stan, dont le visage passait lentement de la fureur à la dévastation. Stan repoussa Kenny quand il voulut l'aider à se relever, et partit vers la montagne à grandes jambes puis en courant quand il retrouva son souffle.

\- Putain de merde, dit Kenny. Il jeta un regard noir à Cartman, qui avait l'air furieux lui aussi, en se touchant la joue là où Stan avait réussi à le cogner. Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de lui dire toutes ces conneries ? T'as couché avec sa copine, merde. Pas besoin d'en rajouter en plus comme un gros con.

\- J'en ai assez de cette tache ! dit Cartman. C'est un sale égoïste et Wendy mérite mieux !

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Les Doubles Oreo Géants, dit Kyle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait malade en pensant à Stan, à quel point il devait être humilié.

\- Ouais, t'as compris, dit Cartman en époussetant le sable de son haut. On les adore tous les deux. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, comme on dit.

\- Oh, non, c'est trop triste, dit Butters. Wendy va à Berkeley et toi à Yale, Eric. L'ouest et l'est, vous serez complètement à l'opposé ! Comme pour Stan et Kyle ! Il se mordit le doigt, les yeux humides. Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En fait, dit Cartman. J'ai été aussi pris à Berkeley. J'avais demandé à ma mère de m'inscrire là-bas, au cas ou j'arrive à séduire Wendy pendant l'été avec Stan en train de jouer les footballeurs dans son équipe de grandes folles. J'ai réussi, on dirait. Oh putain, je vais devoir me taper cette saloperie de San Francisco. Heureusement qu'elle en vaut la peine. C'est un _bichon frisé_ après tout.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Butters l'air horrifié.

\- C'est – une histoire de chien, trop long à expliquer, expliqua Kenny en se pinçant l'arête du nez, au bout du rouleau. Ok, hum – Kyle ? Où tu vas ?

\- A ton avis ? répliqua Kyle en attrapant la gourde. Je vais le chercher.

Kyle suivit les traces de pas de Stan dans le sable, en longeant les ronces et les cactus. Il se rappela les choses peu sympathiques qu'on pouvait trouver dans le désert dont on l'avait mis en garde en s'éloignant du camp. Les meutes de coyotes, les serpents venimeux qui vous tuent en une seule morsure, les serial killers. Il entendit Stan avant de le voir, ses sanglots lui arrachèrent le cœur, ses yeux s'humidifièrent en courant vers lui. Stan était assis sur un rocher à l'ombre d'un arbre mort, penché en avant, le visage caché entre les bras. Kyle ne dit rien, soulagé de le voir. Il fut heureux d'être trop mince pour une fois, car le rocher sera assez grand pour eux deux. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il pouvait sans risquer de l'étouffer. Stan ne leva pas la tête, et ne sembla pas surpris que Kyle soit là. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux, c'était à la fois le pire et le meilleur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Kyle posa son front contre la nuque de Stan, en imaginant, en espérant, qu'il puisse absorber sa peine.

\- Je suis tellement pitoyable, dit Stan le visage toujours caché et la voix étouffée par les larmes. Ma copine me large pour _Cartman_ , mon meilleur ami me déteste –

\- Je ne te déteste pas, dit Kyle en secouant lentement la tête, le visage dans le cou de Stan. Je t'aime, vieux. Je t'aime tellement. Ça faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute, même s'il savait que ses mots se perdraient dans le vent.

\- Je sais que je vais être une merde à la fac, dans l'équipe, dit Stan la voix tremblante. Et Cartman pourra tout voir à la télé et il se foutra de ma gueule pendant que Wendy lui suce la queue.

\- Mais non, vieux. je suis sûr qu'elle regrette. Elle était bourrée, non ?

\- Ouais, mais – elle – elle a juste dit ça pour que je me sente mieux. Putain, _ça fait chier, merde._ Tu crois vraiment que Cartman l'a fait jouir ?

\- Ne pense pas à ça, dit Kyle, blessé que ça importe tellement à Stan de le savoir. Tu sais qu'il ment tout le temps. Tu m'as toujours dit de pas l'écouter. Il fait ça tout le temps, vieux. Il aime faire du mal. Wendy a surement honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous arriverez à dépasser ça –

\- Non, pas question, interrompit Stan. Il se redressa. Il était épouvantable, les cheveux en bataille, et Kyle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer comme ça, sauf lors de sa crise de panique à Vegas. On ne se remettra pas ensemble. Je ne veux même pas être avec elle, Cartman a raison.

Kyle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant dans cette phrase, que Stan dise ne pas vouloir de Wendy ou l'idée que Cartman puisse avoir eu raison sur quelque chose. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, en secouant la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi, hum, dit-il, hésitant. Pourquoi ça te touche tellement ? Si toi et Wendy n'êtes pas faits –

\- Parce qu'ils se sont foutus de ma gueule ! dit Stan en attrapant Kyle par le bras. Ils ont _conspiré_ comme des connards pour que je demande à Cartman de venir, pour que j'ai l'air encore plus minable.

\- Vieux, non. Wendy t'avais demandé d'inviter Cartman avant, heu. Avant la fête de Clyde, non ?

\- Ouais, mais –

\- Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment de la peine pour lui ? J'ai été en colère contre toi avant parce que j'ai cru que tu faisais juste le chevalier servant en le prenant quand elle te l'a demandé, mais peut-être que t'as cru qu'elle pensait vraiment que Cartman voulait partir avec nous, et c'est pour ça que tu l'as pris. Ce n'était pas du tout pour se foutre de toi, vieux. Ça ne fait pas de toi un minable. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui veut rendre ses amis heureux et - Kyle avait vraiment des larmes dans les yeux à présent, il se battait pour qu'elles ne coulent pas. Et je te l'ai reproché parce que je suis un sale con bon à rien sans aucune confiance en moi.

\- Kyle, dit Stan. Il prit Kyle contre lui, et Kyle appuya ses yeux contre l'épaule de Stan, sur son T-shirt, pour les essuyer. Il soupira quand Stan lui caressa les cheveux, en espérant que Stan l'entende, ça et tous ces autres secrets qu'il n'avait pas encore compris. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? demanda Stan. Pour UCLA ?

\- Parce que j'avais honte, Ok ? Je – je voulais y aller parce que tu y vas. Et je n'ai pas pu avoir l'argent, et – Je me sentais comme une merde, vieux. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Mais non, dit Stan à mi-voix. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Penn State est une bien meilleure école. Tu _dois_ aller dans une bonne école comme ça, t'es super intelligent. Je suis un vrai enfoiré de vouloir que tu me suives pour que j'aille faire mes conneries de football, merde, en plus je vais surement être à chier de toute façon.

\- Non, dis pas ça !

\- Ça me fout vraiment la trouille, dit Stan en desserrant son étreinte pour reculer un peu et s'asseoir droit, en reniflant. Kyle se dépêcha de se frotter les yeux, puis le nez.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle. T'es tellement bon qu'on t'a donné trente mille dollars alors que c'est illégal. Et j'ai vraiment été con de faire comme si tu n'aurais pas du accepter. Je pourrais embrasser le cul de Cartman encore une fois pour même pas la moitié, ajouta-t-il en faisant rire Stan.

\- C'est tout ce fric qui me stresse, dit Stan. Ils l'ont donné parce qu'ils croient en moi. Mais c'est tellement de pression, ça me rend dingue. Et tu ne seras pas là.

\- Moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Stan en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, gentiment. J'ai besoin de toi là-bas. Au lycée, ça m'aidait. Tu es le seul qui croit en moi aussi fort. Même mon père a des doutes. Mais toi t'as toujours cru que j'étais le meilleur. Surtout parce que tu comprends rien au foot, mais quand même. Ça m'aidait.

\- Je te regarderai à la télé, dit Kyle, et ces mots lui firent mal, parce que ce n'était pas assez, il en voulait beaucoup plus, mais il devait faire comme si ça suffisait, pour le bien de Stan. Stan renifla encore une fois et baissa les yeux, regarda ses mains.

\- Je veux toujours tuer Cartman, dit-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Bienvenue au club.

\- T'arrives à les imaginer, Wendy et lui ? En couple ? demanda Stan en faisait une grimace à l'idée.

\- J'en sais rien. C'est tous les deux des, hum. Fortes têtes ?

\- Ouais, sans doute. Ça me dégoûte, dit Stan. Il grogna et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils se dressèrent en faisant des drôles de pics sur sa tête.

\- Rien que l'idée que Cartman puisse avoir une vie sexuelle me donne la gerbe, dit Kyle. Ça devrait être interdit. Stan éclata de rire, un peu tristement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant pour regarder les couleurs se mélanger dans le ciel et le soleil se coucher derrière la montagne. La vie se réveilla à mesure que le danger du jour disparaissait, les lézards rampaient curieusement et les oiseaux piaffaient en traversant le ciel pour disparaître dans l'ombre.

\- C'est beau ici, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Stan. Kyle ria et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Stan, fatigué. Il ne voulait pas retourner au campement. Tout ça, tout ce qu'il voyait et sentait, sera fini demain.

\- Oui, dit Kyle. Vraiment beau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils regardaient le soleil se coucher ensemble, et Kyle savait que la plus part des meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas en dire autant, mais il s'était enfin rendu compte que personne au monde n'était comme eux. Le bras de Stan était enroulé autour du dos de Kyle pour le tenir, et Kyle aurait pu rester ici toute sa vie à écouter Stan respirer, mais la nuit tombait vite.

\- On devrait partir avant qu'il fasse noir, dit Kyle en relevant sa tête doucement. Stan poussa un grognement de protestation.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il. J'ai été ridicule tout à l'heure, j'aurai honte en les voyant.

\- Vieux, tu parles de Kenny, Butters et Cartman là. Ça me prendrait la nuit pour te faire toutes les fois où ils se sont tapés l'affiche devant tout le monde.

Stan lui fit un grand sourire amusé, et Kyle avait l'impression qu'il le regardait avec une certaine distance, pour s'il était dans le futur et qu'il regardait une vielle photo de Kyle.

\- Tu me fais toujours me sentir mieux, dit Stan. Quand je suis parti, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas me chercher.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit au fast-food, dit Kyle. C'était n'importe quoi, je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'avais peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Ouais, de te perdre, marmonna Kyle. Il baissa les yeux pour fixer ses mains. Stan se pencha pour en prendre une. Kyle ne voulait surtout pas le regarder, il savait qu'il l'embrasserait s'il le faisait, et Stan ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait faire jouir des filles et marquer des buts, et il voulait que Kyle aille dans une bonne école, à Penn State.

\- Je sais, dit Stan. J'avais peur, moi aussi. Je déteste le changement. Ça m'a paniqué toute l'année, je te jure. Je devrais être super excité de partir en Californie, et d'aller faire du foot, de devenir un adulte et toutes ces conneries. J'aimerais tellement retourner au début du lycée en seconde, et tout recommencer. Ça fait pitié, j'imagine.

\- Ça ne fait pas pitié du tout, dit Kyle qui avait les yeux baissé. Il faisait presque nuit à présent, ils feraient mieux de partir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas se perdre. Mais tu ne changerais vraiment rien ? Si tu pouvais ? Même avec Wendy et tout ?

\- Si, c'est clair, je romprais avec elle avant la fête de Clyde, dit Stan d'un ton sarcastique. Mais non, je ne changerais rien, vieux. C'était bien quand même. Je ne suis même pas si fâché que ça contre elle. J'étais à chier comme petit copain, t'avais raison, et ce n'était pas de sa faute, encore moins de la tienne. A chaque fois que je la plantais pour passer du temps avec toi, c'est parce que j'en avais envie. C'est pas parce que je me sentais obligé ou je sais pas quelles conneries, Kyle –

\- Vieux, je sais –

\- Non, je crois pas. La vérité, c'est que je ne suis une merde avec les filles. Même avec Wendy. _Surtout_ avec Wendy. Tous ces trucs que t'as dit, que j'allais avoir pleins de filles à mes pieds à la fac – ça me fout la trouille putain, ce serait horrible. Je serai un vrai boulet. Je ne suis même foutu de – laisse tomber. Il s'arrêta là en se forçant à rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kyle immédiatement. Dis-moi.

\- Non, oublie ça. Je me suis assez humilié pour aujourd'hui. Putain, tu te rappelles de Cartman avec son flingue ? Tu crois qu'il allait vraiment me tirer dessus ?

\- Il l'avait déchargé, dit Kyle qui aurait voulu revenir sur ce truc que Stan n'était pas capable de faire avec les filles. Il lâcha la main de Stan et se releva. Allez, on y retourne.

\- Wendy me demandait si Cartman avait vraiment tiré sur ces malades, dit Stan en se levant et en sortant son appareil photo de sa poche. J'imagine qu'il l'a appelé pour se venter. Viens, on va faire une photo.

\- Il n'y a pas assez de lumière, dit Kyle. Stan haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois être dégueulasse de toute façon, dit-il.

\- T'as les yeux tout rouges. Et moi ?

\- Un petit peu. Mais je veux garder un souvenir quand même. Il se tourna et photographia le rocher sur lequel ils s'étaient assis. C'est bon, dit-il en rangeant son appareil. Quand on aura cinquante ans on devra revenir ici pour retrouver ce rocher.

\- Tu crois qu'on arrivera encore à tenir dessus ? plaisanta Kyle.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'asseoir sur mes genoux si t'es trop gros, dit Stan, et Kyle renifla, faussement vexé. Puisqu'ils en étaient aux confessions, il aurait voulu avoir le courage de dire à voix haute toutes les questions qu'il se posait, _Pourquoi tu me touches toujours comme ça ? Tu m'as embrassé dans le cou hier, ou bien j'en ai rêvé ? Tu voudras toujours me prendre sur tes genoux quand on aura cinquante ans ?_ Il ne dit rien du tout, se contenta d'écouter Stan parler de Wendy en disant pourquoi Cartman finira par la rendre folle furieuse.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils arrivèrent au camp. Kenny avait réussi à allumer un feu et Butters le regardait en buvant du whisky dans sa flasque. Il sauta de joie en voyant Stan et Kyle.

\- Ils sont là, Kenny ! dit Butters en avalant ses mots. Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient bien.

\- Ça va mieux vous deux ? demanda Kenny en se levant.

\- On va toujours bien, dit Stan. Où est Cartman ?

\- Dans la tente, répondit Butters en la montrant avec flasque. Stan le regarda, surpris.

\- Butters, t'es bourré ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Butters d'une voix préoccupée comme s'il se posait sérieusement la question. Kenny, je suis bourré ?

\- Oui, répondit Kenny en l'embrassant sur le front et en lui prenant la flasque des mains. Et maintenant que Terrance et Philippe sont de retour, je crois que je vais y avoir droit moi aussi.

\- Tu te rappelles quand on se battait pour savoir qui ferait Philippe ? demanda Stan à Kyle avec un sourire radieux.

\- Oui. On voulait être blond tous les deux. Comme Kenny.

\- Et moi ! intervint Butters en montrant ses cheveux.

\- Et Butters, ajouta Kyle. Stan éclata de rire.

\- Regardez-vous, contents comme tout, dit Kenny et les regardant avec un air malicieux. Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ?

\- Si, dit Stan. On s'est fiancé.

\- Oh, félicitation ! cria Butters.

Kyle fit de son mieux pour que son rire sonne franc, mais Kenny y décela sans aucun doute la tristesse qu'il voulait cacher. Il lui proposa un peu de whisky mais Kyle refusa et ouvrit la glacière à la place. Il ne restait plus grand-chose : un peu de pain rassis, du bœuf séché, la moitié d'un sac de tortilla. Kyle attrapa le paquet de chips et en mangea quelques une en marchant vers la tente.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Stan.

\- Emmerder Cartman, dit Kyle. Il y avait quelques trucs dont il voulait lui parler, même s'il savait bien que ses réponses ne seraient pas forcément fiables. Il prit son temps pour ouvrir la tente afin de ne pas surprendre Cartman en train de se branler en pensant à Wendy. Il se passait bien de ce genre de vision d'horreur.

Cartman n'était pas en train de se branler, il se reposait allongé sur le dos, les genoux pliés, en tenant à peine dans la tente trop petite. Il regarda Kyle d'un air mauvais.

\- Regarde ce que cet empaffé m'a fait au visage, dit Cartman en montrant le gros bleu qu'il avait à la joue.

\- Tu l'as cherché aussi, dit Kyle. Il rentra dans la tente à genoux et rezippa entièrement derrière lui. Cartman se releva pour s'asseoir, méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, juif ? Si tu crois que je vais échanger mes Cheesy Poofs contre ce vieux sac de tortilla qui pue, alors tu perds ton temps.

\- Je ne viens pas faire de troc. Kyle s'assit en tailleur en posant le sac de chips sur ses genoux. Il en mangea une en étudiant Cartman, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'était pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, mais demain ce sera leur dernier jour de vacances, et il avait peu à perdre. Je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Stan désespère de retourner avec Wendy, bien sûr, et j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il était mieux sans elle, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose sur lui, quand vous avez discuté à la fête ? Je veux dire, j'imagine que vous avez un peu parlez avant, heu, de passer à la suite ?

\- Ouais, on a parlé, dit Cartman. Elle a dit qu'elle en avait ras le cul de Stan. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne se sont accrochés dans cette pauvre parodie de relation genre sitcom de mes couilles. J'ai cru, après son quatrième orgasme -

\- Arg, Cartman !

\- ... qu'elle deviendrait ma petite amie, forcément. Mais le lendemain, je me suis réveillé seul, nu, avec ce con de Clyde qui me gueulait de dégager de son lit. Elle était partie pendant mon sommeil, et quand je l'ai rappelé, elle a dit qu'elle était toujours avec Stan et que c'était compliqué. J'étais genre, « Hé, pétasse, comment ça c'est compliqué ? Je t'ai fait mouillé ta culotte en mode Monde de Nemo et t'as joui comme jamais alors que Stan t'as juste sauté six fois depuis le début de l'année.

\- Putain pas les détails pitié – attends, six fois ? Depuis janvier ? Kyle compta les mois sur ses doigts. Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Ouais, la nuit avant, quand elle avait encore assez de lucidité pour se souvenir que Stan était un pauvre castra impuissant de mes deux. Juste après son premier orgasme, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ça avec Stan. Et j'ai fait, mais quelle merde ce gars, et elle était genre, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas _essayé_. Cartman avait l'air incroyablement fier de lui, son sourire grandissait à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle était tellement gênée, apparemment ça lui faisait de la peine de ne pas y arriver le pauvre chou, alors j'ai dit, t'inquiète pétasse, c'était que le _début_ , je me suis même pas _échauffé_ là –

\- Ok, interrompu Kyle en levant la main. J'ai pas besoin de tout savoir, juste. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va vouloir retourner avec lui, si ?

\- Kyle, je sais qu'on est tous en mode " faisons semblant de ne rien savoir ", mais t'es archi-super-méga-giga gay, nan ? dit Cartman. Kyle le regarda les yeux écarquillés en rougissant.

\- Non !

\- Ok, c'est ça, bref, lança Cartman en roulant les yeux. Alors disons que _dans l'hypothèse_ où tu aimerais astiquer des poireaux, et _dans l'hypothèse_ où le poireau en question serait la bite de Stan, _voudrais-tu_ retourner avec lui alors qu'il t'a seulement foutu son poireau dans le cul six fois en cinq mois ? J'en doute beaucoup.

\- Peut-être qu'ils avaient rompu à un moment ou quelque chose, dit Kyle en se repassant la deuxième moitié de son année de terminale dans la tête. S'il se souvenait bien, Stan et Wendy n'avait rompu qu'une seule fois depuis janvier, après la fête de Bebe pour le Nouvel An, quand Stan avait quitté la soirée pour lancer des feux d'artifice dans le jardin avec Kyle et Kenny pendant le compte à rebours au lieu de l'avoir passé à embrasser Wendy. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Redescends sur Terre, crane de moule, dit Cartman. Stan n'a jamais eu envie de coucher avec Wendy. Elle a dit qu'il avait dû recommencer trois fois avant d'arriver à bander assez longtemps pour la dépuceler ! Quel gâchis putain ! Elle croit qu'il a une espèce de problème chronique à cause du stress quand ils doivent baiser, mais c'est que des conneries. Si tu te mettais à agiter ton cul de rouquin devant lui, il te foutrait sa bite direct, lança Cartman, tellement énervé qu'il en tremblait. Son problème chronique c'est à cause des _chattes_ , il a toujours été une chochotte, jusque dans son froc.

\- Tu dis de la merde, dit Kyle en se relevant. Cette conversation était partie en couilles encore plus rapidement qu'il aurait cru. Si Stan était gay, alors il serait gay. Ce n'est pas un homophobe, ni un lâche, dit-il d'une voix ferme, parce qu'il se l'était déjà répété dans sa tête un million de fois, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'en parler avec Cartman, mais il était vraiment désespéré.

\- Premièrement, c'est le plus gros lâche que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, et deuxièmement, je te signale qu'il va partir devenir joueur de football pro dans une vrai équipe, ducon. Tu crois que ça sera le pied pour lui d'être le seul gay de l'équipe quand tout le monde le saura et qu'ils le coinceront dans les vestiaires? C'est peut-être ton fantasme mais je doute que ça plaise à Stan.

\- Ouais, bon. En tout cas, ne dis jamais à Stan qu'on a parlé de ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes pour que je garde mon silence ? demanda Cartman avec un sourire sadique. Kyle poussa un grognement.

\- Cinquante.

\- Réglable d'avance, dit Cartman en levant sa main pleine de miettes de Cheesy Poof paume vers le ciel. Kyle chercha son portefeuille et donna à Cartman deux billet de vingt et un de dix, plus trois dollars en se rappelant que le pourboire n'était jamais compris dans l'addition.

\- Un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, dit Cartman en croquant dans un Cheesy Poof. Kyle ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la tente, pas convaincu que l'argent puisse empêcher Cartman de tout répéter à Stan quand même. Il marcha jusqu'au feu de camp où Butters et Kenny, à moitié ivres, s'amusaient à essayer de cuire le bœuf séché dans la petite poêle à frire. Stan était plus loin, appuyé contre la voiture, au téléphone.

\- Opossum écrasé, ça te tente ? demanda Kenny qui riait comme un gosse en levant la poêle. Butters tomba en arrière et rigola par terre.

\- Non merci, dit Kyle. Avec qui Stan est en train de parler ?

\- Wendy, dit Kenny.

\- Oh, nom de Dieu. Kyle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, en sentant son espoir diminué comme peau de chagrin. Ne me dis rien. Ils se sont remis ensemble.

\- Non, dit Kenny. Il voulait s'excuser de lui avoir gueulé dessus et bien lui dire qu'ils rompaient pour de bon, cette fois.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Kyle.

\- Mec, de toute façon c'est mort de chez mort, il ne pourra jamais la garder alors qu'il est à six heures de chez elle quand Cartman sera là à côté, à secouer la queue pour ses beaux yeux.

\- C'est crade, vieux !

Kenny ricana.

\- D'après Cartman, il est très, très doué au pieu. Et, tu sais, normalement j'aurais pensé qu'il mentait, mais c'est ce qu'on a cru quand il nous a sorti qu'il était champion de tir junior, et en plus on sait qu'il est gourmand alors –

\- Kenny, stop ! interrompit Kyle en se bouchant les oreilles. Butters riait si fort qu'il commençait à devenir violet.

\- Puisqu'on parle de ça, dit Kenny alors que Stan venait les rejoindre. Butters et moi on va se sucer dans la voiture un moment.

\- Oh, doux Jésus, dit Butters en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Bordel de merde, Kenny, s'exclama Kyle.

Kenny rigola et posa la poêle par terre, à côté du feu.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir, dit-il en prenant Butters par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la voiture. Il salua Stan au passage, qui fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Kyle.

\- Où ils vont ? interrogea Stan.

\- Arg, ne me demande pas. Et il faudra vraiment tu fasses désinfecter cette voiture après le voyage. Tu veux des chips ?

\- Oui, merci.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux près du feu, Stan raconta à Kyle sa conversation avec Wendy. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus envisager la relation à distance. Stan se demandait si elle voudrait en avoir une avec Cartman, et Kyle n'eut pas le courage de lui que Cartman irait étudier à Berkley, lui aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Cartman lui avait dit, en n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que Stan lui racontait à propos de la ville au bord de mer où ils dormiraient le lendemain soir. Aurait-elle raconté à Cartman un mensonge ? Ou bien était-ce Cartman qui mentait pour se foutre de Kyle ? Il aurait voulu en parler à Wendy, mais elle était au moins deux fois plus condescendante que Cartman, pleine de jugements et de suppositions, et elle ne serait surement pas très encline à discuter de ses problèmes au lit.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un calme merveilleux et sans le moindre accident. Il n'y eu ni coup de téléphone surprise, ni coup de feu, ni la plus petite pluie. Cartman resta dans la tente, Kenny et Butters dormirent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Stan éteignit le feu, ouvrit son sac de couchage et l'étendit par terre pour qu'il y ait assez de place pour deux. Kyle s'allongea dessus, installa la couverture qu'ils avaient utilisé jusqu'ici et la monta jusqu'au menton. Ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'à très tard, pour discuter et regarder les étoiles qui brillaient comme des paillettes dans le ciel immense, comme s'ils avaient tout un planétarium rien qu'à eux. Kyle était en train d'expliquer une théorie personnelle qu'il avait élaboré à propos des termites quand il tourna la tête vers Stan et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il était allongé sur le flanc, tourné vers Kyle, la main sous la joue. Kyle aurait voulu prendre une photo, mais ça aurait fait psychopathe. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Stan ainsi, aussi paisible.

\- Je t'aime, dit Kyle, en sachant que, cette fois encore, Stan ne l'entendrait pas. Ça n'avait aucune importance si Stan avait des problèmes chroniques d'anxiété au pieu ou s'il voulait juste se faire des filles pour que les gars de l'équipe ne le détestent pas. Après-demain, Kyle sera dans un avion pour South Park. Il enverra à Stan des dizaines de SMS pendant le voyage, mais ça ne changera rien. Chaque seconde le séparera un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans cette ville qui ne sera plus jamais la même parce qu'il y manquera ce qu'il y aimait le plus.

Kyle se réveilla au petit matin en entendant Stan nettoyer le campement et ranger leurs affaires. Il s'assit, la couverture enroulée autour des épaules, et regarda vers la tente.

\- Il n'a pas encore émergé ? dit Kyle, et Stan leva les yeux du bœuf plus ou moins cuit qu'il essayait de virer de sa poêle à frire crasseuse.

\- Qui, Cartman ? demanda Stan. Non, il pionce encore. Je l'entends ronfler d'ici. Tu veux bien le réveiller ? Il faudrait qu'on bouge.

\- Stan ?

\- Ouais ? Il grattait le bœuf séché avec un caillou pointu.

\- C'est notre dernier jour.

Stan releva les yeux, une nouvelle fois, pour regarder Kyle. Il eut l'air confus un instant, puis triste. Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais il nous reste quand même une nuit, ce soir, dit-il. On prendra un hôtel sur la plage. Je vous invite. Il sourit.

\- Évidemment que tu nous invites, dit Kyle. Il roula le sac de couchage et la couverture puis alla réveiller Cartman. Le désert commençait déjà à se réchauffer, le soleil brûlait derrière la brume matinale. Dans une heure il fera trente-cinq degrés, mais Kyle ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas voir la côte.

Cartman lui dit d'aller se faire enculer. Kyle alla ranger le sac de couchage dans la voiture, en laissant la tente grande ouverte. Kenny et Butters était affalés à l'arrière de la voiture, endormis, Butters blottit contre le torse de Kenny comme un chaton. Kenny avait sa capuche relevée sur ses yeux, et il l'enfonça un peu plus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Kyle qui tapait à la fenêtre.

\- Gueule de bois ? demanda Kyle en ouvrant la porte. Kenny grommela et se frottant les yeux en guise de réponse. Butters se réveilla avec un petit gémissement, plissa les yeux pour regarder Kyle.

\- Kenny ? dit-il d'une petite voix fatiguée.

\- Oui, lapin ? dit Kenny.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Butters, vert, les yeux humides et roses.

\- Pas dans la voiture ! s'exclama Kyle, qui n'avait aucune envie de repasser du temps dans une caisse puant le vomis.

\- Suis-moi, dit Kenny en aidant Butters à sortir de la voiture. Allons dégueuler ensemble. C'est tellement romantique.

Ils partirent d'un pas traînant. Stan marcha jusqu'à la voiture pour ranger le reste de leurs affaires dans le coffre. C'était au tour de Kyle de conduire, alors il s'installa à l'avant et alluma sa playlist. Il sourit à Stan quand il s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui.

\- Putain, regarde ce crétin, dit Kyle montrant Cartman d'un geste de tête. Il insultait la tente en essayant de la défaire.

\- Je devrais aller l'aider avant qu'il ne casse tout, dit Stan sans bouger. Il préféra regarder le spectacle avec Kyle, en éclatant de rire tous les deux quand Cartman se lança dans un combat sans merci avec une des sardines. Il finit enfin par arriver à mettre la tente en boule, les crochets dans son autre main, et rejoignit la voiture, agacé.

\- Bordel de merde, lança-t-il. Je dois m'asseoir à l'arrière avec Batman et Robin ?

\- On dirait bien, dit Stan. Mets ce truc dans le coffre.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment, comme s'ils se demandaient tous les deux s'ils devaient dire un mot à propos de leur bagarre de la veille, ou au moins se jeter quelques insultes pour faire bonne mesure. Cartman grommela quelque chose à propos des tentes qui seraient un truc pour les saloperies de hippies et fit le tour de la voiture en la balança avec le reste dans le coffre. Kenny et Butters retournèrent de leur promenade, pales et épuisés, et Kyle démarra la voiture.

\- J'espère que vous avez nettoyé les tâches, gronda Cartman en s'asseyant. Kenny ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté et empêcha Butters de se mettre au milieu.

\- Mais je suis le plus petit ! dit Butters. Tes jambes sont trop grandes pour cette place.

\- Je me débrouillerai, dit Kenny en s'installant. Je ne veux pas que Cartman puisse te toucher même de un millimètre.

\- Je ne veux pas le toucher ce godemiché ! répliqua Cartman. Kyle ria et lança la première chanson de la journée.

\- Où je vais ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils aient tous bouclés leurs ceintures en faisant la marche arrière pour retourner sur la route .

\- Retourne en direction de la 15, dit Stan. On s'arrêta déjeuner à Barstow. Je réserverai un hôtel pour ce soir - tout le monde est d'accord pour descendre à Long Beach ?

\- Ça roule pour moi, dit Kenny. Il avait posé un bras autour des épaules de Butters, qui se rendormait en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Vous allez bien tous les deux ? demanda Kyle en regardant Kenny dans le rétroviseur.

\- On survivra, répondit Kenny. Il sourit, et Kyle voulu le croire. Il avait été tellement obnubilé avec ses propres problèmes qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Kenny et Butters allaient bien pouvoir devenir. Ils ne pourront retourner ni à la maison ni à l'école quand ces petites vacances seront finies. Ils auront Stan, mais il sera occupé à cause du football, et Kenny ne le laissera pas devenir son mécène ou un truc du genre, même s'il acceptera certainement un peu d'aide. Kyle espérait qu'il puisse les aider, lui aussi, mais il avait déjà beaucoup de soucis financiers, entre autre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à Barstow pour manger dans un Waffle House. Kenny et Butters touchèrent à peine leurs assiettes. Butters s'excusa et quitta la table à un moment, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard la mine déconfite. Il tomba épuisé contre Kenny, on pouvait voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser sa tête contre lui. Kyle fut soulagé qu'il se retienne, pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle altercation avec un fou furieux. Il se demanda sans convictions s'il aurait un petit ami à la fac, s'ils pourraient se prendre la main dans des cafés et s'attendre à ce que la clientèle de l'université trouve ça mignon et pas trop bizarre pour eux. En tout cas, dans la tête de Kyle, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Il remplaça le petit copain imaginaire par Stan, le café par le canapé de son appart en Californie, et la main qu'il tenait par tout son corps nu et fort, Kyle au-dessus pour s'empaler sur son sexe pendant que Stan lui embrassait le torse. Il repensa à ce que Cartman lui avait dit hier soir, que Stan lui sauterait dessus s'il lui en donnait l'occasion. Kyle joua avec sa fourchette en s'imaginant en train de sauter le pas. Il était terrifié rien que par cette perspective très peu probable, alors il retourna à son fantasme, beaucoup moins angoissant.

\- Hé, dit Stan en lui prenant le poignet pour le sortir de son rêve où il se demandait ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir Stan en lui. T'es prêt ? On y va, j'ai déjà payé.

\- Merci, dit Kyle, étourdi.

Stan prit le relais et se mit à conduire, le désert avait cédé place à des grands champs, qui eux-mêmes cédèrent leur places à de belles maisons pour gens très riches en longeant les collines. Kyle regardait l'océan au loin, une brume bleu infinie.

\- On y est, dit Stan, bien qu'ils l'aient tous compris depuis longtemps : leur dernier arrêt. Stan avait téléphoné à l'hôtel pour réserver pendant la pause déjeuné, pendant que Kyle s'imaginait en train le chevaucher.

\- C'est bon, on s'est assez tapé votre musique de hippies de mes couilles, dit Cartman en se penchant en avant pour virer le MP3 de Kyle et le remplacer par le sien. Kyle pensait trop à ses peines de cœurs pour protester. Cartman choisit une chanson et brancha l'autoradio.

\- Vieux, t'es sérieux ? dit Stan en éclatant de rire. C'est le générique de Newport Beach.

\- Et alors ? dit Cartman. C'est parle de la Californie.

\- J'adore cette chanson ! dit Butters.

\- Ça me manque cette série, dit Kenny d'une voix rêveuse. On la regardait avec Kevin quand on était défoncé.

\- Allez, pour les bons souvenirs, dit Stan en augmentant le volume. Ils descendirent une colline pendant la chanson, et ils étaient arrivés à un feu rouge quand elle se termina, au milieu d'un vrai embouteillage. C'était tellement étrange, après avoir conduit dans le désert toutes les voitures avec l'air trop propre. La playlist de Cartman passa à la chanson suivante, et Kyle manqua de s'étrangler de rire. C'était « Bad Touch », un truc que Kyle n'avait pas entendu depuis l'école primaire.

\- Ooh, j'adore cette chanson ! dit Butters. Kenny rigola.

\- Tu adores toutes les chansons, dit-il. Putain, vous vous rappelez quand on la trouvait bad ass ? Je connaissais les paroles par cœur.

\- Je connais toujours les paroles, dit Stan.

\- Qui ne les connait pas ? C'est culte ! dit Cartman. Monte le son, Kyle.

Il s'exécuta, et Cartman se mit à chanter en faisant rire tout le monde. Kenny le rejoignit à « and I bet you'll feel nuts » et Stan essaya de s'y mettre lui aussi, en riant entre chaque mot. Kyle fut surpris d'à quel point les paroles lui revinrent en tête quand il commença, lui aussi. Butters était celui qui chantait le plus fort et avec le plus d'enthousiasme, Kyle l'imagina petit en train de l'écouter avec son casque son les oreilles, en marmonnant les paroles, pour que ses parents ne le surprennent pas. Stan trouvait cette chanson trop marrante, et Kyle rougissait quand ils l'écoutaient ensemble, un peu effrayé que sa mère puisse les surprendre à écouter un truc pareil. Aujourd'hui les paroles lui semblait aussi inoffensives que les Lego avec lesquels ils jouaient petits. Il monta encore un peu le son pendant la partie instrumentale, et ils reprirent tous en cœur quand les paroles recommencèrent. Stan faisait des parodies de gestes de gang avec ses mains.

Ils continuèrent à chanter en s'époumonant pendant le reste du trajet, parfois juste l'un d'eux mais le plus souvent tous ensemble, dès qu'une des chansons ringardes Cartman démarrait. Butters et Cartman était en plein « I Wanna Love You Forever » de Jessica Simpson – la version remixée - quand ils suivirent les panneaux pour Long Beach. Kyle riait si fort qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas vomir, il était heureux qu'ils soient là pour le distraire, parce qu'ils y aient presque, et que la prochaine fois qu'il sera dans cette voiture se sera pour que Stan le conduise à l'aéroport.

\- C'est normal que je trouve ça carrément sexy ? demanda Kenny alors que Butters criait _I can feel you loving me_ de sa petite voix aiguë presque inaudible à côté de celle de Cartman.

\- Je vais pisser dans mon froc, dit Stan, les joues rouges d'avoir trop ri et les épaules prisent de tremblements. Butters et Cartman étaient impossibles à arrêter, Butters mimait ses numéros de claquettes avec ses bras et Cartman fermait les yeux pour être encore plus à fond. Kyle aurait voulu les filmer, même s'il savait qu'aucune vidéo n'aurait pu vraiment retranscrire ce moment. Ils ne pourront plus jamais être des grands enfants comme ça.

\- Enfin on y est, dit Stan en se garant sur le parking du Comfort Inn & Suites. On est vivant.

Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence une fois la voiture arrêtée. Kyle voulait dire à Stan qu'il avait eu raison d'amener Cartman, d'avoir préféré le camping à l'hôtel, d'avoir dit que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière il ne changerait rien.

\- Hé, dit Kenny en tendant sa main en l'air, entre les sièges de Kyle et Stan. Butters posa sa main sur celle de Kenny, et Stan l'imita. Kyle mit sa main sur celle de Stan. Ils regardèrent tous Cartman qui roula les yeux.

\- C'est tellement un truc de tarlouze, grogna-t-il, mais il posa quand même sa main en haut de la pyramide. Kyle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir laisser Cartman le toucher un jour sans bondir de dégoût. Sa paume était étonnement douce.

\- On est vivant, dit Kenny. Si on a pu survivre à South Park, je pense qu'on pourra survivre à tout.

\- Allez c'est bon, lança Cartman en retirant sa main pour ouvrir grand la porte. Je me barre avant qu'il nous pousse des vagins et qu'on se mette à pisser le sang sur la banquette.

Le ciel était recouvert d'un immense nuage grisâtre qui s'étendait de la plage jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'océan, et le vent était froid comparé au désert étouffant. L'hôtel était juste à côté de la promenade le long la plage, on voyait une grande roue au-dessus des gros immeubles. Kyle sentait l'odeur de l'océan, juste de l'autre côté de l'hôtel, une seule rue de distance qu'une ordre de vacanciers traversait malgré le mauvais temps. Ils se séparèrent à la seconde où ils mirent le pied hors du parking : Kenny s'éloigna pour fumer, Cartman pour téléphoner, Stan fila à l'accueil pour retirer les clefs de la chambre. Kyle fit un saut dans les toilettes des hommes au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, pour se laver précautionneusement les mains, et Butters le suivit.

\- Tu es déjà venu en Californie ? demanda Butters en pissant dans l'urinoir, pendant que Kyle faisait des bulles avec le savon.

\- Ouais, dit Kyle. On a déménagé à San Francisco avec ma famille pendant, genre, deux semaines. Et toi ?

\- Pas à San Francisco, répondit Butters. Mais je suis déjà allée à Los Angeles. Ma tante et mon oncle vivent là-bas.

\- Sans déconner ? Vieux, c'est génial ! Tu crois que vous pourriez squatter avec Kenny ?

\- Oh, non, mon oncle et moi on ne s'entend pas très bien.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer ne pas t'entendre avec quelqu'un, Butters.

\- En fait, c'est plus que, hum, il m'a fait des trucs quand j'étais petit, et je ne l'aime pas. Butters remonta la braguette de son pantalon et alla se laver les mains lui aussi. Il fit à Kyle un sourire calme, imperturbable.

\- Des – oh. Kyle regarda Butters en redoutant qu'il en dise plus, et fut soulagé qu'il ne développe pas. Il se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire Butters, les mains dans l'eau.

\- C'est pour quoi le câlin ? demanda Butters quand Kyle recula et lui passa une serviette en papier.

\- Pour rien, dit Kyle. Ou pour te remercier de rendre Kenny heureux. C'est comme un frère pour moi. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'est plus un – fils ? Alors, tu sais, si tu veux le demander en mariage, je te donne ma bénédiction. Enfin, voilà.

\- Lui aussi il me rend heureux, alors j'espère que c'est réciproque, dit Butters. Et tu es très spécial pour lui, toi aussi. Il se fait toujours du soucis pour toi. On en parlait hier soir dans la voiture, quand vous étiez dehors avec Stan pour regarder les étoiles.

\- Tout le monde pense que je suis amoureux de Stan, pas vrai ? dit Kyle. Butters fit une tête surprise.

\- Tu ne l'es pas ? demanda-il, l'air perturbé.

Kyle ria et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, poussa un grognement.

\- Si, dit-il.

\- Tu dois le lui dire, Kyle. Croyez-moi, jeune homme, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur de ce genre de chose. Quand on était en seconde, j'aimais Kenny comme un fou, et j'étais sûr qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais en retour. On parlait toute la nuit, parfois on se prenait même dans les bras, mais il ne m'embrassait jamais ni rien.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Kyle. Tu lui as dit ?

\- Oh, Jésus, non ! Ce qui a changé, et bien, c'est un peu une longue histoire, mais disons que j'étais dans un trou de six pieds de long dans le jardin de mes parents au milieu de la nuit, et il commençait à faire sacrément froid. Kenny m'a trouvé là-dedans et m'a aider à sortir, et après il m'a rentré chez moi, m'a déshabiller et m'a fait prendre un bain, parce que j'étais franchement cracra et que je saignais un peu à cause de la pelle. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis pour être sorti de ce trou sans permission, mais Kenny m'a embrassé à un moment entre le bain et le lit, et ça en valait la peine, c'est parfait.

Kyle le regarda bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Butters le prenne dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Vous saurez quoi faire, dit Butters. Bande de petits sauvageons.

Ils sortirent des toilettes, Butters partit chercher Kenny. Kyle avait l'impression d'être somnambule en traversant le couloir pour retrouver Stan qui signait une espèce de registre. La dame de l'accueil leur sourit quand Kyle s'arrêta à côté de lui, et Kyle aurait juré qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble, un couple d'ado. Mais peut-être qu'il délirait à cause de l'espoir.

\- Troisième étage, dit Stan à Kyle en souriant. Il faisait toujours semblant d'être content et détendu quand il ne voulait pas que Kyle se fasse du souci. Kyle lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'il put, ils montèrent à la chambre pour poser leurs affaires. Elle était fade, avec un design pseudo Natif-Américain sur les vieilles couvertures du lit, une lampe en pied dans un coin de la pièce, de la moquette mauve, une poubelle en plastique et un bruit désagréable à cause de l'air conditionné. Kyle nota chaque détail : c'était la chambre où il passera sa dernière nuit avec Stan. Elle avait une vieille odeur de sent-bon pas cher, le genre de machins qui pendouillent aux rétroviseurs des voitures.

\- Tu veux descendre à la plage ? demanda Stan. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, Cartman était en train de téléphoner et Kenny et Butters étaient partis sur la promenade.

\- Ok, dit Kyle, parce que ça aurait eu l'air bizarre s'il avait proposé de se mettre au lit pour faire une sieste ensemble.

Il faisait toujours gris dehors, les nuages semblaient bien décider à rester. La plage était quand même plutôt fréquentée avec ses surfeurs en combinaisons noirs qui faisaient les beaux dans les vagues et les jeunes filles en bikinis allongées sur leurs serviettes comme si ça allait faire venir le soleil. Kyle détestait le sable et se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à changer de chaussures. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un coin un peu à l'écart. Stan s'assit par terre, en collant ses genoux contre son torse. Kyle l'imita. Ils regardèrent l'océan un moment.

\- C'était drôle, finit par dire Stan. Dans la voiture.

\- Tout, ou juste le karaoké ? demanda Kyle qui savait parfaitement à quoi Stan pensait.

\- Tout, répondit Stan. Merde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini. C'est passé tellement vite.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'on est parti il y a au moins huit ans.

\- C'est vrai. Stan sourit, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Il pressa son épaule contre celle de Kyle et la laissa là. Bon, j'ai eu une idée, dit-il.

\- Oui ?

\- L'hôtel où on est coûte seulement cent dollars la nuit. Je te parie que ceux près de mon campus sont encore moins chers, comme ce n'est pas sur la plage. Et si – enfin – et si tu restais ? Je paierai, et peut-être que Kenny et Butters pourront rester avec nous aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se débrouiller. Sauf si, tu sais, si ça te dérange de te faire réveiller le matin par leurs ébats aquatiques.

Stan regardait Kyle avec un grand sourire comme s'il avait déjà dit oui. Kyle voulait le faire. C'était plutôt une bonne idée, même si ça ferait gâcher à Stan encore plus d'argent. Ils pourraient prolonger les vacances, et Kyle agoniserait encore et encore, prétendrait ne pas être jaloux quand Stan rentrera de son entrainement avec ses potes de l'équipe, plus sûr de lui chaque jour. Rien que penser à ça était épuisant. Kyle entoura ses genoux avec ses bras et posa la tête dessus.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Stan. Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas –

\- Tu sais que j'en ai envie, dit Kyle.

\- Oui, et puis, si tu rentres il n'y aura même plus Kenny avec toi à South Park, alors que si tu restes ici tu pourras les aider à trouver du travail, t'as toujours été doué en organisation et tout –

\- Et après quoi ? interrompit Kyle. Il leva la tête mais ne regarda pas Stan.

\- Hein ?

\- Et après quoi, Stan ? Je serai là pour, quoi ? Deux semaines ? Un mois ? Lequel de nous décidera qu'il est temps que je parte ? Toi, j'imagine, vu que c'est ton argent –

\- Kyle –

\- Et on devra se refaire encore des adieux déprimants, et après quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu demandes, dit Stan en fronçant les sourcils. Après tu iras à Penn State, non ?

\- Si, oui, mais – pourquoi – pourquoi tu veux que je reste ici ? Pour aider Kenny et Butters à trouver un job de laveurs de carreaux ? Ou pour toi ? Pour t'aider à t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie, tes entraînements ? Que t'aies quelqu'un avec qui dîner quand tes nouveaux amis seront occupés ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais le gros con comme ça ? demanda Stan. Il avait l'air plus blessé qu'en colère.

\- Je ne – merde ! Ok, peut-être que c'est vrai, mais toi aussi. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste pour te servir de bouche-trou, ou –

\- Je veux que tu restes ici parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ! dit Stan. Il avait l'air en colère à présent, mais aussi inquiet, parce que Kyle commençait à hyperventiler. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive maintenant, mais il savait que c'était le moment, que ça avait déjà commencé.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Kyle. C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles putain –

Kyle paniqua et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, car la perspective de devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire était encore plus terrifiante. Il ne toucha pas ses lèvres, il ne toucha rien du tout, parce que Stan s'était penché en arrière en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.

\- Whoa, dit-il en regardant Kyle comme s'il s'était soudainement métamorphosé en Cartman. Putain de merde, vieux ?

\- Sérieusement ? dit Kyle. Il allait pleurer, quelque chose se déchirait en deux dans sa poitrine, mais il avait encore un peu de temps pour se barrer avant de se briser. Sérieusement, Stan ? Tu vas faire semblant d'être surpris ?

\- Vieux, t'as essayé de – vieux ! Stan regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'ait rien vu.

\- Espèce de sale putain d'enfoiré, dit Kyle. Il avait eu tort pour ses larmes, elles montaient vite, on les entendait déjà dans sa voix. Il se leva en tremblant. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé en te foutant de ma gueule pendant tous ces derniers jours. Pendant toute ma putain de _vie_.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Stan se leva lui aussi, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il espérait faire croire à Kyle qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vu ça venir, ni maintenant ni jamais. T'es dingue ? On n'a jamais fait ça. Toi et moi. On n'a jamais été comme ça.

\- Tu m'as rejoint dans le sac de couchage pour dormir avec moi ! dit Kyle en criant assez fort pour attirer quelques regards curieux. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, déformait l'image de Stan jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse enfin comme il aurait dû être : flou, intouchable, étranger.

\- Arrête de délirer, dit Stan. C'était le moment où il aurait dû attraper Kyle par le poignet normalement, pour l'amener loin des badauds, mais il n'essaya même pas de l'approcher. Je – tu – Kyle, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, _ne me fais pas ça !_

\- Va te faire foutre, dit Kyle, et insulter était la seule chose qu'il avait la force de faire, ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus dur à ravaler. Il parvint à bouger, pour partir loin de l'océan, loin de Stan.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Stan en le suivant. Kyle, attends, arrête –

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, dit Kyle. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Où tu vas ? répéta Stan encore. C'était sa question après ce qui venait de se passer, pas de _Depuis quand tu ressens ce genre de chose ?_ ou _Alors tu es gay ?_ même pas un _On peut quand même rester amis ?_

\- A l'hôtel, dit Kyle. Et _ne me suis_ _pas_. Il essaya d'avoir l'air calme, renifla. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un moment.

\- Kyle, stop, attends, je – on devrait parler –

\- Plus tard, dit Kyle. S'il te plait, ne – reste loin de moi !

Il se mit à courir, persuadé que Stan viendrait le rattraper, le plaquerait comme au football. Il fut en fait soulagé en se rendant compte qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Stan là tout de suite, ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix, et plus il s'éloignait de la plage plus il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à reparler à Stan de sa vie. C'était la fin, la dernière blessure, et il ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux était à blâmer, mais tout avait changé brusquement d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Alors c'était pour ça que les gens ne se déclaraient pas, qu'ils gardaient leurs secrets jusque dans la tombe, qu'ils se jetaient sous les roues des voitures. Kyle faillit le faire, presque sans faire exprès, aveuglé par la dévastation. L'hôtel était de l'autre côté de la rue, mais il n'y retourna pas. Au milieu de toutes ces voitures, un taxi apparu comme un cadeau du ciel, et s'arrêta quand Kyle lui fit signe.

\- Tout va bien ? interrogea le chauffeur quand Kyle grimpa à l'arrière.

\- Oui, répondit Kyle pour que l'homme lui fiche la paix. Il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport, s'il vous plait. Je peux payer par carte de crédit ?

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon.

Et il était parti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de la traductrice :** On arrive vers la fin les amis, plus que le chapitre 8 à poster (qui sera un épilogue). J'en profiterai pour ajouter à la toute fin de la fic un bonus, quelque chose de vraiment chouette ... mais il va falloir être un peu patient. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kyle était le seul résident du Geary Hall qui n'avait pas encore fait son sac pour rentrer à la maison alors qu'ils étaient déjà le dernier vendredi avant Thanksgiving. La résidence universitaire bouillonnait d'une énergie peu habituelle qui le rendait anxieux ; les étudiants célébraient les notes qu'ils venaient d'avoir ou les derniers partiels enfin terminés, impatients de passer la semaine prochaine à s'empiffrer et à glander. On aurait dit que toute la côte est des Etat-Unis se préparait à une évacuation d'urgence et qu'il était le seul laissé de côté, mais il n'était pas question pour lui de retourner à South Park pour les vacances. Il risquerait de croiser Stan s'il y allait.

\- Broflovski !

Jacob criait son nom presque à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans leur chambre, comme si c'était une énorme surprise de voir Kyle là où il était tout le temps : assis à son bureau devant la fenêtre, penché sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Kyle s'entendait assez bien avec lui, mais il était ravi que Jacob rentre à Rhode Island pour la semaine. Il était impatient d'avoir la chambre pour lui tout seul, au moins il pourra regarder du porno en paix.

\- Tu vas vraiment rester ici ? demanda Jacob pour la millième fois depuis que Kyle affirmait n'avoir aucune intention de partir. Le self-service va fermer tu sais. Comment tu vas faire pour _manger_ ?

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils ne vont pas fermer la ville entière pour Thanksgiving, répliqua Kyle, même s'il n'aurait pas été surpris que la plupart des petits restos pas chers ferment plus tôt. La ville ne n'appelait pas State College pour rien. Ce sera assez désert jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Tes vieux vont pas criser de ne pas t'avoir pour Thanksgiving ? insista Jacob. Il entassait des piles de vêtements crasseux dans son sac à dos en discutant. Kyle se rappelait quand il avait regardé le questionnaire rempli par Jacob pour trouver un camarade de chambre et qu'il lui avait demandé si la propreté était une notion qui entrait dans ses critères de recherches. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il partageait son dortoir avec ce mec qui n'avait pas lavé une seule fringue depuis l'emménagement. Kyle lavait les siennes chaque mardi.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas ravis, dit Kyle. Quel euphémisme : sa mère avait pleuré quand il lui avait dit au téléphone qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant décembre. Il faudra bien sauter le pas un jour, mais pour l'instant l'idée de retourner à South Park ne lui inspirait que colère et tristesse, comme s'il était de retour sur cette plage, les yeux fermés, à se mordre les lèvres et à trembler comme un crétin. Il devenait encore rouge d'embarras et de haine en y repensant.

\- Tu ne veux pas revoir tes potes au moins ? interrogea Jacob. Tu – t'as des amis chez toi, hein ?

Kyle renifla en se sentant rougir. Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie à South Park avec Jacob, ni avec aucun de ses amis à Penn State. Jacob lui avait demandé un jour si Kyle avait une copine, et lui avait répondu sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Jacob avait simplement dit « cool » et de temps en temps il lui demandait s'il un gars lui plaisait à l'école, mais leurs discussions sur la vie de Kyle se limitaient là.

\- J'ai des amis, dit Kyle. Mais ils vivent en Californie maintenant. Ils ne reviennent pas non plus pour Thanksgiving.

Ses amis se limitaient exactement au nombre de deux : Butters et Kenny, trop occupés à gérer leurs vies de stars du net pour lui parler régulièrement ces temps-ci. Ils avaient rencontré une étudiante en cinéma à UCLA qui travaillait dans le porno amateur, peu de temps après que Kyle ait brusquement quitté la Californie. Elle les avait convaincu d'utiliser leur jolies bouilles pour en tirer un avantage financier. Cinq mois plus tard, leur site internet générait un peu plus de six mille dollars par mois, et Kenny était convié à une interview dans le journal _The Times_ pour parler du succès de leur site qui mélangeait porno hardcore et recettes de cuisine, impliquant par exemple Butters vêtu uniquement d'un petit tablier à fanfreluches et rien en dessous, en train de faire de jolis cupcakes comme si tout était parfaitement normal. A vrai dire Butters était devenu très célèbre pour ses orgasmes bruyants et sa joliesse naturelle. Les gens étrangers à South Park ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser de ce jeune homme. Kyle avait lu des articles à propos de leur site internet, certains les pointaient du doigt et se moquaient, d'autres faisaient de vrais analyses pseudo-psychologiques du phénomène. Il était à la fois fier d'eux et horrifié, mais au moins savoir qu'ils ne couchaient avec personne d'autre dans leurs vidéos le rassurait un peu.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Jacob. Le dortoir était déjà plus calme, on entendait encore quelques rires dans les autres chambres mais très loin des gloussements surexcités de ces derniers jours. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? interrogea-t-il, planté devant la porte avec ses sacs de voyage. Parfois Kyle trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Butters, même si physiquement il tenait plus de Cartman, avec ses kilos en trop et ses yeux noirs. Mais Jacob était trop curieux, presque agaçant.

\- Tranquille, dit Kyle. Je vais pouvoir bosser tranquillement.

\- Tu ne fais _que_ bosser, Broflovski.

\- N'importe quoi. Il avait commencé à l'entraînement à la course à pied en courant autour du campus, peut-être dans objectif de participer au marathon de Boston au printemps, et une bonne partie de ses lectures était juste pour le plaisir, même si Jacob pensait que c'était pour le travail. Il s'était mis à lire beaucoup de romans, slaves contemporains ou sur l'histoire de la Guerre de Sécession. La combinaison des deux donnait une sensation de déprime réconfortante. Il n'écoutait presque plus de musique, parce que toutes les chansons parlaient de Stan en train de le repousser, même quand il n'y avait pas de paroles. Surtout quand il n'y avait pas de paroles.

\- Bon, d'accord, finit par dire Jacob. Tu peux prendre un de mes sachets de nouilles instantanées si t'as faim et que toutes les boutiques sont fermées. Elles sont dans le tiroir de ma commode.

\- Merci, Jacob.

Kyle quitta son bureau pour se traîner jusqu'à son petit lit double dès que Jacob referma la porte. Étendu sur le dos, il posa les mains sur son ventre et écouta le dortoir devenir de plus en plus calme pendant que la nuit tombait dehors. De gros nuages blancs s'annonçaient, il y avait des menaces de blizzard. Kyle savait qu'il ferait mieux de sortir tout de suite pour faire un stock de nourriture, mais une partie de lui aimait la perspective de se retrouver piégé ici pendant des jours avec les provisions de Jacob comme seules vivres. Il se demanda si Stan verrait la tempête au journal télé et s'inquiéterait pour lui. Probablement pas. Stan avait renoncé à le contacter depuis septembre, après trois mois pendant lesquels Kyle avait réussi, pour sa plus grande fierté, à résister à la tentation de lire ou d'écouter un seul de ses nombreux messages. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre se raviser, écouter ses excuses maladroites pour dire qu'il comprenait enfin et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, le mythique _on pourra toujours être amis_. Ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Kyle ne voulait plus. Il voulait être en paix, être fort et froid comme la pierre, le genre de mec qui surprenait tout le monde quand il souriait. Pour l'instant il y était plutôt arrivé à la fac. Peut-être que dans un mois il arrivera à retourner à South Park sans s'effondrer.

Il finit par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Le silence qui entourait l'étage était presque menaçant, une créature aveugle attendait qu'il bouge pour pouvoir le prendre en chasse. Il se dépêcha d'allumer une lampe. Un peu de neige tombait dehors, rien d'alarmant. Il alla jusqu'à son ordinateur et vérifia les prévisions météo. La tempête n'étais pas prévue avant demain, à son grand soulagement. Elle s'étendait sur la carte comme une blessure ouverte, rose et rouge en son cœur. Boston était déjà recouverte sous presque cinq mètres de neige. Kyle avait vécu entouré de neige toute sa vie et ça ne l'avait jamais effrayé, mais il n'avait jamais été seul pendant une tempête. Il pensa à la nuit dans la montagne avec Stan, au sac de couchage, comme ils s'étaient serrés fort cette nuit-là, désespérément.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer redevenir aussi intime avec lui, comme à l'époque où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir juste à côté, sur le canapé de Stan, alors qu'ils auraient pu se mettre chacun bien éloignés sans problèmes. C'était dangereux et il était beaucoup mieux loin de tout ça. Il ferma la page météo et ouvrit sa boite mail. Il y en avait un nouveau de Kenny.

 _hé ma bite alors devine quoi_

Kenny ne s'était jamais pris la tête avec truc aussi inutile que la ponctuation.

 _ma sœur m'a dit que sa copine lui a dit que ike lui a dit que t'as dit à ta mère que tu ne venais pas pour thxgiving_

 _wtf_

 _je veux dire oui oui je sais pourquoi mais écoute tu pourrais venir ici en avion et rester avec moi et buttercup il est vraiment super bon en cuisine mon pote je crois que je suis au paradis ici et il va faire un trop bon repas et toute la prod sera là_

 _je sais tu n'aimes pas trop le monde du porno mais ils sont vraiment sympas comme gens et je pense que tu t'amuseras_

 _peut-être même que tu pourras rencontrer un mec je dis ça comme ça_

 _et non je parle pas d'un acteur porno tu sais la plupart des gens de notre équipe étudie à la fac dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom_

 _en parlant de ça t'as vu son dernier match_

 _sérieux_

 _enfin bref réponds-moi et dis si tu veux qu'on t'envoie l'argent pour le billet c'est vraiment pas un problème on en a pleins les fouilles_

 _je ne crois pas que butters réalise à quel point il est célèbre c'est juste trop mignon_

 _il dit coucou au fait et que je dois te dire qu'il t'aime_

 _réponds-moi trou du cul_

 _love kenny_

Kyle finit le mail en souriant, malgré la petite note sur le match de Stan. Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais il avait lu des articles qui en parlaient sur le net. Eviter le vrai Stan de chair et d'os était beaucoup plus facile qu'il n'aurait cru, le frisson d'horreur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il recevait un de ses messages le forçait à appuyer sur SUPPRIMER avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, réflexe de survie, mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'appel d'internet ; c'était trop tentant de chercher des informations sur Stan-le-footballer. Kyle avait un dossier de photos top-secrètes de Stan pendant ses matchs. Il faudra vraiment qu'il pense à l'effacer si un jour cet ordinateur devait retourner avec lui à South Park. Regarder ces photos et en chercher de nouvelles était comme une forme douce d'automutilation, si douloureuse que Kyle avait mal au ventre pendant des heures une fois l'excitation de la curiosité passée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Stan jouait comme quaterback depuis déjà trois matchs, ce qui était rare pour un nouveau. Il était adoré par l'école, et semblait heureux sur les photos, avec ses joues roses et ses cheveux en batailles quand il retirait son casque. Kyle était certain qu'il n'était pas la seule personne de ce super pays à se toucher en regardant les photos de presse de Stan. Mais était probablement le seul à se détester pour ça juste après.

Kyle n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir en Californie ni de passer les vacances avec Kenny Butters et leur entourage, mais il trouvera comment décliner poliment son invitation plus tard. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et s'habilla chaudement, en espérant que les petits commerces pas loin n'aient pas déjà fermé. Ça aurait été plus simple s'il avait pris sa voiture avec lui à la fac, même si la perspective de reprendre le volant en mode road trip était un peu trop pour lui, surtout maintenant qu'il était seul. Il lassa ses bottes et enfila la vieille chapka verte qu'il portait tous les jours quand il était môme. Aujourd'hui elle était réservée uniquement à l'hiver, et généralement il l'enlevait une fois à l'intérieur.

Les couloirs étaient inquiétants, si calmes qu'une seule gouttelette d'eau le fit sursauter quand il passa près de la salle de bain. Il pensa à ce que ça ferait de prendre une douche ici au milieu de l'écho dans ce grand endroit vide, nu et vulnérable. D'habitude il aimait être tout seul dans la salle de bain, mais ça sera différent en sachant que personne ne risquerait de débarquer soudainement pour gâcher sa séance de masturbation ou de le déranger en pleine interprétation d'une vielle chanson pop à la con.

Dehors le campus avait des airs de films de zombie, tout avait fichu le camp, la neige de la veille était recouverte de traces de pas. Il reprit un peu d'aplomb en voyant passer un garçon genre étudiant en grosse veste avec un gobelet de café à la main. Ils se firent vaguement un signe pour se saluer et continuèrent leurs chemins, directions opposées. Kyle piqua un sprint en voyant le petit carton écrit « OUVERT » sur la porte de sa supérette préférée du camus pour être sûr d'arriver à temps. Il mourait de faim, et ce sera beaucoup moins romantique de passer la semaine à bouffer des nouilles instantanées de vieux tiroirs poussiéreux. Il prit un panier et le remplit avec des conneries, chips, sodas. Son ventre gargouillait. Le vendeur était toujours aussi inexpressif. Son asociabilité était une chose que Kyle appréciait habituellement, surtout quand il était pressé après une journée de cours. Il se surprit lui-même à vouloir que ce type lui dise quelque chose.

\- Alors, dit Kyle, en ayant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours alors que Jacob était parti il y a tout juste cinq heures. Je crois qu'il y a une grosse tempête de prévue ?

Le vendeur le regarda comme s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir. Il était petit, vieux, avec de grosses lunettes. Kyle ne l'avait jamais vu porter autre chose que ce vieux polo détint mais propre. C'était l'épicerie préférée de Kyle parce qu'elle était la plus propre du coin.

\- La tempête ? insista Kyle en levant les sourcils. La tempête de neige ? Il se sentait comme une merde à fixer ce gars en espérant qu'il comprenne la langue.

\- Oh, oui, la tempête, dit l'homme. Il avait un accent, mais Kyle ne savait pas d'où. Vous rentrez à la maison ? demanda-t-il à Kyle, d'une voix soudainement chaleureuse et concernée.

\- Non, dit Kyle. J'reste là. C'est pour ça que je fais des stocks.

\- Pas de Thanksgiving ? s'étonna le vendeur. Pas de dinde ?

\- Non, pas cette année.

Il paya et partit en se traitant d'imbécile. Ce type croyait probablement que Kyle n'avait pas de famille, ou qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec eux. En vérité ses parents et son frère lui manquaient beaucoup, mais il les reverrait en décembre. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour se préparer à l'interrogatoire : _Tu t'es fait des amis ? Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? Tu as parlé à Stan ?_ Quand Kyle avait débarqué à la maison après la Californie il avait essayé de tout garder pour lui, mais il avait été foutu à la seconde où il avait ouvert la porte et entendu sa mère l'appeler _Bobeleï_ depuis la cuisine. Il croyait qu'il n'avait plus de larmes après celles versées dans le taxi et les sanglots à l'aéroport qui avaient convaincu l'hôtesse d'avancer son billet sans frais supplémentaires, plus la crise de panique qu'il avait eu une fois dans l'avion après avoir effacé le premier SMS de Stan. Sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras pour le cajoler comme s'il avait cinq ans. Tout le monde savait quelques heures plus tard, sans avoir eu besoin d'entendre la moindre explication de Kyle : Stan connaissait enfin ses sentiments, et sa réaction n'avait pas été bonne.

Il monta dans sa chambre et retira sa chapka, ses bottes d'hiver, ses chaussettes trempées et son pantalon. Il alluma la télévision et le bruit aida à rendre la pièce un peu plus vivante, surtout qu'il ne mettait jamais le son aussi fort d'habitude pour ne pas déranger les gens qui bossent. Il se fit cuire un sachet de pâte avec le micro-onde du dortoir et les mangea assis sur lit, la couverture relevée sur ses jambes et un oreiller calé derrière lui. C'était sympa d'être seul, à l'abri et tranquille. Il zappa en prenant soin de passer vite sur ESPN la chaîne sportive pour éviter quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire penser à Stan, qui devait être arrivé à South Park à cette heure-ci, peut-être en train de boire une bière avec son père ou à table avec sa maman. Kyle enroula les nouilles autour de sa fourchette en pensant au premier Thanksgiving juste après que le divorce des parents de Stan. Il l'avait passé chez Kyle pour éviter tout conflit. C'était peu de temps après leur première vraie dispute, celle où ils ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant des semaines. Mais ils étaient plus inséparables que jamais une fois réconciliés. Ils s'étaient couchés tard ce soir de fête pour jouer à Go Fish dans le lit de Kyle, leurs épaules serrées l'une contre l'autre même s'il fallait cacher son jeu de carte.

La télé l'occupa jusqu'à vingt et une heure puis lui tapa sur les nerfs, toutes les chaînes passaient des émissions débiles avec Gordon Ramsey en train de gueuler. Il l'éteignit et posa son ordinateur sur le lit. Il avait reçu un mail de Ike, mais c'était juste un lien vers une B.D en ligne qu'il voulait lui montrer. Un truc très avant-garde, Kyle n'aimait pas trop ça. Il n'avait pas assez de patience pour les blagues de Ike, mais il savait qu'il lui envoyait des messages parce que son grand frère lui manquait, alors il passa une demi-heure à écrire une réponse, en parlant des marshmallows de Pennsylvanie qui n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts que ceux qu'ils faisaient brûler dans le four quand les parents n'étaient pas là. Il enchaîna en critiquant les écharpes de chochottes à la mode chez les gens du campus, puis écrivit un long paragraphe à propos d'un article qu'il avait lu comme quoi les dinosaures auraient été recouverts d'écailles rose bonbon. Il envoya son mail, imagina Ike se taper une barre en lisant les délires de son frère en fumant de l'herbe sur son lit et en regardant Gordon Ramsey faire le show dans la petite télé qu'il avait dans son placard. La solitude l'entoura comme un manteau en s'imaginant là-bas avec Ike, à rigoler à moitié stone en regardant des gens s'embrouiller pour des omelettes. Il ferma la page internet et ouvrit ses images, cliqua sur les très nombreux sous-documents jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui contenait les photos de Stan.

Parfois il le faisait presque sans y penser, paumé dans le brouillard, et d'autre fois il s'en voulait dès le début, détestait que sa bite devienne dure en pensant aux protections que Stan devait mettre sur ses épaules sous son maillot, à quoi il ressemblait quand il enlevait le haut et ne portait plus que ça et son pantalon aux couleurs de l'équipe, la bosse de son entre-jambe bien visible qui crevait les yeux. Stan avait grandi, juste un petit peu, retenait sa respiration, se tenait mieux que l'an dernier quand il jouait à son ancien poste au lycée. Il avait de l'assurance, l'air de celui qui sait ce qu'il fait. De celui qui sait baiser une fille, même si d'après Cartman que n'était pas le cas. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle le prendra en main, une moins intimidante que Wendy. Jolie et douce, trop submergée par la foule furieuse pour venir le voir jouer. Stan l'emmènerait dîner après et lui ferait revivre le match. Elle écouterait à peine, trop occupée à l'admirer, en posant ses coudes délicats au bord de la table.

Kyle aimait se torturer avec ce genre de connerie avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. C'était encore mieux et ça faisait pitié, mais toute cette histoire faisait pitié de toute façon.

Il imagina un fantasme à mille lieux de la réalité pour le plus de plaisir possible : Stan dans le vestiaire de leur ancien lycée, nu et recouvert de savon, il arrivait derrière Kyle et le poussait doucement contre le mur en carrelage froid, lui écartait les cuisses, le touchait partout. Kyle enleva son boxer sous la couverture en imaginant la queue en érection de Stan contre ses fesses pour le taquiner, le rire discret qu'il ferait quand Kyle poussera un gémissement et se cambrera, pour en avoir plus.

 _Tu es toujours ma salope à moi ?_ lui aurait demandé Stan, en connaissant la réponse. Il aurait fait tomber Kyle à genoux sur le sol crade de la douche pour le supplier de le sucer. Il prendrait Kyle par les cheveux – dans son fantasme ils étaient encore assez long pour que ce soit possible. En vrai ça aurait été difficile, même s'ils commençaient un peu à repousser. Il les avait coupé court juste avant la rentrée, et en fin de compte trouvait que ça le rendait encore plus moche, mais c'était trop tard. Au moins il aimait son air faussement plus sérieux et le look de petite brute que ça lui donnait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un peu repoussé ils étaient plus doux, comme les premières herbes qui repoussent après un incendie. Il leva la main pour les toucher, imagina que c'était la main de Stan à la place, qu'il lui faisait avancer la tête pour que Kyle le prenne plus dans sa bouche.

Le truc habituel ne marchait pas, dix minutes plus tard le frottement commençait à l'irriter. Il mit plus de lubrifiant et entama les mesures qu'il réservait normalement pour les situations d'urgence, quand il devait finir vite au risque de se faire surprendre par Jacob après sa journée de cours. Il se sentit rougir à l'idée, même s'il savait que personne ne risquait de l'interrompre, mais ça marchait à chaque fois. Il vira la couverture et plia ses jambes, s'offrit au Stan imaginaire, se toucha avec une main pendant que l'autre tenait son genoux bien écarté. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la vulnérabilité lui glisser sur la peau. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait offrir cette sensation à quelqu'un, surtout pas la personne dont il rêvait le plus.

\- Prends-moi, chuchota-t-il en offrant les mots au vide, la tête penchée en arrière, paupières fermées, cambré. Prends-moi, Stan, _oui_.

Il était tout près, sa main allait vite, presque des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il imagina Stan au-dessus de lui, si grand, son sexe aller et venir en lui, _si grand_ , qui l'écartait, le prenait avec force. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite chose à Kyle, qui gémissait pour de vrai, alors le Stan de son fantasme se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Elle ne m'a jamais fait jouir comme toi.

Kyle gémit en allant encore plus fort, profitant que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il était secoué, vidé, ses jambes tombèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Il s'imaginait toujours que le Stan de son fantasme redevenait gentil et doux après. Il avait vraiment essayé de refouler de genre de délire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il en avait trop besoin. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures et se tourna sur le côté en imaginant que Stan le câlinait derrière lui, en cuillère, et l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou pendant que son bras se refermait sur poitrine de Kyle. Ça ne marchait pas, pas comme d'habitude. Kyle savait, à présent, ce que ça faisait d'être allongé avec Stan endormi dans son dos, son bras plus lourd, sa respiration plus lente. Il se planqua sous la couverture et essaya de dormir, il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans l'avion qu'il avait pris en Californie. Il ne se rappelait quasiment pas de son vol. Les passagers lui avaient donné des mouchoirs, les hôtesses des verres d'eau, on l'avait fixé curieusement, Kyle avait bien cru que ses côtes allaient lui tomber dans le ventre. Quand il s'était enfin endormi, il avait rêvé que Stan était assis près de lui dans cet avion, mais qu'il l'ignorait et tapait des trucs sur son téléphone.

La chambre état froide à son réveil. Il sortit le nez de sous la couverture, une rumeur qu'il avait entendu lui revint en tête, comme quoi on éteignait le chauffage pendant les vacances. Il faisait toujours nuit noir dehors, même pas de neige. Il trébucha en se levant, aveuglé par la lumière du plafond, décida de l'éteindre. De retour dans son lit, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par les ténèbres autour de lui. C'était surtout le silence qui lui faisait peur, il pensa à chercher son lecteur MP3, mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'heure suivante à écouter ses vieilles chansons. _Sick of myself when I look at you, don't you think I wish I could stay, everybody here wants you._ Il entendait ces chansons en boucle dans sa tête de toute façon, caché sous la couverture, encore et encore.

Peut-être que rester tout seul était une mauvaise idée.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau il savait que c'était le petit matin, même avec la couverture sur la tête. Il la chassa et vit la neige tomber à gros flocons par la fenêtre, comme un grand drap blanc. Il la regarda très longtemps, imagina qu'elle puisse l'enterrer vivant.

Il entendit quelque chose au loin : des pas. Dans la cage d'escalier, puis dans le couloir, ils se rapprochaient. Il s'assit et fixa la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée, mais ça ne servit à rien, la personne tapa dessus pour demander à rentrer.

\- Qui c'est ? cria Kyle depuis le lit, la couverture relevée jusqu'au menton.

\- C'est moi, répondit quelqu'un dont la voix ressemblait tellement à celle de Stan que Kyle fut convaincu qu'il rêvait. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié comment était sa voix en fin de compte, parce que quand il sortit du lit la chambre était gelée, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu froid dans un rêve. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, retira la chaîne et ouvrit, juste assez pour s'assurer que vraiment ça ne pouvait pas être Stan de l'autre côté. Quand il le vit, à bout de souffle comme s'il venait juste de monter les cinq étages en courant, le manteau trempé par la neige fondue, Kyle ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

\- Tes cheveux, dit Stan. Kyle leva la main pour les toucher. Ils semblaient pareils à dans la vraie vie, si c'était bien la réalité : courts mais en train de repousser, de redevenir bouclés comme avant.

\- Je les ai coupé, dit Kyle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, Kyle à moitié dans le brouillard et tremblant de froid, Stan tenant le sac qu'il avait pris pour ranger la vodka, ce soir-là, à Vegas. Kyle fut le premier à retrouver sa voix, incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-il, en se souvenant qu'il était en colère.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, dit Stan.

\- Je ne les ai même pas lu. Il en était très fier, mais dit à voix haute ça faisait juste débile et infantile.

\- Je peux rentrer ? demanda Stan.

Kyle baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon dégueulassé par son activité de tout à l'heure et un T-shirt trop fin, presque transparent. Il ne s'était pas préparer à la possibilité que Stan puisse vouloir rentrer dans sa chambre de dortoir, jamais, pas une fois.

\- J'imagine, dit-il, en reculant pour libérer le passage.

Stan rentra dans la chambre, et Kyle le regarda la découvrir : le bureau en bordel de Jacob, celui parfaitement rangé de Kyle, ses draps froissés comme des chiffons. Kyle avait tellement imaginé sa confrontation avec Stan, de mille façons différentes : furieux, tendre, à cinquante ans sur la route désertique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait même pas où regarder.

\- Alors, dit Stan. Ton coloc est sympa ?

\- Sérieusement ? Kyle lui lança un regard noir. Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que t'as à dire?

\- J'ai plein de trucs à dire ! Stan eu l'air énervé tout à coup, puis désespéré, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je – J'ai passé dix heures à l'aéroport, mon vol a été annulé à cause de la tempête, j'ai dû les supplier pour avoir un avion jusqu'à Boston, et après j'ai pris un bus jusqu'ici –

\- Un _bus_?

\- Oui, Kyle, un bus ! Parce que tu ne veux plus me parler, et je ne pouvais pas lâcher le football, je suis censé être à Glendale pour ce putain de Fiesta Bowl à la con samedi, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu peux reprendre ton bus de merde et partir au Fiesta Bowl, dit Kyle en attrapant son pantalon de pyjama qui traînait par terre pour l'enfiler, enfin assez réveillé pour se rendre compte qu'il était à moitié nu, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Parce que je ne veux pas t'écouter. T'es désolé, je suis pathétique, tu ne m'en veux pas, parfait, génial, super –

\- Tu crois que tu sais tout sur tout ! dit Stan qui criait déjà. Ça faisait tellement ridicule au milieu de cette pièce vide, comme s'ils étaient sur une scène de théâtre.

\- J'en sais assez, répliqua Kyle. Tu – je – je me suis ridiculisé, et –

\- Stop ! interrompit San en levant ses mains. Tu vois, c'est comme la dernière fois. Tu t'es mis à hurler, et je ne savais pas quoi faire, et tu – tu m'as planté là –

\- Oh – ferme ta gueule ! Kyle serra les dents pour se retenir de crier de frustration, attrapa son oreiller et le balança sur le lit de Jacob. Je t'ai planté ? Tu m'en veux à cause de ça ? C'est ça que t'as écrit dans tes messages de merde, « Pourquoi tu es parti, Kyle, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais quand t'as voulu – quand t'as essayé –

\- Je suis nul à chier pour ce genre de chose, Ok ? lança Stan violemment. Demande à Wendy ! Je lui ai demandé de t'écrire, mais elle a dit que ça te mettrait encore plus en colère –

\- Wendy ? T'en as parlé à Wendy, putain de merde ?

\- Avec qui j'aurai pu parler ? J'allais pas en discuter avec Kenny, et mon meilleur ami ne m'adresse plus la parole –

\- Arrête de dire que je suis ton meilleur ami ! cria Kyle. Il avait préparé ce moment là, mais n'aurait jamais cru devoir le dire à voix haute. Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami ! Je me suis répété pendant des plombes que c'était le plus important, que c'était ce que je voulais pour de vrai, mais c'était faux ! Je voulais être à la place de Wendy, tu comprends ça ? Ça va te faire partir d'ici en courant ? C'est que tu voulais entendre pour être sûr que c'était bien fini ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là, putain, bon Dieu, je ne veux même pas te voir.

Kyle lui tourna le dos et fixa la porte, en se rendant bien compte qu'en faisant ça il bloquait aussi la seule sortie. Il pouvait entendre Stan respirer, marcher vers lui. Stan allait encore lui raconter un tas de conneries, et même lui donner ses sales tapes amicales qui ne voulaient rien dire, qui fonderaient comme du sucre sur sa peau, ces merdes qu'il avait imaginé tout seul dans sa tête.

\- Ne me regarde pas alors, dit Stan d'une voix timide. Kyle se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait déjà entendu avec une voix pareille depuis qu'elle avait muée et qu'il était devenu un homme. Ça me va, continua-t-il. Je m'en fous. Mais tu veux bien m'écouter ? Juste une seconde ?

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ces trucs, dit Kyle. Il pleurait, il n'avait jamais imaginé pleurer quand ils se reverraient face à face, il se voyait froid et sûr de lui jusqu'à ce que Stan se tire. Je ne veux pas entendre que t'as de la peine pour moi –

\- Tu me manques ! lança Stan si fort que Kyle sentit la fenêtre vibrer, mais peut-être qu'il hallucinait. Et je sais pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait.

\- Ouais, merveilleux, je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant. Kyle avait les yeux fermés. T'as tout compris. C'est fantastique, Stan, merci.

\- J'ai regardé du porno gay, dit Stan d'une voix tout à coup beaucoup plus faible, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans l'air. Kyle ouvrit les yeux, décortiqua la phrase dans sa tête pour la nier, la rejeter, au moins l'expliquer. Il se retourna vers Stan lentement, juste pour voir s'il se foutait de lui. Stan était tout rouge, le souffle court, les mains serrées.

\- Quoi ? dit Kyle.

\- Ok, bon – écoute, bégaya Stan en levant les mains. Après que t'aies – après la plage ce jour-là, je voulais absolument que tu me reparles, et puis c'est devenu claire que tu ne voulais plus me voir, alors j'ai décidé que j'allais te détester, parce que tu me rends taré, Kyle, putain, t'es tellement borné. Après je, enfin, tu étais vraiment parti, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé –

\- Ne me dis pas ça, grinça Kyle, en larme. Je ne veux pas.

\- Ecoute-moi ! s'exclama Stan en se rapprochant de lui. Je – je me suis dit, bordel, fais chier. J'aurai dû essayer. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé, Kyle. Je ne suis pas débile.

\- Tu savais, dit Kyle en secouant la tête. Tu savais tout, et t'as joué avec moi, tu m'as fait croire –

\- Stop ! Stan donna un coup de poing contre la porte, à deux doigts de la tête de Kyle. Il était juste en face de lui, ses yeux noirs de colère. Kyle se tut et se recroquevilla pour se faire tout petit, les mains collées à la porte. Il était pris au piège face à sa plus grande peur, celle qu'il fuyait depuis son départ de Californie : Stan était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le café dans son halène, et il n'y avait personne à part eux, nul part où se cacher.

\- Ne pleure pas, dit Stan en retrouvant sa voix timide et douce. Il essuya les larmes sur la joue de Kyle, et Kyle ferma les yeux, sa poitrine prise de tremblements parce qu'il voulait désespérément refouler tout le reste. Il essaya de parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas, pas sans risquer de s'humilier complètement.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais être à la place de Wendy, dit Stan, toujours tout bas, trop prêt. C'est de ça dont j'avais le plus peur, vieux, plus que tout le reste. Avec elle je foirais tout, je la rendais folle, et plus j'essayais de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait plus je nous foutais dans la merde. On avait ces rendez-vous complètement horribles, et après j'allais chez toi, dans ta chambre, et tu étais si - t'étais – tu trouvais que j'étais génial, avec toi je me sentais bien dans ma peau – Sa voix se brisa à ce moment, il regarda par la fenêtre. Kyle regardait par là, lui aussi. La neige n'avait pas arrêté de tomber, elle lavait le monde avec un blanc propre.

\- Je ne suis pas doué, pour. Ce genre de chose, continua Stan. Il leva les yeux vers Kyle et enleva encore quelques larmes de ses joues. Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser sans vomir, j'étais nul à chier au lit, je ne disais jamais ce qu'il fallait au bon moment et je l'énervais. Et ce n'est pas à cause de Wendy, Wendy est une fille super, merde, c'était moi, et je – je détestais l'idée qu'on puisse devenir comme ça. Je voulais que les choses ne changent pas, parce que c'était tellement simple avec toi, et tu étais – à moi, Kyle, je m'en fous de comment tu veux l'appeler, tu étais à moi.

\- Connard, souffla Kyle, incapable d'en dire plus. Stan sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas dit méchamment. Il essayait toujours d'empêcher les larmes de couler, peine perdue.

\- C'est devenu de plus en plus difficile, dit Stan. Garder bien en tête que tu étais juste mon meilleur ami. Je sais que j'ai abusé en profitant que tu me laisses te – toucher, et je suis désolé pour ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, tu étais si – ça n'avait rien à voir avec Wendy. J'avais pas besoin de crever de honte et de me sentir comme une merde si je ne bandais pas avec toi. C'était _bien_ au contraire, parce que c'était comme si j'avais gagné une espèce de bataille contre moi-même, ou que je te protégeais, ou bien je nous protégeais tous les deux, enfin je ne sais pas trop – Putain, dit Stan en grimaçant. C'est n'importe quoi. Je fais n'importe quoi.

\- Ouais, confirma Kyle faiblement. Stan rit.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai paniqué ce jour-là, reprit Stan. A la plage, le dernier jour. J'aurai donné les trente mille dollars et tout le fric de ma bourse pour juste une autre nuit avec toi, et j'essayais d'avoir l'air détaché pour ne pas te faire flipper, mais j'avais tellement besoin de toi, Kyle, plus que jamais. Et là, tu m'as. Embrassé, et –

\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, interrompit Kyle, la voix plus forte à cause de la colère que lui provoquait cette humiliation. J'ai voulu t'embrasser. Tu m'as envoyé chier.

\- J'ai paniqué ! C'est arrivé tout à coup au milieu du reste, je – Je ne pouvais pas affronter ça. Que tu prennes la place de Wendy et que tout se casse la gueule, t'aurais découvert que je ne sais même pas embrasser, que je suis tellement mauvais pour ces choses que même Cartman donne plus envie –

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être t'aimais pas les filles ? lança Kyle en lui jetant un regard furieux. T'y as jamais pensé ?

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! C'était ma plus grosse peur au monde !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'aurais été comme moi ? Plus aussi parfait, aussi cool –

\- Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que j'aurai pu être avec toi ! Stan était au bord du précipice, et Kyle s'était enfin calmé, il commençait à entendre pour de vrai ce que Stan avait à lui dire. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Kyle ne savait pas trop s'il devait l'interrompre et Stan avait du mal à retrouver sa voix.

\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, dit Stan. T'avais cette idée que j'étais – incroyable – je ne sais pas comment tu pouvais croire ça, mais j'aurai pu foirer tous les matchs de foot devant le lycée réuni, j'aurai pu avoir Wendy que se foutait de moi avec Cartman dans mon dos, j'aurai pu supporter que tout se casse la gueule, mais avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu réalises que la plupart du temps je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fous de ma vie.

\- Alors c'est ça ? dit Kyle. J'étais trop précieux pour que tu me touches ? Comme les petits jouets des collectionneurs, bien rangés dans leurs boîtes ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça que je l'ai justifié, dit Stan. Il renifla et se frotta le visage avec la manche de son manteau. Je suis un lâche, pour résumer. Ou je l'étais. J'ai affronté ma peur de laisser partir Wendy, tu sais, j'ai accepté d'avoir échoué, que je ne la rendrai jamais heureuse. Et j'ai cru que j'allais chier dans mon froc avant mon premier match, mais j'y suis allé, et j'ai gagné, et, hum. Tu as vu mes matchs ?

\- J'ai lu des articles dessus. Kyle commença à déboutonner lentement le manteau de Stan. Il était plein de neige fondue, il risquait d'attraper un rhume s'il le gardait trop longtemps.

\- D'accord, dit Stan en regardant les mains de Kyle descendre sur les boutons au niveau de la poitrine. J'ai affronté deux de mes trois plus grandes peurs et je suis encore debout. Et je voulais tellement te revoir, Kyle, mais tu faisais le mort.

\- C'est moi ta dernière peur ? Kyle avait fini d'ouvrir le manteau, il l'écarta et l'ôta des épaules de Stan. Son duffle-coat tomba par terre, à ses pieds, révélant un T-shirt à manche longue trop léger pour la saison et le Lucky jeans que Stan avait reçu en cadeau par son père pour la remise des diplômes.

\- C'est t'embrasser ma plus grande peur, dit Stan. Kyle regardait toujours le jean de Stan, puis ses pieds.

\- T'as des nouvelles bottes d'hiver ? demanda-t-il en se sentant plus calme que jamais après le coup de massue qu'il avait reçu en comprenant pourquoi Stan était là, pourquoi il était si pale tout à coup.

\- Kyle, dit Stan.

\- T'as dit un truc sur du porno gay ? rappela Kyle en le regardant. Il manqua de sursauter en voyant que Stan s'était encore rapproché, il avait collé son coude contre la porte, à coté de la tête de Kyle.

\- Oh – ouais. Stan se mordit la lèvre. Hum, je me suis dis, tu sais, que je pourrais. Voir. Mais j'ai détesté. Bordel, ils sont trop moches. Sérieux, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Kenny et Butters sont si populaires, c'est parce qu'ils sont mignons et jeune et tout. Enfin, je ne suis pas allé sur leur site, hein !

\- Moi non plus, dit Kyle précipitamment, même s'il avait regardé les recettes de cuisine quelques minutes par curiosité morbide. Butters avait des barrettes dans les cheveux et des gants de four façon animaux en peluche.

\- J'ai continué à regarder un peu, quand même, continua Stan. Des vidéos normales, mais la plupart sont trop dégoûtantes. C'est pas la _chose_ qui m'embête, je veux dire, si je continuais à regarder c'était pour le voir, mais ce n'était jamais bien comme il faut, ils ont toujours l'air de faire chier ou ils sont trop violents, ou ils sont juste trop moches pour que je pense à autre chose. Je me suis rendu compte, tu sais, il n'y a pas longtemps, que je cherche quelque chose à chaque fois que je clique sur une vidéo. Quelque chose de très précis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Kyle, même s'il pensait connaître déjà la réponse, d'instinct.

\- Quelqu'un qui te ressemble, dit Stan. Il rougit, comme Kyle. Mais si je finissais par trouver quelqu'un avec, par exemple, la bonne couleur de cheveux, ou les bonnes épaules, c'était encore pire en fait, parce qu'il couchait avec un type qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à moi, et ça me rendait jaloux et malade et je me suis mis à t'imaginer avec des mecs à la fac, des mecs qui savent ce qu'ils font -

\- Je n'ai été avec personne, dit Kyle, et l'admettre à voix haute lui redonna envie de pleurer. Stan soupira longuement, hocha la tête.

\- Je détestais ces vidéos parce que c'était toujours n'importe quoi, dit Stan. J'en cherchais toujours avec le vrai toi et le vrai moi. C'est ça que je voulais. C'est ce que je veux.

Il se rapprocha en touchant les cheveux de Kyle. Kyle avait le souffle coupé, il tremblait et ses joues le brûlaient, il se colla tout seul contre la porte à mesure que Stan s'avançait vers lui en encadrant sa tête avec ses bras. Stan n'avait plus l'air effrayé. Il avait l'air d'une personne qui allait enfin pouvoir manger un plat qu'il avait attendu pendant seize ans. Kyle n'était pas certain qu'il arriverait à tenir le coup sans perdre connaissance à cause de la révélation écrasante que ça arrivait, vraiment, juste maintenant, que le visage de Stan se penchait vers le sien.

\- Tu peux me dire si c'est pas bien, dit Stan, la respiration brûlante sur les lèvres de Kyle, la peur venant de refaire surface dans ses yeux.

\- Stan, dit Kyle en implorant, et ça arriva, pour de vrai, les lèvres de Stan contre les siennes, sa langue qui lui demandait de venir dans sa bouche. Kyle ne savait pas vraiment embrasser, même si Bebe avait voulu lui apprendre au collège. Il en gardait un souvenir mouillé et malsain, et il n'avait pas beaucoup eu envie de recommencer depuis, même dans ses fantasmes. Il en aurait rêvé s'il avait su que c'était comme ça. La langue de Stan était chaude et douce et parfaite, elle réveillait chaque cellule de son cerveau et excitait Kyle dans son pantalon de pyjama, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la goûter avec sa propre langue, en essayant de se grandir pour avoir un meilleur accès. Stan comprit l'idée et attrapa Kyle par les cuisses pour le surélever et le planquer contre la porte avec son corps, en continuant de l'embrasser, tous les deux gémissaient.

\- C'est bien, souffla Kyle en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Stan. C'est bien, vraiment bi- _mph_.

Stan ne semblait avoir autant besoin d'être rassuré que Kyle croyait. Il avait assez de confiance pour lui serrer les fesses en l'embrassant, Kyle bien équilibré en serrant fort ses jambes autant de sa taille. Il voulait qu'il le serre jusqu'à ce qu'il saute comme un bouchon de champagne, il voulait les mains de Stan partout en même temps. Stan était dur, lui aussi, il frottait son sexe contre le pyjama de Kyle.

\- Tu m'as embrassé dans le cou, dit Kyle en haletant. A Vegas.

\- Je sais, murmura Stan. Il colla son visage contre sa joue. Je repense à ton goût chaque jour. A chaque fois que je me touche.

 _\- Putain_ , Ok, le lit, pose-moi sur le lit.

Stan le porta en lui mordillant le cou, et quand ses jambes touchèrent le bord du lit ils tombèrent ensemble dessus. Kyle était aveuglé tellement il désirait tout ce qui arrivait, et par son incrédulité, incapable de croire vraiment qu'il allait l'avoir, il voulait ralentir pour en prendre pleinement conscience mais il n'y arrivait pas, surtout quand Stan le retourna sur le dos pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasser comme s'il avait toujours su comment faire. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kyle, qui poussa un gémissement si fort et affamé que ça les surpris tous les deux. Stan recula pour voir si Kyle allait bien, sa main toujours sous son haut, sur une côte.

\- Si on avait fait ça quand on avait quinze ans, souffla Kyle en pensant au jour où ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble après la tempête de neige. Si on l'avait fait, j'aurais crevé de peur.

\- Tu ne crèves pas de peur maintenant ? demanda Stan. Kyle fit non de la tête.

\- T'as pas idée – le nombre de fois – à quel point – j'ai imaginé ce que ça ferait de t'avoir, en moi ?

\- Putain de _merde_ , Kyle. Stan se pencha pour l'embrasser, fort et assoiffé, en respirant dans la bouche de Kyle, en cherchant son torse. Ils soupirèrent en même temps quand il trouva le téton droit de Kyle et qu'il passa les doigts dessus.

\- Je les voyais sous ton T-shirt, dit Stan en murmurant comme si c'était un secret. Kyle lui fit un sourire amusé, parce que c'était un peu bizarre, et c'était parfait, ça aidait.

\- Mets ta bouche dessus, dit Kyle. Et tes dents aussi.

Stan releva le haut de Kyle en exposant son torse à la froideur de la chambre. Kyle plongea la main dans son pyjama pour se toucher pendant que Stan l'embrassait et le mordait là où il avait dit. Il allait venir, et il le voulait, comme ça il redeviendra dur et il pourra jouir encore, et encore, toute la journée, plaqué sous Stan.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda Stan en levant la tête. Sa bouche était rose et un peu gonflée, Kyle ne résista pas et lui toucha les lèvres. Stan lui embrassa le bout des doigts. Tu trembles, dit-il.

\- On pourrait aller sous la couverture, dit Kyle. Tu pourras enlever tes bottes. En disant ça il se demanda tout à coup combien de temps Stan pourra rester. Il repoussa l'idée très loin, il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester allongé là, les jambes écartées et le T-shirt levé, la poitrine rouge et mordue. Stan regardait Kyle en défaisant ses chaussures, et Kyle se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la main plongé dans son pantalon. Il se toucha, lentement. Stan gémit.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé, dit Stan. A quoi tu ressemblais.

\- Quand je me branle ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aurai montré si tu avais demandé.

\- J'aurai explosé si tu m'avais montré.

\- C'est le but, non ? dit Kyle. Il avait envie de baisser son pyjama, de montrer sa queue à Stan, mais c'était terrifiant. Il continua à se toucher pendant que Stan se déshabillait, s'humidifia les lèvres en voyant son torse nu, son boxer à rayure qui avait du mal à contenir son érection.

\- Tu te rappelles dans la voiture, dit Stan alors qu'ils se mettaient sous la couverture. Quand on parlait parce que tu ne l'avais jamais fait ?

\- Je ne l'ai toujours pas fait, rectifia Kyle. Il retira son T-shirt, les mains de Stan retournèrent aussitôt sur ses tétons.

\- Je crois que ça ne m'était jamais venu en tête qu'une autre personne puisse te le faire, dit Stan. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne clair que t'allais partir à la fac sans moi. Ça me rendait fou, j'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te toucher.

\- Je t'ai attendu, dit Kyle. Il attrapa la main de Stan sous la couette, la fit descendre sur son entrejambe. Personne ne m'a jamais touché ici.

\- Tant mieux, dit Stan. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il passa la main sous le pantalon de Kyle, ils arrêtèrent de respirer tous les deux quand elle s'enroula autour de son sexe. Parce que ça m'appartient.

Kyle jouit en poussant un cri moins d'une seconde après, en attrapant les bras de Stan pour les serrer, ses hanches prient de sursauts. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie que Stan dise ça, mais il se souvenait bien avoir rêver du reste : un orgasme plongé dans l'odeur de Stan, son corps, ses baisers à présent lents, en serrant toujours sa bite.

\- Pardon, lança Kyle à bout de souffle. L'excuse était peut-être adressée à lui-même, pour avoir attendu si longtemps d'affronter une situation humiliante qui se transformait finalement en un putain de moment absolument parfait. Stan haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? répéta-t-il. Tu te fous de moi ? Il se baissa pour poser un baiser sur l'oreille de Kyle, et soupira comme s'il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient élu domicile dans leur petit château en sucre glacé rien qu'à eux. Je veux te voir le refaire pleins de fois, dit-il. Kyle sourit au plafond, il délirait de joie. Il chercha le sexe de Stan, frotta son boxer pour le toucher.

\- Vieux, tu es énorme, chuchota-t-il. Peut-être qu'ils chuchoteront toute la journée, pour contrebalancer avec les cris de leur dispute de tout à l'heure. Stan eu un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ne plaisait pas à Wendy, dit-il.

\- Que ta bite soit grosse ?

\- Ouais.

Kyle eu son plus grand sourire depuis des mois.

\- On sait pourquoi elle aime Cartman, dit-il, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Stan embrassa Kyle sur les joues, gémit comme si ça le rendait trop heureux de voir Kyle ainsi, aussi joyeux.

\- Tu veux que je l'enlève ? demanda Stan quand Kyle glissa ses doigts sur l'élastique du boxer.

\- Oui, dit Kyle. Il devait retirer son pantalon et son boxer aussi, vu qu'ils étaient mouillés. Ils envoyèrent promener le reste de leurs vêtements, bien cachés sous la couverture qui semblait encore plus chaude une fois dénudés. Kyle toucha le torse de Stan, du bout de ses doigts, tremblant, il parcouru les muscles qui s'étaient encore développés depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Stan le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa le long de sa mâchoire, il y avait quelque chose de tellement rassurant dans la façon dont il manipulait Kyle comme pour lui dire : _N'aie pas peur, Kyle, elle ne te fera pas mal._ Kyle se remit à rire nerveusement, la main sur le ventre de Stan. Il sentait la chaleur qui montait chez Stan en bas, et il n'avait pas peur, il voulait juste savourer ce moment, mais c'était Stan qui avait l'air inquiet quand il croisa ses yeux. Kyle l'embrassa et fit un mémo mental pour se souvenir de ne plus rire, parce que Stan était une petite fleur sensible à propos de certains sujets.

\- Tu aimes cette grosse bite de goy ? demanda Stan avec un petit sourire bête, mais Kyle n'en profita pas pour rigoler. Il hocha la tête et frotta son pouce contre le bout du gland, étala la première goutte, regarda Stan battre des paupières.

\- Je veux te sucer mais je ne sais pas comment on fait, dit Kyle. Stan grogna et bougea les hanches pour que Kyle fasse de même avec ses doigts.

\- Tu pourrais t'exercer sur moi, dit-il. Je te donnerai des conseils

\- Wendy était bonne à ça ? interrogea Kyle d'une voix triste. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter ce genre de questions, mais ça le tracassait alors autant demander. Stan fit non de la tête.

\- Elle ne le faisait pas, dit-il. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Elle trouvait ça antiféministe ? demanda Kyle, surpris. Il avait le sexe de Stan dans la main depuis moins d'une minute et il le voulait déjà dans sa bouche.

\- Non, elle – _hun_ , Kyle – elle, heu, a essayé une fois, mais elle s'est fâchée parce que je lui ai dis de ne pas me morde. C'était pour rire, mais elle, _ah_ , elle l'a pris personnellement. Ok, j'vais, j'vais jouir si tu continues de faire ça avec ton pouce.

\- Jouis alors, dit Kyle. Stan le fit en se mordant la bouche comme si ça lui faisait mal, puis se lâcha complètement en gémissant, la tête penchée en arrière. Kyle lui lécha le cou en respirant contre lui, il aurait voulu une photo à ce moment précis. Stan avait l'air si heureux, conquis, si adulte et fragile à la fois.

\- Viens-là, dit Stan, même si Kyle était déjà pratiquement allongé sur lui. Ils roulèrent sous la couverture et échangèrent un baiser endormi, en se touchant à des zones érogènes encore mystérieuses. Kyle traça le contour de l'oreille de Stan et Stan frotta son pouce dans le creux de son bassin en le chatouillant. Le monde était silencieux, excepté le bruit de leurs baisers, le murmure de la neige et le léger ronronnement de la chaudière. Elle avait du être mise en marche finalement.

\- Tu as vraiment pris un bus depuis Boston ? demanda Kyle.

\- Onze heures, répondit Stan. Mais la neige a commencé à immobiliser la route quand on arrivait en Pennsylvanie, alors il y a eu une annonce pour dire qu'ils ne redémarreraient pas si le temps empirait. J'ai tellement prié. Il embrassa Kyle sur le bout du nez, nerveux en repensant à ça.

\- Onze heures, bon Dieu – t'es parti quand de Californie ?

\- Mercredi.

\- Bordel de merde, vieux !

\- Ouais. On est la semaine avant Thanksgiving, mon pote. L'aéroport était encore pire que le trajet de bus. Tu voulais vraiment rester ici toute la semaine ?

\- Je crois. Je veux dire, à la base je le faisais juste pour éviter de te voir. Comment t'as deviné, au fait ?

\- Kenny, dit Stan. Kyle sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Tu lui as dit que tu venais ?

\- Non. Putain, je ne savais même pas que je viendrais ici avant mercredi après-midi, après mon dernier cours. J'avais mon billet pour Denver et tout.

\- Attends, dit Kyle. Attends. T'as terminé les cours mercredi après-midi ?

\- Non, juste la journée. J'ai séché le jeudi et le vendredi. Il haussa les épaules. Je joue dans l'équipe de foot, vieux. On s'en sort pour ce genre de connerie.

\- Quel con, dit Kyle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il embrassa Stan dans le cou, incapable de tenir une minute sans goûter sa peau. Tu es tout salé, dit-il. C'était quand ta dernière douche ?

\- Heu. Mercredi matin ?

\- Putain, Stanley. Tu sens quand même trop bon. Kyle gémit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Peut-être que tu aimes quand je suis sale, dit Stan, et Kyle renifla, amusé. Comme ça tu peux être horrifié et te sentir super propre en comparaison.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Il y a la tempête. Tu es coincé ici. Kyle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stan, timide.

\- J'avais prévu de rester squatter ici de toute façon. Pour la semaine. Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses t'embrasser.

\- Tu savais que je voudrais.

\- Non, vraiment pas, Kyle, ça fait cinq mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. Merde, j'ai tellement de trucs à te dire.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Kyle en souriant.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Il s'assit et Kyle l'admira dans la lumière froide. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir allumé quand il avait laissé Stan rentrer, parce que cette ambiance naturelle était juste parfaite pour leur premier baiser, pure et douce à travers la fenêtre.

\- Tu as faim ? dit Kyle. J'ai fait les course hier.

\- C'est des Chips Ahoy ? demanda Stan d'une voix presque émue en les voyant posées sur le bureau de Kyle.

Ils prirent des cookies et burent du Gatorade pour le déjeuner, nus, en laissant des miettes sur le drap. Stan raconta à Kyle comment se passait le football, que la taille du stade lui donnait parfois l'impression qu'il allait mourir étouffé, qu'apparemment coucher avec une cheerleader n'influençait pas tant que ça sur la popularité et qu'il préférait sortir avec les gens du club de danse qui faisaient des chorées pendant les matchs de basket. Il y avait un coach qui crachait des vieux chewing-gum goût piment dans les casiers des joueurs qui n'avaient pas joué assez bien pour lui, mais Stan n'avait pas encore eu droit à ce traitement de faveur. Même s'il avait peur que ça finisse par lui arriver.

\- Ça t'arrive d'aller à des vrais cours parfois ? plaisanta Kyle. Stan lui donna une tape sur le torse.

\- Oui. J'ai pris hébreux.

\- Tu déconnes ! Dis un truc.

\- Arrête, j'ai honte ! Mon accent est horrible.

\- Vieux, tu te souviens de ma Bar Mitzvah ? J'avais un accent tout pourri aussi.

Kyle lui parla des cours, sans doute un peu trop, mais il était allongé contre le ventre le Stan, les doigts de Stan passaient lentement le long de son dos pendant qu'il bavardait, et il avait vraiment besoin de le tenir au courant du moindre détail à propos des gros cons du cours de sémantique, comme cette idiote d'Emily qui l'avait accusé de prendre un accent du New Jersey quand il essayait d'exposer les critiques de Barthes.

\- Tu t'es fait des amis ? demanda Stan après que Kyle se soit plaint de ses camarades pendant une demie-heure.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai jamais réussi à me faire des amis sans toi à coté pour donner envie aux gens.

\- Pour donner envie ?

\- Ouais, j'étais ton ami geek hystérique trop maigre au milieu de tes potes baraqués. C'était spécial, j'aimais bien. Mais je crois que j'ai quelques amis, je veux dire, il y a Jacob.

\- Qui c'est Jacob ?

\- Mon coloc, dit Kyle. Stan regarda le lit de Jacob comme s'il allait se téléporter tout à coup.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit Stan. Il a l'air d'un gros porc.

\- Vieux, ta chambre était exactement pareille.

\- Pas tout le temps. Tu crois qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble ? demanda Stan en le regardant dans les yeux. Kyle l'imagina dans le bus, en train de prier pour arriver le plus vite possible.

\- Tu veux vivre avec moi ? dit Kyle.

\- J'aimerais avoir tes fesses comme coussin pour toute l'éternité, dit Stan. Kyle ria. C'était un vieille blague qu'ils se disaient parfois, le premier indice que leurs camarades d'école avaient eu pour se demander si leur relation était bien juste amicale, même si à l'époque c'était plutôt Bebe qui voulait lui toucher le cul.

\- Sans rire, dit Kyle en le poussant gentiment.

\- Je ne rigole pas, dit Stan. Sauf si tu me harcèles pour faire le lit au carré tous les matin.

\- On va déjà se prendre le bec pour savoir comment faire le lit ? Ta sauce n'a même pas refroidi, vieux.

\- Oh que si, dit Stan. J'en ai plein dans mon slip, et je veux te garantir que ça a bien refroidi.

\- C'était une métaphore, Stanley.

\- Tu vas m'appeler Stanley maintenant qu'on a couché ? Stan sourit comme si en fait ça lui plaisait. Ça marche comme ça ?

\- Peut-être. Kyle lui pinça les fesses. Alors, on baise, on s'installe ensemble, ou on continue à parler de mon incapacité à me faire des amis sans toi ?

\- Les deux. Ou les trois. Je ne me suis pas vraiment fait de potes, moi non plus. Alors tu tiens peut-être un truc avec ta théorie, on a besoin l'un de l'autre pour avoir une vie sociale.

Kyle sourit et se cacha le visage sous un coussin. Les doigts de Stan le chatouillaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale en lui donnant la chaire de poule. _On a besoin l'un de l'autre._ C'était vrai, de toute évidence. Kyle était branché en mode pilote automatique avant que Stan apparaisse, et une fois parti il redeviendra un zombie. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois devenu ami avec personne, dit Kyle.

\- Les gens ont pleins d'idée sur moi, des attentes, grimaça Stan. Comme si – Ok, je suis plutôt fier de cette image, alors ne rigole pas.

\- D'ac.

\- C'est comme si t'étais dans un pays étranger. Tu ressembles à tous les autres gens, alors une serveuse vient à te voir pour prendre la commande et elle sourit et tout, elle te parle avec sa langue de son pays et tu dois décider s'il faut dire « Je ne comprends pas, désolé », ou si tu dois essayer de cracher les cinq pauvres mots de vocabulaire sur la bouffe que t'as appris par cœur dans l'avion. Dans tous les cas, tu sais qu'elle va te regarder comme un abruti dés que t'ouvriras la bouche.

\- Est-ce que le genre à une importance ? demanda Kyle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu parles d'une femme, Stan. C'est un stress lié spécifiquement aux filles ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'imaginais une serveuse. C'est sexiste ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Et aussi, j'ai pensé, enfin, à comment j'ai grandi. Avec mes parents et leur attitude. J'ai toujours voulu faire bien pour ma mère, et si elle était fâchée contre moi ça m'embêtait, mais mon père, bon. Tu connais mon père.

\- Un peu que je le connais.

\- Il est complètement perché. Je l'aime, mais je me forçais à l'ignorer quand il partait en couilles. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis devenu bon pour snober Cartman quand on était petit, et pourquoi j'en avais pratiquement rien à foutre de ce que les autres mecs pouvaient penser de moi. A part toi, parce que t'es, enfin. Tu sais. Il fit une pause, ses doigts toujours sur son dos.

\- Je suis quoi ? demanda Kyle.

\- Le seul qui compte, dit Stan.

Kyle se tourna pour lui sourire, en ne sachant pas trop s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé que Stan n'ai pas dit _tu es mon petit-copain._ C'était impossible que ce soit vrai, pas déjà, en aucun cas. Peut-être jamais, puisque Stan était une toute jeune star du football.

\- Oh, nom de Dieu, dit Kyle se redressant tout d'un coup.

\- Quoi ? Stan avait l'air paniqué. Kyle lui fit un grand sourire, marqua un temps pour le suspense.

\- Tu sais de quoi on n'a pas encore parlé ?

\- Non ?

\- Vieux ! Kyle sauta sur place. Kenny et Butters ! Les porn stars ?

\- Oh, merde, je sais ! Stan s'assit à son tour, attrapa les bras de Kyle. Espèce de chieur, j'avais tellement envie de t'en parler, c'est trop choquant -

\- Moi aussi, bordel de merde, j'arrive même pas à croire -

\- Je sais, c'est dingue, et la fille qui filme, ils t'ont parlé d'elle ?

\- L'étudiante ?

\- Ouais, elle est genre – bon, allez, Kenny, l'a rencontré en vendant de l'herbe.

\- Normal. Attends, où il a trouvé de l'herbe ?

\- Tu connais Kenny. J'essayais de lui chercher un job à la bibliothèque du campus, ce genre de machin, mais ça a dû le vexer alors il a voulu faire le gros dur et il dire que c'était bon il gérait, alors il s'est mis à vendre de la drogue derrière mon dos et il a rencontré cette fille -

\- Elle est jolie ?

\- Pas vraiment – enfin, elle ressemble à Johnny Depp s'il était une femme d'un mètre vingt.

\- Heu – Wow.

\- Ouais. Bref, elle les a convaincu de lancer ensemble un site porno, elle disait que ce serait une idée _brillante_ qui respectera leur _amour sincère._

\- Oh, putain.

\- Je sais. Et j'ai passé des heures à essayer de le convaincre de ne pas le faire, je croyais que miss Johnny Depp voulait juste les voir baiser -

\- C'est clair.

\- T'as vu ? Et Kenny hésitait, parce que Butters a quand même été déjà exploité méchamment par le passé, mais Butters était vraiment motivé par l'idée, tu vois, je crois qu'en fait il voulait qu'on l'entende dans la douche le matin à l'hôtel quand ils baisaient, vieux, il doit être un peu perturbé.

\- Trop.

\- Voilà, carrément. Donc, ils se sont lancés dans ce truc, Kenny me disait que ça pourrait lancer Butters qui a toujours rêvé de devenir chef cuisinier -

\- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Kyle roula ses yeux. Je, hum. J'ai regardé un de ces machins de pâtisserie.

\- Moi aussi, dit Stan. C'est hallucinant.

\- C'est rien de le dire.

\- J'ai vu le cul de Butters sans faire exprès.

\- Pareil.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec gravité, puis Stan sourit et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Il plaqua Kyle sur le dos, contre le matelas, sous lui, et ils riaient toujours quand ils s'embrassèrent, les joues rouges en se frottant.

\- J'ai harcelé Kenny pour savoir ce que t'en pensais, dit Stan.

\- Du cul de Butters ?

\- Ouais, Kyle, le cul de Butters. J'avais des insomnies en crevant d'envie de connaître ton opinion là-dessus.

\- Le tien est mieux. Kyle l'attrapa avec ces deux mains, en rougissant encore plus.

\- Merci, dit Stan. Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Kenny est super fier de lui parce qu'il gagne de l'argent, et Butters adore faire des cupcakes, mais ça me donne toujours un peu la gerbe d'y penser.

\- Je te comprends, acquiesça Kyle. C'est parce que Kenny est notre œuf.

\- Notre quoi ?

\- Notre œuf. Tu te rappelles pas, en CM1 ? L'œuf qu'on devait garder pendant une semaine ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Stan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. On était le couple gay.

\- Le premier de l'école primaire.

\- On était révolutionnaire, quasiment.

\- Même si c'était contre notre volonté.

\- Totalement, approuva Stan. Ça compte quand même. Mais c'est quoi l'idée ? Je n'aime pas que Kenny se prostitue parce que c'est mon œuf ?

 _\- Notre_ œuf, Stanley. Et il ne se prostitue pas. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais il couche seulement avec Butters, non ?

\- D'après ce que je sais, oui.

\- Alors tant mieux pour eux, continua Kyle. Je veux dire, ça me choque quand même un peu, c'est sûr. Mais ils ont l'air heureux. Ils sont heureux ?

\- Je crois bien, dit Stan. Je ne les vois pas très souvent. Je leur ai donné des billets pour un match où je n'ai pas joué finalement, et je voulais les amener dîner après, mais Kenny a dit « Tu ne peux pas te montrer avec nous pendant un match, on est des stars du porno. ». Et ça m'a donné envie de quitter l'équipe, parce qu'il a raison.

\- Tu n'as pas à démissionner, intervint Kyle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être la bonne conscience de Stan. Il faut juste que tu sois discret.

Stan haussa les épaules. Il était accoudé et regardait le visage de Kyle comme pour l'étudier. Kyle se prépara pour avoir une conversation sérieuse, ce qui serait difficile avec leurs sexes pressés comme ça, en érection.

\- Hé, dit Stan. Kyle ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais te sucer mais je ne sais pas comment on fait.

\- Fais pas le con avec moi.

\- Je ne fais pas le con. Stan se pencha pour lui embrasser l'oreille, lui sucer le lobe, c'était assez agréable pour que Kyle bouge ses hanches sans s'en rendre compte, en frottant encore plus près sa queue contre celle de Stan. Ils gémirent tous les deux, Stan remua ses hanches pour plus de contact.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment faire, dit Kyle quand Stan descendit lentement en lui embrassant le cou. Fais juste des trucs avec ta bouche.

\- Comme mordre ?

\- Tu veux vraiment me mordre ?

\- Pas question, vieux. Stan continua de descendre, embrassa le torse de Kyle. T'es _mon_ œuf.

\- Dis pas ça ! L'œuf c'est notre bébé !

Stan rigola, leva les yeux vers lui, et Kyle eut peur de jouir juste à la vue de Stan aussi près de son sexe.

\- Parfois je me fais du soucis pour toi, Kyle, dit Stan.

\- Te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Suce-moi.

A vrai dire l'idée d'avoir la bouche de Stan autour de lui était franchement flippante et bizarre, parce que pour des raisons mystérieuses il avait toujours imaginé l'inverse, mais dès qu'il commença Kyle accepta l'arrangement. Il attrapa les cheveux de Stan et se cambra autour de sa tête douce et moite. La sensation d'avoir la langue de Stan qui glisse entre ses lèvres était trop écrasante, extrasensorielle, Kyle jouit beaucoup trop vite, Stan avala tout.

\- Laisse-moi te le faire, dit Kyle avant même d'avoir repris son souffle. Stan se redressait, la mine fatiguée, pour voir mieux son visage après l'orgasme. Et je veux, hum. Me mettre par terre. Entre tes jambes.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? demanda Stan. Il embrassa le visage de Kyle, et Kyle était à la fois curieux et terrifié de découvrir le genre de goût qu'il pouvait avoir dans la bouche de Stan. Il passa un petit coup de langue juste pour voir, pas sûr d'aimer ça jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence encore une fois, et encore, et oui, il aimait ça.

\- J'aurai pas froid, dit Kyle. Je veux juste essayer. Agenouillé. Je sais que c'est bizarre. Il se rendit compte que pour le faire il devra sortir de sous la couverture et laisser Stan le voir nu, mais Stan serait exposé lui-aussi.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, dit Stan. C'est carrément excitant.

\- Ah ouais ? Kyle était déconcerté d'entendre ça. Il fronça les sourcils. Tu me trouves excitant ?

\- Kyle, t'es sérieux ?

\- Je, enfin. J'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais l'être.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es aussi excitant. Je trouve. Plein de gens doivent le penser.

\- N'importe quoi. Attends, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es tellement innocent, tu t'en rends pas compte ! T'es genre, boudeur et sur la défensive et c'est trop mignon putain, et tes épaules. Regarde-les.

Kyle les regarda, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

\- Elles sont – Stan grogna et en embrassa une du bout des lèvres, puis l'autre. Parfaites. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de mettre mes mains dessus ? Je te prenais par les épaules tout le temps, comme excuse. Elles sont _faites_ pour être sous mes mains, sous mon bras – et elles sont à la fois solides et délicates -

\- Ne dis pas que je suis délicat !

\- Tu vois, j'adore comment tu te vexes dès qu'on parle de ton physique ou de ta taille, dit Stan toujours avec un grand sourire, en le regardant d'en haut. Ça me plaît que tu ne sois pas devenu trop grand.

\- Arrête ! T'abuses ! Je ne suis pas petit, pas comme Butters.

\- Je sais. T'es parfait. C'est comme Boucle d'or. Parfaite taille en tout.

\- Je peux te sucer la bite en paix je te pris ? interrompit Kyle, en se sachant pas trop s'il était agacé ou flatté par ces remarques.

\- D'accord, c'est bon, répondit Stan. Mais je vais te toucher les épaules tout le temps que tu le feras. Ou bien tes cheveux. Bon Dieu, j'aime tellement tes cheveux, merde. Il les toucha d'une main ferme en disant ça, Kyle eut un sourire radieux, parce qu'il avait attendu un temps fou d'entendre quelqu'un dire ça, et il n'y avait que l'avis de Stan qui contait vraiment. Ils sont bien comme ça, reprit-il. Ça les a rendu doux. Ça me manque de tirer sur tes boucles, par contre.

\- J'adorais quand tu ne faisais, dit Kyle. Je crois que la première fois que j'ai bandé c'était parce que tu jouais avec mes cheveux.

\- J'arrive pas à me rappeler de la première que j'ai été excité à cause d'une pensée directement lié à toi, dit Stan en regardant à côté, les yeux plissés, pour réfléchir. Oh, je sais. On avait treize ans, tu passais la nuit chez moi, t'avais fait des bruit en dormant.

\- Des bruits ?

\- Ouais, dans ton sommeil. Ça m'a rendu fou.

\- J'étais sûrement en train de faire un rêve érotique sur toi.

\- A treize ans ?

\- Putain, oui, Stan. C'était l'étape du processus où je te voyais quand je faisais des rêves cochons. Tu me plaquais toujours contre un truc pour te frotter sur moi. Dans mes rêves.

\- Et parfois dans la vrai vie, dit Stan. Il faisait maintenant, ondulait ses hanches doucement, rendait Kyle fou à nouveau.

\- D'accord, dit Kyle en prenant Stan par les épaules pour le faire reculer. J'ai besoin de ta queue dans ma bouche, genre, tout de suite.

\- Oh, putain de merde, dit Stan en se dépêchant de se dégager. Ok – mais – dépêche-toi, avant que je vienne en pensant à ce que tu viens de dire.

Kyle était bien trop nerveux pour se rappeler d'être timide en sortant de la couverture protectrice, mais le froid de la chambre le frappa et il se rendit compte que Stan pouvait tout voir. Très bientôt, Kyle pourra, lui aussi. Stan était en train de virer la couette et la balança en boule au pied du lit, posa ses pieds par terre. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent en rougissant, aucun d'eux ne regardaient ce qu'il y avait à voir en bas. Stan posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kyle et tira tout doucement vers l'avant, gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai vraiment plus nul part où regarder à part bien en face. Kyle avala sa salive, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- Prêt ? demanda Stan comme si ils étaient sur le point de descendre une énorme montagne en luge. Sa voix était un peu aiguë. Kyle répondit en ouvrant la bouche et en le prenant, titilla le bout, soupira de soulagement en goûtant. Stan poussa un juron, en glissant une main dans les cheveux de Kyle.

\- Oh, dit-il quand Kyle le prit plus profondément. _Putain_ , merde. _Kyle._ Kyle, oh Kyle, merde.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kyle trouvait la façon dont Stan prononçait son prénom particulièrement intimidante, mais c'était bien la première fois que ça lui faisait attraper son propre sexe pour se toucher. Il écarta ses jambes en prenant Stan le plus possible, le tenait par la base. C'était complètement impossible qu'il arrive à mettre même la moitié de ce monstre en bouche, mais il sentait que Stan se durcissait quand même sous sa langue, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Quand il commença à faire des petits bruits désespérés Kyle sut qu'il devait se préparer à avaler, mais il était déjà trop occuper avec sa propre affaire sur le tapis, tremblant et gémissant autour du sexe de Stan. Stan jouit en criant, et Kyle arriva juste à en supporter un peu avant de la virer, en toussant et en s'en prenant un peu sur le visage sans faire exprès.

\- Merde, pardon, pardon, dit Stan précipitamment en redressant Kyle pour l'assoire sur ses genoux. J'aurai dû te prévenir.

\- Comme si c'est facile, dit Kyle. Il toussa encore, s'essuya sur son torse, accepta le T-shirt de Stan quand lui offrit pour se nettoyer. Une fois le visage bien propre, il se pencha par dessus Stan pour attraper le Gatorade, qu'il but cul-sec.

\- C'est censé me vexer que tu te précipites pour te rincer la bouche ? demanda Stan faussement sérieux, avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'vais pas mentir, expliqua Kyle. C'est pas mon goût préféré. T'en envoies toujours autant ? Il embrassa Stan pour qu'il sache qu'il ne trouvait pas ça dégoûtant mais juste surprenant.

\- Non, répondit Stan. Je dois vraiment te rappeler que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me fais sucer ?

\- Ah bon, le club de danse ne t'a pas proposé ?

\- J'avais pas confiance, ces malades m'auraient mordu.

\- Non mais sans rire, dit Kyle. Il baissant les yeux et fixa la clavicule de Stan, joua avec ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Ils étaient assez long pour qu'il les enroule un peu autour du doigt. T'as jamais. Hum.

\- Non, dit Stan en poussant un peu Kyle par le torse pour croiser ses yeux. J'ai jamais rien fait avec un mec, et j'avais pas du tout envie non plus de le refaire avec une fille. Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais à la place ? C'est vraiment crade.

\- Hum. Vas-si ?

\- Je mettais une vidéo porno gay d'un côté d'écran de mon ordi, et de l'autre coté des photos de nos vacances. Les meilleures photos, de toi, tu vois.

\- Oh, sans déconner, je me branlais en regardant des photos de toi, moi aussi, dit Kyle en roulant les yeux. Tu m'as fait flipper pendant deux secondes.

\- Mais je me sentais tellement sale ! dit Stan qui avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Ces trucs porno étaient horribles comparé à tes photos. Je me détestais vraiment quand je le faisais, t'as pas idée.

\- Au contraire, j'imagine bien.

\- J'avais trop honte après, confia Stan. Il pencha Kyle vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement en lui frottant le dos, comme une tentative d'excuse pour avoir sali les sacro-saintes photos de leurs vacances d'été. Kyle l'accepta de bon cœur, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- J'ai enregistré toutes les photos que j'ai pu trouver de toi, chuchota Kyle. Stan devait être le seul à savoir, pour toujours. J'étais super excité quand j'en trouvais une nouvelle, mais je les détestais aussi, un peu, parce que c'était des photos de ta vie sans moi. T'étais comme un étranger, rien à voir avec mon ami de South Park.

\- Et l'étranger rentrait chez lui après ses matchs pour se branler en regardant des photos de toi, rigola Stan.

\- Au lieu de sortir flâner dans les ruelles au risque d'être vu avec des porn' stars.

\- Sortir flâner ? Dans des ruelles ? Tu vois, je savais que tu finirais par parler comme un snob de la côte est sans moi.

\- Penn State n'est pas une fac de bourge comme celles de la Ivy League, rectifia Kyle. C'est la _Public Ivy_. On fait tous genre que c'est une fierté.

\- Et Berkeley, c'est quoi son genre ? demanda Stan.

\- Capitale mondiale des hippies, dit Kyle. Tant pis si Penn State était classée en dessous de Berkeley dans la liste des meilleures fac du pays. Ce n'est pas comme si Kyle n'avait pas pu entrer dans _celle-ci_ , et ce n'était pas comme si Wendy avait eu droit à beaucoup d'argent avec sa bourse d'étude. Elle avait sûrement touché juste assez pour acheter ses livres de cours. Et la liste des meilleures facs du pays était une grosse connerie, de toute façon. UCLA était classée bien avant Penn State, elle aussi.

\- On croirait entendre Cartman, dit Stan. Tu sais qu'il l'a suivi dans cette école ?

\- Ouais, il me l'a dit.

\- Ne me dit pas que vous vous parlez toujours.

\- Putain non. Parfois je regarde sa page Facebook pour voir s'il a notifié Wendy comme sa petite copine, c'est tout.

\- T'as vu, il ne l'a pas fait, dit Stan. Tu devrais entendre comment elle parle de lui. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est trop énervant, que ce genre de gars est nocif pour la société, qu'il va devenir le plus grand dictateur du monde si elle ne l'arrête pas. Parfois je pose le téléphone pour jouer aux jeux vidéos quand elle parle toute seule.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont - toujours ?

\- Oh, ouais. Je connais très bien Wendy. Je l'entends dans sa voix. Elle a l'air heureuse, en tout cas. J'aurais dû la laisser lui courir après il y a bien longtemps.

\- Elle ne te manque pas du tout ? demanda Kyle. Il quitta les genoux de Stan et plongea sous la couverture en se sentant bien plus exposé par cette conversation que par sa nudité. Stan l'imita, haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'on restera toujours ami, dit-il. On a beaucoup parlé pour comprendre pourquoi on était autant accroché à rester ensemble alors qu'on était malheureux. Cartman avait raison, j'étais un gros challenge pour elle. Tu sais à quel point elle a besoin de gagner. Et je pensais que j'arriverai à être avec elle si je m'en donnais les moyens. J'en voulais à mes parents d'avoir baissés bras comme ça. Tu te souviens.

\- Oui, acquiesça Kyle. Il se blottit contre le torse de Stan, son stress s'évapora complètement quand Stan le serra contre lui avec son bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es ici depuis juste quelques heures.

\- Quatre tu veux dire, rectifia Stan.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Treize heure je crois.

Kyle s'assit et regarda la pendule, incrédule.

\- Pourquoi on est encore au lit ? dit-il en se retournant vers Stan.

\- Où tu veux qu'on soit ? répliqua Stan.

\- Pas faux. Kyle replongea dans ses bras, se rapprocha sous la couverture, doucement. Il faisait semblant de vouloir dormir, cachait son sourire contre la poitrine de Stan pendant qu'il lui touchait les cheveux, les joues, les épaules.

\- Bordel, murmura Stan. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, dit Kyle. Il embrassa Stan dans le cou, effrayé de le regarder. Je t'ai trop manqué. Pas vrai ?

\- Vrai. Stan soupira. Tu veux dormir un peu ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Tu veux me faire une visite guidée ?

\- Hum, tu vois presque tout, dit Kyle en levant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre. La-bas c'est le coin de Jacob, tu le sais déjà.

\- Je voulais dire autour du campus, vieux. Avant qu'on ait de la neige jusqu'au ventre.

Ils s'habillèrent pour affronter le froid. Stan rayonna de bonheur quand Kyle mit sa vieille chapka avant de sortir. Le dortoir n'avait plus du tout l'air effrayant et désert, même si c'était clair qu'ils étaient les seuls ici. Leurs voix habitaient tout le bâtiment, ils riaient pendant que le bruit des pas raisonnait dans l'escalier. La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons dans la cour de l'immeuble, mais c'était un peu moins pire qu'avant. Stan marchait maladroitement dans la poudreuse, il n'était plus habitué.

Kyle lui montra les alentours en lui tenant la main parce qu'ils étaient tout seuls. Ils portaient tous les deux des gants, la laine épaisse les faisait serrer leurs doigts bien trop fort, en se frayant avec difficulté un chemin jusqu'au portail. Stan ria en lisant les noms des batiments les plus proches : Centre d'Étude des Champignons, Laboratoire d'Utilisation du Charbon, Le Complexe Laitier. Sans surprise, c'est le Stade du Castor qui le fit rire le plus.

\- Il faut qu'on aille dedans pour foutre le bordel, dit-il. Je te paries que je peux trouver comment rentrer en douce. C'est une blague qu'on fait, avec les gars de l'équipe, on se ramène pour faire les cons et jouer dans le stade quand on voyage.

\- Je croyais que tu n'embêtais plus les castors, dit Kyle en tirant Stan loin du stade.

\- De toute façon il faut que je trouve un ballon de foot, dit Stan. Il avait une flamme dans les yeux comme s'il était sérieusement en train d'envisager de faire une blague. Il ria quand il vit que Kyle le regardait avec des yeux inquiets.

Kyle lui montra les endroits chiants où il allait tous les jours, pas certain de vraiment comprendre pourquoi Stan voulait faire cette promenade. Il resta sage et calme dans la grande cantine et dans le bâtiment des arts libéraux où Kyle avait la plus part de ses cours, avant de passer à côté de sa supérette préférée encore ouverte.

\- On devrait y aller pour acheter un truc, dit Kyle. Le cassier se faisait du soucis pour moi hier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'allais passer Thanksgiving seul.

Stan lui fit un bisous sur la joue en l'entraînant dans l'épicerie. Il lâcha sa main avant de rentrer. Kyle fit un salut au vendeur, il mourait d'envie de lui montrer Stan pour se venter, façon Cartman : _Ce garçon est venu jusqu'ici pour moi, il est à moi, il me laisse l'embrasser, c'est merveilleux._ Il rougit en suivant Stan dans la boutique, le regarda examiner des machins divers.

\- Je me disais qu'on aurait besoin de capotes, chuchota Stan quand ils passèrent près d'une petite étagère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on en ait besoin. C'est pas comme si j'allais te mettre en cloque, et on m'a fait passer des tests pour l'entraînement. J'ai rien.

\- T'avais peur du contraire ? demanda Kyle en ayant honte de parler bas, il avait peur que le vendeur pense qu'ils se moquaient de lui en cachette, ou qu'ils soient en train de planifier un braquage.

\- Un peu, répondit Stan. Elle m'a trompé pour Cartman, quand même. Ma confiance en elle n'était pas au top.

\- Si elle t'avait refilé un truc je lui aurait cassé la gueule avec une massue, dit Kyle en rougissant de colère à l'idée qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille. Et le gros cul de Cartman, aussi.

\- Vieux, du calme, dit Stan en touchant gentiment le haut de sa chapka. On se protégeait toujours, elle et moi. Je crois qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance non plus.

\- Elle croyait que tu couchais avec une autre fille ?

Stan renifla, amusé.

\- Non, vieux. Elle croyait que je couchais avec toi.

\- Et – quoi – Je suis une niche à MST pour elle ? s'indigna Kyle, en faisait semblant d'être offensé. En vérité il était flatté que Wendy ait pu lui accordé autant d'importance, et qu'elle ait sûrement passé autant de temps à rager mentalement contre lui que lui contre elle.

\- Elle avait une théorie complètement folle comme quoi toi et Kenny étaient des sex-friends, dit Stan en examinant une boite de grains de maïs.

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- Chut ! Je sais, c'est dingue. Stan était tout rouge. Kyle voulait balancer les boitent par terre pour les exploser. Wendy était vraiment une folle machiavélique pour mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête de Stan. Décidément elle et Cartman étaient fait pour s'entendre.

 _\- Tu_ n'y as jamais cru, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kyle en suivant Stan qui partait vers les congelés.

\- Beurk, non, répondit Stan. Ses joues étaient toujours rose. Mais j'aurais cassé la gueule de Kenny avec une massue si j'y avais cru. Pour que tu saches.

\- Enfin, ça n'aurait pas tout à fait été un mensonge, dit Kyle qui commençait à aimer voir Stan aussi touché par cette histoire même longtemps après.

\- Si, c'était n'importe quoi.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce que je lui ai demandé !

\- Tu as _quoi ?_

\- Kyle, arrête de crier. Ce type va nous virer dehors.

\- T'as demandé à Kenny si on était sex-friends lui et moi ? T'es sérieux ? Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit !

\- Il ne s'en souvient sûrement pas. J'avais bu, et il était _explosé._

\- Mais où j'étais, moi ?

\- J'en sais rien, en train de réviser ? Je faisais toujours gaffe de ne rien dire sur toi quand j'étais bourré. Tu comprends pourquoi j'imagine. En tout cas, il a explosé de rire. Kenny. A l'idée.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Kyle resta silencieux pendant le reste des courses, il regarda Stan payer un sac de Cheesy Poofs et une bouteille de champagne, en montrant une fausse carte d'identité californienne au caissier. Ça inquiéta Kyle, mais le vendeur y jeta à peine un coup d'œil et rendit la monnaie sans plus de formalités.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu penser qu'on avait déjà coucher ensemble, Kenny et moi, répéta Kyle pendant le chemin retour vers la fac.

\- Te fâche pas, vieux, dit Stan en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Kyle pour le rapprocher de lui. Je n'y ai jamais cru pour de vrai, j'étais juste bourré et à moitié paumé quand j'ai demandé. Je voulais que Kenny me le demande aussi, tu sais. Qu'il me demande si je voulais être le tien.

\- Ah ouais ? Kyle voulu retirer le bras de Stan, mais il était trop lourd. C'est ce que tu voulais ? C'est ça qu'on est maintenant, amis avec supplément ?

\- Kyle. Stan arrêta de marcher, et Kyle se tourna vers lui, lentement, effrayé de devoir le regarder. Quand il croisa ses yeux, Stan le fixait avec tellement d'intensité et de sérieux qu'il en fût même paniqué, il voulu balayer la question pour faire semblant que c'était une blague.

\- Quoi ? marmonna Kyle. Stan posa le sac de nourriture dans la neige et attrapa Kyle par les épaules, en le regardant bien en face.

\- Je t'aime, dit Stan. Je t'aime, Kyle. Il était tout rouge, peut-être que c'était juste à cause du vent gelé.

\- Et alors ? dit Kyle d'une voix moins forte qu'il l'aurait voulu. Tu vas encore partir. Il y aura toujours un Fiesta Bowl, Stan.

\- Oh, bon Dieu, dit Stan en fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien. C'est juste que j'ai imaginé ce moment de pleins de façon différente, depuis, quoi ? Cinq mois ? Dans ma tête tu ne disais jamais « Il y aura toujours un Fiesta Bowl, Stan » comme réponse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, évidemment ! s'exclama Kylen qui se sentait mal, pas sûr d'être en colère ou sur le point de fondre en larme. Mais – c'est – je vais devoir vivre sans toi, non ? Au bout du compte ?

\- Avec toi c'est toujours tout ou rien ! dit Stan, dont la voix semblait encore plus puissante au milieu de cet endroit vide. C'est comme si – j'en sais rien , Kyle, j'en sais rien. Je pourrai te décrocher la lune que tu me dirais, « Merci bien, mais elles sont où les étoiles ? ».

\- Je t'emmerde ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

\- Si, tu es comme ça, et j'aime ça chez toi ! J'aime tout chez toi, et je ne veux pas te laisser, moi non plus. Ni pour le Fiesta Bowl, ni pour aucune autre connerie à la con, jamais, merde.

\- Alors pourquoi on se dispute ? demanda Kyle, qui ne voulait pas être celui qui mettrait fin à leur règlement de compte.

\- J'en sais rien ! dit Stan, désemparé, en lâchant Kyle. Il regarda autour de lui, les bras pliés en l'air, comme s'il voulait qu'un public imaginaire ait pitié de lui. Les arbres recouverts de neige le snobaient, indifférents. Il releva les yeux sur Kyle, en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que j'ai pensé toute ma vie que t'étais la seule personne qui vaille la peine dans ce putain de monde de merde ?

Kyle aurait pu répondre de bien des façons. Il était le chef du club de débat, il aimait presque cette dispute, ou il l'aurait aimé si Stan ne devait pas partir en Arizona dans trois jours et en Californie pour les trois prochaines années. S'ils avaient été des petit-copains normaux en train d'avoir une dispute normale dans la cour de l'université où ils étaient tous deux inscrits, Kyle aurait dit qu'il avait tous les droits de manquer de confiance en lui après ce que Stan lui avait fait subir. Tous ces signaux pas clairs et ces doutes. Et il aurait pu pointer du doigt que ça n'avait aucun sens que Stan puisse aimer la personnalité toujours en demande de Kyle, alors que ça le rendait fou à l'époque où il sortait avec Wendy. Il aurait aussi pu dire que Stan ne voyait pas le vrai problème ici, c'est à dire celui de son départ qui rendrait Kyle fou de tristesse à en crever, et évidemment Kyle ne dit aucune de ces observations. Il se jeta sur Stan et l'embrassa, en lui tenant le visage, se réchauffa la bouche avec sa langue, soupira dans ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Kyle alors que Stan le serrait dans ses bras. Je fais pas exprès d'être aussi difficile.

\- J'aime que tu sois difficile, dit Stan en le serrant gentiment. Je t'aime _parce que_ tu es difficile. Je veux vraiment que le sache, Kyle, j'ai _besoin_ que tu saches – où que je sois, je veux toujours être avec toi. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, et pour toujours. Ça me faisait mal, je te jure, toutes ces fois où on était séparé. Je regardais ma montre tout le temps, Wendy me cuisinait pour savoir ce qui me préoccupait. C'est normal, bien sur. J'étais un tel lâche, je la laissais tomber, j'évitais de penser à ce que je voulais vraiment, toi. Je suis un peu plus courageux, je crois. Quand je suis arrivé ici j'étais vraiment certain que tu me claquerais la porte au nez.

\- T'as pas pu croire ça. Kyle embrassa Stan sur les joues, en détestant l'idée que ça aurait pu arriver, même si le matin même il aurait adoré savoir que Stan était capable de mourir de peur de se faire rejeter par lui.

\- Si, je te jure, dit Stan. T'as pas idée du nombre de scénarios catastrophes que je me suis imaginé. Je me disais que t'étais resté au campus pendant les vacances à cause d'un mec, et qu'il serait avec toi dans le dortoir, à poil, à vous foutre de ma gueule.

\- Oh, merde ! Pauvre Stan. Kyle le cajola, il voulait juste prendre soin de lui pour l'instant, aussi longtemps possible. J'ai imaginé des trucs affreux sur toi, moi aussi. Je croyais que t'allais acheter un appartement pour vivre avec une cheerleader.

\- C'est le truc le plus affreux possible ? demanda Stan en se retenant de rire.

\- Si on veut. On ferait bien de ramasser le sac avant qu'il soit enseveli.

Il n'était que quinze heure, mais le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher alors qu'ils rentraient vers le dortoir de Kyle. Il eu peur pendant deux secondes que le froid ait gelé le portique et les enferme dehors quand il passa sa carte, mais elle s'ouvrit comme à l'accoutumé. Il régnait une chaleur habituelle à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un papier était collé à l'accueil pour prévenir les étudiants qui restaient pendant les vacances que la sécurité sera limitée jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Heureusement que j'ai mon petit-copain quaterback près de moi, dit Kyle en montrant le papier d'un signe de tête. Il se sentit idiot d'avoir appelé Stan son petit-copain, mais Stan est amoureux de lui, il l'aime, alors peut-être que Kyle pouvait l'appeler comme il en avait envie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'allais rester ici tout seul, dit Stan. Ils montaient les escaliers lentement, fatigués après leur expédition de l'après-midi.

\- C'est marrant, je n'ai plus l'impression que c'était vraiment mon plan, à présent, dit Kyle.

\- Au fond de toi tu savais que je viendrais te voir ?

\- Je savais que quelque chose arriverait. Mais je crois que je pensais plutôt à mourir d'hypothermie .

\- Kyle ! Stan s'arrêta au milieu du palier et le prit dans ses bras. Ne fais de blague comme ça. Rappelle-toi, quand on est allé camper -

\- Oui, Stan, dit Kyle qui n'avait pas bougé. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner dans le lit. La cage d'escalier n'était pas chauffée et il voulait un peu de ce champagne. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé ce matin-là ? A un moment, pendant quelques secondes, j'étais sûr que t'allais le faire.

\- Je voulais, dit Stan. Mais ça ne semblait ne pas être le bon moment. Et je pensais qui tu me détesterais, peut-être, si j'essayais.

\- Oh, pitié. Tout le monde à South Park savait que je t'aimais. J'aurai aussi bien pu me promener avec un panneau de signalisation sur la tête.

\- C'est possible. Mais j'ai été le dernier à m'en rendre compte.

\- Quand tu as su ?

\- Hum, réfléchit Stan. A Vegas, je crois ?

 _\- Vegas ?_ Pas avant ? Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ouvrir les yeux ? Quand je t'ai tenu les main complètement ivre ?

\- T'as fais ça ? Non, c'était à la piscine. Avant d'être vraiment déchiré, quand j'étais juste, tu sais, au meilleur moment de la gueule de bois, quand tout semble aller parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que t'ai prêt à pardonner la Terre entière d'être aussi horrible ? T'étais tellement. Mignon, et sympa, et tu me faisais tant confiance. Et ton torse, ça faisait comme des stalagmites contre mon dos.

\- Merde. Je me souviens, j'étais à moitié conscient de ça. Alors c'est comme ça que tu as su que je voulais être avec toi ? A cause de mes tétons en érection ?

Stan poussa un petit gémissement et poussa un peu Kyle sur la marche du dessus, pour le grandir.

\- Tes tétons était un énorme problème pour moi, dit-il. Ils m'ont excité cette nuit-là, si tu savais – enfin, tout, toi à moitié à poil en train de me serrer pour rester sur moi aussi, mais. Tu avais remarqué ?

\- Non. Pour un gars avec une aussi grosse queue, tu sais très bien la cacher quand tu te mets à bander. Raconte-moi toutes les fois ou tu t'es mis à devenir dur pour moi et que je n'ai rien remarqué. Je veux une liste.

\- Heu, plus tard peut-être. Mais écoute, Ok – le moment où j'ai su, enfin où j'ai cru, que tu, tu sais. Que tu me voulais, toi aussi. C'était dans la piscine, à cause de la façon dont tu étais, tout calme, tu n'avais besoin de rien. T'as toujours besoin de faire quelque chose, Kyle, même quand t'as bu, tu pars dans des délires ou tu veux savoir ce qu'on va faire après. Cette nuit, je voulais rester aussi longtemps possible là ou on était, tant que je le pouvais, et j'ai réalisé que toi aussi, tu le voulais. On n'avait même pas besoin de parler. C'était tellement bien, putain. Bordel, et après t'as failli mourir.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ouais, mais j'étais assez bourré pour croire que c'était possible. Je me souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé. C'était, genre, j'ai cligné des yeux et on était à l'hôpital, et Kenny me secouait pour savoir c'était quoi ce bordel. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je croyais que c'était ma faute, avec cette sale crème glacée de merde, et Kenny croyait que c'était la sienne, avec la vodka. Je suis sûr que Butters a trouvé un moyen de se blâmer, lui-aussi.

\- C'est la première que je bois de l'alcool depuis, dit Kyle après avoir fermé la porte à clef, en montrant la bouteille de champagne.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps torché à la fac.

\- C'est toujours bon signe.

\- Ouais enfin, pas vraiment non plus. Bon, si tu es devenu trop snob pour le champagne je le bois moi-même.

\- Hé ! Non ! J'adore le champagne ! Et en plus, c'est la fête.

\- Oui, carrément, dit Stan. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sortit le champagne du sac plastique, s'assit au bord du lit de Kyle. Il laissait de la neige fondue partout sur son passage, mais Kyle s'en fichait complètement, même si les flaques d'eau l'énerveraient plus tard. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements trempés, Stan balança ses affaires en tas à coté de son sac de voyage, Kyle pendit les siennes proprement aux endroits stratégiques.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, dit Kyle. Je pue la sexe-sueur.

\- La sexe-sueur ?

\- Tu sais, cette odeur de sueur qui reste dans les draps après que tu te sois pompé ? Cette merde infeste mon manteau et le reste.

\- Laisse-moi sentir, dit Stan en marchant vers lui. Kyle se laissa être reniflé, les bras ballants. Stan lui fit un sourire amusé. Je viens avec toi, dit-il.

\- Dans la douche ?

\- Ouais, si ça ne te gêne pas. Je veux voir de mes yeux tous le processus de nettoyage façon Kyle Broflovski. Je suis sûr que ça dure des heures. Il toucha la poitrine de Kyle sous son T-shirt. Et te savonner de partout.

\- Putain, marmonna Kyle en reculant pour se plaquer contre la porte, emportant Stan avec lui. C'est – j'ai pensé à ça. Il avala sa salive et plongea dans les bras de Stan, se rappela qu'il avait besoin de diverses choses pour se laver, du savon par exemple. Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires. Tu peux prendre une de mes paires de tongs. Mais je crois que tes pieds seront trop grands pour elles.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, dit Stan.

Ça faisait bizarre de laisser rentrer un garçon étranger à la fac dans la douche avec lui, mais il n'y avait personne pour cafter. Cette salle de bain n'était pas du tout assez propre pour les standards de Kyle et elle l'avait souvent horrifié, mais elle avait été nettoyée exceptionnellement après l'Exode des étudiants, et de toute façon Kyle ne pensait que très vaguement à l'état de propreté des carreaux en regardant Stan se déshabiller. Ils étaient devant le premier rideau de la cabine, le deuxième séparait la pièce de la douche elle-même. Kyle avait déjà vu Stan nu, mais il était prêt à rester face à lui pendant qu'il le faisait, et à se déshabiller.

\- Après-toi, dit Stan en ouvrant le deuxième rideau. Kyle hocha la tête, désorienté en rentrant le premier, pas certain de savoir que faire maintenant. Bon, premièrement, ouvrir le jet d'eau. Il frissonna et sauta sur le côté pour laisser le temps à l'eau de se réchauffer pendant que Stan était encore caché dernière le rideau.

\- Vous vous matez la bite dans les vestiaires avec les autres gars ? demanda Kyle. Stan eu un petit rire étouffé. L'eau commençait à devenir plus tiède, Kyle la testa avec la main.

\- Ils ne regardent pas, dit Stan. J'ai eu des remarques, par compte. Il rentra sous le jet d'eau, et Kyle fit de même. Ils se prirent les mains avec prudence, comme s'ils s'étaient tout à coup transformés en élèves de collège pendant un cours de danse.

\- Des remarques ? Kyle se sentit très possessif tout à coup, l'idée que quiconque puisse penser avoir le droit de faire des remarques à ce qui lui appartenait lui déplaisait énormément.

\- Ouais, genre, ils se foutaient de moi comme si je le méritais. Stan rapprocha Kyle de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs érections se touchent, puis leurs hanches. Celles de Stan étaient trop belles et bronzées comparé à Kyle, mais leur peaux faisaient jolies ensemble dans la pièce sombre à peine éclairée. Stan avait un teint un peu mat, bien plus que la dernière fois que Kyle l'avait vu. La peau de Kyle était pale, et elle rosissait sous l'eau chaude.

\- Ils se foutent de toi ? répéta Kyle. C'est à dire ?

\- Ils disent des trucs. Du style, pourquoi tu ne couches jamais avec tes groupies, Marsh ? C'est parce qu'elles partent en hurlant quand elles voient ce monstre ?

\- Tu as des _groupies_?

\- Non ! C'est juste ce que les mecs disent.

\- Hum. Kyle ne le croyait pas. Il ne s'était pas préparé à avoir un petit-ami célèbre. Il se serra contre Stan, posa la tête sur son épaule et gémit quand sa peau sembla se fondre dans celle de Stan sous l'eau chaude. La main de Stan descendit le long du dos de Kyle, il se pencha par dessus lui pour attraper le savon. Kyle resta contre Stan en se laissant faire et ferma les yeux quand Stan frotta le savon avec tendresse sur ses épaules, pendant que son autre main massait la nuque de Kyle, les bulles glissaient entre les épaules de Kyle et tombaient sur le carrelage comme un poids dont il se débarrassait.

\- Je peux te laver les cheveux ? demanda Stan une fois le savon descendu au niveau de la fesse gauche de Kyle.

\- Oui, répondit Kyle. C'est vraiment super méga gay, je crois.

\- Ça te pose un problème que je sois vraiment super méga gay ?

\- Nan. Ferme ta bouche.

Kyle ferma ses paupières et afficha un sourire idiot pendant que Stan lui massait le crane avec le shampoing, derrière lui, en prenant son temps, ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux avec une maladresse adorable, ce qui était la meilleure façon de décrire Stan en général, maintenant que Kyle y pensait.

\- Je crois que ma tête est ma deuxième plus grande zone érogène, dit Kyle. La première c'est ma bide, forcément.

\- Et tes tétons ? demanda Stan avec une voix un peu triste ou déçue.

\- Oh, ouais. Je les avais oublié. Pourquoi tu es obsédé par eux ? C'est pas que ça me dérange. Est-ce que c'est une espèce de truc de transition, parce qu'ils te rappellent quand t'étais avec des filles ?

\- Une fille, au singulier, corrigea Stan. Il mit Kyle bien sous le jet d'eau et lui pencha la tête en arrière pour lui rincer ses cheveux. Et je crois que j'aime les tiens parce que je n'aimais pas les siens.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, ils étaient, tout – enfin, normaux, pour une fille ? Ils sont plus gros que chez les garçons ? Les tiens sont petits et mignons, et – viens.

Il retourna Kyle face à lui et se pencha pour lui embrasser le torse comme preuve, en faisait souhaiter à Kyle qu'ils puissent être de retour dans le lit, où il pourra le regarder faire. Il profita de l'occasion pour mettre un peu de shampoing sur la tête de Stan, ses cheveux habituellement soyeux étaient tout gras à cause du voyage, Kyle fit travailler le gel sous ses doigts. C'était une sensation agréable de rendre Stan propre à nouveau, même si il y aura très bientôt de la sexe-sueur dans les draps à nouveau. Stan se redressa pour rincer ses cheveux et Kyle l'admira, excité comme jamais mais pas spécialement impatient de se débarrasser et d'en être à son troisième orgasme de la journée.

\- Notre vie serait tout le temps comme ça si on vivait ensemble, dit Kyle, peut-être stupidement. Stan s'essuya les yeux et battit des paupières en le regardant.

\- Ma douche est cent fois mieux, dit-il. Tu devrais voir les dortoirs des sportifs. T'hallucinerais, vieux.

\- Tu m'étonnes, dit Kyle en pensant à tous ces gros pleins de muscles huilés réunis dans la même résidence. C'est partagé ? La salle de bain ?

\- Juste le vestiaire. On a chacun notre chambre, notre salle de bain, et j'ai une petite cuisine que je n'utilise jamais. Tu pourrais t'installer que personne n'en saurait rien.

\- Mais bien sûr. Cette remarque lui sapa considérablement le moral. Il prit le savon et se nettoya rapidement aux endroits que Stan avait oublié ou n'avait pas assez insisté. Je suis certain que tes activités homosexuelles leur passeront au dessus de la tête.

Stan laissa la conversation mourir, et Kyle ne savait trop s'il devait en être rassuré ou agacé. Il hésitait entre en parler – Stan devrait retourner dans son monde, Kyle devrait s'enterrer vivant dans le sien – et faire comme s'il pouvait prétendre qu' aucun des deux n'y pensait. Il essaya d'éviter le regard de Stan, mais Stan ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et ce serait plus coupable de continuer à le fuir. Kyle regarda Stan en posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Prêt à sortir ? demanda Kyle en faisant semblant d'aller bien. Il voulait aller bien, il avait besoin de ces cinq jours, ces six nuits. Stan devrait sûrement dégager le plancher le lendemain matin après Thanksgiving. Peut-être même qu'il partira la nuit de Thanksgiving, si la route jusqu'à l'aéroport est assez dégagée. Ils voudront qu'il s'entraîne avant le grand match.

\- Laisse-moi juste te regarder encore une seconde, dit Stan. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Kyle et prit une grande expiration. Son expression à la fois sérieuse et admirative rendit Kyle anxieux tout à coup, il avait peur qu'il ne le demande en mariage, ou qu'il suggère que ce serait mieux pour eux de couper les ponts pour toujours.

\- Kyle, dit Stan, en faisant une pause inquiétante. Kyle se prépara.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout est nul sans toi, nul à chier. C'est comme si j'étais dans un film et que je devais jouer un rôle pour faire genre que tout est vrai sinon je perds ma place. Mais c'est un putain de film de merde et je ne peux jamais arrêter de tourner.

Kyle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas encourager Stan à démissionner de l'équipe. C'était évident qu'il aimait ça quand on l'entendait en parler, même s'il aimait Kyle encore plus. Kyle se rappelait comment c'était de le voir jouer. Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour le football américain jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à quel point Stan était doué, et il avait remarqué la façon donc les autres joueurs, plus grands plus forts, avaient le souffle coupé quand ils le regardaient courir, la façon dont il lançait le ballon comme un artiste, le monde entier semblait se figer jusqu'à ce que la balle se fasse rattraper. Kyle l'avait seulement expérimenté depuis les gradins, il n'avait pas joué au foot depuis ses huit ans, mais il essayait d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être pour Stan : respirer fort dans son casque, être capable de retenir une stratégie en tête pendant qu'il devait évoluer dans le chaos autour de lui, pas le temps d'y repenser après s'être jeter à plein corps dans le jeu, il devait juste courir le plus vite possible, et puis tout à coup savoir qu'il devait lancer, alors que l'autre, le mec plus gros, le balancera sur le sol à la seconde ou la balle sera partie, tous attentifs à la réaction de la foule. Kyle n'avait jamais voulu que Stan se perde ainsi, parce qu'il valait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pourrait jamais montrer sur un terrain de foot, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Stan tourne le dos à sa passion.

\- Tu sais ce que je n'ai toujours pas vu, interrogea Kyle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les photos du road trip.

Il était convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, que Stan voulait parler, ou entendre Kyle dire quelque chose d'aussi triste que ce qu'il venait de confesser, qu'il dise qu'il ne se sentait mme pas comme dans un film quand Stan n'était pas là, il se sentait juste étranger à lui-même et mort, inconnu. Stan avait le coin des yeux un peu humide, mais il souriait.

\- J'ai pris mon appareil, dit-il. Elles sont toujours dedans. Certaines sont vraiment top.

Ils sortirent de la douche et retournèrent dans la chambre de Kyle trempés, mirent encore plus d'eau sur le tapis déjà plein de neige qu'ils étendirent sur le lit de Kyle puis celui de Jacob. Ils se blottirent sous la couverture une fois secs, au chaud dans des sous-vêtements propres, le sexe de Kyle toujours un peu excité mais pas en demande d'attention. Ils calèrent les oreillers contre la tête du lit et Kyle se blottit contre le bras de Stan, ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour y brancher le câble de l'appareil-photo. Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble à la première image, l'énorme tas de nourriture de Cartman.

\- J'avais oublié que t'avais photographié ça, dit Kyle.

\- Il fallait que ce soit documenté.

Leurs inquiétudes sur le futur furent balayées en deux secondes une fois la rétrospective lancée. Ils riaient devant la plupart d'entre-elles : les moineaux qui mangeaient des frites dans la main de Kenny, Cartman qui fusillait du regard le panneau BIENVENUE EN UTAH, Kyle qui regardait l'objectif avec une moue agacée parce qu'il venait de se réveiller, la tête sur la jambe de Stan. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer d'embarras et de joie à mesure que les photos défilaient, parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus de lui que de personne d'autre : Kyle en train de dormir, Kyle assis sur un banc au Denny's, Kyle qui riait à cause d'un truc que venait de dire Kenny, de manger de la glace en boxer, et plein d'autre où il souriait simplement à l'appareil, pour Stan.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être plus vieux d'au moins cinq ans depuis ces photos, dit Kyle.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. T'étais juste bronzé. Et plus chevelu.

\- Il n'y en a pas assez de toi, dit Kyle pendant que Stan passait rapidement sur les images panoramiques et les paysages qu'il avait pris depuis la fenêtre de la voiture. J'aurais dû en prendre plus de toi.

\- Tu peux en prendre quelques une maintenant, dit Stan en faisant semblant de taper la pause. Fais juste gaffe de ne pas les envoyer à Deadspin, ajouta-il. C'était un site web sportif très connu.

\- Ah. Maintenant Kyle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser au foot, à l'avenir. Il voulait rester plongé dans le passé encore un plus longtemps, surtout à présent qu'il savait comment cette aventure d'été s'était terminée. Il avait perdu Stan, ou avait essayé de le faire disparaître, mais il l'avait récupéré et il était si chaud contre lui sous la couette comme s'il avait déjà recommencé à transpirer, juste un tout petit peu.

Le portable de Kyle sonna. Il voulait l'ignorer, mais c'était peut-être sa mère et ses principales excuses pour lui raccrocher au nez n'étaient plus viables, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'était ni en cours ni en train de travailler à la bibliothèque. Il attrapa le téléphone et ria en voyant que ce n'était pas du tout sa mère.

\- Hé, Kenny, dit-il en regardant Stan, qui souriait.

\- T'as reçu mon mail ? demanda directement Kenny.

\- Ouais, je l'ai lu. Désolé, je -

\- Alors il part quand ton avion ? Ce soir ? Demain ? Faut vraiment trop que tu viennes, Kyle. Je ne te laisserai pas rester là-bas tout seul. C'est non-négociable.

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul, dit Kyle. Il replongea sous le bras de Stan, se câlina contre lui.

\- Oh, dit Kenny. T'es rentré chez toi finalement ?

\- Non, je suis dans mon dortoir.

\- Ok. Kenny avait l'air abattu. Kyle adorait ça, il passa un doigt autour du nombril de Stan avec sa main libre. Qui est avec toi ?

\- Un grand mec tout nu avec qui je suis resté au lit toute la journée.

\- Hilarant, Kyle quel humour. Sans déconner, écoute, je – Il entendit Stan rire et fit une pause. Attends, qui – que -

\- Salut Kenny, dit Stan en prenant la main de Kyle pour rapprocher le téléphone de sa bouche. Kyle craqua, éclata de rire et mis le portable au milieu pour qu'ils entendent tous les deux la réaction de Kenny. Il resta silencieux un moment, même si Kyle pouvait l'entendre souffler sous le choc.

\- La partie sur le mec tout nu, c'était du premier degré ? Bien sûr, c'était ce qui inquiétait Kenny. Les mois de tortures inutiles, c'est terminé ? Vous avez enfin baisé, les mecs ?

\- On est juste en train, dit Stan. Parfait timing, Kenny.

\- Comment gâcher les bons moments, ajouta Kyle , en regardant Stan, radieux. Il adorait ça, partager le téléphone, être découvert avec lui, pouvoir faire une blague qui parlait d'être nu avec Stan.

Kenny bafouilla, puis se mit à rire. Kyle l'entendit alerter Butters.

\- Ils l'ont fait ! cria Kenny. Stan et Kyle ! Ça y est ! Oh, putain de merde, bon Dieu, c'est le miracle de Thanksgiving. Je vous mets en haut-parleur.

\- Coucou les amis ! dit Butters avec une voix qui exprimait le bonheur de vivre, mais ça ne sonnait faux et forcé comme du temps où il vivait à South Park. Félicitation !

\- Vous devez nous envoyer des photos, dit Kenny. Ça fait depuis l'école primaire que je me fracasse la tête contre un mur parce que je croyais vous n'y arriverez jamais, j'exige des preuves !

\- D'accord, dit Stan. Attends une seconde.

Il tendit son téléphone au dessus d'eux pour se prendre avec Kyle sur les gros oreillers. Kyle remonta la couverture et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stan, en souriant. Stan envoya la photo à Kenny, et quelques secondes plus tard Butters hurla de joie, ou peut-être que c'était Kenny tout compte fait.

\- Les mecs, vous avez l'air heureux. On aura dit que Kenny allait pleurer. Ok, les potes. Venez ici pour Thanksgiving. Butters va préparer sa dinde au romarin, une vrai tuerie, on fait toute une série de vidéos spéciales vacances sur notre site, ça va être génial -

\- Désolé, il y a du blizzard, s'excusa Kyle, qui ne voulait pas passer ses quelques jours avec Stan envahi par Kenny, Butters, et tout leur petit monde. Mais merci pour l'invitation.

\- Oh, bon. Vous devrez rester seul un moment, de toute façon, j'imagine. Bordel, Kyle tu peux admettre que j'avais raison, maintenant ? Que t'aurais dû arrêter de lui faire la gueule il y a des mois ?

\- Ouais, Kyle, approuva Stan.

\- J'en sais rien, dit Kyle. C'était tellement – Il regarda Stan. Parfait. Comment tu – il est apparu et – Il posa le téléphone pour que Kenny ne l'entende pas embrasser Stan. Kenny criait un truc, probablement pour qu'ils envoient une autre photo.

\- C'est ça, tu ne veux pas l'avouer, mais j'avais raison, dit Kenny quand Kyle reprit le portable à son oreille. Sans déconner, ça va faire bizarre pour moi de vivre dans un monde où vous êtes honnête l'un avec l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui va me rendre dingue, maintenant ?

\- Le réchauffement climatique, suggéra Stan. Ou sinon, tu sais, faire gaffe de ne pas laisser le porno vous faire péter un câble.

\- Péter un cable ? Stan, t'es sérieux ? C'est une révolution culturel. Dis-leur, Butters.

\- Oh, on s'amuse beaucoup, dit Butters. Et on a acheté une voiture !

\- Une Cadillac Deville 1970, en parfait état, ajouta Kenny.

\- Combien vous l'avez payé ? demanda Stan.

\- Ne tracasse pas ta jolie petite tête pour ça, dit Kenny. On a tout bien en main, vraiment. On a pensé adresser un message personnel pour nos parents sur le site, maintenant qu'on devient pas mal connu.

\- Vous diriez quoi dans ce message ? demanda Kyle en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Stan.

\- « Allez vous faire foutre ». Écrit en majuscule, sur tout l'écran, lettres noirs qui clognottent sur fond blanc. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Hum, dit Stan.

\- En tant que parents spirituels, nous sommes blessés par ces mots, dit Kyle.

\- Oh, vous savez que ce n'est pas adressé à vous, les potes. Putain, comment je vais faire ? Maman et Papa se sont remis ensemble ! C'est le cauchemar de tous les gosses !

\- Ça devient carrément chelou, dit Stan.

\- C'est le mec qui a dit qu'il était en train de baiser quand j'ai appelé qui dit ça.

\- Ça va aller pour vous avec la tempête ? s'inquiéta Butters. Kyle l'avait presque oublié. L'idée que Kenny et Butters vivent ensemble en tant que couple dans un endroit de rêve comme la Californie était presque aussi dur à digérer que leur situation de star du porno sur internet.

\- On va s'en sortir, dit Kyle. On vient du Colorado, vieux. On peut supporter un blizzard.

\- Tu serais surpris d'à quel point on s'habitue vite à vivre au soleil, dit Kenny.

\- Ouais, répondit Kyle. Il chercha la cuisse de Stan sous la couverture pour mettre la main dessus. Il s'était déjà habitué, ne pouvait pas imaginer passer des jours, des semaines, des mois sans.

\- Allez, je vais vous laisser retourner à vos amusements, dit Kenny. Appelez-moi demain pour me dire ça s'est passé.

\- Ouais, dit Kyle. Compte là dessus.

\- Demain, mais pourquoi attendre, on devrait t'appeler juste après, dit Stan.

\- On organisera une vidéo-conférence, ajouta Kenny.

Un ange passa, et Kyle eu l'impression que Butters était parti, parce que s'il avait été là il aurait fait une petite remarque sur la météo ou bien sa recette de dinde pour détendre atmosphère, juste par politesse. C'était une chose était inutile entre eux trois, même maintenant alors qu'ils se parlaient sur les côtes opposées du pays. Kyle savait que Kenny souriat, qu'il était dans son appartement par un bel après-midi ensoleillé avec la chaleur qui rentrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, Butters qui chantonnait dans la cuisine, pendant que Stan et Kyle étaient bien à l'abri de la tempête. Kenny était heureux. Kyle le sentait, et il savait que Stan le savait lui-aussi.

\- Bon, dit Kenny. Vous devriez au moins venir pour le Nouvel An. On va faire une énorme fête.

\- Oui, tu devrais venir, dit Stan à Kyle. Je pourrai te montrer, tu sais. Ma vie.

\- Ouais, dit Kyle. L'idée de passer ses vacances comme un touriste dans la vie de Stan était trop déprimante, leur romance sera réduite à des visites dont le début et la fin se feront à l'aéroport devant la zone d'embarquement.

\- Ok, je vous laisse, dit Kennt, et Kyle eu tout à coup le sentiment que c'était lui, l'œuf de Kenny, depuis toujours.

Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Dehors le ciel était complètement assombri à présent, la neige se faisait plus lourde à mesure que la température baissait. Kyle roula contre Stan et ils s'embrassèrent un moment, la couverture relevée jusqu'au torse, les jambes emmêlées.

\- Tu crois que ça aller pour eux ? demanda Kyle.

\- Butters et Kenny ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais pas, vieux, mais je suis sur et certain que Kenny a demandé la même chose à Butters à la seconde où il a raccroché.

\- Tu crois ? Kyle s'assit et attrapa le champagne, déchira le petit papier autour du bouchon.

\- Oui, j'en met ma main à couper. Stan massa le dos de Kyle du bout des doigts. Vous êtes marrants avec Kenny. Vous vous faites tellement de soucis l'un pour l'autre, tout le temps.

\- C'est pas vrai. Ou – toi aussi, alors. Pour Kenny, tu t'inquiétais à cause de ses affaires dans le porno.

\- Ouais, je me fais de soucis pour lui, mais pas pour sa vie amoureuse.

\- Tu m'accuses d'être trop intrusif ? Kyle ne pouvait pas dire si Stan était jaloux ou charmé.

\- Non. Stan s'assit à son tour et embrassa Kyle sur les joues. Je trouve ça mignon. Tu sais comment l'ouvrir ?

\- Oui. En fait Kyle n'en savait rien. Il tripota le bouchon, grogna d'énervement, et donna un coup de coude à Stan quand il se moqua de lui.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit Stan en prenant la bouteille. Regarde, tu dois la pencher, loin des fenêtres si possible, et puis tu prends une serviette – une couverture, ici – et tu tournes, t'as vu ?

Kyle sauta en l'air quand le bouchon parti avec un « pop ». Stan sourit et empêcha le champagne de couler partout. Ils burent au lit, dans des verres pas assortis, en regardant des conneries à la télé. Les images sur l'écran donnaient presque l'impression d'être devant un feu de cheminée qui les réchauffait de l'hiver sombre étouffant le dehors, et Kyle commença à se sentir un peu pompette après son deuxième gobelet en plastique. A dix-huit heures ils mirent le journal télévisé pour voir avoir des informations sur la tempête. Depuis leur grotte de couverture, blotti contre Stan, le blizzard semblait n'être rien de moins qu'un divertissement inoffensif, un dragon qu'ils avaient déjà terrassé.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Kyle quand Stan lui tendit une troisième coupe de champagne.

\- Oui, dit Stan. Il se réinstalla confortablement contre les coussins, en rapprochant Kyle de lui. Ils sirotèrent leurs verres en regardant un pub pour Subway.

\- Tu veux me baiser ? demanda Kyle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la question semblait logique, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute il avait peur, caché dans le cou de Stan.

\- Je – tu – tu veux ? bégaya Stan. Il baissa les yeux sur Kyle, et ça aurait dû le rassurer de se rendre compte que Stan avait peur, lui aussi, mais Kyle ne voulait le laisser hésiter. Je veux dire, continua Stan. Tu es, enfin. Prêt, pour ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Kyle. Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir Stan en lui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait avant qui l'inquiétait. Ça allait faire mal, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment comment faire. Il écouta le pouls de Stan s'emballer, leva les yeux pour croiser les siens. Moins apeurés, plus curieux.

\- On devrait dîner d'abord, fit remarquer Stan. Kyle ria, et Stan eu un sourire timide, presque nauséeux, poussa Kyle pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui. Ton ventre gargouille, dit-il. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Kyle, qui se raidit en pensant à ce que devrait faire ces parties de leurs corps avant que le sexe de Stan puisse venir en lui. Il se redressa, se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de Stan, le regarda devenir dur dans son sous-vêtement.

\- Plutôt Easy Mac ou nouilles instantanées ? proposa Kyle. Stan se contenta de le fixer un moment, comme si c'était une question extrêmement importante, ou comme s'il réfléchissait à la dernière que Kyle avait posé.

\- Je veux une photo de toi, dit Stan. Comme ça. Juste comme ça.

\- Arrête, dit Kyle en se cachant sous la couverture. Ne me pas penser à – tu sais.

\- A quoi ?

\- A quand tu seras parti et que tu regarderas ces photos.

Il se dégagea de Stan et alla se laver les mains dans le petit évier au coin de la pièce. Stan le regarda, la tête affalée sur les coussins. Il était beau, perdu et un peu ivre, Kyle voulait faire une photo de lui, lui aussi. Il prit l'appareil de Stan et en prit une.

\- Pardon, dit Kyle.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as le droit de me prendre en photo, je m'en fiche.

\- Non, je veux dire – de remettre ça sur le tapis. N'y pensons pas.

\- Au Fiesta Bowl ?

\- Ouais, dit Kyle, parce que ce truc était l'incarnation de toutes leurs séparations. Donc ? Mac au fromage ou pâtes ?

\- Le mac au fromage c'est des sortes de pâtes.

\- Ok, petit malin, tu veux que je choisisse pour toi ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

\- Ça te plaît de me voir te préparer à manger ? demanda Kyle en ouvrant le sachet de nouilles.

\- Peut-être. Stan leva son appareil-photo. Kyle lui fit signe de dégager. C'est juste parce que tout ce que tu fais me plait, expliqua-t-il en prenant une photo de Kyle de dos quand il se tourna. Tu me plais quand tu laces tes chaussures. Merde, t'aurais dû m'entendre au camp cet été, j'arrivais pas à fermer ma sale gueule, tout ce que je disais c'était « mon pote Kyle a fait ça » « une fois, mon pote Kyle est allé à machin », « mon pote Kyle a dit ».

\- Tu rigoles, dit Kyle. Il se tourna, ignorant le micro-onde, radieux. Ils t'ont accusé d'être amoureux de moi ?

\- Bien sur. Et mon surnom c'était « Mon pote Kyle ». Ils l'avaient tagué sur mon casier. Mais après, genre un mois plus tard, quand j'ai vraiment compris que tu ne voulais plus me parler pour toujours, j'ai fais une sorte de bonne résolution pour arrêter de parler de toi, et ils me demandaient tous comment mon pote Kyle allait, qu'est-ce qu'il devenait et tout, mais putain, c'était. Une torture. Parce que je ne savais pas. Ou je savais, mais juste des vagues infos que me donnait Kenny.

\- Tu comprends, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Le micro-onde réchauffait leurs nouilles, Kyle était planté devant dans son boxer, coupable ou vindicatif. Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais plus te parler.

\- Je crois, hésita Stan. Kenny disait que t'avais besoin de temps. Il disait _qu'on_ avait besoin de temps, tous les deux. Mais moi je lui disais que j'avais besoin de _toi_. Et Kenny voulait me faire avouer pourquoi, alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il ne voulait plus me parler, lui non plus, mais on s'est réconcilié une semaine plus tard.

\- On était acharné, dit Kyle. Il avait imaginé qu'il aurait besoin de s'expliquer pendant des heures quand, et si, ils se reparlaient un jour, mais à présent ça semblait absurde.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit Stan en se servant encore un peu de champagne. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai pas assez mangé.

\- Tiens, dit Kyle. Il servit à Stan son bol en plastique, enroulé autour d'une serviette en papier pour qu'il ne se brûle pas les mains. Stan s'assit pour lui prendre, et Kyle l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner au micro-onde prendre son bol à lui.

\- Kyle ?

\- Oui ? Il tripotait les nouilles avec des baguettes en bois, en espérant que Stan soit impressionné de voir qu'il avait appris à les utiliser comme un vrai chinois.

\- Je veux que tu te fasses transférer à UCLA, dit Stan. Sa voix était aiguë, inquiète. Non, je. J'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup -

\- S'il te plaît, on peut ne pas en parler ? Kyle tournait le dos à Stan. Ça sera juste encore plus dur, dit-il. Ils ne me laisseront pas être transférer au milieu de l'année, et même s'ils acceptent, je ne peux pas payer l'inscription, je ne peux même pas acheter un billet d'avion en ce moment -

\- On pourrait y aller en voiture. Stan avait l'air désespéré, son visage était déconfi quand Kyle le regarda, en serrant son bol dans ses deux mains. Et je payerais pour tout. Ton inscription. Je veux le faire, Kyle, ils me donnent du fric sans arrêt, c'est -

\- C'est dingue, finit Kyle. C'est ton argent, ton futur, tu n'as aucune garantie que ça va continuer comme ça, tu pourrais être blesser ou -

\- C'est toi mon futur, dit Stan. Et je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas partir après ça. Je ne peux pas partir sans toi, pas question.

\- Mange quelque chose, dit Kyle précipitamment, en secouant la tête. T'es bourré, tu l'as dit.

\- Et ? J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Putain de merde, Kyle, je savas que tu dirais non.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est probablement pour ça que tu l'as proposé. Je ne te laisserai pas payer pour ma fac, Stan. Bon Dieu. C'est beaucoup trop.

Ils mangèrent leur nouilles dans un silence pesant, les yeux fixés sur la télé. Kyle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et il savait que Stan ne regardait pas vraiment, lui non-plus. Stan était un crétin s'il était capable de croire que Kyle allait accepter sa proposition. Cet argent s'écoulera vite, et Kyle n'aura pas droit à l'erreur pour se montrer à la hauteur de ce que Stan avait investi. Il devrait vivre dans le secret, sinon il risquerait de se faire couper les vivres.

\- Devine quoi ? dit Stan, la dernière bouchée avalée et le bol posé sur l'étagère incrustée dans le mur le long du lit de Kyle.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Kyle, énervé par sa voix.

\- Je refuse de te baiser à moins que tu promettes de réfléchir au déménagement en Californie.

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as cinq ans, c'est ça ? Je ne le ferai pas, Stan. Je veux être avec toi, mais c'est un prix trop cher à payer, ça va amener tellement de tensions -

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça amènera de la tension ? Tu fais parti de ma famille, Kyle, et c'est parce que tu as racheté les dettes de mes parents que tu n'as pas eu le droit d'avoir de prêt et que t'as pas pu venir avec moi là-bas.

\- Tu rois sérieusement que l'administration ne trouvera pas ça bizarre que tu payes pour moi ? Et on ne pourra pas vivre ensemble sinon les gens vont avoir des soupçons. Tu – tu devras sortir avec une fille, avoir une fausse copine. Putain, et je vais te détester -

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? interrompit Stan en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi je devrais avoir une fausse copine ?

\- T'es juste en première année mais tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur toi ! Ça ne va faire qu'empirer, personne n'acceptera que tu sois gay, pas toi, les sponsors seront en colère.

\- T'en sais rien, dit Stan, mais il rougissait, les épaules tremblantes.

\- Regarde les choses en face, puisque t'es borné et décidé à gâcher la soirée pour parler de ça. Ce qu'on vit, c'est une parenthèse. Une petite parenthèse gay dont personne en Californie ne sera au courant. Quand elle se referma, tu pourras partir et redevenir Superman, et tu n'auras même pas à culpabiliser, parce que tu m'as _proposé_ de payer pour m'inscrire, en sachant très bien que je dirai non.

\- C'est bon. Stan sortit du lit. Je retire mon offre.

\- Parfait ! Où tu vas ?

\- M'habiller.

\- Pourquoi ? Le cœur de Kyle battait la chamade, il voulait retourner trois secondes en arrière pour s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait dit, mais il savait que c'était la vérité, et que ça fera tellement de mal quand Stan repartira se consacrer à sa vie normale, adulé des autres.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Stan. Je crois que je vais marcher un peu.

\- Non, pas question ! Stan, arrête. C'est dangereux dehors, tu ne connais même pas la ville.

\- Ça ira, lança Stan. J'ai grandi au Colorado, tu te souviens ? C'est juste de la neige à la con, je vais survivre.

\- Stan, non ! S'il te plaît, je suis désolé, j'ai parlé comme un connard, mais tu ne peux pas -

\- Je quitterai l'équipe de foot pour toi ! cria Stan en balança ses bottes par terre avant d'avoir pu les mettre à ses pieds. Je le ferai, si tu me le demandes, j'en ai rien à faire, tout ce que je fais est tellement nul à chier – tu vois, je _savais_ que ce serait la merde, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu faire le premier pas vers toi.

\- Parce que tu devrais arrêter le foot ? dit Kyle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non ! Parce que je savais que je foirerais tout !

\- T'as rien foiré – arrête, ne vas pas dehors !

\- J'ai besoin d'air, dit Stan en s'asseyant par terre pour lacer ses bottes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise, souffla Kyle. Sa voix bégayait mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait brisée. J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, mais je n'arrive pas en m'en empêcher, quand tu vas partir, quand je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi.

\- Je te l'ai dis il y a pas cinq minutes, tu peux venir avoir moi ! Stan se leva et fouetta l'air avec ses bras. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas franchement que tu ne veux pas ?

 _\- Quoi ?_ Bien sur que je veux, mais je ne peux pas -

\- Si tu voulais, tu le ferais, répliqua Stan en attrapant son manteau. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Si, c'est compliqué ! Comment tu peux ne pas le voir ? C'est compliqué à cause de l'argent, du football, du – du -

\- De toi, Kyle ! C'est toi qui complique tout. Crois-moi, je sais. J'ai passé des années à faire la même connerie, cette connerie que tu fais exactement maintenant, parce que j'avais peur. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison pour que je puisse ne pas _être avec toi_. J'ai gâché tout ce temps à l'époque où je vivais à deux pas de chez toi, et peut-être qu'on avait besoin d'être séparé, peut-être qu'on avait besoin de _temps_ , putain de merde, mais j'ai pris mon temps, et aujourd'hui je sais ce que je veux. Stan était devant la porte, emmitouflé dans son manteau, Kyle devrait courir après lui, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Kyle. Il se sentait petit et sans défense, il ne portait qu'un boxer alors que Stan était en armure d'acier.

\- Je t'ai dis ce que je voulais, dit Stan. Si il faut choisir entre toi et le football, je te choisis toi. Si il faut choisir entre toi et l'argent, je te choisis toi. Merde, si je pouvais être pris dans ta fac, je me ferai transférer ici. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai. Alors démerde-toi pour savoir ce que tu veux, Ok ?

Stan avait quitté la pièce et claqué la porte comme une tornade avant que Kyle ne puisse retrouver le contrôle de sa bouche. Kyle l'écouta marcher dans le couloir, puis descendre les escaliers. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers, que ce qui s'était passé ce matin avait été effacé de la galaxie. Il s'essuya les yeux et attrapa le champagne, bu à la bouteille. Stan avait tord ; il n'inventait pas de problèmes, il n'était pas juste effrayé. La vérité, c'est qu'ils devraient cacher ce qu'ils étaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre si Kyle partait en Californie, et ce sera dur, douloureux, dangereux. Kyle ne pouvait pas déménager, de tout façon, ne pouvait pas prendre l'argent de Stan et faire face à un Randy Marsh furieux quand il aura tout dépenser. Et après il y aura les parents de Kyle, ils seront humiliés en apprenant que Stan avait financé l'éducation de Kyle parce qu'ils en avaient été incapables. Il pouvait demander à Stan de se faire transférer, mais ce sera la fin de sa carrière dans le football, et Stan finira par haïr Kyle un jour. Kyle se haïssait lui-même, dans chacun de ses scénarios, mais la raison pour laquelle il se haïssait le plus, c'était d'avoir laisser Stan sortir de la chambre.

Kyle descendit le champagne cul-sec et regarda la pendule, attendant que Stan revienne. Il faisait noir dehors, la télévisons diffusait un reportage météo mais le son était coupé, apparemment une seconde vague de neige était prévue pour ce soir, les gens devaient s'attendre à vingt-cinq cimentière de plus sur les trottoirs. Kyle tomba endormi, sonné par la force de l'alcool. Il fit un rêve horrible, Stan se perdait dans la tempête, enseveli sous une avalanche, parti pour toujours. Il se réveilla avec l'impression que le lit s'effondrait, il suffoqua, se débattait, jusqu'à ce que Stan pose une main sur son dos et lui chuchote _chuuut_.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. C'est moi. Sa main était froide ; il sentait la neige et les aiguilles de pin. Kyle roula sur le dos, se frotta les yeux, assez désorienté pour croire qu'ils étaient de nouveau au lycée, que Stan revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Wendy. Stan glissa sous la couverture comme il faisait toujours avant, mais cette fois il prit Kyle contre lui, dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Kyle se laissa flotter dans le passé juste quelques secondes de plus, imagina que c'était la nuit où Stan avait enfin décidé qu'il voulait plus avec lui et qu'il passait à l'acte, sans mot, sans hésitation. Il portait un T-shirt et son boxer, laissa Kyle lui enlever son haut, descendit le bas avant de faire pareil avec celui de Kyle. Ils soupirèrent contre leurs bouches, collés de la cheville à l'épaule, entièrement nus.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Kyle en levant les yeux vers Stan quand il s'arrêta pour lui toucher le visage, les cheveux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, Stan avait dû éteindre la télé. Les yeux de Kyle s'habituèrent à la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre, prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, de Stan, toujours tremblant à cause de ses cauchemars tandis que ses mains trouvaient leur chemin le long du dos de Stan, derrière ses jambes, autours de ses épaules. Il frissonnait un peu. Il avait dû avoir si froid, dehors.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, protesta Stan. Tu te fais déjà la vie assez dure.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Kyle, les mots lui crevaient la gorge et faisaient venir les larmes dans sa voix. Stan secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas me perde, dit-il. Je suis à toi. Quoi que tu choisisses, quoi que ce soit, ça sera toujours comme ça.

Kyle l'embrassa, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Stan, les bras autour de son dos. Rien de ce que dira Stan ne pourra convaincre Kyle, ni le rendre assez confiant pour croire qu'il arriverait à le garder, que rien de plus grand, plus fort et meilleur ne viendra l'arracher de ses bras. Mais il y avait une chose, peut-être, qu'il pouvait faire.

\- S'il te plaît, dit Kyle, en bougeant pour ses fesses puissent être contre le sexe de Stan, qui s'excita rapidement. J'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu sois en moi.

Stan le regarda avec des yeux si tristes que pendant un moment Kyle pensa qu'il lui refuser, mais Stan l'embrassa, la respiration coupée, et quand il prit Kyle par les épaules il sut qu'il aurait ce qu'il avait demandé.

\- J'en ai tellement eu envie, chuchota Stan à l'oreille de Kyle. Tellement. Tellement, Kyle. Merde, je me dégoûtais. Je croyais que – même si - même si tu voulais bien me laisser t'embrasser, tu ne voudrais pas _ça_.

\- Pourquoi ? Kyle lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Stan baissa ses mains sur la poitrine de Kyle, les releva, lui toucha les tétons avec la paume de la main gentiment. Parce que j'aurai été incapable de faire aussi bien.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que dans ma tête. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait, à un point, t'imagines même pas, dit Stan en tombant sur le lit, emportant le visage de Kyle contre le sien, pour lui faire un bisous esquimau. D'être en toi. Que tu m'offres, que – que tu me laisses le faire.

Kyle gémit et l'embrassa, frotta son sexe contre le ventre de Stan en se répétant ce qu'il venait de dire, il voulait le laisser faire, petit à petit, être _pris._ Il avait vu du porno et avait lu des trucs sur la baise entre mecs, il avait un peu essayé tout seul en bas deux ou trois fois, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à supporter à quel point il le voulait tout de suite, tout son corps suppliait Stan de le débarrasser de son innocence.

Ils utilisèrent la crème pour le corps de Kyle pour aider, la même bouteille que Kyle avait prise la nuit dernière pour se branler devant les photos de Stan. Ça avait l'air tellement loin, et si pauvre, si insignifiant, le fantasme de Kyle n'avait été qu'une vague approximation de ce que ça faisait vraiment d'avoir Stan tout autour de lui, en train de lui ouvrir les jambes avec une main, sous la couverture, pendant que l'autre le préparait avec un doigt doux.

\- T'es serré, chuchota Stan quand il commença à entrer. Kyle acquiesça, en sueur, faisant de son mieux pour se détendre. Il avait l'impression d'être somnambule et ça l'aidait, la neige tombait comme des petites notes de musique contre la fenêtre. Il avait lu qu'on été censé aider, alors il le fit, le doigt de Stan vint plus profondément, ils gémirent en même temps.

\- Bordel, dit Kyle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait enfin, et ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre dans un monde où il en aurait était privé, vivre sans faire autant confiance à Stan, à ce point.

\- Ça va ? demanda Stan en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Kyle hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien, dit-il, le visage brûlant. Ça – _uh._ Tu aimes ça ?

\- Oui. La respiration de Stan était agitée, stressée. Il sortit presque tout son doigt et le remit, doucement. Kyle battit des paupières puis ferma les yeux, Stan se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou quand il balança sa tête en arrière.

-Putain de merde, t'es tellement beau, dit-il en faisant rire Kyle, qui se serra encore plus autour de doigt de Stan.

\- T'u dis ça parce que c'est vrai ou pour me détendre ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Les deux. Je crève de – chaud, Kyle, merde, t'es tellement serré.

 _\- Ngh._ Oui. Continue. C'est trop bon.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, Kyle enroula ses jambes autour de Stan pour lui donner un meilleur accès, Stan tendit son bras libre autour des deux épaules de Kyle. Kyle pensait que ce moment serait le plus embarrassant, mais il sentait si bien, à l'abri, à embrasser Stan pendant que son doigt allait et venait en agitant ses hanches pour avoir plus et gémissant de joie quand il l'eut.

\- Kyle, dit Stan, dans un souffle, contre la bouche de Kyle.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu – ah. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi. Pour de bon.

Kyle agrippa son sexe et celui de Stan, les toucha en même temps, à la même cadence que le doigt de Stan. Stan comprit, et l'imita quand Kyle se mit à aller plus vite.

\- Je te veux, dit Kyle en mordillant la lèvre. Stan gémit, mais pas de plaisir.

\- N-non. Pas déjà. Putain, t'es tellement petit. T'es pas prêt. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Ça ne fera pas mal, répondit Kyle, même s'il était sûr du contraire, en tout cas pour le début. Pense – pense juste à quel point je vais être bon autour de ta queue.

\- Je suis en train d'y penser, marmonna Stan. En essayant de ne pas jouir.

\- Tu ne peux pas jouir tout de suite. Kyle jouait avec la lèvre de Stan, agitait ses hanches vers l'avant pour que le doigt de Stan le prenne plus vite, plus profond, pas encore assez. Pas avant que tu ne sois en moi.

\- Tu y as déjà pensé ? Ils étaient si proches, connectés, Kyle entendit quand Stan avala sa salive. A ce que je vienne en toi ?

\- En moi, sur moi, partout après que je t'ai servi -

 _\- Putain_ , Kyle, bordel.

Stan retira son doigt lentement, Kyle se contracta quand il fut parti, il sentait le manque, il savait qu'il était ouvert même sans rien, juste un petit peu. Il roula sur le dos et regarda Stan se verser de la crème dans la paume de sa main.

\- Tu es sûr que t'es prêt ? demanda Stan en se préparant.

\- Oui, dit Kyle en pensant « Non ». Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Kyle prit appui sur ses chevilles, offert, écarta les jambes comme quand il avait besoin de jouir de toute urgence toutes les fois où il avait été terrifié que quelqu'un le surprenne ainsi, soumis et sans défense. Stan poussa un juron étouffé, lui caressa les jambes.

\- Tu veux que je mette un coussin en dessous de toi ? demanda-t-il. J'en entendu, heu, je veux dire, j'ai lu que ça aidait.

\- Ok, dit Kyle, surtout pour que Stan se sente utile. Sous cet angle, Kyle était encore plus vulnérable, évidemment disponible, ouvert à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il prit une grande respiration et expira, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stan.

\- Dis-moi d'arrêter si ça fait mal, dit Stan. Il se touchait tout seul, l'air mort de peur, comme s'il prenant ses dimensions et se demandait comment ça pourrait bien pouvoir marcher.

\- Va juste doucement, dit Kyle qui commençait à se sentir assez éveiller pour s'inquiéter, mais sa queue était excitée contre son ventre et il le voulait, il en avait besoin. Vraiment très doucement, ajouta-t-il.

Stan réarrangea la couverture sur eux avant de se mettre en position. Kyle était content d'être dans une sorte de tente, même si sa peau transpirait déjà assez. Il gémit avec une voix très rauque, trop, quand il sentit le bout du sexe de Stan contre lui, timide et trop gros, vraiment gros. Kyle attrapa la couette avec ses deux mains et essaya de garder une respiration calme.

\- Hé, dit Stan qui avait remarqué sa panique. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui caresser le visage avec ses pouces. Tu veux que je te détende encore ?

\- Oui, dit Kyle en faisait semblant d'être agacé. Avec ta queue. Viens, s'il te plait. Je suis prêt, allez. Fais-le.

C'était une brûlure longue et lente, Kyle en sentit chaque millimètre, le sexe de Stan changeait son corps en venant en lui, lui faisait se rendre compte avec précision d'endroits qui n'avaient jamais été touchés auparavant, ses nerfs crièrent de couleur une seconde puis de curiosité juste après, tout tombait comme des dominos. Stan lui touchait le sexe, mettait son pouce dans son nombril, mais Kyle avait du mal à enregistrer les sensations, toutes ses pensées étaient fixées pour garder Stan en lui, ses hanches étaient chaudes à présent.

\- Je suis à moitié dedans, dit Stan en le regardant. Kyle ria un peu follement, lui toucha la poitrine avec des mains tremblantes.

\- A moitié ? répéta-t-il, ahuri.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Ou bien on pourrait -

\- Non, bon Dieu, on en est déjà là. C-Continue.

Kyle ne savait pas très bien au bout de combien de temps Stan se mit en lui, mais ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand il fut entièrement à sa place, le corps de Kyle tremblait comme une feuille quand Stan l'embrassa. Il enroula ses jambes autour du dos de Stan, hoqueta à cause de cette sensation, pouvoir bouger pendant que Stan le pénétrait, _profondément_. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, Kyle n'arrivait pas à décider quel cœur palpitait le plus fort.

\- Tu vas bien ? chuchota Stan contre la lèvre inférieure de Kyle. Il hocha la tête au ralenti, et c'était vrai, il allait bien.

\- Tellement, dit-il. Stan gémit.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.

\- C'est juste mon cul mais merci quand même.

Stan lui fit un grand sourire, un peu timide.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, prévint-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je vais jouir dés que je vais commencer à bouger, et rire n'arrangera rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, paresseusement, tous les deux tentaient de rester sérieux. Kyle avant les mains sur la taille de Stan, le tenait sans forcer, ses doigts glissaient le long d'une fine goutte de sueur qui descendait sur sa peau bronzée.

\- C'était pareil avec elle ? interrogea Kyle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander, même si ce n'était pas le moment. Stan secoua la tête, la pencha pour lécher du bout de la langue la mâchoire en sueur de Kyle.

\- Non. Pas pareil.

\- Il y avait quoi de différent ? A part le truc évident.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime, dit Stan en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est à dire ? répliqua Kyle gentiment. Il donna à Stan une petite tape, regarda ses yeux changer.

\- Plus que tout. Tout au monde.

Avec Stan en lui, tout autour de lui, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Kyle le crut sur parole. Il savait que c'était vrai pour lui aussi, que jamais il ne connaîtrait une chose aussi importante dans sa vie que ses sentiments pour Stan. Il bougea ses hanches timidement, Stan poussa un grognement.

\- Tu peux bouger, toi aussi, dit Kyle.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça finisse, dit Stan qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- On pourra recommencer, consola Kyle, parce qu'il voulait apprendre à le faire comme une brute, à tout essayer.

\- Oui, mais - Stan l'embrassa, Kyle réalisa à quel point sa bouche était humide, sa langue bougeait doucement, comme si elle pesait deux tonnes sur la sienne. Mais c'est notre première fois, finit par dire Stan quand il recula la tête et lui donna un petit coup de nez.

\- Tu veux prendre une photo ? demanda Kyle, en faisant rire Stan nerveusement. Ça ne le fit pas jouir, mais il commença à bouger ses hanches juste après, il le prenant sans doucement, par des coups légers, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse supplier d'en donner plus, en appuyant sur ses cuisses, et alors Stan jouit en poussant d'un coup brusque. Kyle se toucha rapidement tout en regardant le visage de Stan, ses yeux qui se fermaient et se rouvraient lentement en haletant comme s'il allait s'évanouir, paupières agitées, lèvres affamées. Kyle jouit en lui attrapant la bouche, ravala son gémissement.

Il n'était pas encore changé pour toujours avant que Stan se dégage doucement, prudemment. Il sentait que Stan l'abandonnait le cœur brisé par la perte, même si c'était également un soulagement, le corps détendu mais agité, poisseux. Il plongea dans les bras de Stan et se colla à sa poitrine, laissa Stan le dorloter comme une petite chose fragile. Il l'était, c'est vrai, et il se foutait que Stan le sache.

\- Ça t'a plu, murmura Stan, ou plutôt constata, en dessinant sur son échine du bout des doigts, de haut en bas. Encore et encore.

\- Bien sur, dit Kyle en l'embrassant sous le menton, à son niveau. Tu étais si bon.

\- Vraiment ? Stan se recroquevilla pour qu'ils soient face à face. Pas trop - gros ?

\- Non. Enfin, peut-être un peu trop fort au début ? Oui. Mais je veux comme ça. Pour apprendre. Je veux devenir super bon pour la prendre.

\- Kyle, bordel. Stan souriait, heureux. Je vais rebander à cause de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, tous les deux un peu endormis mais luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Les paupières de Kyle étaient lourdes, il baillait contre les lèvres de Stan en le faisant rire.

\- T'es trop mignon, dit Stan. Tu couines quand tu bailles.

\- La ferme, répliqua Kyle, sous le charme. Il roula sur le côté, son dos contre le torse de Stan. Il pouvait sentir la jouissance de Stan sur lui, c'était le genre de chose qui aurait dû lui faire péter un câble normalement – les fluides corporels, le lit sale, la sensation que les choses n'étaient pas là où elles devaient être. Il adorait ça, partout, bizarrement, et il flottait sur un nuage d'accomplissement. Il avait fait du bien à Stan et en avait la preuve. C'était peut-être stupide d'en être fier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait orgueilleux, bien au chaud dans les bras de Stan.

\- J'ai fais une bonne marche, tout à l'heure, dit Stan. C'était sympa dehors, très paisible. Ça faisait un peu mystérieux, aussi.

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Combien de temps tu es parti ?

\- J'en sais rien, une heure ? J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Mouais. Réfléchir à quoi ?

\- A toi. A quel point je t'aime.

\- Putain, Stan. Kyle se tourna pour l'embrasser. Je t'aime aussi. Je ne te mérite pas,pas du tout. Je suis un connard ingrat.

\- Non. C'était injuste, ce que je t'ai dit avant. Je t'ai foutu toute la pression pour que tu fasses un choix. Je veux juste qu'on reste ensemble tout le temps. Il serra Kyle un peu plus fort, laissa ses lèvres sur son front. C'est tout ce que je veux.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux moi aussi, dit Kyle. Mais je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout avec le foot. Imagine qu'ils découvrent que t'es gay ?

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, dit Stan. Je me disais que je pourrais leur dire, tout simplement.

\- Quoi ? Kyle se redressa sur son coude, tout à coup parfaitement réveillé. Non ! Impossible. Ce sera l'enfer. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ces types à la station service ? Cartman ne sera pas toujours là avec son flingue.

\- Ouais, bah, je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de Cartman toute ma vie pour prendre ma défense. Je pourrai faire face. J'aurai des gens de mon coté si je le disais, tu sais. Il n'y aura pas que des connards.

\- Ok, tes amis seront là pour te soutenir, pendant que tes ennemis te tireront dessus depuis les gradins.

\- Je crois que t'exagères un peu.

\- Les gars de ton équipe vont te rejeter ! Ils diront que tu les mates dans les vestiaires !

\- Je suis sûr que certain s'en foutent, dit Stan d'un ton hésitant.

\- Ouais, juste un ou deux. Et pour les coachs ? Ils cracheront dans ton casier tous les jours et ne te laisserons pas recommencer la saison comme quaterback. Ils trouveront une excuse de merde pour qu'un mec bien sous tout rapport le fasse à ta place.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber, interrompit Stan. T'as de bons arguments, Maître Broflovski.

\- Je ne suis pas ton avocat, je suis ton – Il s'arrêta, en se demandant s'il devait le dire.

\- Petit-ami, finit Stan. Il remit Kyle dos à lui, gentiment. Mon petit-ami très inquiet. Ou mon petit-ami paranoïaque, ça sonne mieux.

\- Oui, bon, dit Kyle, tellement heureux qu'il voulait sauter en l'air dans un pyjama-lapin. C'était enfin le matin de Noël. N'en parle à personne, implora-t-il Sauf, tes parents ? Si tu veux ?

\- Ça ne sera pas une grosse surprise pour ma mère. Quand elle apprit qu'on ne se parlait plus depuis juin elle a dit « Stanley, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ». Je pense qu'elle a dû croire que je t'avais fait flipper en tentant un truc.

\- En essayant de me prendre par surprise pour m'embrasser ? Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur qu'elle ait cru que c'était toi et pas l'inverse.

\- Mon père doit s'en douter un peu aussi. Tes parents savent déjà pour toi ?

\- Stan, tous les glands de South Park savent que je suis amoureux de toi depuis le collège. Oui, mes parents le savent, et Ike aussi. Ils étaient là, tu sais, quand je suis rentré de Californie. J'étais une loque.

\- J'étais une loque moi-aussi, dit Stan en le pinçant un peu. Putain, quelle journée. J'étais tellement inquiet, et après j'étais furieux quand Kenny t'a envoyé un message et que tu lui as dit que t'étais parti. J'avais encore tellement de choses à te dire. Je croyais qu'on avait le temps.

\- Le temps, répéta Kyle, prêt à s'endormir. Cinq jours. Sauf si tu dois partir à Thanksgiving ?

\- Non, on part tous vendredi, dit Stan. Tous le monde reste avec sa famille pour Thanksgiving.

\- Alors c'est cinq jours, soupira Kyle. Il frotta son visage contre la poitrine de Stan. Ça va passer trop vite. Comme la semaine de vacances en été.

\- Oui, mais cette fois on n'aura pas à subir le blabla à la con de Cartan, ni à se faire pourchasser par des péquenauds, ni à t'amener à l'hôpital en pleine nuit -

\- Dis plus rien, ça va nous porter la poisse.

Kyle dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, épuisé et bien au chaud, en se rendant vaguement compte qu'il était à nouveau au lit avec Stan et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Une partie de Stan était toujours en lui et le sera pour toujours, peu importe la distance. Il se réveilla à l'aube et roula en boule, pressa son dos contre Stan pour chercher une positon confortable. Stan soupira et se réinstalla contre Kyle, l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui comme son jouet adoré. Aucun d'eux n'avaient l'habitude de dormir avec des peluches quand ils étaient petits. Pour Kyle c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un bébé comparé à Stan, déjà à l'époque. C'était drôle, aujourd'hui, parce que Stan l'avait vu de la façon la plus vulnérable qui soit, allongé sur le dos les jambes écartées, et c'était Stan qui avait eu l'air effrayé, pas lui. Quand Kyle se rendormit il rêva qu'il était au stade de South Park High, il regardait les joueurs sur le terrain de foot et cherchait Stan, qui apparu à ses cotés, il portait son maillot mais pas son casque ni le reste de équipement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kyle, confus. Tu devrais être en train de jouer.

\- Non, je ne joue pas, dit Stan. Il posait son bras autour de Kyle et l'embrassait, devant tout le monde, pour que tout le monde les voient, il n'avait pas peur. Il souriait après, calme devant le visage déconfit de Kyle.

\- C'est Kenny qui t'a dit de le faire ? bégayait Kyle, parce que dans son rêve la question tombait sous le sens. Stan riait et secouait la tête.

\- Personne ne m'a dit de le faire. J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

\- Mais Stan, le match -

\- On l'emmerde le match, Kyle, on lui pisse à la raie. C'est ici que je veux être.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, Kyle était fou de joie, parce que la voilà la solution à tous leurs problèmes : Stan voulait être avec lui. C'est ce qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à fourrer dans la tête de Kyle, et il le comprenait enfin dans le rêve, en lui offrant ses lèvres aux yeux de tous.

Stan dormait toujours quand il se réveilla, il ronflait très légèrement et bavait un peu. Kyle se déplaça et Stan grogna comme pour le prévenir de ne pas recommencer, mais il s'assit quand même et regarda par la fenêtre. La neige avait cessé de tomber mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était tout récent. Kyle avait vu sur le portail d'entrée, il était complètement bloqué par la neige.

\- Kyle ? appela Stan en le cherchant avec une main hésitante, les yeux clos.

\- Je suis là, dit Kyle en retournant sous la couette pour se blottir contre lui et embrasser ses cheveux en bataille. Je crois qu'on est enseveli.

Stan grommela.

\- Parfait.

La journée passa vite. Un mélange léthargique de sexe et de grignotage, dans les couvertures chaudes qui sentaient leurs odeurs après l'acte. Ils s'amusèrent en regardant du porno sur le portable de Kyle et essayèrent de nouvelles choses à la tombée de la nuit. Stan le baisait un peu plus fort chaque nuit, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse assez perdre la tête à Kyle pour que ce soit le dernier mot qu'il comprenne et qu'il attrape Stan par les fesses pour lui ordonner d'y aller, _plus fort, plus fort, plus fort_. Quand Kyle avait enfin terminé, quand il le câlinait après l'action, ils restaient de longues minutes à reprendre leur souffle tous les deux, Kyle avait l'impression de voler hors de son corps tellement il était comblé, épuisé à la perfection, utilisé avec soin et bouillonnant. Il voulait une photo de lui comme ça, une invisible, ou peut-être une que seulement Stan pourrait voir. Il sentait que Stan en voulait une lui aussi, qu'il aimerait garder en mémoire les yeux de Kyle quant il était tout calme et sur le point de tomber endormi, d'être séparé de Stan encore une fois.

Ils s'aventurèrent un peu dehors en se frayant un chemin dans la neige épaisse. Kyle arriva à convaincre Stan de ne pas entrer par effraction dans le stade de football, mais consentit à lui lancer le ballon qu'il avait trouvé dans le foyer des élèves. Il laissait Stan imaginer des scénarios délirant et le plaquer dans la neige. C'était plus drôle que Kyle aurait cru, il éclatait de rire à chaque fois que Stan lui sautait dessus pour l'écraser, en sachant qu'il l'embrasserait une fois au sol. Ils firent les idiot dans les dortoirs vides quand ils en eurent assez de la neige, manquèrent d'exploser de rire en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un des rares étudiants qui restait à la fac pendant les vacances. Il était petit avec des lunettes, grandement soulagé en se rendant compte qu'ils le lui casseraient pas la gueule. De retour dans la chambre de Kyle, les vêtements envoyés dans tous les sens à la seconde où ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, Kyle se demanda s'il devait faire un effort pour rester silencieux ce soir, juste au cas où. Il décida que c'était probablement la meilleur chose à faire, mais il se rappela qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'être discret quand il s'allongea sur le lit avec Stan qui s'occupait de lui, alors il cria le prénom de Stan en prenant son pied.

Ils dormirent mal, bizarrement, en se réveillant souvent, ils finirent par rester éveillés pour parler toute la nuit en gardant la voix basse comme si leurs parents pouvaient venir tambouriner à la porte et dire qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Parfois ils étaient sérieux et se tenaient les mains en parlant de l'avenir, mais la plupart du temps ils rigolaient comme des gamins en se demandant s'ils se rappelaient ci ou ça de quand ils étaient petits ou se racontaient toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient accumulées pendant les mois de la séparation. Kyle chantonna pour Stan, redécouvrit toutes les chansons qui seront sienne pour toujours. Leurs paroles semblaient très différentes à présent, même « The Rainbow Connection » que Stan chanta en imitant Kermit la grenouille. Kyle ria à en chialer, assis entre les jambes de Stan avec juste ses sous-vêtement et sa chapka que Stan aimait de façon presque fétichiste. Il adorait que Kyle la porte pendant l'amour, donc Kyle la portait tout le temps.

Ils restèrent au lit en résistant à la tentation de se lever au matin de Thanksgiving, mais la lumière grisâtre qui traversait la fenêtre les inquiétait. Ils étaient restés éveillé jusqu'à tard la nuit précédente, Stan avait prit Kyle lentement pour voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir avant de venir. Ils refirent de même cette nuit là, leur toute dernière nuit, en voulant qu'elle ne finisse jamais, mais au matin ils ne pourraient pas rester cacher dans leur lit comme ça, parce que Stan aura un avion à prendre. Les routes avaient été salés, l'aéroport réouvert, bientôt le monde recommencera à tourner dans le bon sens.

\- Je devrais appeler ma mère, dit Kyle alors qu'ils savouraient le silence, les doigts de Stan coincés sous sa chapka, avec son pouce qui lui caressait la joue.

\- Pareil, dit Stan, mais il ne bougea pas pour chercher son téléphone. Il se rapprocha, demanda un baiser. Kyle pouvait sentir à quel point Stan était triste sur ses lèvres, il savait qu'il pensait au peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient. Il voulait que Stan se sente mieux, qu'il se sente bien, alors il le poussa sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui, lui embrassa le torse, l'estomac, le bout du sexe. Ils avaient décidé la veille de faire une pause avec la baise parce que Kyle commençait à avoir mal, mais il se sentait parfaitement bien à présent, il en voulait plus.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le faire ? demanda Stan quand Kyle se pencha sur l'étagère pour attraper la crème.

\- Pas pour l'instant. Un jour, peut-être. Il était vraiment stressé à l'idée, alors que l'inverse ne l'avait jamais rebuté. Il aimait être celui dont on s'occupait, et il aimait se mouvoir autour du sexe de Stan pendant qu'il le regardait, les mains sur ses hanches maigrichonnes.

\- Putain de merde, dit Stan dont les doigts tremblaient à mesure que Kyle descendait. Tu es – _ah_. S-sûr que ça va ?

\- Mhm – hmm, marmonna Kyle en penchant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés en s'installant tout seul pour prendre Stan complètement. Il était encore un peu endolori, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de le faire, ou lui faire subir une journée sans l'avoir. Il baissa les yeux sur Stan qui le touchait l'air absent. Il regardait le visage de Kyle alors que ses mains lui caressaient le torse, puis le sexe.

\- Tu es tellement beau, dit Stan. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer, et Kyle ne voulait pas, pas si vite.

\- C'est la chapka, dit-il en la réajustant. Stan sourit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours tristes, alors Kyle bougea sur lui, et toute expression disparue du visage de Stan à part le plaisir.

Ils dormirent encore, puis se douchèrent. Kyle téléphona à sa mère qui le cuisina jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que Stan était venu pour rester avec lui. Elle eut immédiatement des soupçons sur la situation, et Kyle entra dans une colère noir quand elle sous-entendit de façon pas du tout subtile que Stan allait encore lui briser le cœur. Il était d'une humeur massacrante en raccrochant, retourna dans sa chambre où Stan était avachi sur le lit pour parler à sa mère lui aussi.

\- Ouais, dit-il au téléphone en écartant le bras pour que Kyle vienne se blottir dedans. Maman, sérieux. Il y a pas de problèmes. Parce que tout va bien, Ok, tu peux me croire deux minutes ? Écoute, je dois y aller. Ouais, Ok. On se voit vendredi. A quelle heure tu arrives ? D'accord. Ouais. J'arrive à midi. Oui Oui. D'accord, Maman ! Stop pitié. _Bisous._ Je t'aime aussi. Bye.

\- Elle va au Fiesta Bowl ? demanda Kyle en tripotant le torse de Stan sous son T-shirt.

\- Oui. Elle te dit coucou.

\- Tu lui as dit pour moi ? Kyle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne l'as pas dit à ta mère ?

\- Si. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler au téléphone, mais elle m'a harcelé.

\- Elle était contente ? interrogea Stan. Ma mère est ravie. Elle a même dit « Dis coucou à mon futur gendre ».

\- Ah. Kyle rougit. Heu, oui. Elle est contente.

Ils firent un saut en ville pour s'acheter à manger, et finirent par dîner tôt dans un restaurant Thaï où ils étaient les seuls clients. Les serveurs les traitèrent comme des membres de la famille royale, pour combler l'ennuie, et ils firent un vrai repas de Thanksgiving, avec des bougies aux chandelles et des assiettes pleines de bouffe. Kyle n'en revenait pas de tout ce que Stan pouvait manger, tous les rouleaux de printemps, les brochettes de poulet sauce satay, les raviolis chinois, la soupe de lait de coco et un énorme tas de curry Massaman. Le serveur apporta un nouveau bol de riz, sur lequel Stan se jeta.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stan en remarquant la façon dont Kyle le regardait, la fourchette plantée sur une crevette au gingembre.

\- Rien, dit Kyle à voix basse, en se penchant vers lui. Ça m'excite carrément.

\- De quoi ? dit Stan en prenant une grosse bouchée de riz.

\- Te voir manger.

\- Wow, sérieux ? Stan se redressa, fier de lui. J'ai pris sept kilo. T'as remarqué ?

\- Ouaip. C'est pas juste, vieux. J'en ai juste pris deux.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es, dit Stan en se penchant pour lui chatouiller rapidement la taille. Kyle aurait pu l'envoyer promener avec une pique à la con, du genre que Stan aimait son physique parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille avec sa taille de crevette. Il préféra l'embrasser sur la joue. Il avait peur que Stan rougisse et tourne la tête pour vérifier que personne n'ai rien vu, mais il ne regarda même pas son bol de riz, en revanche il chercha la main de Kyle sous la table pour la prendre.

Il faisait nuit sur le chemin de retour pour rentrer au dortoir, Kyle commençait à sentir la panique monter en lui, il comptait les heures. Stan devra se lever tôt pour faire une longue route jusqu'à Philadelphie. Son avion partait à treize heure.

\- Tu devrais venir avec moi, dit Stan alors que Kyle était muet et renfermé sur la route enneigé.

\- Hein ?

\- Au match. Viens avec moi. Je te prendrai une chambre d'hôtel et tout ce qu'il faut. On pourra passer une nuit de plus ensemble.

\- Non, je – ça me fait peur, ça sera trop bizarre. On devra tout le faire attention à – à tout. Je ne pourrai même pas te toucher. Ils se tenaient les mains en marchant tout près pour lutter contre le vent glacé autour d'eux. De toute façon ta mère sera là – elle nous posera pleins de questions pour savoir comment on fera pour vivre à distance -

\- Ma mère ne se fait pas du soucis à ce sujet, coupa Stan sèchement. Et moi non plus. Toi par contre tu t'en fais, j'imagine.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas ? Kyle lui jeta un coup d'œil septique. Tu me manques dès que tu quittes le lit pour aller pisser. Je – quand tu n'es pas là – ça va me tuer.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu partes avec moi. Au match, je veux dire – même si ce n'est pas le voyage le plus romantique du monde, au moins tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu regarderas le match avec ma mère depuis les gradins, et on dînera tous ensemble -

\- Et après, Stan ? Ça ne change rien, je devrai quand même te quitter à un moment !

\- Je sais Kyle, merde, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je te l'ai dis, je veux que tu déménages. Je sais que c'est égoïste et que je te demande beaucoup, mais je ne crois pas que tu m'en voudras d'être parti alors que tu en as tellement envie, tu veux partir avec moi et je peux faire en sorte que ça soit possible.

\- Putain, stop ! Kyle lâcha la main de Stan et se plaqua les poings sur le front. Tu me rends taré avec ça.

\- Tu pourras voir Kenny tout le temps.

\- Stan, t'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que ça me faire changer d'avis ?

\- C'est ton meilleur ami !

\- C'est toi mon meilleur ami, rectifia Kyle en s'arrêtant sous le néon jaune d'un lampadaire.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimerais plus être appelé comme ça, dit Stan. Il lui reprit la main. Tu es mon copain maintenant. Je veux – _bordel de merde_ , je veux le dire aux gens. Ça ne me plaît pas de devoir le cacher, c'est des conneries.

\- Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas, confessa Kyle. Dès que tu en auras fini avec le football on pourra le dire à tout le monde. On se baladera avec des petits chihuahuas et des débardeurs transparents dégueulasses si tu veux. Mais pas avant – Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ! Je veux te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, dit Stan d'une voix ferme. Je ne me suiciderai pas si les gens découvrent.

\- Oui, mais tu vas être _étiqueté_ , tu comprends ? Tu seras le sportif de la fac qui a fait son coming-out. Les gens ne penseront qu'à ça et plus du tout à comment tu joues, on va te foutre la pression – Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout, Ok ?

\- Ok, très bien. Stan lâcha la main de Kyle et recommença à marcher en abandonnant le rayon de l'ampoule jaunâtre. Kyle le suivit. Ils passèrent le reste du chemin à marcher en silence. Ils se déshabillèrent dans la chambre, Kyle se jeta sur le lit en sweat et boxer, retira sa chapka pour la poser sur la table de nuit près du lit. Il alluma son ordinateur portable en gardant Stan en vue du coin de l'œil. Il était toujours habillé avec son jeans, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

\- Je vais voir le site de Kenny et Butters, annonça Kyle. Faut que je mate leur épisode spéciale de Thanksgiving. Prions pour que ce ne soit que de la bouffe.

\- Ouais, dit Stan qui n'écoutait rien.

\- T'as reçu un SMS ou quelque chose ? demanda Kyle, irrité.

\- Ouaip.

\- De qui ?

\- Wendy.

\- Oh. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Elle me demande comment ça se passe.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Kyle fronça les sourcils, se tourna pour le regarder. T'es resté en contact avec elle toute la semaine ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je venais ici, répondit Stan. Dans le bus, quand je commençais à paniquer. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Et alors, tu lui dis quoi ? interrogea Kyle. Il retourna à son écran d'ordinateur, trop en colère pour comprendre vraiment ce qu'il regardait : Butters massait les épaules de Kenny devant une grande table recouverte de nourriture, avec juste un petit tablier blanc et un chapeau en forme de dinde aux petites papattes orange qui pendouillaient contre ses oreilles comment une coiffure tribale.

\- Je lui dis que tout va bien mais tu es un vrai con, dit Stan.

\- Tu veux que je te tue ou quoi ? dit Kyle en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que t'as demandé.

\- En quoi je suis un con, je te pris ?

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas venir en Californie avec moi. Stan posa enfin son portable, retira son T-shirt et son jeans.

\- Peut-être que je me plais ici.

\- Alors je me ferai transféré, dit Stan en venant vers le lit.

\- Non ! Tu ne quitteras pas l'équipe à cause de moi. Pas question, merde.

\- Kyle ? dit Stan en marchant à quatre pattes sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus de lui et de l'ordinateur.

\- Quoi ?

Stan le regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se pencha pour fermer le portable.

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête de te demander de venir, alors j'arrête, dit-il. Mais tu dois savoir que tu me brises le cœur.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Kyle posa l'ordinateur par terre et attrapa Stan pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je veux pas te faire de la peine, je suis juste réaliste. Il serrait Stan contre sa poitrine, le caressait, soupirait.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, dit Stan doucement. Kyle gémit et le serra encore plus fort.

\- J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. Oh, putain, peut-être que je devrai juste envoyer chier la fac.

Stan rigola.

\- Ouais, pareil. On pourrait profiter du piston et participer au nouveau phénomène porno-cours de cuisine. J'espère que tu n'as pas d'objections à être celui qui porte le tablier à froufrou.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu porteras ? demanda Kyle en posant sa joue sur le front le Stan. Un jock strap ?

\- Bien sûr. Un truc de vrai mâle dominant.

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la soirée à s'embrasser paresseusement, et Kyle se surprit à prier pour une nouvelle tempête en maudissant le Fiesta Bowl sur dix générations. Les gros nuages ne firent pas le plus petit flocon, et son projet de rester éveillé toute la nuit tomba à l'eau vers vingt-deux heures quand Stan commença à lui toucher le dos pour le masser dans un câlin épuisé. Il se réveilla dans le néant, Stan profondément endormi à côté de lui. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en vérifiant l'heure sur l'horloge. Trois heures du matin, plus que deux heures avant que le réveille sonne. Le taxi de Stan sera là à six heures.

\- Hé, chuchota Kyle en secouant l'épaule de Stan. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le laisser dormir, que demain sera une dure journée, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là en silence et regarder les secondes défiler. Stan se réveilla en grognant et tira Kyle vers lui.

\- On s'est endormi, dit Kyle qui pleurait pour de bon à présent.

\- Tout va bien, dit Stan. Il était toujours à moitié endormi. Il caressait les cheveux de Kyle d'une main lourde.

\- Je devrais mettre mon chapeau, dit Kyle en l'attrapant. Tu – tu aimes mon chapeau.

\- J'aime bien tes cheveux, aussi, dit Stan. Viens, allez, recouche-toi. Tout va bien. Pleure pas.

\- Pleure pas ? Kyle avala un hoquet dans son sanglot. Stan. Tu seras parti dans trois heures.

\- Tu peux toujours venir avec moi si tu veux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas ! Je veux dire, j'imagine que je pourrais, mais – mais -

\- Kyle, la ferme, interrompit Stan. Je veux que tu viennes. Dans le taxi, dans l'avion, dans le stade. En tant que petit-ami, je trouve que tu devrais faire tout ce que je veux.

Kyle renifla en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ?

\- Je crois, ouais. On arrête avec ces conneries, d'accord ? Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Si les gens nous voient ensemble et qu'ils pensent qu'on couche, alors parfait. Je ne vais pas sortir d'un placard à la con – tu as raison, c'est pas le bon moment. Ça fera pleins d'histoires. Mais je ne vais pas non plus me prendre la tête à cause de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Je n'aurai jamais de fausse petite-copine. Alors tu peux venir en Californie. Si tu veux bien.

\- Bien sûr que je veux ! dit Kyle qui avait du mal à respirer à cause des larmes, parce que c'est impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Stan ne pouvait pas prendre ces décisions comme cela, à peine réveillé. Tout ne pouvait pas devenir clair comme de l'eau de roche au milieu de la nuit, mais c'était pourtant le cas, et il soupirait de soulagement à présent, parce qu'il pourra partir avec Stan demain matin, il le voulait, il le ferait.

 _\- Shh_ , tu es tellement fatigué, dit Stan gentiment, en lui essuyant les joues avec ses pouces. Kyle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, mais il en avait besoin, car il avait besoin de dire à Stan qu'il avait eu raison, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre séparé. Les cinq derniers mois avaient été tellement durs sans lui.

\- Pardon, dit Kyle dans un hoquet, en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Je suis désolé, je suis trop bête.

\- Tu n'es pas bête, dit Stan. Il embrassa Kyle sur les deux joues, accoudé sur le côté. Tu es le gars le plus intelligent que je connaisse.

\- Je viens avec toi, arriva à dire Kyle d'une voix tremblante, en hochant la tête. Je viens avec toi, demain, et – et quand le semestre sera fini -

\- Génial, chuchota Stan contre les lèvres de Kyle. Ils s'embrassèrent, le cœur de Kyle battait toujours la chamade en laissant Stan jouer avec sa langue, avec son souffle doux et sa bouche si chaude. Il prit Stan par le cou et enroula une jambe autour de lui, pour le tenir bien serré.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, souffla Kyle en reniflant et en secouant la tête. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas y arriver, je ne peux même pas exister sans toi. Ça ne marche pas.

\- Je sais, approuva Stan. Sa voix tremblait aussi. Il embrassa Kyle une nouvelle fois, monta sur lui. Je sais, Kyle, bon Dieu, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Le monde est un foutage de gueule quand je suis loin de toi.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, entre deux baisers, Stan sur Kyle. L'alarme les réveilla en sursaut quand il fut l'heure, Stan la secoua pour l'éteindre. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Kyle avait peur que lâcher Stan des yeux le fasse disparaître dans les limbes, mais quand Stan se retourna c'était bel et bien toujours lui, nerveux et manifestement angoissé.

\- J'ai rêvé ? demanda Stan. Ou tu as vraiment -

\- J'ai dis oui, dit Kyle. Il lui fit un grand sourire et rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Ça sonnait comme si Stan l'avait demandé en mariage. Stan sourit, lentement, comme s'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour accepter que tout était bien réel. Il se pencha sur Kyle et l'embrassa, les bras enroulés contre le bas du dos de Kyle.

\- Alors, on y va, dit Stan le visage rayonnant.

Kyle se lava les dents, fit son sac, écrivit un petit mot pour Jacob. _Je reviens dimanche. J'ai bouffé toutes tes provisions, désolé._ En fait c'était Stan qui avait tout mangé, deux boites de junk food par jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, mais Kyle pourra expliquer plus en détails un autre jour.

Le taxi les attendait devant le bâtiment, et Kyle avait l'impression que le chauffeur était leur ange gardien attitré, même s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vieil homme trapu avec une oreillette. Kyle se retourna pour regarder son dortoir en s'éloignant. Sa poitrine se serra en pensant qu'il aurait pu être de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, à ce moment précis, pour regarder le taxi arracher Stan loin de lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé rester, dit-il en marchant plus près de Stan, qui sourit.

\- On va bien s'amuser. Vous aurez des supers bonnes places. Ma mère sera trop contente de te voir.

\- Et après ? Kyle posa la main sur le genoux de Stan, le chauffeur ne faisait pas du tout attention, absorbé par une conversation avec son oreillette dans une langue que Kyle ne reconnaissait pas.

\- J'ai pensé à un truc, dit Stan.

\- Ok.

\- Un road trip.

\- Road trip ? Kyle eut un sourire amusé en pensant à l'été dernier, Kenny et Butters qui blottis sur la banquette arrière, Cartman et ses Cheesy Poofs, Stan qui chantait par dessus la radio, l'air sec du désert qui rentrait dans les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

\- Quand on déménagera tes affaires pour la Californie, dit Stan. On prendra l'avion ensemble pour rentrer à South Park faire la visite familiale et t'acheter une voiture, t'en auras besoin d'une à L.A., et on sera en vacances de toute façon alors on pourra prendre une semaine et conduire sur le même chemin qu'on a pris l'été dernier, sauf qu'on dormira à l'hôtel cette fois, il fera trop froid pour camper.

\- Putain, Stan, c'est du délire – et s'ils refusent de me prendre, ou de me laisser partir ?

\- UCLA le fera pour mes beaux yeux. Du moment qu'on gagne le Fiesta Bowl.

\- Bordel de merde, alors t'as intérêt à gagner !

\- Je vais gagner ! Alors ? T'aimes mon idée, ou pas ? Un road trip mais juste toi et moi cette fois ?

\- Juste toi et moi, répéta Kyle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ouais. J'adore l'idée.

Le chemin était long jusqu'à l'aéroport, Kyle tomba endormi sur l'épaule de Stan au bout d'un moment, en rêvant du désert qu'ils traverseraient dans quelques heures, du ciel clair et du soleil brûlant, les cris de joie de la foule d'étudiants. Il se réveilla en croyant qu'une autre alarme avait sonné, la peur au ventre en pensant qu'il avait juste rêvé de son happy ending, mais ce n'était que la sonnerie de son téléphone. Nouveau message. Stan était toujours bien à ses côtés, endormit la tête penché contre la sienne.

Kyle fit attention de ne pas réveiller en prenant son portable. Il ouvrit le SMS envoyé par Kenny.

 _ça va ?_

C'était la première fois que Kyle voyait un message de Kenny avec une vrai ponctuation ; il devait être vraiment très inquiet. Kyle écrivit en souriant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de Kenny en recevant sa réponse.

 _Je vais très bien. On va vers l'ouest avec Stan. Et très bientôt ce sera pour de bon, je crois._

La réponse de Kenny ne se fit pas attendre, elle rendit Kyle encore plus heureux :

 _c'est pas trop tôt brofloski_

Seize ans d'amitié et Kenny ne savait pas toujours pas écrire son nom de famille correctement. C'était assez rassurant, mine de rien, une des rares choses qui ne changera jamais. Kyle posa le téléphone sur sa cuisse et regarda par la fenêtre, la joue contre le front de Stan en regardant passer le paysage enneigé. La Californie ressemblera à ça quand il emménagera avec Stan le mois prochain, si tout se passait bien, mais, qui sait, le froid sera peut-être déjà derrière eux ; et le jour où ils traverseront la frontière ne sera pas celui de la fin de leur voyage, mais du commencement.


	8. Epilogue

**Bon, c'est le dernier chapitre alors je vais me la jouer un peu remise des César !**

 **Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi la fic, de m'avoir encouragé avec des favs, des suivis et des commentaires. Ça m'a énormément touché et motivé. Merci à Minorine Kuery pour la correction !**

 **Comme promis n'oubliez pas la surprise, elle se trouve à la toute fin du chapitre. Il s'agit de la soundtrack de The Scenic Route, choisie par l'auteure, hollycomb _._ J'ai rassemblé les chansons sur une playlist YouTube, mais, bizarrement, le lien renvoie sur Google. Cliquez sur le premier résultat qui apparaît et vous l'aurez sur ma chaîne. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour que je vous l'envoie (attention, je ne peux pas répondre aux membres non enregistrés sur le site, sauf si vous me laissez une adresse mail).**

 **Bonne lecture, et j'espère à bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions !**

* * *

Kyle se réveilla avant que son alarme sonne, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il avait trop bu la veille et s'était couché très tard pour parler avec Kenny. Il se redressa doucement et regarda Stan, profondément endormi et bien au chaud sous la couette. Kyle posa sa joue entre les omoplates de Stan et regarda les timides rayons de soleil qui commençaient à passer à travers les volets. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur d'une nouvelle journée étouffée par le smog estivale qui avait élu domicile dans le ciel de la ville, prêt à la recouvrir entièrement sous peu. Il avait passé l'année à râler en disant qu'il avait hâte de quitter Los Angeles, mais en vérité plusieurs choses lui manqueront. Ce climat sans saisons, le brouillard vers midi, les avocatiers, le bubble tea. New York aussi a du bubble tea, mais ce ne sera pas le même, celui de la place à côté du Metro dans le quartier coréen avec une vue minable sur les lettres du « Hollywood » géant.

\- T'es réveillé ? marmonna Stan d'une voix surprise quand Kyle lui embrassa la nuque, sa méthode secrète pour réveiller Stan les matins de week-end.

\- T'as besoin d'une douche, rigola Kyle. T'as un goût de vieux tacos.

Stan grogna, vexé.

\- Et toi tu sens le vieux cendrier, répliqua-t-il.

\- Kenny a fumé genre trois paquets de clopes hier soir. L'odeur me colle.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté ? Stan tourna sa tête sur l'oreiller pour la poser près de celle de Kyle.

\- Oui, mais parfois il oublie quand il se bourre la gueule, dit Kyle. Butters va le tuer. Vous étiez trop mignons hier soir.

\- Butters et moi ? Stan le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Ouais, on est passé et vous étiez tous les deux endormis.

\- On ne se câlinait pas, hein ? demanda Stan, inquiet. Kyle rigola.

\- Non, malheureusement. Il était sur le canapé et toi sur sofa. Comme si vous étiez les meilleurs potes du monde et que vous vous étiez barrés parce que vous en aviez marre de nous.

Stan poussa un grognement et roula sur le dos en offrant son torse comme coussin. Kyle posa sa joue dessus et se laissa aller, agita son genoux pour voir si Stan avait son érection matinale. En effet il l'avait, et il se tordit un peu pour en profiter quand Kyle le frotta avec son genou.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé ? demanda Stan.

\- Avec Kenny ? Aucune idée. On était déchiré. Il s'est rappelé de la première fois que j'ai fumé de l'herbe.

\- Oh, putain. T'as cru que t'allais crever.

\- Ouais, et Kenny trouve toujours ça hilarant. Il a dit que j'aurais dû voir la gueule de Butters la première fois qu'il a plané. Apparemment ils sont allés jusqu'à la plage et Butters a inventé des poèmes sur la beauté du sable.

\- Le sable ? Genre ?

\- C'était un truc comme – le caractère unique de chaque grain de sable – et tous ensemble forment la plage – j'en sais rien, mais ça l'a fait chialer.

\- Ah. Stan fit descendre sa main doucement sur le dos de Kyle jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il pinça. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va faire le discours à la cérémonie.

\- Peut-être qu'il va parler du sable. A vrai dire, Kyle faisait partie du comité qui avait demandé à avoir Leopold Stotch comme représentant pour la remise des diplômes. Butters s'était fait tout seul, _self made man_ , multimillionnaire à vingt-deux ans, enchaînait les interviews et subissait les conséquences du succès de son cooking show qui passait la chaîne télé Food Network et non plus sur leur vieux site internet, celui où on le voyait se faire chevaucher par Kenny. Maintenant Butters cuisinait avec des vêtements sur le dos, mais l'opportunité de pouvoir le googleliser facilement pour voir de quoi il avait l'air sans rien sur les fesses l'avait rendue très célèbre. Ça, et le fait qu'il avait toujours un charme et une candeur inexplicable. Il cuisinait super bien, aussi.

Kyle glissa dans les couvertures et prit Stan dans sa bouche, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer son début de migraine. Il voulait s'oublier dans le sexe avant de devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Ses parents et Ike venaient en avion et arrivaient le matin, il devait les chercher à l'aéroport, vérifier que Stan ait trouvé un endroit où loger ses parents à lui, appeler les traiteurs et dire un mot sur la nourriture pour la fête, regarder si l'appareil photo était rechargé, courir acheter une bouteille en rentrant de la cérémonie –

\- Vieux, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Stan en jouant avec une boucle de cheveux de Kyle. Il retira sa tête, à bout de souffle.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais faire un soixante-neuf, dit Stan.

\- Oh, heu, oui bien sûr. Bonne idée, ça gagnera du temps, pensa-t-il. Kyle oublia sa liste de choses à faire en se mettant en positon, pendant que Stan les écarta les cuisses et commença à l'embrasser en bas doucement avec sa technique d'expert. Kyle n'arriva même plus à le suivre deux minutes plus tard, il se contentait de poser la tête contre la hanche de Stan et de fondre de plaisir.

\- Désolé, souffla Kyle quand Stan se leva et à s'allongea sur le dos.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- De, hum, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas été très actif dans la partie suçage, marmonna Kyle. Sur mon côté du – _ahhh_ , Stan. Mon côté – du – mon côté du soixante – _huhh_ -

\- C'est pas grave, rigola Stan en regardant Kyle perdre la tête à cause de ses doigts.

C'était particulièrement bon, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se préparaient à accueillir leurs familles ou à retourner quelques jours à South Park. Ils finissaient toujours par se sentir comme les anciens « eux » en présence de leurs parents, deux lycéens effrayés l'un par l'autre, des gamins qui ne pourraient pas se permettre de faire ce genre de chose chaque jours. Stan se fit possessif et Kyle se cramponna à lui désespéramment en rejetant la tête en arrière pour s'abandonner et laisser Stan lui faire des suçons en le sautant. Décidément, Stan arrivait toujours à se débrouiller pour trouver le moyen de marquer Kyle avant une visite de sa mère, comme s'il voulait lui montrer que Kyle était à lui et rien qu'à lui aujourd'hui. Stan se disputait avec elle parfois, même jusqu'à hausser la voix, c'était affreux mais Kyle trouvait ça excitant à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait, surtout pour le défendre contre sa mère en lui disant des trucs comme _On va se calmer maintenant, Sheila._ Comme s'ils étaient de vrais adultes.

Il savait que, en effet, ils étaient supposés être des adultes, après tout ils couchaient ensemble à quelques heures de la remise des diplômes, sur un matelas qu'ils avaient choisi et payé à deux. Kyle travaillait à la bibliothèque du campus, section droit, et Stan faisait de la vente à temps partiel. Il avait encore un peu d'argent de côté de ses années football, qui appartenaient au passé après qu'un linebacker de l'équipe des Longhorns du nom d'Houston Horn lui avait méchamment explosé de bras en deux au début de sa Junior Year. Kyle était dans le public quand ça s'était passé. Il était beaucoup trop loin et il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit, pourtant il jurait avoir entendu Stan hurler quand sa peau s'était déchirée. Par une certaine ironie du sort ce fut pendant la période de rééducation qu'ils furent découverts : un employé du centre médical avait posté sur sa page Facebook des photos de Kyle en train d'embrasser Stan. Quelques heures plus tard les photos avaient fait le tour des réseaux sociaux. Kyle avait voulu porter plainte, mais Stan n'y tenait pas, alors que c'était celui des deux qui avait le plus à perdre par la divulgation de ce genre d'image, son visage fatigué par la douleur et la peine parfaitement reconnaissable. Kyle n'était qu'un vague rouquin qui le réconfortait de façon clairement plus qu'amicale, et, de toute évidence, il n'était pas une fille. Il avait été tellement furieux après avoir tout découvert qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé pendant un moment de demander à Kenny son aide pour assassiner le mec qui avait posté les photos, mais Stan s'était montré étrangement calme en apprenant la chose. Il semblait soulagé que _ça_ se sache. Ça, c'est à dire : Je suis gay, ce garçon roux c'est mon copain, et je pense que vous comprenez tous pourquoi je n'en ai pas parlé plus tôt. Il ne participa plus jamais à un match avec l'équipe. Il affirmait que son bras ne fonctionnait plus pareil, et Kyle ne voulait pas le forcer à admettre que c'était parce qu'il avait trop peur de ce qui pouvait l'attendre dans les vestiaires une fois la porte fermée. Il savait que Stan regrettait le foot, il le voyait bien quand ils regardaient des matchs à la télé, mais il semblait aussi heureux de ne plus être la petite vedette du quartier mais juste un mec vaguement reconnaissable, et quand il touchait Kyle en public c'était toujours sans peur, avec une joie adorable, il lui souriait comme s'ils s'étaient échappés de quelque chose de trop angoissant.

Le réveil finit par sonner au moment où Kyle jouit, la surprise mélangée à la jouissance lui fit avoir un orgasme incroyablement puissant, bizarrement. Il se cambra et jura, savait vaguement que Stan y était presque, lui aussi, le rythme de ses coups changea pour quelque chose de plus désespéré et brouillon, même quand il se pencha pour éteindre l'alarme d'une main agacée. Stan tomba à moitié sur Kyle en jouissant, ouvrit sa bouche contre sa joue, haleta à cause de la chaleur humide. Kyle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il restèrent allongés longtemps, endormis, ils avaient besoin de récupérer. Kyle ria quand l'alarme recommença à brailler.

\- T'as laissé la touche snooze ? rigola-t-il pendant que Stan l'éteignait pour de bon.

\- J'ai pas réfléchi ! répliqua Stan. Il retourna vite vers Kyle et s'avachit près de lui, le poussa pour qu'il reste juste là où il fallait, en lui tenant les hanches. Il faisait trop chaud pour se câliner, alors ils restèrent à se toucher du bout des doigts.

\- T'es content de voir tes parents ? demanda Kyle. Stan haussa les épaules.

\- Vaguement, dit-il. Tu sais comment mon père va se comporter.

\- Il veux voir des peoples.

\- Ouais. Il s'imagine que Butters va l'incruster dans les fêtes hypes d'Hollywood.

Kyle renifla, dubitatif.

\- Il a oublié qui est Butters ou quoi ?

\- Ça fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Alors il pense qu'Hollywood l'a métamorphosé en gros fêtard drogué, évidemment.

\- Oh, bon Dieu. Kyle fit une grimace. Imagine Butters prendre de la coke. Il recouvrira toute sa maison de crème à la vanille.

\- Il repeindra les murs à la crème vanille, ajouta Stan en souriant.

\- Il se crémera lui-même à la vanille. Et il se frottera dans des vermicelles en chocolat. Beurk. Ça devient malsain.

\- Ouais, parce que je suis quasi sûr qu'il l'a déjà fait en vrai dans une de leurs anciennes vidéos, et sans drogue. On se douche pour éviter de puer la bouffe mexicaine et les clopes devant nos parents ?

\- Je pourrai dire à ma mère que j'ai commencé à fumer, dit Kyle.

\- Quoi quoi _quoi ?_ Pas question vieux, elle va dire que c'est ma faute.

Kyle essaya de convaincre Stan que sa mère ne le détestait pas vraiment en prenant leur douche ensemble. Elle avait enfin fini par comprendre que Stan ne se servait pas de Kyle comme d'un jouet ; apparemment avoir déclaré dans discours public prononcé à la télévision nationale que Kyle était son petit-ami ne l'avait pas tout à fait convaincu, mais l'enthousiasme dont il avait fait preuve pour accepter de déménager avec Kyle à New York afin qu'il puisse faire l'école de droit de Columbia avait agi comme un déclic. Stan disait que c'était bien la moindre des choses, puisque Kyle avait accepté de partir en California pour lui en premier. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce que Stan pourrait bien faire à New York, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour l'instant, parce qu'ils vivraient chez la tante et l'oncle de Kyle, ainsi qu'avec Ike, qui retournait à Columbia faire sa deuxième année de licence.

\- J'arrive pas croire que bientôt je partagerai à nouveau une salle de bain avec mon frère, dit Kyle pendant que Stan l'excitait en lui lavant les cheveux et en lui massant le crâne.

\- Je pense qu'on va s'amuser, sourit Stan. Ike est génial.

\- Ouais, mais t'oublies la baise dans la douche. La baise dans la douche, quoi !

\- On ne le fait pas _exactement_ dans la douche, rectifia Stan, parce qu'ils avaient essayé une fois et que ça avait été une énorme galère inconfortable. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendra nous interdire de faire des trucs ensemble, genre se laver.

\- C'est quand même sexuel ! Et tu sais comment est Ike, il ne fait attention à rien. Il pourrait rentrer et nous dire de faire une pause le temps qu'il pisse.

\- Ouais, mais on n'allait pas dire non à la vie de château.

\- Ce n'est pas un château. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, leur maison est plutôt impressionnante, mais ils ne vont pas nous accueillir comme des princes. On va devoir se faire à leurs règles.

\- Genre quoi – manger kasher ?

\- Non ! Kyle réfléchit un moment. Heu, peut-être, si on mange avec eux, possible. Et t'imagines s'ils veulent que j'aille à la synagogue avec eux ? Putain.

\- Je suis allé à la synagogue, dit Stan. Kyle leva les yeux au ciel. Stan avait gardé hébreux comme langue vivante à la fac pendant quatre ans, et il trouvait le judaïsme _intéressant_ , même si Kyle suspectait fortement que c'était surtout parce que c'était lié à Kyle, ce qu'il trouvait adorable. Malgré toutes les disputes avec sa mère, c'était _le_ truc garanti pour l'avoir de son côté. La mère de Kyle lui pardonnait tout dès que Stan commençait à poser des questions sur la religion, elle espérait sûrement qu'il finisse par se convertir.

Une fois séché et habillé, Kyle se mit en mode super productif. Il passa des coups de fils, nota les heures d'atterrissages des avions et les restaurants possibles pour l'après-cérémonie. Ils invitaient leurs familles respectives et quelques amis à la maison pour dîner, il aura besoin de temps pour faire le ménage et préparer un vrai repas, donc il faudra qu'il quitte le brunch vite, peut-être que Stan pourra rester et divertir leurs familles. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, en imaginant à quel point ça pourrait être déprimant.

\- Je viens de recevoir un SMS de Wendy, dit Stan depuis le canapé devant la télé en regardant un millième épisode de Deadliest Catch.

\- Elle va venir finalement ? demanda Kyle en ne sachant pas trop quelle réponse lui plairait le plus. Il aimait Wendy, elle avait beaucoup aidé Butters à accomplir quelque chose de sa vie, mais il était toujours jaloux d'elle à bien des égards. Il n'était plus jaloux de son histoire d'amour avec Stan - enfin, presque plus – mais il était jaloux de sa réussite professionnelle. Elle avait eu son diplôme à Berkeley l'an dernier, et elle était entrée en école de droit en se spécialisant sur la production artistique. Elle avait déjà managé deux clients à succès, Butters et Jimmy Valmer, qui avait fait le Jimmy Kimmel show deux fois. Apparemment ces deux-là avaient une bonne connexion, peut-être juste à cause de leur prénom. Kyle était sûr que Wendy qui avait parfaitement mené leur barque, elle mettait son caractère impitoyable et sa grande sincérité, les deux au service de ses clients, la rendant vite indispensable.

\- Oui, elle s'est libérée, répondit Stan. Tu crois qu'elle donnera la permission à Butters de faire une apparition public sans devoir lui tenir la main comme un môme ? Et devine qui vient avec elle ?

\- Oh. _Non._

Kyle n'avait pas revu Cartman depuis les dernières vacances. Ils étaient retournés à South Park dans le jet privé que Butters leur avait loué, cadeau de Noël. Cartman s'était montré incroyablement odieux pendant le vol, n'avait pas arrêté de boire et de chanter des cantiques de Noël et de toucher Wendy, ce qui avait rendu Kyle furieux, parce qu'il avait peur que Stan puisse être gêné. Mais Stan avait bu avec Cartman et s'était très vite mis à chanter avec lui, rejoint peu de temps après par Butters et Kenny pendant que Kyle était parti se cacher dans la minuscule cuisine avec Wendy. Elle lui avait raconté des histoires sur la vie absolument passionnante qu'elle menait depuis un an. Kyle avait bien envie de se bourrer la gueule aussi, tout compte fait, mais il finit juste par avoir le mal de l'air, ce qui fait rire Cartman comme jamais. Kyle ne se rappelait même plus du trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison de ses parents, juste du réveil dans sa chambre d'enfance avec Stan qui lui mettait un gant d'eau froide sur son front en sueur. Il se tapa la grippe jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'hiver, en maudissant Cartman et aussi Wendy, un petit peu. Ces deux là étaient synonyme de grosse poisse pour lui de façon générale.

\- Faut que j'aille chercher Ike et mes vieux, dit Kyle après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner : un melon d'eau et une moitié de bagel au fromage frais. Il avait un petit ventre après ces quatre années à picoler avec Stan, ce qui était complètement injuste parce que Stan gardait sans problème sa silhouette d'athlète en faisant juste une série d'abdos avant de dormir. Stan assurait qu'il adorait ses kilos en trop, mais Kyle détestait qu'il dise ça. Il se forçait à boire de la bière light, du Coca Zero et ne mangeait jamais trop de glucide dans la journée.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Stan en souriant la tête par dessus le dossier du sofa pour voir Kyle, planté à côté de la porte.

\- Non, Stan ! Rappelle-toi que tu dois chercher ta mère à onze heures, et l'avion de ton père se pose à midi. La cérémonie est à quatorze heure – Faut que j'aille prendre mes parents et Ike à leur hôtel, et après que je me fasse couper les cheveux, et on se retrouve à la cérémonie, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh, ouais. Stan se frotta les yeux comme s'il était déjà épuisé par tout ce programme et qu'il voulait faire une sieste. D'ac. Cool.

\- T'as intérêt à recharger ton téléphone ! prévint Kyle, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Il est chargé ! Enfin, je crois. Je vais voir.

\- Va voir tout de suite ! dit Kyle d'une voix autoritaire. Il regarda les gros nuages par la fenêtre et grogna. Je dois y aller, il va y avoir _pleins_ d'embouteillages. On n'est pas les seuls à être diplômé, c'est le même jour qu'University of Southern California. Sans déconner tu peux le croire ? Quel planning de merde ! On dirait qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, pour être de parfaits connards !

\- Kyle, intervint Stan. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Il est neuf heures du matin.

\- Neuf heures et demie !

\- C'est pareil. On a tout le temps. Va cherche ta tribu, et dis-leur que je les embrasse. D'ailleurs – attends.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kyle, déjà engagé sur le pas de la porte.

\- Viens ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Stan, je vais être en retard.

\- Embrasse-moi, dit Stan en tendant la main vers lui. Kyle poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'exécuta, marcha jusqu'au dos du canapé et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à l'envers, comme Spiderman. Stan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un peu endormi, quand Kyle releva la tête.

\- Tu es tellement zen, dit Kyle glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Stan. Comment tu fais ?

\- Facile. Je te laisse paniquer à ma place.

\- Ah. Ok, enfoiré. Kyle l'embrassa encore et se remit droit. On se voit à la cérémonie.

Le trafic était épouvantable, comme prévu. Il fut très tenté de se prendre un bon gros café bien sucré en passant devant Starbucks, peut-être même deux, mais il ne voulait pas s'enfiler des calories supplémentaire, ni s'exciter encore plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : que Butters n'ait aucun soucis en lisant son discours, de voir sa mère, ou de devoir subir Madame Wendy-je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends et Cartman avec son lot de connerie habituelle. En général la simple perspective d'être diplômé le stressait, probablement à cause de l'état dans lequel il était la dernière fois qu'il était monté sur une scène pour recevoir un certificat d'étude. Il fallait qu'il garde bien en tête cette fois ci il pourra rester avec Stan pour toujours.

L'aéroport était bondé, le parking un cauchemar, le temps que Kyle trouve sa famille près de la zone des bagages ceux-ci tiraient une gueule comme s'ils avaient campé là depuis des semaines, de gros sacs entassés à leurs pieds. Sa mère se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin la première, lui dire qu'il avait l'air affamé, même s'il n'avait réussit qu'à perdre deux kilos de sa surcharge pondérale depuis Noël. Son père marmonnait derrière elle pour se plaindre de la qualité des hôtesses et stewards de nos jours. Ike sourit simplement quand Kyle le poussa vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, peut-être un peu trop longtemps. C'était beaucoup moins paniquant d'avoir ses parents dans les parages en sachant qu'Ike était là, lui aussi.

\- Kyle, tes cheveux, reprocha sa mère en les tirant. Un poil trop longs, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je les fais couper dans une heure, dit Kyle. Heureusement on a le temps de vous installer avant -

\- Un coiffeur le jour de la remise des diplômes ? Tu fais les choses un peu juste !

\- Oui, 'man, mais j'ai été complètement accaparé cette semaine, j'ai tous ces trucs à faire avant qu'on déménage, et aussi -

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous devez partir aussi tôt, Bobeleï , on est au tout début de l'été, dit sa mère alors qu'ils attrapaient les sacs pour se mettre en route. Ike ne monte pas à New York avant le mois d'août ! Ce serait plus correcte de laisser un peu Tante Laura et Oncle Mel tranquille.

\- Maman, je te l'ai dit, mon programme d'étude organise toutes ses machins pour qu'on sociabilise pendant l'été. Il faut absolument que je rencontre des gens si je veux sortir du lot -

\- T'as qu'à dire que t'es ami avec Leopold Stotch, dit Ike. Tu sortiras carrément du lot, je peux te le dire.

\- Ike ! Non ! s'écria Sheila, horrifée. Kyle, je sais que tu soutiens ton petit camarade, et il mène bien sa barque, ce qui est fabuleux -

\- Il pourrait acheter notre vieille ville de campagne paumée sans problème s'il le voulait ! dit Kyle.

\- Kyle, surveille ton langage, dit son père.

\- Mais il est toujours associé à, hum, certaines choses dégoûtantes.

\- Au porno, dit Ike.

\- Ike ! Enfin, peu importe, Kyle, je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée d'attirer l'attention avec _cet_ ami en particulier -

\- J'en avais pas l'intention, Maman, interrompit Kyle, énervé par la façon dont elle parlait de Butters. Butters n'avait pas honte de son passé, et Kyle n'avait jamais eu honte de dire qu'ils étaient amis, même pendant ses années dans le porno. Ike faisait juste une blague, ajouta-t-il.

Ils bavardèrent pendant le voyage en voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel, Kyle à l'avant avec sa mère , Ike derrière avec leur père. Ike était un surdoué mais n'aimait pas trop parler, Kyle aurait aimé qu'il fasse des blagues pour le sauver des discussions qu'il devait endurer : les conseils pour la vidange de la bagnole par sa mère et ceux pour survivre à l'école de droit de son père. Contrairement à la croyance générale, il ne voulait pas faire du droit uniquement pour suivre les pas de papa. Il ne voulait pas être avocat pour la partie civile ou plaider à la cour. Il était surtout intéressé par la médiation, moins stressant et plus rentable, même s'il savait qu'il faudra plusieurs années à travailler dans le droit avant de pouvoir résoudre des litiges pour son compte. La route sera longue, mais il était motivé par cette carrière, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Stan trouve quelque chose qui le motive lui aussi. Il avait prit Nutrition comme matière major, mais il ne voulait pas poursuivre, et ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait continuer les études supérieurs, passer les concours dans l'enseignement ou trouver un boulot dans une salle de sport. Il semblait content de faire de la vente pour l'instant, et sa paye était plutôt bonne. Son talent de commerciale reposait à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent sur son physique, et bien que Kyle était persuadée qu'il resterait beau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il ne voulait pas qu'il en face carrière.

\- Alors, où est Stanley ? finit enfin par demander sa mère. Ils roulaient depuis une heure et arrivaient enfin à l'hôtel que Kyle avait réservé pour eux. Il devrait ficher le camp dans moins de trente minutes à cause du coiffeur.

\- Stan est allé récupérer sa mère, dit Kyle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le plateau de bord. Enfin, normalement.

\- Je vois. Son père vient, lui aussi ?

\- Oui. Il arrive une heure après. Je crois que Stan va déjeuner avec sa mère à l'aéroport et traîner jusqu'à ce que son père arrive.

\- Non, vraiment ? Sharon et Randy s'endentent bien, en ce moment ?

\- Je crois, dit Kyle en sentant son estomac se serrer douloureusement à l'idée que Stan doive supporter une dispute entre ses parents. Leur présence le faisait parfois retomber dans ses souffrances d'adolescent, il devenait plus sombre, triste, silencieux.

\- Oh, putain, Randy sera là ? dit Ike. Trop bien.

\- Pourquoi, il a quoi de trop bien, Randy ? demanda Gerald qui semblait blessé.

\- Ce mec sait s'amuser, répondit Ike.

\- Ike, tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser ! dit vivement Sheila en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard. Nous sommes ici pour féliciter ton frère d'avoir si bien réussi ses études. Et tu es mineur, jeune homme !

\- Roh, Maman, marmonna Ike.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. T'es juste trop – pittoresque.

 _\- Excuse-moi ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Sheila pesta contre Ike jusqu'à la fin du trajet, qui heureusement était court. Kyle réussit à quitter l'hôtel juste après avoir aidé sa famille avec leurs bagages. Le coiffeur était une assez bonne excuse pour sa mère. C'était globalement pour ça qu'il l'avait prévu à cette heure-ci. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda ses messages. Il y en avait un de Kenny, mais rien de Stan. Kyle ouvrit celui de Kenny et le lut, arrêté au feu rouge :

 _j'ai trop fumé hier soir putain whao bc a prit cher_

« BC » était le diminutif de Buttercup, petit nom que Kenny utilisait pour Butters quand il voulait être romantique ou pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose. Le feu passa au vert avant que Kyle puisse répondre, de toute façon il n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kenny avait fumé hier soir, même s'il savait que c'était « beaucoup », et il ne savait pas quoi dire à Kenny en général quand il voulait prendre soin de Butters. Kyle comprenait que Butters veuille s'amuser, et il faisait la morale à Kenny quand il fumait, jusqu'à ce que lui-même soit trop bourré pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Ils étaient restés debout toute la nuit, les manches de leurs pantalons relevés et les pieds dans l'eau de la piscine, Kyle était pratiquement sûr qu'ils s'étaient faits des délires romantiques à propos de Stan et Butters à un moment, avec d'élégants baragouinages en prose du genre : _non mais sérieux, vieux, je l'aime tellement, tellement fort, t'as pas idée._ Quelque chose comme ça.

Il arriva chez le coiffeur cinq minutes en retard, et se le fit reprocher jusqu'à que Kyle doive expliquer que ses parents étaient en ville pour la remise des diplômes. Caesar se rependit en excuses en entendant ça et lui offrit gentiment un verre de vin. Kyle déclina, reconsidéra la proposition, puis accepta finalement.

\- Ça va avec ta maman, pour toi et ton chéri ? demanda Caesar tout à son ouvrage.

\- Ouais, ça peut aller, dit Kyle. Elle connaît Stan depuis qu'on a quatre ans.

\- Mais elle accepte que tu lui tripotes les noisette et tout ?

\- Je crois, dit Kyle en rougissant. Il détestait ce salon, mais ne pouvait laisser ses cheveux entre les mains de personne d'autre. Il but un peu plus de vin, manqua de recracher en se rendant compte que quelques cheveux venaient de tomber dans le verre.

\- Tu es toujours ami avec Mister petit popotin des tutos de cuisine ? demanda Caesar. Il était très jaloux de Butters, comme pleins d'autres gay de L.A. persuadés de mériter leur propre reality show.

\- Oui, on est toujours ami, dit Kyle. J'étais chez lui hier soir.

\- Uh-huh. C'est une espèce de grosse baraque kitshouille dans les collines ?

Kyle réfléchit un instant. Oui, admit-il. C'était exactement la maison de Kenny et Butters. Elle avait sept chambres, Kyle était certain que Butters voulait toutes les remplir de petits bébés. Kenny avait promis qu'ils réfléchiraient à l'adoptions pour leurs trente ans. Il devenait un peu vert quand Butters rêvait à voix haute à changer un jour la chambre d'ami de l'aile ouest pour faire une salle de jeux thématisée girafe.

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche dans cette ville, soupira Caesar en secouant la tête. Tu deviens célèbre pour t'être fait baiser.

Kyle voulait défendre Butters, mais il avait peur que Caesar ne se venge avec un coup de ciseaux vexé. Il grogna et but son vin parfumé aux cheveux. La stratégie marcha : quand Caesar en eu finit avec lui il avait les cheveux tout doux et défrisé, ils tombaient en boucles souples. Plus de choucroute folle dans tous les sens.

\- Qui va me coiffer aussi bien quand je serai à New York ? se lamenta Kyle en donnant un pourboire à Caesar.

\- Quelqu'un qui te fera payer deux fois plus cher pour un résultat nettement moins bon, dit Caesar. Il embrassa Kyle sur les deux joues. Tu devras prendre l'avion pour te faire coiffer à L.A., d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kyle. Je demanderai à Butters de payer les billets.

\- S'il t'aime il le fera.

Kyle le remercia et partit, en ne sachant pas trop si Caesar se rendait compte que Butters n'était le surnom de Stan mais bien le fameux popotin célèbre. Butters se faisait appeler Leopold pour sa vie professionnelle, apparemment ça faisait partie de son charme. Certains fans hardcore connaissaient son surnom parce que – d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit – c'est comme ça que Kenny l'appelait dans leurs vidéos. Leopold ne lui venait pas naturelle en bouche pendant l'amour. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Kyle était un peu chancelant en quittant le salon, alors qu'il n'avait bu qu'un pauvre verre de vin. Il alla au Starbucks et prit un Caffè Latte glacé en regardant ses SMS. Il en avait un de sa mère qui demandait qui viendra les chercher pour aller à la cérémonie, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Kyle envoie Kenny ou on ne sait qui. Il lui répondit qu'il serait là dans peu de temps, sentit la bonne odeur de son café, et sourit en voyant un message de Stan en bas de la liste, sous une tonne de textos de sa mère.

 _mes parents sont là, tous les 2. mon père me fait chier. ma mère c teinte en blonde ! viens me sauver ou réconforte moi pitié_

Kyle embrassa l'écran de son portable, comme un idiot. Il tapa quelque mots de soutien à Stan :

 _Quand ils seront tous bien installés dans leurs chambres d'hôtel ce soir, je te donnerai un cadeau de remise des diplômes, rien que pour toi._

La réponse de Stan ne se fit pas attendre :

 _ha ouais?_

 _Oui,_ écrivit Kyle. _Et je suis canon avec ma coiffure._

 _tarlouze :)_

 _Dis le blaireau qui utilise encore des smiley à son age. Et qui couche avec moi._

 _touché_

Kyle arriva de très bonne humeur à l'hôtel de ses parents, un banal Holiday Inn. Il avait proposé de les faire dormir dans un endroit plus classe, mais ils ne voulaient qu'il dépense son argent pour eux. Kyle préférait claquer son fric que les entendre râler contre la poussière et l'eau pas assez chaude, mais il avait l'habitude de supporter leurs remarques et cette visite ne durera pas bien longtemps. Ses parents partaient demain soir, ils devaient rentrer pour reprendre le travail. Kyle les aimait, mais surtout à petites doses.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite, Kyle était en permanence au téléphone : avec le traiteur qu'il avait engagé pour la petite fête chez lui, ou avec Butters qui lui disait qu'il en avait marre que Kenny et Wendy se disputent pour savoir ce qu'il devait mettre comme vêtements pour le discours.

\- Donne-moi ça, dit quelqu'un en coupant Butters au milieu d'une prise de tête pour savoir si oui ou non il devait retenir ses cheveux avec des barrettes pendant son grand moment devant le public d'UCLA. Il les mettait toujours quand il faisait le show, sans oublier les tabliers à froufrou. Il avait une tenue plus conventionnelle aujourd'hui, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher ses petits accessoires.

\- T'es là Kyle ? beugla Cartman au téléphone. Kyle éloigna le portable de son oreille, roula les yeux.

\- Oui, dit-il, à contrecœur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Il paraît que tu fais l'after, ce soir, dit Cartman. Je me demandais – t'as prévu un open bar, ou juste de la grosse merde de bobo genre vin rouge et bière du terroir ?

\- Il y aura du vin, de la bière et _un peu_ d'autre alcool, grinça Kyle entre ses dents, prêt à s'entendre traiter de sale radin. Et le vin n'est pas une marque de merde.

\- Certainement, Kyle, certainement. Wendy et moi revenons de notre spring break dans le sud de la France, alors tu m'excuseras si mes standards sont un peu plus élevés que les tiens.

\- T'es allé en France, _toi ?_

\- Ouais, et c'était vraiment à chier ! Mais les désirs de ma belle sont des ordres. Le vin était plutôt bon, on va dire, mais là où je voulais en venir c'est : combien de bouteilles je dois m'enfiler avant ta fête ? Juste une, ou cinquante ?

\- Ne ramène pas ta gueule si t'es déchiré, dit Kyle sèchement. Notre bail prend fin dans trois semaines, alors si tu niques la moquette en vomissant dessus -

\- Excuse-moi, mais si je me souviens bien c'est toi l'expert du vomis, monsieur la petite fleur trop sensible pour garder ses verres dans le bide. J'ai une résistance incroyable.

\- Mais bien sûr – lâche-moi, Cartman, tu peux me passer Wendy ?

\- Wendy est en pleine embrouille à cause des machins que Butters veut se mettre dans les cheveux, puis-je prendre un message ?

\- Ouais, voilà le message : « Ne laisse pas ton gros lourdaud de fiancé dégueuler son ma putain de moquette, sinon c'est toi qui payeras la note. » Maintenant repasse-moi Butters.

\- Je te hais, Kyle, dit Cartman d'une voix joyeuse. Kyle était certain qu'il avait déjà pris quelques bières au déjeuner.

\- Kyle ? appela Butters.

\- Ouais, je suis là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Wendy trouve que ça ne fait pas professionnel, mais je mets ces barrettes pendant mon spectacle, et mon spectacle est très professionnel !

\- Butters, habille-toi comme tu veux. C'est le cœur de ton discours. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Tu es qui tu es, et tu ne devrais jamais laisser personne te dicter tes choix.

\- C'est vrai ! Pas même ma manager !

\- Pas même elle, approuva Kyle, même s'il savait que Butters pourrait bien perdre son boulot s'il tenait tête à Wendy concernant un truc qui pourrait nuire à son image.

\- C'était qui, Kyle ? demanda sa mère quand il raccrocha. Ils se reposaient dans la chambre d'hôtel. Sheila repassait le smoking féminin qu'elle portera pour la cérémonie, Gérald répondait à ses mails sur son téléphone, et Ike regardait la télévision, la télécommande posée sur le ventre.

\- Butters, dit Kyle. Et Cartman.

\- Eric Cartman ? Oy, ne me dit qu'il était à UCLA, lui aussi ?

\- Non, il était à Berkeley, dit Kyle. Il s'affala à côté de Ike sur le lit pour regarder la télé. Ike avait mis un dessin-animé, celui avec deux frères qui ne ressemblent pas du tout. Kyle ne se rappelait plus du titre, mais c'était vraiment mignon, et Ike trouvait que les deux personnages leur ressemblaient. L'un était petit avec des cheveux roux, l'autre un étranger, stoïque mais gentil.

\- Berkeley ! Elle arrêta de repasser, se tourna vers lui. Eric Cartman, à Berkeley ? C'est – surprenant.

\- Ouais, bah, sa copine y allait, expliqua Kyle. Ou je devrais dire sa fiancée. Bon Dieu. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il vient pour la cérémonie. Elle est la manager de Butters, alors elle fait du baby-sitting jusqu'à ce qu'il monte sur scène.

\- Oh mais oui, la fille des Testaburger ! Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux.

\- Quand on écoute son père on a l'impression qu'elle est la nouvelle Scott Boras, grogna Gerald, en regardant son téléphone d'un air boudeur. Tout ça parce qu'elle gère la popularité de ses petits camarades de l'école primaire qui se sont faits remarquer. Ne fais jamais confiance à un avocat qui travaille dans le divertissement, Kyle ! Ce sont des escrocs de première.

\- Ok, Papa, dit Kyle. Il échangea un regard avec Ike, qui fit un grand sourire.

\- A ce propos, frérot, dit Ike. Tu savais que je voulais devenir avocat de stars ?

\- Ike ! Sheila posa le fer à repasser et mit la main sur son cœur, en le regardant bouche bée.

\- Très drôle, fils, ironisa Gerald. J'espère que tu te rends compte que la seule bonne option pour un étudiant en droit est de travailler sur la fraude à la loi ?

\- Mais je veux défendre les rappeurs célèbres ! dit Ike.

\- Oh, arrête avec tes histoires ! gronda Sheila en agitant la main dans la direction de Ike. Eric Cartman fait du droit, lui aussi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet à l'idée.

\- Non, il a pris psychiatrie en major. Il dit qu'en étant au cœur du système il prouvera que c'est une science complètement bidon, ou une connerie comme ça.

\- Du Eric tout craché, dit Gerald.

Ils étaient tous prêts à partir environ quinze minutes plus tard. Kyle les prévint du trafic de folie qui les attendait et ça mère lui demanda, choquée, comment diable il avait réussi à vivre dans une ville pareille pendant presque quatre ans. Kyle avait sa toge et son chapeau dans le coffre, il s'inquiéta pour Stan en descendant dans le hall, il espérait qu'il ne les avait pas oublié. Il lui envoya un message de rappel.

 _T'as tout l'attirail, vieux ?_

Stan répondit après que Kyle ait attaché sa ceinture à la place du conducteur, avec Ike à sa droite. Il se mordit la joue en lisant le message.

 _oui mon cœur j'ai pris mon trousseau_

\- Quoi ? dit Ike en voyant Kyle rougir quand il posa son téléphone. Stan t'envoie des messages cochons ?

\- Ike ! cria Sheila.

\- Non, marmonna Kyle en bousculant son frère. C'est juste – ah.

\- Quoi ? répéta Ike. Il pinça Kyle dans le cou, le fit grimacer. Dis-nous.

\- Il m'a appelé « mon cœur » ! avoua Kyle. Ses joues devinrent carrément cramoisies à cause du silence qui suivit, et il redonna à Ike un coup de poing quand il éclata de rire sans aucune classe.

\- Ça devient vraiment sérieux, vous deux, hein ? dit Sheila.

\- Ça fait longtemps que c'est sérieux, Maman, dit Kyle. J'ai changé d'Etat pour lui. On vit ensemble.

\- Et il a payé pour ton école, grogna Gerald sans arriver à cacher sa voix amère, comme toujours. Stan avait payé pour Kyle, les deux premiers semestres. Il avait ensuite réussi à prendre un prêt auprès de la seule personne qui acceptait enfin de lui faire crédit : Butters. Il lui prêta l'argent sans dire un mot sur le remboursement, Kyle le fera « quand tu en auras les moyens, ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne presse ». Kyle pourra payer son école de droit par ses propres moyens, ses frais d'inscriptions avaient été remboursés grâce à sa bourse pour avoir donné des cours de droits civiques aux premières années, mais c'était vraiment rassurant de savoir qu'il avait Butters à ses côtés s'il avait besoin d'argent.

\- Oui et bien, encore heureux, vu que Laura et Mel le laissent venir dans leur maison, dit Sheila.

\- Ils l'ont rencontré et ils l'adorent, dit Kyle d'une voix ferme. Ils lui font confiance et savent qu'il veut mon bonheur. Je pensais que toi aussi t'aurais compris au bout de quatre ans.

\- Trois ans et demi, et je sais que Stan est un bon garçon ! C'est juste que, comment dire, Kyle, ce sera un gros changement pour lui, il va découvrir ton monde.

\- New York n'est pas du tout mon monde, fit remarquer Kyle.

\- Elle veut dire qu'il va découvrir le monde des juifs, ricana Ike.

\- Ike ! dit sèchement Sheila. Ne soit pas impertinent !

\- Ta mère se fait juste du soucis pour Stan parce qu'il va devoir s'adapter, intervint Gerald avec une voix si doucereuse qu'elle énervait Kyle encore plus. C'est dur de trouver un métier de nos jours -

\- Ça ira pour lui, dit Kyle. Tout le monde l'aime bien. C'est le genre de personne qu'on aime engager.

\- A Los Angeles, peut-être, dit Sheila d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ne l'embêtez pas avec ça, d'accord ? grommela Kyle. Il a travaillé comme un malade pour qu'on soit diplômé la même année lui et moi. Il a dû prendre des cours de maths très difficiles pour sa major.

\- Tu veux dire sa matière major, Nutrition ? dit Ike avec sa voix de petit génie prétentieux snobinard.

\- Oui ! C'est – scientifique, pigé ? Il a une licence en science, et on fait des maths en science. Aider Stan pour ses cours de maths avaient été une des choses les plus compliquées que Kyle ait dû faire pendant sa vie à l'université, mais ils en étaient arrivés à bout, et Kyle se demandait si Stan se rappelait qu'il lui avait promis quelque chose s'il arrivait à se faire diplômer à temps. C'était un accord qu'ils avait fait il y a plusieurs années, Kyle espérait n'être pas le seul super excité à l'idée, mais Stan avait probablement plaisanté quand il en avait parlé. Kyle y avait énormément réfléchi ces derniers mois.

\- Je dis ça juste parce que je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme un fainéant à traîner dans la maison de Laura et Mel pendant que toi tu étudies ! lâcha Sheila après quelques minutes de silence pesant. Je serai morte de honte.

\- Pourquoi t'aurais honte ? répliqua Kyle. Il tendit le cou pour jeter un regard noir à sa mère dans le rétroviseur. C'est mon copain. C'est moi qui serait mal à l'aise. Et ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, Kyle, dit Gerald qui suivait ce que disait sa femme, comme d'habitude. Peut-être pense-t-il que nous devons lui être redevables depuis qu'il a payé tes études.

Les parents de Kyle croyaient que Stan n'avait pas financé que les deux premiers semestres mais toute sa licence à UCLA. Ils auraient été littéralement horrifiés en sachant c'était l'argent de l'industrie du porno qui avait réglé l'addition.

\- Fichez-lui la paix, dit Ike avant que Kyle explose. Stan ne veut pas se la couler douce comme un profiteur. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est être avec Kyle. C'est le but depuis le début, pas vrai ? Il donna à Kyle un coup de coude dans la hanche.

\- Bien sûr, dit Kyle en serrant le volant un peu trop fort. C'est pas comme si on m'écoutait quand je me tue à le dire.

\- Moi je t'écoute, dit Ike.

\- Oui. Merci.

\- On veut ton bonheur, Bobeleï, c'est tout, dit Sheila. Tu sais qu'on adore Stanley, et vous êtes si mignons tous les deux, mais il a grandit dans une famille dysfonctionnelle -

\- Ça alors, on est arrivé ! lança Kyle assez fort pour créer un nouveau malaise en arrivant enfin au stade. Wow, mon dernier jour à la fac, on y est ! C'est peut-être l'occasion pour qu'on me lâche un peu les baskets, disons, une heure ?

\- Ça m'a l'air honnête, dit Ike.

\- Kyle, calme-toi, dit Gerald. Sheila poussa un soupir agacé et croisa ses bras sur sa veste de smoking.

Kyle était ravi d'être parti un peu tard, parfaite excuse pour s'éclipser rapidement après s'être garé. Il attrapa sa tenue et couru jusqu'au stade, suivit les instructions que lui donnaient les organisateur, le répartissement par ordre alphabétique. Kyle ignora la section où il aurait normalement dû s'asseoir et alla vers les nom de M à P, enfila sa toge en la cherchant. Il n'avait pas encore mis son mortier sur sa tête car il voulait que Stan voit sa coiffure avant qu'elle se fasse écraser par le chapeau.

Il mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour trouver Stan, qui ne répondait pas à ses SMS et avait probablement laissé son téléphone dans la voiture, ou même, putain de merde, pas ça : oublié sur une table de restauration de l'aéroport. Kyle le repéra enfin, il avait enfilé sa toge et son chapeau et parlait à une fille avec une coupe affro qui devait faire la moitié de sa taille. Kyle piqua un sprint, Stan arrêta de parler à la seconde où il le vit.

\- Hé, dit Stan en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer un peu, protecteur. Tout va bien ?

\- Mes parents, dit simplement Kyle.

\- Oh, ouais. J'en étais sûr. Hé, tes cheveux. Stan les caressa. T'es allé chez ce mec qui déteste Butters, pas vrai ?

\- C'est pas qu'il le déteste. Kyle recula et passa la main dans ses cheveux, adorant leur douceur, ça lui arrivait si rarement. D'ici peu ils seront emmêlés et pleins de sueur sous son mortier. Il est juste jaloux que les autres réussissent mieux que lui, expliqua-t-il. Je peux le comprendre. Putain, t'es trop beau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille qui parlait avec Stan il y a une minute, pour voir si elle comptait s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Elle en avait bien envie, on dirait, avec ses yeux curieux.

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, toi aussi, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Tu es Kyle Breslinski, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Broflovski, rectifia Stan avant Kyle. Oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Vous êtes si courageux, les garçons, dit-elle en serrant la main de Kyle.

\- Merci, dit Kyle, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller dans ta rangée, prévint Stan en s'adressant à Kyle. Ça va commencer. Attends, donne-moi ça. Il prit le chapeau de Kyle et le posa précautionneusement sur sa tête, arrangea le pompon pour qu'il tombe bien.

\- Cartman va vomir sur la moquette, dit Kyle qui avait mal au ventre tellement il s'inquiétait. Il pensa à Stan quand ils seront à New York, à la surprise probablement idiote qu'il lui réservait pour ce soir, à Butters et ses barrettes, tout ce qui pouvait aller mal dans tous les domaines possible et inimaginable.

\- Si Cartman vomit sur quoi que ce soit je lui botte le cul, dit Stan. Il embrassa Kyle entre les yeux, souleva un peu son chapeau avec son front pour y arriver. Ça fera un bon souvenir, non ?

\- Mouais, répondit Kyle. Il attrapa le bord du chapeau de Stan, eu envie de le prendre en photo. Il pourra le faire plus tard, mais il avait peur que la journée passe sans pouvoir en garder le moindre souvenir.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Stan en tournant le dos à la fille aux yeux admiratif assise derrière lui pour regarder Kyle dans les yeux, bloquant au passage Kyle du champ de vision de la jeune femme.

\- J'en sais rien, dit Kyle. Oui – non. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la remise des diplômes au lycée. J'ai d'horribles flashbacks.

\- Je me souviens comme il faisait chaud, dit Stan. Il se pencha sur son oreille, pour que lui seul entende. Tu étais tout transpirant.

\- Arrête, murmura Kyle, mais il souriait. Il embrassa Stan sur la joue. De plus en plus de gens les fixaient. Stan était encore assez connu pour qu'on se tourne vers lui l'air de se demander où ils avaient déjà vu cette tête auparavant. Va te faire diplômer, dit Kyle en poussant Stan dans sa rangée.

\- On se retrouve à l'entrée après, Ok ? dit Stan. Kyle hocha la tête, parti plus loin. Il avait l'impression qu'il se réveillerait d'un beau rêve en quittant Stan, mais il le fit quand même, enfonça bien son chapeau tout en courant rejoindre les autre B.

Kyle était dans sa ligne, entre deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, l'anonymat de cette masse attendant le grand moment lui fit penser à South Park, encore. Cette ville était toujours dans sa chair après tout ce temps, dans les amis qu'il avait eu la chance de garder, les histoires qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser, et dans Stan. Absolument tout ce qu'il avait aimé dans cette ville vivait en Stan : les après-midis à nager au Stark's Pond quand il n'était pas gelé, avec juste un fou de la nature comme Stan et son fidèle copain Kyle pour oser plonger dans l'eau glacée, ses fesses endolories à force de rester assis dans les gradins le vendredi soir pour les matchs de football, les longues marches après l'école jusqu'à la maison au fil des saisons, l'air et le vent, toujours différents, jamais les même odeurs. Stan le faisait toujours remarquer. C'était un expert du vent à South Park, généralement il décrivait les parfums selon les vacances les plus proches : l'odeur Halloween, de Noël, du 4 Juillet. Kyle l'écoutait en réfléchissant et approuvait, pensait à chaque vacances selon ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. La Saint Valentin était le seul jour qu'il redoutait. A présent ils avaient pour tradition de rester chez eux pour boire du champagne en regardant du basket-ball. Cette année, Stan avait offert à Kyle une rappe à fromage pour cadeau de la Saint Valentin, parce qu'il se plaignait toujours que c'était chiant de laver la vieille rappe bon marché qu'ils utilisaient depuis trois ans. Stan avait attaché un petit nœud rouge autour et l'avait posé sur le plan de travail pour que Kyle la trouve en allant faire le dîner.

Kyle pensait à sa rappe à fromage chérie en regardant Butters monter sur scène sous les applaudissement et les cris de joie. Les étudiants étaient amusés et enthousiasmés par le choix surprenant du comité, mais les rires du public rendaient Kyle encore plus nerveux. Butters avait l'air inquiet, lui aussi, ses mains tapotaient le podium et il souriait à la foule. Deux barrettes bleus à paillettes retenaient un mèche de cheveux blond.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Butters, et la foule rigola, parce qu'il commençait généralement son émission de cuisine en disant ça. Kyle savait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas frotter ses poings l'un contre l'autre, son tic était devenu célèbre parce qu'il l'avait fait pendant son interview à la NBC News, pour Dateline. Kyle ne l'avait pas vu, mais apparemment Butters avait parlé des abus qu'il avait subi de différents membres de sa famille, avait raconté que Kenny l'avait sauvé et que l'expérience du porno l'avait rendu libre et prisonnier en même temps. Stan l'avait vu et était sorti de la chambre avec les yeux rouges. Il avait demandé à Kyle de ne jamais regarder cette interview. Kenny avait passé le mois qui suivit la diffusion de l'interview à se bourrer la gueule tous les soir ; c'était le seul sujet tabou entre lui et Kyle, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

\- Quelques bons copains m'ont demandé de venir aujourd'hui vous donner des petits conseils pour réussir dans une économie pas au top, dit Butters. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance ces dernières années, mais je ne pense pas que mon expérience personnelle sera très utile à prendre comme exemple pour la plupart d'entre vous, quand on voit le chemin pas très conventionnel que j'ai emprunté.

Il y eu quelques rires, mais plus calmes. Kyle voulait revenir en arrière en s'empêcher de demander à Butters de faire ce discours. C'était trop dur de le voir se faire juger à la merci de cette marée humaine de jeunes diplômés inconnus. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait connu quand il vivait à South Park comme le bouc émissaire de tout le monde. Personne ici ne l'avait aidé à sortir de ce trou dans son jardin, y compris Kyle et Stan.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus bon conseiller financier, reprit Butters. J'ai eu la chance d'être l'aider de mes amis, et je crois que c'est ce dont je veux parler aujourd'hui. On peut rapidement paniquer et se demander comment s'en sortir quand on voit ce qui se passe dans le monde. C'était mon cas quand j'ai quitté la maison. Mais ce qui n'a pas changé depuis la crise économique, c'est qu'il y a toujours autant de gens bienveillants. On peut perdre des choses matériels, mais nous restons debout, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que nous y croyons, rien de trop grave n'arrivera. J'aurai été perdu sans mes amis à la fin du lycée, et sans eux je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Et même avec leur soutien, avoir confiance et croire en son prochain était toujours effrayant. Et s'ils me laissaient tomber ? Et si _je_ les laissais tomber ? Je vais vous dire, parfois c'est beaucoup plus facile d'aider les autre que d'accepter qu'on nous tende la main, mais c'est ce que beaucoup d'entre vous devra accepter.

Kyle se demanda si Wendy approuvait ce discours. C'était presque hautain, surtout venant d'un millionnaire plus jeune que la plupart des jeunes femmes et hommes ici présent. Butters fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Il y a quatre ans j'étais assis dans un stade juste comme celui-ci, dit Butters. Je me préparais à recevoir mon diplôme. J'aurais dû être impatient et excité. J'étais juste mort de peur et triste comme la pluie. Je n'avais pas d'argent à moi, je me sentais condamné à devoir faire quelque chose dont je ne n'avais pas du tout envie, uniquement pour espérer gagner un peu d'argent un jour. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'avais peur, et ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais triste. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Ce que sera ma vie quand j'aurai perdu tous mes amis. Peut-être que j'aurais pu m'en sortir et réussir à l'université, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. La réussite aurait été une jolie tombe sans ceux que j'aime. Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous faire la morale en vous disant de chérir ceux que vous aimez, mais je crois que ce que je veux vous dire c'est que vous ne devez pas avoir peur de compter sur eux si vous en avez besoin, ni de les laisser compter sur vous. Prenez soin d'eux chaque seconde, car, après tout, ils et elles sont la seule raison qui nous poussent à devenir riche et célèbre, non ? Afin de prendre soin de ceux que l'on aime.

Kyle avait l'impression que Butters s'adressait directement à lui, et il se rappelait avoir déjà eu la même sensation à la fin du lycée, pendant le discours de Wendy. Il lui avait demandé si cette petite phrase qu'elle avait prononcé lui était destinée, il y a quatre ans : _Dites à vos proches que vous les aimez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Elle avait ri et lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait écrit en pensant à Stan, mais à cause de Kyle, alors elle l'avait regardé inconsciemment en la prononçant.

\- Une amie très intelligente a dit un jour que la société nous apprenait à croire en nous-même, mais que nous devions également croire et avoir confiance en nos amis, dit Butters, d'un ton plus sûr de lui, détendu, les mains posées sur le podium. J'irais même un peu plus loin. On nous a souvent dit qu'à notre age nous sommes censé bien nous connaître et savoir ce que nous volons faire de notre vie. Mais l'avenir se fera d'une manière ou d'une autre, et parfois le plus difficile est de partager nos rêves et ce que nous avons à offrir auprès de ceux que l'on aime. Je me suis caché pendant des années, et quand finalement j'ai lâché prise, bon sang, ça allait mieux ! Il fit un grand sourire, pour que la foule comprenne qu'elle pouvait rire que ce n'était pas dramatique.

\- Si je peux faire une métaphore quelques secondes, reprit Butters en redevenant sérieux, c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déshabiller sur internet pour vous libérer de ce qui vous pèse sur le dos, mais on prend parfois des chemins de traverse, et si vous devez vous mettre à nu pour atteindre votre but, et bien, ce n'est pas grave. Vous essayerez des choses très différentes, et ce n'est pas grave de vous casser la figure sur la route. Gardez votre sens de l'humour, gardez vos ami près de vous, gardez vos vêtements si vous voulez, mais surtout n'ayez pas peur. En grandissant, on n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que le monde extérieur voulait profiter de moi, qu'il fallait que je me protége, et ce n'est pas toujours un mauvais conseil pour un jeune enfant, mais vous savez quoi ? Le monde peut aussi être bon et compréhensif, et si ça peut arriver à un fugueur sans-abri qui a survécu à un camp de redressement homophobe et qui voulait juste gagner sa vie honnêtement en cuisinant quelques bon sang de bonsoir de cupcakes, alors ça peut vous arriver à vous aussi, les amis.

Kyle n'était pas sûr que Butters était à la fin de son discours, mais le stade applaudit avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il s'arrêta là. Le garçon recouvert de piercing à coté de Kyle était même en train d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, en participant à la liesse collective. Butters sourit et fit un signe d'au revoir avec les deux mains, ses barrettes brillaient sous soleil, c'était bien la fin, car il descendit du podium. Kyle applaudit comme tout le monde, en se rendant parfaitement compte que le comité s'insurgera contre la métaphore concernant la nudité sur internet, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si certain le prenait au premier degré ? Ce n'était plus son problème, du passé, il fallait avancer.

La distribution des diplômes dura une éternité et fit presque regretter à Kyle d'avoir participé à la cérémonie. Il était épuisé quand elle se termina enfin, il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu croire qu'ils auraient le courage d'organiser un brunch après un truc comme ça. Il sera seize heures le temps d'arriver dans le restaurant où il avait retardé sa réservation par SMS, deux fois ; ils y seront pour l'happy hour. Il trouva Stan au point de rendez-vous comme prévu, à côté de sa maman. En effet, elle avait les cheveux très blonds.

\- Kyle ! s'exclama Sharon en le voyant. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants et la prit dans ses bras, en regardant Stan d'un air complice par dessus son épaule quand ses cheveux platines lui chatouillèrent la joue. Stan fit un signe de la main amusé et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis trop content de vous voir, dit Kyle à Sharon en reculant, et c'était vrai. Sharon était pour Stan le calme et la sécurité qui le sauvait de la tempête, l'avoir dans le coin rendait Kyle plus confiant. Le fameux week-end où ils était allés au Fiesta Bowl avait été bien plus amusant que ce que Kyle avait imaginé, il l'avait laissé le cuisiner sur la manière dont Stan avait finalement avoué ses sentiments, heureux d'en parler. Enfin, pas tous les détails.

\- Regarde-toi, quel mannequin ! plaisanta Sharon quand Kyle retira son chapeau.

\- Oh, oui, dit Kyle en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux aplatis. On n'est pas censé les jeter en l'air ou un truc comme ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant son mortier.

\- Ça n'arrive que dans les films, dit Stan. Et après ils font une putain de fête sur le campus.

\- On va déjà faire notre fête à nous, dit Kyle. Vous venez avec Randy ? demanda-t-il à Sharon.

\- Oui, dit-elle en riant. Ne fais pas cette tête. On arrive à rester dans la même pièce sans s'entre-tuer depuis quelques temps.

\- Vous avez pensez quoi du discours de Butters ? dit Kyle précipitamment, pour changer de sujet. Stan n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça.

\- J'ai pleuré, dit Sharon. Un peu. C'est un petit ange. Stan m'a raconté certaines – choses. Les Stoch ont quitté South Park il y a des années, parce qu'ils avaient honte de lui, je crois. Ça m'a brisé le cœur.

\- Quel briseur de cœur, ce Butters, dit Stan. Wendy voulait le présenter à l'élection de Petite Merveille d'Amérique.

\- C'est tellement ringard, dit Kyle, surpris qu'elle ait pu avoir une idée pareille.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, approuva Stan, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kyle.

Ils trouvèrent la famille de Kyle et tout le monde s'embrassa en commentant les paroles de Butters et en échangeant des cris de joie par dessus le bruit de la foule. Randy montra le bout de son nez et serra Kyle à l'étouffer, puis demanda l'adresse pour la fête. Kyle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si Randy l'aimait vraiment ou s'il était juste bourré la plupart du temps ou il le voyait. Il avait toujours eu ce doute, même enfant.

\- Les garçons !

Kyle eu une impression de déjà-vu en voyant Wendy se frayer un passage pour les joindre, mais elle ne portait pas sa toge de cérémonie cette fois-ci, même si ses cheveux étaient coiffés exactement de la même façon qu'il y a quatre ans, au stade des Vaches de South Park. Aujourd'hui Wendy portait une courte robe orange clair, elle avait pris cinq kilos depuis le lycée et ça l'a rendait encore plus canon. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé pour faire un calin à Kyle , un peu trop joyeux à son goût.

\- Alors ? dit-elle en prenant Stan dans ses bras à son tour. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

\- Un chef-d'œuvre, dit Stan. C'est toi qui l'a écrit ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tout est de Butters. Je lui ai seulement conseillé de parler du camp anti-gay, parce que c'est une de nos luttes. Venez, vous devez voir les coulisses ! Il y a un buffet et plein d'autres choses.

\- Comme ? demanda Randy.

\- A boire, clarifia Wendy avant de l'embrasser.

Ils allèrent dans le foyer du stade installé pour l'occasion. Butters était assis sur les genoux de Kenny, il rebondissait un peu, comme un enfant, les bras de Kenny enroulés autour de sa taille. Cartman piochait dans le buffet, un cocktail au whisky à la main. Butters se leva d'un bon en voyant les Marsh et les Broflovski entrer dans la pièce, tout le monde se jeta sur lui un moment, pour le féliciter et le complimenter sur son discours.

\- J'étais si stressé, dit Butters quand Kyle le serra contre lui à son tour. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler devant autant de gens sans mon fouet et mes couteaux et tout !

\- Tu as assuré, dit Kyle. Je suis super fier de toi, tu sais ?

\- Oui, répondit Butters avec un sourire gêné.

\- Une minute, une minute ! s'exclama Sheila alors que Kyle voulait reculer. Laissez-moi vous prendre en photo ! Soudainement elle était devenue la plus grande fan de Butters, les yeux toujours humides à cause de l'émotion.

Kyle chercha Kenny quand il arriva se débarrasser de sa mère et de son appareil-photo. Il avait l'air épouvantable, ne buvait que de l'eau à petite gorgée, à cause de la gueule de bois. Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Je suis debout, mais mort à l'intérieur, marmonna Kenny.

\- J'ai réussi à passer la journée sans mal de crane, dit Kyle. Je crois que toute cette excitation m'a protégé. Il se dirigea vers le buffet et fourra un morceau de fromage dans sa bouche.

\- Je n'aurais pas gâché mon temps à te parler au téléphone si j'avais su tous les délices qu'on a à manger ici, dit Cartman en lui donnant un coup de coude. J'avais oublié que Wendy forçait Butters à cuisiner un festin pour chaque apparition publique, sans oublier mon open-bar personnel.

\- Excuse-moi de te contredire, dit Kenny en se penchant pour regarder Cartman. L'open-bar c'est pour _moi_. J'ai négocié ce morceau du contact.

\- Bah d'après les rumeurs tu t'es déjà pété le foie hier soir, alors ça en fera plus pour moi. Cartman porta un toast à lui-même pour se féliciter de sa blague et descendit son verre.

\- Servez-vous, faites-vous plaisir, dit Wendy en les poussant vers le buffet. J'en ai commandé des tonnes. Essayez les crevettes au lait de coco, c'est un délice.

\- Les crevettes au lait de coco que cuisine Butters sont meilleures, dit Kenny.

\- Évidemment. Wendy leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il n'allait pas préparer tout le repas quand même.

\- Continue de plancher sur une chaîne de surgelés Leopold Stotch et peut-être qu'un jour il le fera.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de surgelés, dit Butters en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Kenny, une grosse grappe de raisin dans les mains.

\- Tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, insista Wendy. C'est un marché énorme.

\- Comment va Jimmy ? intervint Stan. On l'a invité pour la fête de ce soir mais il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire.

\- Oh, oui, il est à Chicago pour faire quelques spectacles cette semaine, expliqua Wendy. Elle sortit son téléphone et tapota l'écran. Il revient à L.A. le cinq, vous devriez vous voir avant votre déménagement.

\- Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que vous partez, grogna Kenny. New York est un putain d'asile de fous. On a de très bonnes écoles de droit ici.

\- Allons Kenny, dit Sheila. Ne les fais pas se sentir coupable, Kyle va accomplir son rêve dans la meilleure école du monde. Elle était près du buffet pour se servir un verre de vin. Kyle se rendit compte que la journée sera placée sous le signe de l'alcool et espérait que Stan ne se laisse pas trop aller. Il aura besoin d'être sobre pour certaines activités en fin de soirée.

\- On pourrait peut-être donner une représentation à New York tant que Kyle y est pour ses cours, dit Kenny. Il regarda Butters, qui hocha la tête de façon enthousiaste, la bouche pleine de raisins.

\- Bien sûr! En plus Wendy a dit que je devrais ouvrir un restaurant là-bas.

\- Ouais, et Kenny pourra faire le serveur.

\- Eric ! s'exclama Wendy.

\- Putain, dit Stan en se rapprochant de Kyle. Ça me dégoûte toujours quand elle l'appelle comme ça.

\- Comment tu occupes tes journées en ce moment, Kenny ? demanda Gerald.

\- En fumant des joints et à jouer au gigolo, répondit Cartman. Wendy prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit et lui balança dessus. Kyle éclata de rire quand elle s'écrasa sur son dos.

\- Whoa, dit Stan.

\- Hé ! cria Cartman en continuant de bâtir une tour avec du fromage et des crackers sur la table du buffet.

\- Conduis-toi en adulte, dit Wendy.

\- Non mais – sérieux ! Cartman la regarda d'un air désespéré. C'est vraiment ce qu'il fait!

\- J'écris mes mémoires, marmonna Kenny. Il se frotta les yeux comme si le bruit de la pièce lui tapait sur le système.

\- La même, dit Cartman, l'air exaspéré.

Kyle annula une bonne fois pour toute sa réservation impossible au restaurant, puis ils prirent racine dans la tente, en grignotant et dévalisant le mini bar. Kyle se força à ne boire qu'un petit verre de vin, et il était soulagé que Stan se contente de quelques bières, puisqu'ils auront encore la fête pour se rattraper. Il pouvait toujours remettre sa surprise au lendemain matin, mais il avait déjà attendu des plombes, et, bizarrement, c'était devenu son plus grand fantasme, peut-être parce qu'il avait eu peur pendant longtemps de ne jamais pouvoir de le faire.

\- Je vais à l'appart' pour commencer à ranger, dit Kyle alors que tout le monde était distrait par Wendy qui racontait une histoire sur une actrice célèbre que Jimmy avait rencontré sur le plateau du Jimmy Kimmet show.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Stan.

\- Non, non, faut tu rassembles tout le monde là-bas à dix-huit heures, dit Kyle. Tu restes. Il embrassa Stan sur le nez, puis les lèvres. La fête n'était pas la seule chose qu'il devait organiser, et il se sentait déjà un peu surexcité, imaginant comment ça se passera quand les invités arriveront, et quand Stan sera dans le lit, déshabillé, pour avoir sa surprise.

\- Très bien, si tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide, dit Stan. Il avait l'air un peu triste, probablement parce qu'il aurait voulu coucher un peu avec lui avant la fête. Kyle secoua la tête.

\- Je m'en sortirai, dit-il. Il faut juste que je me grouille pour aller acheter de quoi boire et préparer les casse-dalles. Vous croyez que Wendy Kenny et toi vous arriverez à réunir tout le monde ?

\- Carrément, dit Stan. Il poussa un peu Kyle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors que celui-ci voulait partir, et Kyle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus don épaule. Tout le monde riait en écoutant l'histoire de Wendy et les ignorait.

\- Je regrette presque qu'on ait prévu cette fête, chuchota Kyle à l'oreille de Stan. Ça aurait était agréable qu'on passe la soirée juste – toi et moi.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Au moins comme ça on sera encore plus heureux de se retrouver après. Kyle embrassa Stan sur le front très délicatement puis recula. On se retrouve dans une heure, dit-il, et Stan acquiesça avec un petit signe de la main, tristement.

C'était peut-être juste à cause du vin, mais Kyle se sentit plus apaisé que d'habitude alors qu'il conduisait au milieu du trafic dense sur le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. L'heure de pointe était son moment préféré de la journée, généralement uniquement à condition qu'il ne conduise pas, parce qu'il aimait voir la ville s'illuminer. Ça lui manquera à New York, même s'il était convaincu qu'il apprendra à aimer les lumières de la city à leur tour. Il rêva de leur nouvelle vie avec Stan en fait ses courses de dernière minute au rayon bière et vodka, en se demandant à quoi elle ressemblera. Stan trouvera un travail en centre-ville et fera le trajet avec Kyle. Ils liront ensemble dans le train, partageront le journal. Une fois par semaine ils prendront leur pause-déjeuner à la même heure et iront dans un de ces trous à souris incroyable où vous pouvez commander un plateau de fromage au comptoir, dans un cadre bondé et humide et forcément serrer les uns sur les autres. Stan n'aurait aucune idée de comment prendre le métro et Kyle pourra jouer les experts. Ils se perdront et découvriront de drôles de petits quartiers alentour. A la fin de la journée ils rentreront chez Laura et Mel pour prendre une douche tranquille ensemble, baiser tranquille ensemble, et se joindre à la famille trinquer avant le dîner. Stan aidera à faire la vaisselle pendant que Kyle et Laura se disputeront en débattant politique. Mel leur fera découvrir de vieilles chansons. Kyle boira trop en se retournant la tête, forcera Stan à le serrer toute la nuit quand il commencera à faire froid, le vent glacé fera couiner les vieilles fenêtres incapables de les protéger. Stan fumera de l'herbe avec Ike pendant le week-end, Kyle les traînera à des vernissages d'art contemporain, en ignorant leurs commentaires de drogués débiles et leurs assauts affamés sur les hors d'œuvres.

Il souriait tout seul en posant ses articles pour les payer. Sa nostalgie romantique pour les lumières de la fin d'après-midi c'était un peu calmée quand il sortit de la boutique. Il était prêt à aller de l'avant dans sa vie, le stade lui avait trop rappelé le temps du football et leur coming-out pas très sympathique ni volontaire. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser Kenny loin de lui. Et Butters aussi, avec ses traditionnels invitations à venir dîner les dimanche soirs, pour faire prendre à Kyle un kilo à la fin de chaque repas et le convaincre de se reposer dans le jacuzzi comme une grosse dinde farcie bien grasse. Kenny et Butters avaient servi de béquille depuis le jour où il était arrivé après les vacances d'hiver avec Stan. Le voyage avait été dépravé, que de la bouffe et de la baise, mais il était toujours très inquiet de vivre en Californie, effrayé de ne pas réussir à trouver sa place dans la vie de Stan. Kenny et Butters l'avaient aidé à se sentir chez lui, et il ne savait pas comment il aurait survécu à « L'affaire Facebook » sans eux.

Le téléphone de Kyle sonna à cause d'un SMS de Kenny à la seconde où il démarra la voiture, comme s'il suffisait de penser à lui pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

 _t'es parti_

 _Oui,_ répondit Kyle, _Je dois faire des trucs pour la soirée. Comment ça se passe ?_

 _randy ike et moi sommes dehors pour fumer pendant que les autres gueulent sur cartman à cause d'un truc qu'il a dit_

 _Dingue. Même Butters ?_

 _non bc conduit sharon et stan chez nous pour que sharon voit la piscine et le reste_

 _Oh, putain – alors c'est les parents Broflovski et Wendy versus Cartman ?_

 _en gros mais je mets ma couille à couper que wendy finira par le défendre_

Kyle poussa un grognement, agacé que Stan ait laissé sa voiture au stade, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de tenter d'échapper aux traditionnels feux d'artifice. Il posa son téléphone loin et conduisit jusqu'à appartement, se débarrassa des sacs d'alcool une fois rentré. Il avait un nouveau message du traiteur sur son portable, il rappela pour les prévenir qu'il était chez lui pour la livraison. Butters avait proposé de cuisiner tout ce qu'il fallait pour la fête, et avait aussi offert sa maison au passage, mais Kyle ne voulait pas le stresser encore plus après cette histoire de discours. Il voulait que les parents de Stan et les siens voient l'endroit où ils vivaient, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il avait passé une bonne partie de ces trois dernières années à réfléchir pour trouver comment disposer les trophées de sport de Stan avec respect mais surtout discrétion, et il pensait y être enfin arrivé, sur la bibliothèque du salon, deuxième étagères en partant du bas, avec un petit cactus à côté du trophée qu'il avait eu pour le Fiesta Bowl et un bougeoir avec une rose en acier près de celui pour son Rose Bowl MVP. Stan disait que c'était l'étagère à trophée la plus tarlouze de toute la Californie, et Kyle disait que c'était le seul moyen pour que ça ne soit pas hideux. Stan recevait encore aujourd'hui des appels de sites internet américain pour lui demander son avis sur tel ou telle affaire concernant un athlète gay quelconque. Il faisait parti d'une petite dizaine de joueurs universitaires qui ne se cachaient pas, et Kyle soupçonnait que Stan attirait autant l'attention des média parce qu'il était le plus photogénique du lot.

Kyle profita du temps qu'il lui restait avant l'arrivé du livreur et partit ouvrir le dernier tiroir de sa commode à vêtement pour sortir le paquet qu'il cachait sous ses sweats d'hiver. Son cœur s'emballa en allant dans la salle de bain le cacher sous l'évier pour plus tard, il se sentant idiot à cause de son excitation. Il était nerveux, aussi, paniqué que Stan ne l'aime pas. Il le cacha assez bien pour que Cartman ne le découvre pas s'il venait faire un saut aux toilettes, histoire de l'afficher devant tout le monde pour humilier Kyle et lui donner envie de se suicider.

La commande de nourriture arriva, Kyle put s'occuper de la préparation de la fête à proprement parlé, il posa tout sur le bar qui donnait sur leur cuisine, ajouta les verres à cocktail, les cure-dents pour l'apéritif et ses couverts en argents. Il n'y aura que dix invités seulement, Kyle avait peut-être prévu trop de choses, mais c'était un hôte anxieux et mieux valait des restes que des gens affamés. Il installa les boissons sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, se versa un verre de vin quand le premier invité frappa à la porte.

\- Salut ! dit son amie Stacy quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle lui présenta une bouteille de vin. Je suis en avance ?

\- Un tout petit peu, dit Kyle. Mais t'inquiète pas, rentre. Il prit le vin et la serra dans ses mains pour lui faire un bon _hug_ américain. Stacy travaillait avec lui dans la bibliothèque de droit et était une jeune diplômée d'aujourd'hui même, elle aussi, en prépa droit. Son père travaillait au Japon et sa mère était à l'étranger pour faire certaines choses dont Kyle ne s'était jamais renseigné, alors il s'était dit que ce serait sympa de l'inclure dans leur petite fête, même s'il avait peur que Ike craque pour elle. Elle était son type : plus vieille, blonde, passablement dérangée.

\- Trop chouette ! s'exclama Stacy en voyant les plateaux de nourriture alignés le long du bar. Tout à l'air délicieux. Je ne veux pas être la première à y avoir droit.

\- Sers-toi, j'ai déjà piqué dedans, dit Kyle. Il était soudainement affamé et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de piocher dans le plateau de sushi. N'hésite pas à prendre tout ce que tu veux, j'ai beaucoup trop commandé.

\- Où est Stan ? demanda Stacy en le cherchant par dessus son épaule. Kyle était convaincu qu'elle le trouvait à son goût, ce que pouvait vouloir dire que Ike lui conviendrait : lui aussi était grand, avec des cheveux noir et un coté sexy dans son attitude zen.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder, répondit Kyle. Aux dernières nouvelles il était avec sa mère et Butters pour visiter le manoir Stotch-McCormick.

\- Ooh, Butters et Kenny seront là ? Ma colloc me demande toujours des tas de renseignements sur eux. Son discours était tellement mignon tout à l'heure. La fille à côté de fois pleurait.

\- Le garçon près de moi aussi. Oui, ils viennent. Kenny à la gueule de bois et apparemment il est un peu défoncé, alors il va peut-être s'effondrer sur le canapé à la seconde où il sera là.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai regardé leurs vidéos ? demanda Stacy alors que Kyle lui tendait un verre de vin.

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Kenny a une grosse bite, sans rire.

\- Hé, arrête ! Kyle fronça les sourcils et se boucha les oreilles. Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça. C'est comme mon fils mélangé à mon frère, si on veut.

\- C'est un truc de chez vous dans vos villages de montagne ? plaisanta Stacy avec un grand sourire. Elle avait grandi à New Havin et pensait que tous les gens de la campagne de Denver finissaient marié à leur amour de lycée, un cliché que Kyle ne pouvait pas pouvoir vraiment contester, en y réfléchissant bien.

Stacy eu le temps d'aider Kyle à choisir une playlist pour la soirée et à manger la moitié du plateau de sushi jusqu'à ce que les parents de Kyle arrivent avec Ike et Kenny. Butters et Sharon ne tardèrent pas, suivis de Wendy et Cartman, qui transportait une tonne de gros sandwichs en baguette, malgré l'interdiction de Kyle de ramener encore plus de nourriture. Kyle regarda son téléphone en espérant un message de Stan, il était censé remonter les bretelles de son père et l'empêcher de faire des conneries, mais aucune trace de SMS. Il retourna à la fête, en essayant de ne pas se faire de soucis. Ike avait déjà jeté son dévolu son Stacy, et il semblait qu'elle avait bu assez de vin pour trouver sa présence charmante, car elle riait de bon cœur à un truc qu'il avait dit. Kyle prit un morceau du sandwich à Cartman et s'assit à côté de Kenny, sur le canapé du salon.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? proposa Kyle en agitant le sandwich sous son nez. Il leva la main.

\- Non, dit-il l'air sinistre. Putain. Pourquoi j'ai fumé avec eux ?

\- Aucune idée. Kyle mordit dans le sandwich et se laissa tomber sur les coussins en regardant Butters ajouter du sel au houmous. C'était un peu difficile aujourd'hui, dit-il. L'écouter dire son discours. Je peux comprendre que t'aies eu envie de, heu. Te détendre.

\- Regarde-le, dit Kenny en levant vaguement la main vers Butters. Comment il fait pour être aussi génial ?

\- J'en sais rien, Kenny. Kyle reprit une bouchée, même s'il s'en voulait. Il s'était donné du mal ces trois dernières semaines pour avoir une silhouette bien comme il faut, à cause de la surprise pour Stan ce soir.

\- Ce que je me demande surtout, c'est ce qu'il fait avec un pauvre nul comme moi, dit Kenny.

\- Tu n'es pas un pauvre nul, dit Kyle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Tu es son héro.

\- C'est tellement n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de bien pour lui ? Le lancer dans le porno ?

\- C'est toi qui ne voulait pas faire du porno à la base, pas lui ! Il était convaincu que c'était une bonne idée, et tu le sais.

\- Mais j'aurais dû le protéger de cette part de lui-même. Kenny grimaça et se frotta les cheveux. Kyle soupira, mastiqua en silence. Il l'avait entendu se blâmer à cause de ça à peu près huit cents fois depuis qu'il avait déménagé en Californie.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté le discours de Butters tout à l'heure ? demanda Kyle fermement. Il n'a aucun regret. Il s'en sort à merveille, et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

\- Mais Cartman a raison, murmura Kenny. Je ne fais que me la couler douce et me reposer sur lui. A quoi je sers ? Qu'est-ce que je fous de ma vie ?

Kyle aurait aimé lui faire la liste tout ce que la fortune de Butters pouvait lui offrir comme opportunité et lui couper l'envie de se lamenter sur son sort. Il se rappela la remise des diplômes du lycée, quatre ans auparavant. Stan l'avait pris à part au Walmart pour être sûr qu'il fasse attention à ce que Kenny pouvait ressentir en ce jour spécial. Une fois encore, Kenny avait été écarté d'une cérémonie d'honneur à laquelle ses meilleurs amis avaient participé. Même Wendy et Cartman avaient fait leurs machins pour l'organisation. Kenny était juste là pour soutenir les troupes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas ton Diplôme Général d'Éducation pour après aller à la fac ? dis Kyle, même s'il l'avait déjà proposé mille fois et que Kenny ricanait toujours à l'idée. C'était ce que recevaient les lycéens. Ça pourra t'aider à te sentir fier de toi, insista-t-il.

\- Kyle, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je suis abonné à l'école de la _vie_.

\- C'est tellement une phrase de drogué prétentieux ! Mais c'est pas grave, écoute, si c'est ce qui te rends heureux. Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas l'air heureux. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?

\- Le bronzage ? dit Kenny en posant sa tête à coté de celle de Kyle sur les coussins moelleux.

\- Oh pitié. Tu t'intéresses à d'autres trucs. Tu aimes la musique.

\- Et alors je suis censé faire quoi, apprendre à jouer du trombone ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Bordel Kenny, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux ! T'as que vingt-deux ans, t'es pété de tunes, Butters est le mec le plus tolérant du monde, il sera heureux avec n'importe lequel de tes choix. Je crois qu'il est temps que t'arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

Kenny soupira et regarda fixement ses genoux, agita le gauche lentement. Kyle vérifia son téléphone une nouvelle fois, mais toujours aucune nouvelle de Stan.

\- Tu sais, en fait il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, mais tu vas te foutre de moi, dit Kenny.

\- Je jure que non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kenny le regarda l'air honteux. Des études de cinéma, dit-il enfin.

\- Pourquoi je devrais trouver ça drôle ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais plus ou moins faire du porno, Ok ? dit Kenny en se redressant. Pas avec moi dedans, et il est hors de question que je le laisse refaire des trucs comme ça, mais j'aimerais bien, peut-être, du porno de qualité, avec des _histoires_. C'est débile ? Ça veut dire que je n'ai rien appris ?

\- Ce n'est pas stupide du tout. Tu sais que Stan et moi ça nous fait chier que le porno gay soit aussi merdique ? C'est même pas assez mauvais pour que ça en devienne comique.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup de porno avec Stan, pas vrai ? ricana Kenny avec un petit sourire satisfait. Kyle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Assez pour que je pense qu'il a matière à succès si un gay consciencieux et sérieux s'y met, dit Kyle. Oh, putain de merde. Il se redressa et fixa les restes de son sandwich.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, ça m'a juste frappé. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment _tous_ gay ?

\- C'est la magie de South Park, rigola Kenny. Enfin, il y a toujours Cartman.

Cartma délaissa le buffet pour se tourner vers eux, jeta un regard noir à Kenny.

\- Vous parlez de moi les têtes de cul ? lança-t-il.

\- Simplement pour décrire ta virilité et ta beauté de vrai mec, dit Kenny. Cartman le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Arrête de baver sur mon cul, Kenny !

\- Comment pourrais-je ? Il est beau comme un camion. Littéralement. Tu devrais le faire immatriculer.

Cartman partit dans la cuisine se servir un verre, en grognant contre les pauvres hippies merdeux fumeurs de cannabis, et Wendy fonça vers le canapé.

\- Hé, chuchota-t-elle en pointant Kenny du doigt. Ne l'embête pas sur son poids.

\- Oh faut pas abuser, il peut l'endurer, dit Kyle.

\- Non, je te dis ! Vous êtes forcé de reconnaître qu'il est très bien physiquement. Évidemment il n'est pas _mince_ , mais il est très bien à cent dix kilos, et il est très susceptible.

\- Putain de merde tu te fous de ma gueule, dit Kenny

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Wendy donna un coup de pied dans le sol. Il mange dès qu'il commence à perdre confiance en lui, il est capable de prendre dix kilos si je ne lui arrache pas ses Oreos des mains, et ce sera moi qui devrait l'entendre geindre parce qu'il est malheureux d'avoir un gros cul après avoir descendu un tonneau de whisky – alors _arrête_ , compris ?

\- Ok, bon Dieu, s'exclama Kenny en levant les mains. Cartman est une pauvre petite chose sensible, j'ai capté.

\- Oh la la, ne faites pas comme si Butters et Stan ne lui avaient pas dit d'en faire de même pour vous, lança Wendy en tournant les talons.

\- Attends, quoi ? dit Kyle. Hein ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle parle de notre poids, dit Kenny en mettant son bras autour de Kyle. Probablement que pour moi, c'était genre « Coucou, Eric, s'il te plait, tu pourrais ne pas enquiquiner Kenny parce qu'il n'a pas fini le lycée, et que ça lui fait beaucoup de peine d'y penser ? ». Et pour toi un truc comme « Cartman, espèce de sale con, t'es pas encore au courant que Kyle chiale quand on le fait chier à cause de ses cheveux ? ».

\- Je ne chiale pas ! protesta Kyle en tapant Kenny. Il se toucha les cheveux presque inconsciemment, c'était toujours bien doux, pas la masse frisée habituelle. Kenny ria.

\- Sérieux, combien t'as payé pour leur donner forme humaine ? demanda Kenny. Deux cents dollars ? Deux cents cinquante ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Randy Marsh dansant façon _Saturday Night Fever_ avant que Kyle puisse informé Kenny du prix de sa coiffure, cent cinquante dollars seulement, pourboire inclus.

\- On a fait un arrêt tequila ! beugla Randy en brandissant une bouteille. Stan marchait derrière lui, l'air épuisé. Kyle tendit son reste de sandwich à Kenny et fonça sur Stan.

\- Je vais bien, dit Stan quand Kyle le prit dans ses bras. Randy était déjà dans la cuisine, il faisait rire Wendy comme une folle en se servant des shots.

\- T'es sûr ? insista Kyle, en jetant un coup d'œil à Randy.

\- Il est comme ça quand il prend des vacances, dit Stan d'une voix un peu grave. Où est ma mère ?

\- Par là, elle parle avec Stacy, dit Kyle en montrant le couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Il pensa à son paquet sous l'évier et à quel point tous ces gens qu'il aimait étaient près de ce secret. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de tout annuler. Ike marcha vers eux et semblait agacé.

\- Marsh, ta mère m'empêche de draguer mon futur coup, geignit-il.

\- Qui, Stacy ? renifla Stan. C'est pas la faute de ma mère si tu n'es pas bon joueur.

\- Cette fille est trop mignonne, dit Ike en se tournant pour la regarder. Et elle est tellement différente des filles de South Park.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec les filles de South Park ? interrogea Stan, et Ike ricana.

\- J'en sais rien, Marsh, mais tu pourrais peut-être me le dire. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que la moitié des gars avec qui t'as grandi on finit par se branler entre eux au lieu de se faire des meufs.

\- Ça doit être à cause de notre cours d'éducation sexuelle, dit Kyle. Ou bien parce que Butters est venu à l'école en robe.

\- Moi la raison c'est Kyle, dit Stan avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Kyle derrière lui pour le serrer contre son torse. Il posa sa joue sur le haut de tête de Kyle, ce qui l'amusa, parce qu'il savait que Stan aimait ses cheveux après les soins qu'on lui avait faits cet après-midi. Ton frère m'a fait complètement oublier les femmes, dit-il à Ike, qui fit un bond en arrière.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment, grogna Ike.

\- Moi oui, dit Kyle, curieux. Stan haussa les épaules.

\- On dormait tellement l'un chez l'autre, expliqua Stan. Je détestais dormir sans toi dans mon lit. Je pouvais même me réveiller pour te chercher à côté de moi. C'était comme – quand tu te réveilles et que tu crois qu'on est samedi matin, mais ton réveille sonne tout à coup et tu te rends compte qu'on est mercredi, que t'as un contrôle, et aucune fringue propre. C'est ce que ça faisait, de se réveiller sans Kyle.

\- Oh, bordel, dit Ike qui reculait déjà. C'est adorable, Marsh, vraiment. Garde ces grosses conneries pour toi, Ok ?

\- Pourquoi il s'est mis à t'appeler Marsh? demanda Kyle en se tournant dans les bras de Stan pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Aucune idée. New York l'a rendu trop cool pour les prénoms.

\- Je pensais à nous à New York, confia Kyle. Il se mit sur la point des orteils pour embrasser Stan le long de sa mâchoire, indifférent aux yeux inquisiteurs de Sheila.

\- Ah oui ? dit Stan. Il ne semblait pas d'humeur à se comporter comme un bon hôte lui non plus, bien installé dans le calme du salon avec Kyle alors que tout le monde bavardait du côté du buffet. Tu crois que je survirai là-bas.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Tu as un mec de Jersey pour te défendre.

\- Jersey est plus dangereuse que New York ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Évidemment que oui. Et de toute façon, South Park est plus dangereuse que ces deux là ensemble.

Stan sourit comme si c'était le plus beau compliment que Kyle pouvait lui faire. Ils s'embrassèrent près de la bibliothèque avec les trophées, sans doute trop longtemps, et Kyle recula avec un grand sourire, poussa Stan vers la fête.

Arrivant en fin de soirée, Kyle fut très heureux d'avoir commandé trop à manger, et finalement les sandwichs en plus de Cartman n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée. Entre les pignocheries et l'énergie frénétique qui rassemblait tout le monde autour du bar de la cuisine, les invités avaient presque tout dévoré, il ne restait qu'un peu de fromage en cube et des crudités. Kyle avait finalement trop bu, alors il se fit du café en pensant à son paquet sous l'évier pendant que les gens commençaient à migrer vers la porte.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité, dit Stacy en embrassant Kyle pour lui dire au revoir. Elle était la première à partir, mais les autres semblaient prêts à la suivre pour prendre congé.

\- Merci de ne pas être tombée sous le charme de mon frère taré, dit Kyle, et elle ria.

\- Ça te faisait du soucis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a eu une histoire avec une femme plus âgée très maline. Ne me pose pas de question là dessus. Rentre bien !

\- Viens ici toi, dit Kenny en poussant Kyle contre lui quand Stacy ferma la porte. Il était paumé à cause d'un mélange de gueule de bois, de joint de l'après-midi, du vin et du café.

\- C'était une si belle soirée, dit Butters, et Kenny quitta Kyle pour se laisser tomber contre son dos. Merci de m'avoir laissé parler, aujourd'hui. C'était un grand honneur.

\- On était plusieurs à vouloir que tu le fasses, précisa Kyle, mais je t'en prie. Tu étais sérieux quand t'as dit vouloir travailler à New York ?

\- Oh mais oui ! assura Butters. La Grande Pomme ! Ça sera un gros challenge.

\- Génial. Parce que je te jure que je ne peux plus vivre sans tes dîners du dimanche soir.

\- Allons prendre une pinte tout ensemble au sommet de l'Empire State Building, bafouilla Kenny. Problème résolu.

\- Je ferai mieux de le ramener à la maison, dit Butters en marchant à l'envers avec un Kenny effondré sur ses épaules. Bonne nuit les copains !

\- Appelle-moi demain, vieux, dit Kyle à Kenny, qui hocha vaguement la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris, clairement à deux doigts de tomber endormi sur Butters. Cartman était dans un état similaire quand il partit avec Wendy, et elle prit une poignée de fromage en cube avant d'arriver sur le pas de la porte.

\- Merci de nous avoir invité dit-elle. Et félicitation, les garçons. Je suis vraiment fière de vous deux.

\- J'vous le dis maintenant si on ne se revoit pas, amusez-vous bien à Jew York, lança Cartman trop fort.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Kyle trop fort lui aussi. Vas te coucher, gros – grand con. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se censurait lui-même pour préserver les sentiments de Cartman. Wendy se tourna pour lui faire un sourire satisfait avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

Les deux familles partirent peu de temps après en discutant du petit-déjeuné qu'ils prendraient tous ensemble demain matin. Randy précisa qu'il faudra le prendre _très_ tard, et Kyle était bien d'accord. Stan se proposa pour conduire la famille de Kyle à l'hôtel, mais le groupe voulait pour prendre un taxi, et Kyle était soulagé de leur choix, même si Stan n'avait presque pas bu pendant la soirée et qu'il semblait tout à fait en état de conduire. Kyle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour lui offrir sa surprise.

\- Putain, dit Stan une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée. Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi on est deux asociaux.

\- On n'est pas asociaux, dit Kyle. Il marcha vers Stan, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se grandit pour l'embrasser. On a Kenny et Butters. Et Stacy ! Je crois qu'elle est amie avec moi juste parce qu'elle veut te foutre dans son lit.

\- Mais non, rigola Stan. Il semblait penser que le succès qu'il provoquer chez la gente féminine avait disparu après sa démission de l'équipe de foot, alors que la plupart de ses clientes était des femmes. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Je veux _te_ foutre dans _mon_ lit. Il marcha en arrière vers la chambre, entraînant Kyle avec lui, peut-être qu'il était un peu plus pompette que Kyle croyait.

\- Tu te rappelles de mon SMS de tout à l'heure ? demanda Kyle.

\- Le cadeau de fin d'année ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était pour de vrai ? Je croyais que tu voulais juste que je me sente mieux.

\- Nan, c'est bien vrai. Tu peux deviner ce que c'est ?

Stan réfléchit un moment, le cœur de Kyle battait la chamade. Ils étaient dans la chambre à présent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait allumé la lumière.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le sexe ? proposa Stan.

\- Roh, Stanley. Kyle lui enleva son T-shirt, le jeta sur le sol. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée ?

\- Hum, je peux avoir un indice ?

\- Non. Kyle poussa Stan sur le lit et sourit quand il rebondit dessus. Déshabille-toi. Je reviens tout de suite. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en espérant que Stan se dise que c'était juste pour pisser. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était content ou déçu que Stan ne puisse pas deviner sa surprise. C'était Stan qui avait eu l'idée, mais il y a longtemps, et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas du tout qu'on le prenne au sérieux quand il l'avait suggéré. Kyle lui avait promis être prêt à tout pour lui s'il arrivait à valider ses cours de maths et à se faire diplômer en même temps que Kyle. Une séparation de plus était hors de question, Kyle était déjà décidé pour son école de droit, en sachant qu'il devrait tout reprendre sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas se torturer à cause de la distance géographique une nouvelle fois, ne pouvait pas imaginer repasser par ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant leur premier semestre à la fac et tout les problèmes de transfère qu'ils avaient dû régler. Ils avaient rigolé quand Stan avait suggéré quelque chose si Kyle réussissait à l'aider pour valider ses cours à temps. A ce moment là, Kyle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le faire, mais ça l'avait obsédé pendant l'année, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par admettre avec honte qu'il le voulait, atrocement, et il voulait que Stan en ait envie lui aussi.

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, il se fixa dans le miroir et inspira profondément. Il espérait que cette chose lui ira toujours après toute la nourriture et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités aujourd'hui. Il sortit le paquet du placard sous l'évier trempé à cause des diverses activités des invités, les mains moites. Il l'avait regardé un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu la semaine dernière, à chaque fois que Stan était sorti, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'essayer. Le sortir de sa cachette alors que Stan attendait juste de l'autre côté de la porte lui donnait l'impression qu'il se préparait à débarquer sur scène comme tout à l'heure, sous le feux des projecteurs et observé par des centaines de personne. Il remit du déo et se rappela qu'il n'y avait que Stan, que même s'il riait Kyle pourrait toujours prétendre que ce n'était qu'une énorme blague et oublier toute cette histoire.

Il tourna sur place une fois habillé, vérifia le tout. La broderie du costume le fit rougir, il aurait peut être dû couper cette partie aux ciseaux. Trop tard. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant d'ajouter la touche finale. De vrais pompoms feraient un peu trop à son goût, par contre ces deux petits nœuds verts enroulés dans ses cheveux roux lui avaient semblé être une très bonne idée, un jour. Maintenant il n'en était plus du tout convaincu, en se regardant rougir d'embarras du cou au torse.

\- Tout va bien là-dedans ? appela Stan depuis la chambre.

\- Ouais, dit Kyle. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la porte. Tout ceci était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais Stan l'avait demandé, et Kyle le voulait, alors c'est parti. Il ouvrit la porte juste assez grand pour sortir la tête, oubliant les nœuds dans ses cheveux. Trop tard pour les cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stan. Il remarqua la coiffure et sourit, confus. J'ai cru que t'étais malade ou quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, dit Kyle, toujours caché en grande partie derrière la porte. Ou peut-être que si. Non – mais – tu pourrais croire -

\- Vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ok ! grimaça Kyle. Souviens-toi – souviens-toi le soir où tu avais beaucoup de mal avec le cours de calcul, et tu as dit que tu n'y arrivais pas, et j'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu arrives à valider ton cours pour qu'on soit diplômé en même temps ?

\- Ouais, dit Stan. Il était étendu sur le lit dans le noir, juste en boxer. Quel rapport avec – ce qui est en train d'arriver ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Kyle s'était promis de ne pas lui en vouloir si Stan avait oublié, mais ça lui faisait déjà de la peine. J'ai dit que si tu réussissais ce cours, si tu arrivais à être diplômé avec moi, tu aurais quelque chose -

\- Oh, merde. Stan s'assit tout à coup, l'air halluciné. Sérieusement – pour de vrai ?

\- Oh, oublie ça, c'est stupide !

\- Kyle, non, viens. Viens ici – laisse-moi voir.

Kyle gémit et ouvrit la porte timidement, laissant Stan le voir. Il aurait aimé éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain, plonger toute la pièce dans les ténèbres, mais c'était trop tard. Les yeux de Stan le regardèrent de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

\- Merde, marmonna Stan. Il ne riait pas. Il semblait sonné. J'aurais jamais cru -

\- Je vais l'enlever, dit Kyle précipitamment, en commençant à virer sa mini-jupe ridicule. Ce que Stan avait demandé quand Kyle lui avait dit qu'il aura droit à ce qu'il voulait, c'était le costume de cheerleader des Vaches de South Park. Stan plaisantait, c'était sûr, et Kyle était un crétin pour l'avoir pris au sérieux, pour avoir cru que Stan pouvait vraiment en avoir envie.

\- Fais pas ça, dit Stan alors Kyle voulait lui tourner le dos. Ne l'enlève pas. Bon Dieu, viens-là. Merde, Kyle.

\- Quoi ? Non, mais – j'aurai pas dû. Il avait tellement chaud aux joues, les genoux collés l'un contre l'autre. Tu rigolais -

\- Je – peut-être que je plaisantais. Mais je voulais – j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi. Ramène tes fesses par ici.

\- Tu voulais que ce soit moi ? Kyle se rapprocha du lit, en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa jupe. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'être une fille, ni de s'habiller en fille, mais il voulait le faire pour Stan depuis qu'il lui avait demandé.

\- Après mes matchs. Stan leva les bras. C'était pas assez de venir juste chez toi pour qu'on dorme ensemble alors que t'étais déjà endormi, où quand on rentrait s'enfermer chez nous une fois que les gens m'ont assez vu. Je voulais que tu sois là, je voulais que tout le monde voit – Kyle – Stan n'avait plus la patience d'attendre que Kyle arrive jusqu'au lit, il se redressa pour l'entraîner avec lui. Kyle gémit, toujours un peu gêné, à genoux devant Stan, une chaleur très différente de la timidité lui descendait dans le bas du dos.

\- Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point je suis fier que tu aies réussit à finir ton cursus, dit Kyle. Après toutes ces histoires avec le foot, toutes les merdes que t'as dû endurer. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stan et frémit quand la main de Stan se posa sur sa hanche, parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de se prendre la tête pour savoir comment Stan le touchera habillé avec dans ce truc : respectueux et abasourdit. Tu vois à quel _point_ je suis fier de toi ? Je peux m'humilier comme un con pour toi.

\- T'es pas dingue ? Stan embrassa Kle sur les deux joues, ses mains glissèrent sous le tissus de son petit shirt. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'élément le plus grave. Je te trouve incroyable comme ça. Ses mains parcoururent son dos sous son haut, le cœur de Kyle s'emballa, parce qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière à présent. Les doigts de San s'arrêtèrent en touchant le M sur un côté du dos du maillot, et le H de l'autre côté. Kyle regarda les yeux de Stan s'écarquiller en prêtant plus attention aux lettres.

\- Tourne-toi deux secondes, dit Stan. C'est -

Il n'y avait plus aucune partie du corps de Kyle qui n'était pas devenue rose de honte alors qu'il reculait pour se tourner vers Stan, debout au milieu, pour lui montrer le dos de son uniforme. Personne n'imprimait le nom d'un joueur au dos d'un costume de cheerleader, apparemment, mais Kyle l'avait toujours imaginé ainsi, alors il avait payé un extra pour qu'on ajoute les cinq lettres.

\- Mon nom, dit Stan. Kyle resta dos à lui, il avait peur de le voir.

\- J'ai cru – commença Kyle, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il sentit le lit remuer quand Stan se leva pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, en le retournant. Kyle fixa les yeux sur la poitrine de Stan, le regarda prendre une grande inspiration, puis une autre. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée, confia Stan. Depuis la cérémonie, depuis que t'as dû t'asseoir chez les B.

\- A quoi ? demanda Kyle. Il oublia ce qu'il portait, se sentit plus exposé que jamais.

\- A – à quel point je veux que tu portes mon nom de famille, dit Stan. Le matelas tremblait sous ses pieds, Kyle avait cru que, au choix, ils auraient explosé de rire ou baiser comme des dingues. Sa bouche était sèche, il pensa à quel point il avait été en colère ce fameux jour, quand Stan avait débarqué dans son dortoir pour se déclarer, parce que Stan aurait pu tout avoir, depuis tout ce temps, et qu'il n'avait simplement pas saisi l'opportunité.

\- C'est légal à New York, dit Kyle, surpris que sa voix fonctionne, et Stan choisit ce moment pour mettre un genou à terre.

\- Kyle, dit Stan.

\- Non, attends ! Kyle s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains bien serrées sur les épaules de Stan. Je dois être à genoux, moi aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Le sourire de Stan tremblait.

\- C'est pas parce que je porte une jupe que je dois faire la fille. Kyle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Stan. C'est ma demande, compris ?

\- Oh. Stan eut un hoquet entre le rire et le sanglot. Je croyais que c'était moi qui faisais la demande en mariage. Il prit Kyle par la taille et le fit tomber en arrière pour que son ventre soit collé contre le sien. Kyle prit un peu de recul pour étudier le visage de Stan.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de raconter ça à tout le monde, dit Kyle.

\- Quoi, comment on s'est fiancé ? Stan ria et on aurait dit qu'il était soulagé, comme s'il avait vraiment eu peur que Kyle puisse refuser.

\- Oh, c'était je ne sais plus trop quand, entre le moment où je suis sorti de la salle de bain habillé en uniforme de cheerleader et avant la baiserie endiablée -

\- Baiserie endiablée ? répéta Stan avec un sourire plus grand encore.

\- Enfin, évidemment. Je ne me suis pas déguisé que pour le côté cérémonieux.

Ils ne baisèrent pas vraiment comme des diables, mais c'était bien quand même, les yeux fermés et les baiser longs et doux, Kyle toujours dans sa tenue. Finalement il jouit dans le mini short de sa jupe, et profita de son bonheur à peu près deux secondes avant de perdre la tête parce que Stan était tellement excité de le voir comme ça : dans son costume de cheerleader taché, chamboulé par son orgasme, les nœuds dans ses cheveux presque défaits. Apparemment Stan n'avait pas plaisanté, finalement c'était bien son truc. Stan soupira, à deux doigts de la fin, puis gémit, si profondément en Kyle que ça le fit sursauter et se resserrer autour de lui comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle juste après, fatigués en essayant de récupérer, leurs torses collés.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'épouser ? demanda Stan avant même d'être sorti, appuyé sur ses coudes. Kyle pouffa de rire.

\- T'as vraiment cru que je dirai non ? T'as vu ce que je porte ?

\- C'est que – j'avais peur que, peut-être, comme je ne suis pas juif -

\- Stan, t'es sérieux ?

\- Enfin – non, mais, ah, je sais pas. Tu es – et je suis – j'ai aucune perspective d'avenir.

\- Hein – tu veux dire pour le travail ? Kyle éclata de rire et Stan se libéra. Kyle reprit Stan contre lui quand il voulut s'éloigner un peu, ils étaient à nouveau inséparables, face à face. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé pour tes perspectives d'avenir, dit Kyle. C'était à la foule en délire des stades que ça plaisait. Ils aimaient à quel point t'étais fort. Moi je t'avais de toute façon, avant tes scores de fou. Je t'aimais déjà quand tu mangeais des crayons.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être un loser, dit quand même Stan. Je ne veux pas être – je veux dire, c'est pas pour être méchant, mais je ne veux pas être comme Kenny. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- Tu ne seras pas un loser. Kyle retira la jupe une bonne fois pour toute. C'était une conversation sérieuse, il devrait être nu pour l'occasion. Il retira le haut de son uniforme avec plus de soin, enleva un de ses nœuds au passage, posa le tout de façon à ce que le MARSH au dos soit bien visible. Il ne s'embêta pas avec l'autre nœuds emmêlé dans ses cheveux.

\- Et si New York me bouffe tout cru ? dit Stan quand Kyle s'allongea à côté de lui. Je sais que ta mère le pense. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander si je considérais Los Angeles comme une _vrai ville_.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, excusa Kyle. Elle est juste jalouse. Elle sait que tu vas être très heureux à New York, alors qu'elle est coincée à South Park.

\- Mais je ne veux pas penser qu'à mon bonheur, coupa Stan. Je veux trouver quoi faire de ma vie.

\- Tu trouveras, vieux ! J'ai confiance en toi, d'accord ? Kyle l'embrassa, commença à s'assoupir quand la langue de Stan caressa la sienne. Tu n'as besoin de gagner des trophées pour ça, affirma Kyle en chuchotant entre les lèvres de Stan. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Je les gagnais pour toi, dit Stan. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu portes ce truc. Il roula sur le ventre et toucha le haut de l'uniforme, le caressa avec tendresse. Tu vas vraiment prendre mon nom de famille ?

\- Avec un trait d'union.

\- C'est tellement new-yorkais.

\- Tu sais ce qui ferait trop chier nos parents ? demanda Kyle avec un sourire mauvais. Stan haussa les sourcils.

\- J'ai peur de savoir.

\- Kenny devrait diriger la cérémonie ! Kyle secoua l'épaule de Stan parce qu'il se contentait de le regarder bêtement. Allez, ce serait trop drôle. Ma mère hallucinerait.

\- Ce mariage consiste déjà à faire halluciner ta mère ?

\- Non, ce mariage consiste à faire tout ce qu'on a envie. Tu n'as pas toujours rêvé que Kenny s'occupe de la cérémonie ? Il a toujours su qu'on finirait ensemble, vieux.

\- C'est vrai. Stan poussa Kyle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ike devrait porter les alliances, suggéra-t-il.

\- De toute façon ce sera mon témoin !

\- Et le mien ? T'es mon meilleur ami. Je veux dire, il y a Kenny, mais il fait déjà le grand manitou, alors il reste qui ? Wendy ?

\- Toujours mieux que Cartman. Et comme ça Butters portera les alliances, c'est mieux.

\- Ou il fera le traiteur.

\- Ou les deux ?

Ils plongèrent sous la couette et veillèrent jusqu'à tard pour parler du mariage, en riant comme des gamins qui organisaient une attaque de ballons d'eau. Kyle voulait que ça se fasse en automne, quand les feuilles sont belles, peut-être dans le jardin plein d'arbres de Mel et Laura. Stan voulait un gâteau au chocolat avec un nappage au caramel, ce qui fit rire Kyle, parce que c'était ce qu'avait cuisiné Butters la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble.

\- Quoi ? dit Stan. C'était super bon !

Kyle se blottit en cuillère contre Stan quand il s'endormit en mettant son bras autour de sa poitrine comme une couverture supplémentaire. C'est le bras qu'il avait cassé, celui qui lui avait fait mal à en pleurer, Kyle se rappelait bien qu'il l'avait embrassé sur les joues pour le consoler quand un type avait pris la photo avant de la balancer sur internet. Ils auraient peut-être dû être plus prudents, mais Kyle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ce jour là au centre médical, Stan avait serré les coudes de Kyle pour le garder près de lui pendant que Kyle lui chuchotait que ça irait, qu'il pouvait y arriver, que tout irait bien. Kyle prit la main de Stan et lui embrassa la paume, incapable de dormir alors que tous ces projets bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils devraient prévenir tout le monde demain matin au petit déjeuner. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils devraient. Il mourrait d'impatience de le dire à Kenny, alors il chercha son téléphone sur la table de nuit, puis se remit vite dans les bras de Stan pour écrire la grande nouvelle. Il envoya le message et posa le portable, roula sur le côté et s'endormit le visage contre le torse de Stan, en rêvant d'embrasser ses doigts couverts de caramel.

Ils se réveillèrent tôt mais restèrent pour traîner au lit, en se faisant des bisous esquimaux, les jambes emmêlées sous la couverture. Stan joua avec le nœud qui tenait encore par miracle dans les cheveux de Kyle.

\- J'ai rêvé ou ça a vraiment eu lieu ? demanda Stan. Kyle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai dit oui. Et je portais l'uniforme des Vaches, si tu crois que t'as rêvé de ça.

Stan bailla et s'étira, Kyle avait envie de faire l'amour mais était toujours un peu fatigué à cause d'hier soir, ça avait été tellement épique. Il chercha son téléphone sur la commode et sourit en lisant la réponse de Kenny à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles.

 _c'est pas trop tôt broseph-lovsky_

Il avait envoyé un autre message juste quelques minutes plus tard, peu après quatre heure du matin :

 _butters est trop content oh putain il dessine le gâteau de mariage_

\- Ils vont complètement prendre le mariage en mains, pas vrai ? dit Stan qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de Kyle.

\- Butters en serait bien capable. Il posa le téléphone. Wendy aussi, si tu lui en parle. Oh, merde, si elle est ton témoin, ça veut dire que Cartman va venir à notre mariage ?

\- Ce serait presque bizarre s'il ne venait pas.

\- Par quelle logique ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est tout le temps là. Il a vu naître la magie.

Kyle tapa sur son portable une première liste d'invité, se mit à écrire à Butters avant de finir, en lui demandant quelles couleurs ils porteront, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient de l'idée du glaçage au caramel, s'il devait ou pas y avoir de thème.

\- Et nous, on aura quoi comme couleurs ? interrogea Kyle. Il pourrait rester au lit toute la journée, les genoux pliés sous la couverture, la joue de Stan sur son épaule. Il pourrait se marier comme ça, nu et à l'aise.

\- Vert et bleu, répondit Stan.

\- Tu rigoles, comme la Terre ? Tu nous prends pour des sirènes ?

\- D'accord, choisis !

Kyle réfléchit aux couleurs qui pourraient évoquer sa relation avec Stan avant le mariage. Blanc, sans doute, pour les neiges du Colorado. Doré pour le casque de football de Stan et ses trophées. Vert, aussi, à cause de la chapka de Kyle, et de l'équipe des Vaches de South Park. Et l'amour des arbres qu'avait Stan.

\- Et si on faisait le gâteau vert et blanc, avec des invitations dorés ?

\- Ça a l'air bien. Du moment que je peux porter le super costume bleu bad ass de Kenny.

\- Parfait, et moi ma tenue de cheerleader.

\- Impec'

Kyle lui donna une gentille tape, et ils finirent par coucher ensemble paresseusement, en ignorant les nombreux coups de fil. Une fois finit, Kyle enleva son nœud et fit une boucle dans les cheveux de Stan.

\- Tu devrais aller au petit-déjeuner comme ça, plaisanta Kyle en passant ses doigts dans une mèches pour faire une couette parfaite.

\- Mon père fondrait en larme.

\- Laisse-moi faire une photo, dit Kyle en se jetant sur son téléphone.

\- Tu rêves, vieux !

\- Si, j'ai dis ! On doit garder un souvenir de ce moment.

Stan permit à Kyle de prendre deux photos, et son air désespéré fit rire Kyle à en tomber par terre. Ils rappelèrent tout le monde pour organiser le petit-déjeuner, et Kyle prit une dernière photo, en secret, juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Stan n'ait toujours pas arraché le nœud.

Les années suivantes, cette photo apparut à chaque fois que Stan téléphona à Kyle sur son portable : ce garçon avec cette drôle de ficelle verte dans les cheveux, en train de parler au téléphone, une expression résignée et un peu triste parce qu'il disait à son père que oui, il y aura du Bloody Mary à boire. Kyle sourira à chaque fois qu'il la verra, et pourra dire, en s'excusant pour répondre : _Excusez-moi un instant, je dois répondre, c'est mon époux._

(fin)

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **Lien Youtube :** playlist?list=PLgJmLVOrJMypnW2mBQUaHSKgm9Pb5CAEy

 **1.** The Naked and Famous – _Young Blood_ (Stan)

 **2.** The Virgins – _Fernando Pando_ (Kyle)

 **3.** Marina and the Diamonds – _Numb_ (Kenny)

 **4.** Heavy D  & the Boys – _Now That We've Found Love_ (Cartman)  
 **  
** **5.** Patrick Wilson – _Big Bird in a Small Cage_ (Butters)

 **6.** Masters of the Hemisphere – _Anything, Anything_ (Stan)

 **7.** The Cure – _Plainsong_ (Kenny)

 **8.** Tupac – _California Love_ (Cartman)

 **9.** Matthew Sweet – _Sick of Myself_ (Kyle)

 **10.** Wayne Newton – _Danke Schoen_ (Butters)

 **11.** The Daylights – _If Words Were Bullets_ (Stan)

 **12.** Old Crow Medicine Show – _Wagon Whell_

 **Bonus :** Jessica Simpson - _I Wanna Love You Forever_ (Soul Solution Extended Club Vocal Version)


End file.
